


Scars and Stings

by Knee4Loki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chapter one is kinda slow, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gang Rape, I apologise, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Love, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, these tags take forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 174,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knee4Loki/pseuds/Knee4Loki
Summary: My first ever fanfic!!Jessica is a new face in Hollywood, fresh out of a London production of Hamlet, she's been scouted by a very famous director. But what happens when he gives her the lead in a new erotica book adaptation- set to be the biggest cinematic release of the year? Who is her mysterious co star Tom Hiddleston? And what happens when they have to live together???(The first chapter begins with Jessica mid scene - filming as her character Clara.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! This is my first ever fan fic so I'm kinda nervous!! Please leave comments and let me know how I can improve etc!! This is rated explicit as there are some adult scenes in the future and it can be kind of triggering at times!! Don't read if your triggered by rape or scenes of a graphic nature!!  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S - this is going to be a very long angst, but it'll be worth it!!
> 
> P.P.S- if your here purely just for the smut, it kinda starts around chapter 13
> 
> P.P.P.S - Just a trigger warning that there is a quite graphic rape scene during chapter 47

It was dark.

I reached out in front of me slowly, pausing to see my warm breath mixing with the cold air of the night. In my ear my heart beat furiously, the adrenaline coursing through my system.

I readied myself and resumed my task, quickly lunging my body forward, hoping to make contact with a lever, that I just knew would be on the adjacent wall.

Even in the dark, my precision was accurate and my weight pressed down on the lever. In a split second, bright white light beamed all around, blinding me and causing me to wince. Stepping back, I observed my surroundings.

Typical.

I could see that they’d chosen a massive, white washed and deserted car park. It was huge, complete with lines of thick concrete pillars and an elevator at one end. Breaking from my observation I instinctually pulled my hand to my ear and met the earpiece. “This is alpha one. Surroundings confirmed, no back up required. Proceeding with caution.” I murmured into it quietly. I was met with dead silence- no reply.

I smiled to myself, this was as cliché as things could get. The ear piece, the abandoned warehouse and my own black tight leather kit. The whole thing screamed James Bond. Remembering the situation I was in, I pulled out a small handheld gun from my pocket and proceeded to the small elevator.

Before I entered, I looked around for security cameras and smiled to myself - there weren’t any. This meant I could enter the elevator undetected - But of course - That’s what they’d expect me to do. So I pressed the elevator button and instead proceeded to take the stairs.

I wasn’t sure how long I had been climbing but I prayed that I hadn’t taken too long. I was glad for my training but now the pain through my calves was starting to hit home. Suddenly I reached what I hoped, was the last flight of stairs.

To my glee, there was no security waiting. Making a run for it I cautiously pulled open the grey steel door and peered through, then stepped into the long white wash corridor.

“Well this isn’t creepy at all” I muttered through my headset. Again I was met with dead silence.

“Wow, your quiet for once.” I spoke again, chuckling. “Usually I can’t shut you up.” I added hoping to ease the air.

“I’m sorry Alpha one it’s just a tense time for us all.” I smiled, there he was. I trusted mike more than anyone and always insisted that he be my eyes, ears and co ordinator on every mission. We had met during my training and clicked instantly. Although not field material, mike was one of the smartest tech guys we had and although everything remained strictly professional, we’d become close, like brother and sister.

“What is it with these villains?" I asked, smirking as I looked at the long, dimly lit corridor. “What do you mean Ginger?” Mike replied. I laughed.

Although the company gave me the code name Alpha One, Mike had always used Ginger.. It was a poke at my red hair colour. When first joining the company, they’d asked me to dye my hair - so I’d be better hidden on covert ops. But as usual my stubborn mouth refused to comply. But they had just shrugged. They didn’t care if I died; I would be easily replaced. Snapping back to mike, I answered.

“These villains, never, ever have a sense of interior design. I mean I’ve seen more colour in a black hole.”

“You’ve never seen a black hole you idiot. And if your not careful the walls will be decorated.”

“How so?” I replied casually.

“With your blood.” He laughed.

We both went silent as I started edging down the corridor. Squinting through the darkness I saw another door. However this one was wooden. This didn’t seem right.

My hand flew to my earpiece. “Mike..” I began.

“I know.” He replied solemnly.

My heart rate started to increase as I pushed on. It wasn’t what was behind the door that was setting me on edge. It was the door itself. The fact it was wooden didn’t settle right. It gave the person behind no reinforcement and no protection. Why would one of the worlds biggest arms dealers have absolutely no protection? Unless….

“GINGER RETREAT!” I heard mike shout. At the same moment I heard rapid gunfire and saw bullet holes appear in the wooden door in front of me. I clicked my gun into place, getting ready for a shoot out with the asshole who had tried to kill me.

But as I whipped around to fire back, it dawned on me that there was no attacker from behind. I turned and fired back at the wooden door just as more rounds came shooting straight back. Luckily my opponent couldn’t fire straight.

"Ginger stop now!” Mike screamed. I stood shocked.

"Mike, I know I was concerned about the walls but I didn’t actually want my blood to paint them! I have to shoot back you idiot!”

Mike huffed. "No you’re the idiot. Do not fucking move.” I lowered my gun and the shooting stopped.

“What the hell mike!” I was confused.

“Alpha One, next time I give orders do not question them understand?”

Shit...mike sounded pissed. “Oh Mike come on, do you understand my position right now!” I snapped back. “I have no cover, there’s a fucking army of people behind that door and I can either fight on or flee like a sissy. But you want me to stand still. Are you fucking out of your mind?”

“Alpha one. Calm yourself. If you’d listen, you’d understand that there isn’t an army behind that door."

I paused, still confused. “Um mike, are you sure your not following another mission? Did you see the amount of ammo coming at me? Luckily they thought I was walking up on the left side, otherwise I would’ve been fucked.”

“That’s exactly it, stupid. There isn’t a person behind the door. There’s a motion sensored machine gun.” Mike said plainly.

“Wait what?” I questioned.

“It’s a trap Ginger. It’s programmed to fire when it detects movements. That’s why the door is wooden. Luckily for you, someone’s knocked the machine slightly to the left.Otherwise you would be… um, lets just say it was a close one."

I started laughing.

"Uh.. Ginger why are you laughing? Is everything okay?” Mike asked concerned.

I laughed back. “So it was just a machine?” I asked sweetly.

“Um yeah, I’m pretty sure. Why… everything okay?..” he sounded confused.

“IT WAS A FUCKING MACHINE. So there’s no one actually here. Is there? This was just a waste of time wasn’t it!” I screamed back. I was fuming. “Mike this is the second time this bastard and his friends have not been where intel has told us. This is fucking ridiculous” I was angry now.

“The agency have lost some of our best men to this monster and he always remains one step ahead of us.” I was seething.

“Uh Ginger calm down. We’ll get him. We always do get them in the end. Just head back to base and we’ll talk over with intel. Just take the exit and stick to the left please, I don’t want you getting shot.”

“Im sorry mike.” I whispered. Before he could reply, I pulled out the piece and stamped on it. Turning away from the door I started walking to the stair case.

“Fuck the agency.” I said aloud, looking straight ahead.

“Fuck the agency and fuck this man who keeps getting away. He’s responsible for all my friends deaths and the blood is on his hands. I will avenge them. But this time without the agency’s help because they can’t be trusted anymore. No one can be trusted anymore.”

I paused to take my gloves off and flung them on the floor.

“He will pay and no one, Not even he, will see me coming this time. This time I will have the upper hand. And he will burn. He will burn down with all the rest of them.”

Looking back at the wooden door, I nodded. “Yes. He will burn. And I will be the match that sets him alight. Even if it means that I myself, burn out and fall.” With that I pushed open the door and exited.

“And CUT!”

I walked back into the corridor where David, our director, stood grinning. “Jessica that was brilliant. Absolutely marvellous. That last speech gave me goose bumps.Ooh...We might actually use that as the voice over in the trailer.” He pulled out his script and excitedly scribbled on it, probably noting his voiceover idea.

“Are you sure David?” I asked.

“I thought I’d made a mess of the whole thing, the line about black holes was totally improvised.... I think it must be first day nerves but if it’s not good enough I’m up for a re take or whatever works….” I mumbled looking down.

David put a hand under my chin and made me Look him dead in the eyes. “Look Jesica, stop worrying! I know it’s the first day of shooting but your doing amazing. You’ve done the most amount of character preparation I’ve ever seen anyone do and you’ve already proven your more than capable of handling the role. Besides, you’re the only one who ever truly stood out. And that line about black holes was a stroke of comedic gold, it’s staying there. I love it when my actors improvise, it shows they’re really becoming their character. So sweetie you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

I could tell he honestly meant it and behind me I heard some of the camera crew murmur in agreement. I smiled at him. “Thanks David. I promise tomorrow I’ll be on better form, I just don’t know what’s up with me today..”

He dropped my face and wiped his forehead, keeping eye contact.“Jessica do you seriously think that today didn’t go well? Today was awesome, we’ve established your character, the crew adore you and everyone else will.” He kissed my forehead. "Now go down to make up, take off the outfit, go to the hotel and get a good sleep, we’re starting early tomorrow.” He turned away, handing his script to his assistant, who carefully put it into his bag.

“David!” I called after him.

He spun on his toe and I continued. “Um what scenes are we doing tomorrow? I’d like a head start, get my head in the game, you know?”

He laughed. “ Oh...Tom is going to love you.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Your both exactly the same, bloody characterisation and line learning all the time.”

I was confused. “Tom who?"

“Ah, sorry dear, did your publicist not tell you? Due to filming commitments with Marvel, Benedict has dropped out of the film. We had a replacement lined up and luckily he’s just as talented, and just as well known! You'll probably meet him tomorrow, we’re doing scene seven.”

I felt gutted, I was so excited to be working with Benedict. He’d been so nice during the audition process and I felt that our on screen chemistry would’ve been great.

“That’s a shame, I loved Ben.” I replied gloomily. “so who’s his replacement?” I asked, intrigued.

“Oh Tom..." said David smirking. "Tom Hiddleston” Then he turned and walked away, not giving me time to ask who exactly Tom Hiddleston was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess heads back to her hotel and not only bumps into a friendly journalist, but also a strange man in the elevator...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!   
> Please comment on how I'm doing, I'd love some feedback!! 

The hotel was a twenty minute car journey away from site. I usually loved the serenity and quiet of this journey, especially since we usually finished read throughs way into late at night. It gave me time to relax and just be still.   
Andrew my driver was lovely as well - although he didn’t talk much he always listened to my grumbles or joyous exclamations and laughed or gave sympathy exactly where it suited. I was slumped next to him trying not to fall asleep when Lydia rang.

“Hello darling!” Her shrill voice greeted me in an excited tone.   
“Hey Lydia” I groaned back.

  
“Aw darling you sound totally pooped! It’s only day one of filming, what could they have possibly done that’s bad?”   
I didn’t reply. They had done nothing.

  
“Jessica, darling? Everything okay?” She sounded genuinely concerned. A rarity for my publicist who usually just cared about the hot pieces of show biz gossip or our next feature.  
“It’s just... Lydia, this is a massive project and I’m scared… well I’m just nervous I guess. This is probably the biggest film I’ve ever done and so many people have big expectations of it.. what If.. what if… they don’t like me as the title role, or I mess up…”

“Oh Jessica, stop worrying! Look if it gets too much we can send you to rehab or something, ooh that would make a great story! The coverage would be fabulous!”

I sighed to myself. Why was she always like this? I needed someone who was supportive and yet here I was, stuck with Lydia who… well often forgot about her clients.   
“Yeah okay, I’m sorry Lydia I guess I’m just tired… I’m pulling up to the hotel now, so I guess we can talk tomorrow?” I looked over at Andrew. His brown eyes gave me a big look of sympathy as he smiled gently.   
“Yes darling, you must rest that talent of yours! Ooh before I forget there will be a young lady waiting for you in the hotel lobby, it won’t take long she’s just asking a couple of questions about the film before you turn in for the night! Okay sweetie? Well I have another call coming in, so I’ll message you later! Remember don’t give away details about the plot okay!!! Love you darling!”   
And with that she hung up. I let out a frustrated groan as Andrew chuckled.

I prayed the lobby would be busy. At least that would give me an excuse to “not see” any journalists who might be waiting.

However to my disappointment, there was only the receptionist and a young blonde lady, who waved as soon as I caught her eye.

I walked over to her, hoping I didn’t look too tired from the day.

“Jessica! How are you!” She sounded very happy. 

I put on a smile. “I’m wonderful, thanks.How are you?”   
I shook her hand but she pulled me into a hug. Shocked, I hugged her back.   
She laughed a pretty laugh and patted me on the back. “I’m just great I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie! Oh yeah I’m sorry about the hug but it tends to be the best Ice breaker!”  
I laughed. It did break the ice, and I felt at ease with her. Like I could say anything. Then I thought of Lydia and remembered to keep certain things out of the conversation.

“Would you like a drink?” I asked. “We could head to the bar and talk there?”

She grinned and we proceeded to the bar.

A couple of drinks in and formalities behind us, me and Charlie had made really good friends. “Oh my boss is going to kill me.” She sighed and laughed. “I haven’t even asked you a single question about the film!” I joined in with her laughter. “I have an idea. We can do a quick fire Q and A! Will that be any use?" 

She shrugged, “that’ll work!”

I was shocked. “Really? I was joking, I don’t actually mind answering long questions!”

  
Charlie laughed. “Nah, a simple Q and A will do, I don’t really enjoy writing the media sections of the magazine but the editor would fire me if I refused! Um.. where shall we start?... I tell you what! I’ll pull out my phone and record us! Then I won’t have to write anything!”

I laughed, I loved her enthusiasm.

  
She tapped record. “Right Jessica, you’ve only just hit the Hollywood scene, how did you come across your lucky break?” She genuinely looked interested. I tried to look as professional as I could.

“Well Charlie, I graduated drama school when I was 22 and did a lot of theatre work for the year after. But one night after a performance of Hamlet, I was approached by an agent who had been in the audience. She asked if I was looking for representation and it all went up from there!”

Charlie seemed happy with my reply. “Wow, so you really hit it lucky Jessica! So your current project is an adaptation of the multi selling hit “Scars and stings” did you ever read the novel before hand?”

I blushed. “I may have…”

  
Charlie laughed. “Don’t be shy Jess! I’m sure half the worlds female population have read it! Reading that book was one of the best experiences of my life! For my uneducated audience, could you give us a recap of the plot?” She giggled. 

“Uh well “scars and stings” is um.. well it’s predominantly an erotic novel by um, Jane Schiller.” I paused.

Charlie giggled. “well my readers are going to be shocked when I reveal that the girl playing the title role is ashamed of speaking out loud about sex!” She laughed. I joined in.   
“Haha omg... no Charlie it’s not that, it’s just that this is my first interview about it! I don’t know whats appropriate to mention!” We both laughed.

“It mainly follows my character, who is basically a bad ass female James Bond. She and her agency are trying to take down a mass arms dealer-“

“Who is bloody stunning” Charlie interrupts.

I laugh “that he is! But anyway different events lead to my character being captured by her nemesis. And when she doesn’t give away any information, our arms dealer comes up with some um interesting ways to get it out of her.”

Charlie laughed again. “That he does. Now this novel sold over a million copies worldwide, mainly because it’s one of the first novels to embody sex and really use it to push a plot. This obviously means some steamy scenes! Are you nervous about baring all?”

I tried to remain calm and hoped she wouldn’t see the blush slowly burning through my cheeks. “Well Charlie, I don’t really know what to expect if I’m honest. A film like this has never really been put out there so I’m not sure what the reception will be like. All I know is that a lot of people are anticipating this movie, so it’s a lot of pressure to live up to. I just hope I can do it justice!”

“I’m sure you will Jessica! Thank you for your time!” Charlie said and turned her phone off.

“Is that all?” I asked, expecting more.

“Yeah that’ll do, I don’t need more because you guys have only just started production. I can’t even publish this until the cast is officially announced later In the year! I’ll probably be back with a lot more!” She laughed and sipped her drink.

Catching the face of her watch she spluttered. “Oh my, it’s already one o clock!”

I laughed, “Already? I should really get going, I have a busy day tomorrow!”

Charlie stood up and started putting her questions back in her bag. “Thank you Jess, it really was amazing of you to help me out, I hope I was professional enough, I’ve only just started this journalist thing, I’m not really sure how it’s going!”

I looked at her and realised how similar we were. “I’m exactly the same, there’s so much pressure to do well and I’ve never done a movie like this.” I looked down. “I just want to be as good as I can but I don’t even know if that’s enough.”

She patted my shoulder. “You’ll so brilliant Jess, you’ll make a mint that’s for sure!”

We laughed. “Hey do you want to swap numbers or something? I really think we’ve made good friends” I added.

Her jaw dropped. She quickly resumed her composure and looked embarrassed, “wow, um okay yeah that would be good.” She entered her number into my iPhone, then handed me hers

“Oh.. I didn’t want to ask earlier, but um do you think you could do me a cheeky favour?” She looked shy. “Sure, anything!” I replied, tapping in my number.

“Um well I’m a huge Sherlock fan and it’s rumoured that Benedict is leading man… do you think you could get me um like an autograph or something? Don’t worry if it’s too much trouble!” She looked red. “Aw I’m so sorry Charlie. He’s not actually in the film anymore! Marvel commitments or something.” Charlie looked crestfallen then excited. “woah so who’s playing our main man?”

I bit my lip. Could I tell her? “Um I’m not sure I can tell you, can you keep a secret?” She nodded and crossed her fingers. I trusted her. “Well I’m meeting Tom hiddleston tomorrow. He’s supposedly got the role instead.”

Charlie looked amazed. “What!!” She screamed. “Um are you okay?” I asked.

“TOM FREAKING HIDDLESTON” she looked shocked.

“Um yes, why?”

Her mouth formed a perfect O. “Why? Why? Because he’s the hottest man alive that’s why!!”

Her face was a picture. I looked down.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked concerned.

“Um.. yeah it’s just..”

I paused looking round. The bar was empty except for a group of four older women and a lonely man on his own.

“Um well I don’t really know who he is. I recognise the name, but uh.. yeah I can’t put a face to a name.”

Charlie’s face fluttered between emotions. She looked half jokingly disgusted with me and half flabbergasted. “He’s like the hottest thing from Britain how do you not know him? He won a globe for the night manager? Have you seen that?”

I shook my head;nope.

“Loki? From the avengers.. you must have seen that! Come on?”

  
“Can’t say I have. Is he good?”

  
Charlie was beyond shocked. Her platinum hair bounced around as she exclaimed her frustration. “Your serious aren’t you! Omg girl just wait. I’m so jealous… your honestly the luckiest girl alive. Get ready for some serious jealous looks.. people will be so envious!!” We laughed at my future doom.

It was eventually quarter past two when Charlie left, I waved her off in her taxi and headed to the elevator.

Getting in, the doors started shutting then were pushed back open as a tall man slid in.   
I was stood next to the panel with all the floor level buttons. I looked at the panel and pressed 3 for my floor. “Which floor sir?” I said and   
turned back to look at him.

Holy shit.

My heart fluttered slightly. Stood next to me was the most breathtaking human to ever walk on two legs. He wore a black fitted suit, with a tight white shirt. His figure left little to the imagination. And his face was… he was just beautiful. His hair was unruly and brown, almost coppery under the light of the elevator. He was closely shaven and his jawline could’ve cut the awkward silence between us. His eyes were fixed on mine, they were piercing blue, staring down into mine and I was lost in them.

He suddenly pulled himself up. And put a hand on his head. “Ah, Sorry! Forgot myself then! Eh, floor four please.” He smiled and I was taken back. I pressed the button and the doors shut. We were silent and it gave me time to look round. We were so close. Our proximity was electric, even if it was just me who felt it. We were both facing forward but I tilted my head ever so slightly to the side, hoping to steal a glance.

He was fixed forward, his eyes boring into the door in from of him. His lips were tight shut, almost pursed in thought. His hands were folded and he occasionally put his hand to his chin, almost massaging his jawline. All of a sudden he turned, his crystal eyes bearing down on mine. I looked away quickly, hoping he hadn’t noticed my little inspection. I think I heard him breathe out a little laugh and I gritted my jaw hoping he’d turn away.

“Excuse me for my prowling, I couldn’t help overhearing down in the bar, that your um in scars and stings?” I turned to look up at him, he looked engrossed, as if anticipating my answer.

“Uh um I am yeah.” I stumbled out.

Ashamed at my lack of clarity, I looked down. “Sorry, it’s been a long day.” I hurriedly added

He laughed. There was something about his laugh that made me happy, it was a cheeky laugh, breathed out and continuous. Almost making an “Ehehehehe” sound.

I gave a meek little smile, then looked down at the clasp of my bracelet. I could feel his stare baring into me. “I’ve heard a couple things about that book… never read it myself though. Is it a particular thrilling read?” He said the words slowly, every vowel hitting me somewhere inside. I could feel a blush slowly creeping up my neck.

“It’s been very popular. It depends on your tastes I guess.” I smirked to myself.  
He raised an eyebrow. Holy shit, I thought to myself. That eyebrow raise just did something to me. It arched up and I could feel the tension in my thighs.

“My tastes…. Well… there’s a lot I could say about my… tastes…” he drawled out, a slight smirk grazing his lips.

Holy moly.

I couldn’t think. I had set myself up and he had taken the shot. He smirked down at me, hand rubbing his chin slowly. For a short while he just stared down at me, his eyes piercing mine. I could feel my heart thudding in my rib cage as I watched his lips. It all seemed extremely intense but with a blink, he pulled back slightly and laughed. “Eheheheh, I’m just messing with you. I know what sort of book “scars and stings” is” he frowned a little. I looked at him, expecting him to continue. When he didn’t I raised my eyebrow.

“Do you disapprove of it?” I asked politely. He stood back, as if I ripped him out of thought. It took him a couple seconds to answer, almost as if he had to carefully select his words. 

“No.. not at all I just… I didn’t..-“ he slowly stopped.

“No it’s okay, I understand” I replied quickly.

How could such a beautiful man be so ashamed by a book like this.. it was almost as if he disapproved of it! He looked at me as if to apologise. Opening his mouth about to speak, I raised my hand slightly.

“No it’s okay, I understand. A lot of people don’t like the genre… it’s just about people’s tastes… I guess.”

He turned his body to me, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything like that, let me explain..-“ I looked back up at him.

“No really, a lot of people disapprove of it, of me being in a film like this, I mean. I get it, I really do.” The doors to the elevator opened and I hurried out, not looking back to see if the man followed. 

Quickly reaching my room, I flung open the door and collapsed onto the bed. The man hadn't even done much wrong.

He had been lovely, but his dissaproval reminded me of reactions that people gave me because of the role. I had been so excited when Universal rang and gave me the role. This was it, my one chance to break into the acting world, to get noticed. This would open my career to possibilities unthinkable as a little, actress regular on the theatre scene.

But telling my mother had dragged away all euphoric thoughts. She’d been utterly disgusted with the idea of me showing my naked body on screen. She didn’t speak to me for weeks. It really hurt, that she couldn’t accept my choice. And it wasn’t just her reaction. A couple of my closest friends had spurned away from me, calling me a “tramp” and a “slut.” It had hurt a lot to be called those things, especially by people who I thought were my friends… and Aidan.

I had loved Aidan since my first day at drama school, he was the first boy I ever dated and admittedly my first sexual encounter. We weren’t overly sexually active, I mean we had done it a couple of times but he was never really into it and we just drifted apart. But I still loved him and although we weren’t hugely serious, I had plans for our future.

But when I told him my news something changed in him. He spat out words like “whore” and said that I would drag his name through dirt. He even slapped me. He didn’t want to be associated with me and I never heard from him again. That had wounded me immensely. I lost everyone and that man’s disapproval just brought back memories.

I pulled myself off my bed and groggily removed my make up, wiping away the tears from my eyes. “You can do this.” I said aloud. “You will prove them all wrong, your mum, Aidan, that man… they’ll soon be sorry.” With that I slipped on a white t shirt and crawled under the sheets. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess wakes from a dream for another normal day on set.. But will it be a normal day?

He was stood so close, his blue eyes bearing forward. I was stealing a glance, like I had earlier, noticing little things like the even stubble along his jawline and the way his hair curled at the base of his neck..  
“See something you like?” He said in his deep British accent.  
“Um, sorry what?” I said taking a step back.   
He turned his body to mine and looked down, his azure eyes piercing my own.

He smirked and raised his eyebrow. “I can see what my presence does to you darling..” he drawled.

My body tingled and my heart pressure increased. I became aware of how close he was now, I could see the slight crease in his predatory smile and the sharpness of his suit. As his eyes bore into mine, I started to move back as I caught a whiff of his cologne. It wasn’t a strong over bearing scent but it smelt… manly. I needed it, whatever it was… He noticed me moving away and raised an eyebrow. “Oh I won’t hurt you. I just....thought you were window shopping ehehehe.”

He smirked and turned his body back to face the elevator doors.   
Fuck it. I thought.

The man already thinks I’m a slut. Lets prove I don’t give a fuck.

  
“Fuck it” I say aloud.

He turned sharply and raised an eyebrow again. “Pardon?” He said, his voice leering on dominance.

I strode over to him and gave him a short, peck on lips. His were soft as mine crashed up into them, but I hadn’t a chance to taste them, as I pulled away quickly. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and looked up at him.

His eyes were dark and he looked intently at me, a serious look on him as his jaw locked. I broke away from his menacing stare. “I’m um sorry.” He laughed quietly “ehehehe Your only sorry you started something you can’t finish darling.” I looked back up, just in time to see him slam into me, pushing me back into the elevator wall. He lifted my legs, crushing him between me and the wall. Then with a little manly growl, he pushed my arms up and pushed into me, touching my body and kissing my neck, moving his lips up towards my lips… then he dropped my legs back to floor as he positioned his hands at the base of my skull, pulling my lips up to his. His kiss was earnest and rough, his tongue grazing my lips as he seemed entrance to my mouth. Opening it slightly, I let him push his tongue in, and I felt him exploring my mouth, roughly claiming his prey. I laid my hands on his chest and allowed him to keep kissing me. I could feel his heartbeat steady but slightly fast as his hands played with my hair.  
He suddenly broke the kiss, pulling away with a glint in his eyes. “Your exquisite” he breathed, kissing the top of my forehead. Pulling away he smirked, “Shall we take this back to my room?” He asked, raising his eyebrow and taking my hand.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

“Ughhhh” I groaned into my pillow. Then I sat up suddenly.

Did I just dream that? That man had felt so so… so real. I touched my lips savouring the imaginary feel of his lips crashing on mine. I tried remembering his scent, his presence but it had gone.

I looked around my room. “You need to get yourself a man Jessica.” I said aloud to myself. Shaking my head and sad to leave the comfort of my bed, I slowly made my way to the shower, ignoring how wet my little dream had made me.

  
It was eight o clock when David finally arrived. “So much for an early start.” I teased when he strode into the room designated for script reading and run throughs. “Haha I hope you weren’t too bored Jess, I was held up in editing, they’ve already started on the footage from yesterday and it’s getting exciting.”

He placed a coffee next to me. “Thought I’d better apologise though, latte single shot?” I gasped.

“how did you know? I love lattes!” I laughed back.

“I’m the director hunny it’s my job to know everything..” He opened his bag and started unloading files and his MacBook.

I was so lucky to be working with David. Although not quite yet Spielberg, he’d made a huge name for himself directing some of the best new tv shows, like Game of crowns and Strangest things. He had also been known to have some, um peculiar methods of getting the best out of his actors. He really pushed actors to characterise and get to know their role. Luckily for me, that had only so far consisted of a two week training course in martial arts and physical fitness and stunts.

“Now Jess, I had said yesterday that we were doing scene seven today,”

I looked down, I’d completely forgotten to look at my script last night. Hopefully I was better prepared than I thought...

  
“However…” he continued, taking his baseball cap off. “Tom can’t make it in today, he’s been pulled away for an interview about his reprisal as Loki. Anyway me and the crew spoke deeply yesterday about shooting order and we’ve decided that all the sexual scenes will be done last."

He took a seat and looked up at me. I was sat on the edge of the long table. The room was basically a very fancy boardroom, only used when reading through scripts or rehearsing between takes.

I nodded. “Okay I’m great with whatever. Is there a particular reason or is it just something the teams decided on?” I asked.

David smiled. “We’ve decided that the action shots and fighting will obviously tone you and Tom up even more. It means that you two will basically be camera ready for the more, steamy scenes. It just made sense to I guess.”

I nodded again, yeah that made sense.

David started laughing quietly. He took a sip of his coffee and clasped his hands. “Besides, it gives Tom time to complete my little task.” I became curious and slid off the table.

Sitting down I cocked my head to the side. “Little task?” I asked. David laughed again. “Yep. Your lucky I’m yet to assign you anything. But Um.. Tom has an awful lot of pressure to live up to. He needs to bring out the villain in him. A villain even worse than Loki…” He trailed off. “We're all under immense pressure” I added quickly, looking at the crease that had formed in Davids forehead. It was easy to forget about the stress David and the crew were under.

He smiled. “Yeah I suppose we all are! It’s just Tom has a huge performance to deliver. This could really make and define his career, likewise it could do the same for you. I just want to ensure that Tom can convey as much villainy across camera as possible. For this reason, Jessica I’m sorry.”

He stood up, I was confused. What was he sorry for? Then all of a sudden a camera man came in the room and stood behind David, it’s lens pointed straight at me. I gripped the sides of chair, as I felt a pressure between my temples.

David looked at me with a smile. “Don’t fight it dear.”

I could feel myself swaying, slightly. “What, what’s happening? David… David?”

I could feel myself slipping away. David and the camera man started laughing.

I felt angry at them but couldn’t do anything about it. “David..” I hissed. He stood up and strode over to me. Looking down on me, he watched my lips then spoke with a humoured expression.

“I’m sorry Jess. Your never going to let me buy you a latte again.” With that David disappeared and everything went black. 

My body lay limp. Was this death? I asked myself.

Shaking the thought away, I tried lifting my limbs. My head felt cemented to the floor as I managed to raise an arm. Keeping quiet, thoughts and memories started flooding my brain. David. He was behind this… My drink. He must’ve put something in my fucking drink!

Anger spurred my body to raise itself and I finally opened my eyes. To my surprise I wasn’t in some creepy old basement, rotting, awaiting a serial killer.

Instead I was in a nicely furnished room. I had been laying on the cream carpet and stood up, shaking. Raising a hand to my head, I realised that it hurt. A throbbing had started in the base of my skull, I felt like someone had hit me with a baseball bat.

Looking around, I took in my surroundings. It was actually a really comfortable room. On my right was a huge window, that almost took up all the wall. It was covered though, by a wall length, white sheet curtain that pulled across, almost like a bath curtain.

Refusing to give in to my curiosity, I didn’t open the curtain and instead turned around. The rest of the room was quite large; a simple white,wooden, four poster bed took life of place, and across from that was a lovely white vanity, with a body length mirror. Walking towards it I caught a glimpse of myself and realised my attire.

I was wearing my characters agent costume. It was a tight fitting cat suit, complete with cliché black holster belt and knee high heeled boots. I also had a short leather jacket with studs along the bottom. It offered little protection seeing as it didn’t zip up.

As I looked at myself I realised. Someone had to have changed me whilst I was unconscious. Cursing David, I suddenly became aware of footsteps by the bedroom door. Slowly walking to it, I reached to open it.

But just as I clenched my hand round the handle, it burst open, throwing me off balance. Falling to the floor, I looked up. Then my breath stopped short as I glared at the intruder.

  
“You” I hissed, half with contempt and half with confusion...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Is revealed and Jessica feels stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... not only does Jessica feel stupid, but so do I!!   
> I didn't know about kudos so...um yeah if you like this please give it some heart!! Thanks guys!   
> Xx

Leering over me with his arms folded was the strange man from the hotel. I felt anger coursing through me as I looked up at him. But as he cleared his mouth I could almost see the inner me grinning. Him, above me was… well he looked hot. And I felt like melting as he stood over me.

Just fuck me now. My inner voice screamed.

Noticing that he was yet to explain himself, I tried to speak. “Uh, I um… ugh.”

He laughed and unfolded his arms. Crouching down he offered his arm and looked into my face with those crystal eyes. “Ehehehe. Cat got your tongue?”

I took his arm and realised how sharp he looked, again in a suit. Standing up, I fixed my jacket. Pulling it back on to my shoulders. “Um, what’s going on exactly..”

I began. Then I stared at him almost accusingly. “And why are you here… I don’t, I don’t understand.”

I sighed and pretended to play with a buckle on my arm, trying to look not bothered and unfazed. He rested his arm on the doorframe and leaned on it. “Come with me Jessica.” He turned and strode off.

Confused with his abrupt and plain answer, I started walking after him.

I could get used to this view. I thought to myself. We were walking down a short cream carpeted corridor. There were a couple of doors all randomly placed along side us, probably more bedrooms. But I wasn’t paying attention to the corridor. It was the strangers bum that had me thinking. It was perfect. He moved with such pace that it too moved with such, such…. I couldn’t even describe how nice it looked.

Then I stopped as he reached a staircase. I felt embarrassed, remembering the dream that I’d had last night. I couldn’t stop the red blush creeping onto my face as I felt ashamed. Here he was and I’d imagined him kissing me intently and it had turned me on. A lot. And now here he was, leading me to the unknown. How would I look him in the eye now? Once the negative, ashamed thoughts started, more anxious, worried ones continued.

What was I exactly doing here? Was I dreaming again? Where was David… Was anyone else here? And what exactly did this stranger want me to see? …..

Realising I’d lost track of the man, I hurried after him and descended. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I gasped.

This house was huge. The wooden staircase had led to a grand entrance hall. It was plainly furnished, with white walls and a table near the front doors. The ceilings were really high and the long staircase I was walking down, swooped around and led me to a checked, tiled floor. I must be in someone's house. I thought. But where? And why? Plus where had the stranger gone?

Letting my hand trail off the bannister, I looked around for him. He’d vanished into one of the four archways that awaited me. Choosing the one opposite, my boots squeaked as I pushed on into the house. It was so modern, yet some of the furnishings were definietly from an older period. Extravagant paintings depicting different battles adorned the walls which were still a bright white.

Suddenly I stopped as I heard noise from ahead. Cocking my ear I realised it was someone humming. Identifying the stranger as the owner of the voice, I charged forward.

I found myself bursting into a massive kitchen.Like the rest of the house it wasn't huge. The worktops were topped sir he marble and everything was state of the the art, brand new.

The stranger’s back was turned to me as the stove hissed and spat hot water. Wait.. Was he cooking?

I took a couple steps towards him. “Okay so, what’s going on?” I asked determinedly. I relaxed my body and folded my arms, hoping my face was emitting a steel gaze.

He turned quickly, a grin on his face. “Do you like lasagne?”

I spluttered awkwardly, looking for words. “Lasagne?” I asked flatly.

“Yes lasagne, if you don’t I mean I could whip up something else? It’s just always been a family favourite of mine.” He turned his back to me again and continued stirring the pan. I looked at this man. He was insane, he was acting like nothing was wrong, like waking up a girl in a room was a normal thing. Slightly scared now, I grabbed the closest utensil to me off of the kitchen island and pointed it at him. “Look dude” I hissed. “I don’t know who you are or what’s going on, but I want an explanation.” He whipped round looked at my weapon and sniggered, then he turned his back on me. Furious I took a step closer. “Now. I want an explanation now.” I threatened.

He turned around and put his hands on the side of the kitchen island, opposite me. I noticed that he’d removed the suit jacket and tie and now was only wearing a white shirt, that fit tightly to his straining biceps. He raised his eyebrow. Damn you, you sexy mother-

“or what?” He asked smirking. “Your going to hurt me?” He acted innocently.

“I will if I have too.” I replied plainly. He pointed to the weapon in my hand.“Ehehehehe what with a potato masher? I’d love to see that.”

I looked down. He was right. In my hurry I’d completely missed the knife I was aiming for and instead picked up a stupid potato masher. Sighing with frustration I slammed it on the counter and looked up at him briefly. With that I turned and strode out of the kitchen, heading to the front door.

“Jessica stop!” The man shouted. I didn’t reply and kept walking. I heard him huff and start following me. Speeding up slightly I reached the entrance and stopped. To my anger David was stood chuckling. “What’s going on David.” I felt the stranger slow behind me. “This is utter bullshit. You knock me out and I wake up with him” I spat out the last word. “Is this a joke?”

David started laughing. “Oh Jessica, this is brilliant.” He was nearly crying with laughter. It only made me angrier.

“David…” I started. He noticed the stranger behind me, who was silently trying to hide his laughter. David walked towards me, patted me on the side of the arm and brushed past me. He strode into the kitchen, the stranger following him, both of them leaving me with more questions.

I followed and entered the kitchen, where David was stood over the stove. He dipped his little finger into the pan and sucked on it sweetly. “Mmmm” he said aloud. He looked over at the stranger who was sat in one of the bar stools, next to the island. “This is really as good as you said it would be.” David said with delight. He then noticed me enter. “Ah Jessica, take a seat.” He motioned to an empty chair next to the stranger.

I folded my arms and leaned against the doorway. “I think I’ll stand”. David laughed.

“I’m guessing this has been a strange hour Jess."

I raised my eyebrow. “You could say that" I whispered under my breath.The stranger looked up at me and back at David. “Is she always like this?” He asked David curiously.

David had his back turned to the both of us. “I’m not actually sure, on set she’s always been so shy until she has to perform. But now I think her character is having an effect on her confidence.” He laughed. He was right, ever since taking on the role, my confidence had improved. I had realised that I had had enough of taking other people’s bullshit. I rolled my eyes.

“Look David if your not going to explain what’s going on, then I’m leaving.” The stranger laughed “ehehehe”

I glared at him. All previous sexual thoughts had flown out the room. Now all I felt was pure annoyance. “Did you not look out the window?” He laughed. I shuffled my feet and looked away. “Uh no it was the last of my worries at the time.” I avoided his piercing gaze and instead looked at David.

It hit David that I was starting to feel anxious and embarrassed. He looked sympathetic, then nodded. “I should explain everything before you kill one of us.” He laughed and turned to one of the over head cupboards. Pulling out three plates, he placed them on the side. “Promise me you’ll stay for dinner and I’ll explain everything” he said. I looked around apprehensively, I was hungry and it did smell pretty good. The promise of food led me to take the seat next to the stranger. I sat down, leaning back. “Fine. As long as it’s not drugged this time.” David laughed and plated up the food. He then took a plate and started walking towards a door. Looking at us both he laughed. “Follow me through then guys. Drinks are already waiting.”

Me and the stranger stood up at the same time and reached for the same plate. Our hands bumped and we retracted them at the same time. “Sorry” we both murmured at exactly the same time. Then we paused and laughed at the incredibility of the situation.

I gestured at the plate. “You take it” I said politely.

He shook his head. “No, I insist. Please take it.” He replied in his deep British accent.

I shook my head and met his stare. “No, seriously take it.” I added quickly.

He smiled and my face automatically mirrored his. He looked at the plate. “I really want you to have it.” He offered it to me. I gave in,smiled and took it. “Fine thanks. But um why?”

He grinned cheekily and picked up his own. “There’s an extra slice of garlic bread on this plate.” He laughed at my gobsmacked face and popped a bit in his mouth. “I feel betrayed” I joked back and we both turned to follow David.

 

“So apparently you have some explaining to do.” I glanced over at David who was sat, tucking into his lasagne.

We were sat at a round table, that should’ve sat eight. We were in a dining room bigger than my hotel room. I pointed my fork at him. “I think you should start with telling me your lasagne recipe. Because this is awesome.”

I tried lightening the mood, taking another bite and smiling at David. He chuckled. “Ah Jessica, I can’t take credit for this, although it is wonderful.” Then he looked intently at me. “I believe it’s Tom's own recipe.”

I stopped mid bite and lowered my fork. I glanced over at the stranger. “Um who?.”

I looked back at David who was silently laughing and holding tears back. Suddenly they both started laughing out loud. It was infectious and loud and it seemed to be all aimed at me.

I put my fork down. “Am I missing something?” David had turned red. “Am I missing something!?” David breathed out incredulously, copying me. He was still laughing. I looked at the stranger who looked at me apologetically but with a grin on his face.

I waited for David to calm down. It took him six whole minutes to stop laughing completely, then slightly out of breath, he took a sip from his beer can. “I have to confess something dear.” He put the can down and looked at me, whilst wiping his mouth with his napkin. Putting it back he continued. “When Tom hear overheard your little conversation with a certain journalist, he came to me in glee.” I looked over at Tom who was deep in thought, fingers clasped and near his mouth.

“He came to me in delight, of course, purely at the fact that his co star had no idea who he was.”

My mouth gaped open. It hit me. It finally hit me. How could I have been so stupid! I looked over at Tom who was now chuckling to himself. He got up and pointed to his glass. "Anyone need another drink?" He asked. We both shook our heads and he turned on his heel, back to the kitchen.

I looked at David. “That’s Tom Hiddleston?” I asked loudly. David smirked, confirming my expectation. I pushed my chair back.

“Im such an idiot." I said shaking my head.

David started giggling again. “Well I would be rude to agree, but yes in simple terms you are exactly that.” He winked.

“David, you knew all this time! You knew that I had no idea who Tom was?” He nodded as Tom Walked back in the room, carrying his glass. I leaned back and closed my eyes, putting my hand to my head. I sat back up and looked at tom. “I’m so so sorry.” I said quietly shaking my head and looking down. “I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been. I even thought you hated Scars and stings. I should’ve googled you or something… I don’t know how I’ll apologise enough.” I trailed off, sensing my face redden.

He smiled kindly. “It’s perfectly fine, Jessica. I should apologise for not introducing myself. It would’ve saved you this embarrassment. Still, I hope I don’t come across as arrogant expecting you to know me, I mean I didn’t….” he trailed off as well. I understood him perfectly. “So are we okay then?” I asked meekly. He met my eyes and smiled. “Of course, there was never anything wrong! I have to admit I am a bit of a fan.”

I blushed. “Um how? I haven’t actually been in much..” I added. He straightened up. "Nonsense, it’s not quantity, it’s quality” he added gently, staring into my eyes. “I watched your performance as Gertrude in Hamlet. Your interpretation was amazing, I have to admit I was apprehensive at first, I’ve never like younger actresses taking on the role, but your delivery was better than any I’ve seen before.” He really meant it.

I looked down then back at him. “Thank you” I whispered. That meant quite a lot to me. No one had ever really said something like that to me. Except Lydia but she didn’t count. She had to say those things to get me to sign with the agency.

I realised how quiet things had gone as me and Tom continued gazing at each other. His eyes searched my face, as if taking in every detail, so I allowed mine to do the same. Then realising my rudeness I looked back at David. He was smiling to himself and looked up at me with a glint in his eye. “So…” I continued. “His identity hasn’t answered anything… what’s going on and why the heck did you knock me out?”

David started laughing again. “Ah yes. Well as you know I like to ehm… experiment in realism and naturalistic theatre. The scenes we’ll be working on include you getting drugged and knocked out. I wanted you to have an experience that you could relate too when we start shooting.” He continued chewing.

Wow I really am stupid I thought to myself. How could I not have linked the events to the script? I was even dressed in my costume!! I really was stupid. I didn’t realise David had been continuing.

“And of course when Tom told me that you didn’t know who he was,, well that was just an opportunity that I couldn’t resist. Although I told him to go easy on you, we wouldn’t want you waking up to his character of course…. Then one of you would come out dead for certain.”

Tom leaned forward, “you make it sound like I would’ve killed her or something. I’m not that bad ehehehe” he added winking at me. My heart almost melted.

"I wasn’t on about you” David continued. “After her training i half expected Jessica to have stabbed you or something haha.” We all laughed.

I cleared my throat. “So this was just a ploy to get me to experience the emotions of my character? You do go to drastic lengths.” I smiled, I’m glad I could laugh about it now.

Then I remembered something.

“Hang on…. There was a camera man when I passed out… WERE YOU FILMING?” I shrieked jokingly.

David and tom laughed.“Haha yes, I couldn’t miss the opportunity, we um also caught everything that happened in here on tape. I can’t wait to watch it back.” David sniggerered and picked up his plate. Draining his can he started leaving the room.

“I’m going to kill you David!” I shouted after him. Tom continued laughing. He finished his food. “You were pretty menancing, I'll give you that…” he said out of the blue. I smiled “yep I bet I looked real terrifying with a potato masher.” I fired back.

Tom chucked “ehehehe I’m so glad that’s been recorded.” I groaned. “I’ll get you back. Just you wait Hiddleston.” I winked and grinned. Standing up to take my plate in, I looked around. “Um where are we exactly? I don’t remember seeing any houses this big near site?”   
“Ehehe why Jessica, if you’d have looked behind the curtain you’d have seen that were no where near L.A”

I coughed on my drink. “What?” I asked in disbelief. Tom stood up aswell and picked up his plate. He smiled. “Why yes, this is David's Malibu house. He flew us both out. We’re here for two weeks. Wow, they must’ve given you something strong for you to not realise you were flying to Malibu ehehehe” he strode out leaving me breathless. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Jess start their friendship off with a tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I'll try post as many as I can today and then I'll try and do a new one every day!   
> Please leave comments and Kudos!  
> Love you guys!   
> Xx

I lay in bed fighting either jet lag or the pain from whatever had knocked me out. David had ensured that it was harmless but the headache was unbearable.

Snuggling under the covers I tried to take in the events of the day. After dinner, Tom and David washed the dishes whilst I sat watching on, glass of wine in hand. I had of course offered to wash up but the boys were having none of if. I soon came to realise how polite Tom actually was. I had completely misunderstood him.

He made a lot of jokes during the night and we’d shared countless conversations, reminiscing drama school days and embarrasing theatrical dilemmas.

David was a welcoming host, even if he did knock me out. I giggled to myself. How was I here… this was something people like me only dreamt about… little me was about to star in the adaptation of a lifetime, with one of hollywoods hottest directors and Tom… lovely Tom.

I found it hard not to turn red when he looked at me. Throughout the evening I blamed the blush in my cheeks on the wine but in reality it’s been him. His effect on me was electric. Every time his blue eyes met mine I could feel my legs turn to jelly. It took all my strength to forget the little dream I’d had about him. I was totally embarrassed about it… how was I going to survive filming with him, especially the scenes that were needed for a movie like this… is there still time to pull out? I wondered. Then I shook my head. There was no way I was throwing away a chance like this.

  
After dishes were put away, David led us into one of the two lounges; both as big as each other. This one was particularly modest in comparison to the lavish furnishings of the first one. It had lovely walls, that were not white as I first thought, but actually had a marble effect that swirled lovely when the light bounced off it. There was a simple L shaped couch and two grey plush chairs. Mounted on the main wall was a massive HD LED Tv, bigger than any Tv I’d seen.

Underneath it was a cute, large fireplace, bordered with a white sideboard. There was a massive white rug that engulfed the floor and I had immediately wanted to lay down on it.

David had sat us down, me in one of the armchairs and the boys on the sofa. David kicked his shoes off and put his feet up onto the plush white footrest in the centre. He explained to us that he’d be leaving quite early in the morning to head back to LA, but me and Tom were to stay in the Malibu house for two weeks. To my delight he ordered that we not leave but we’re allowed access to all features in the house, including the private beach at the back of the house. I was so excited, a two week stay in a Malibu beach side house? It was basically a holiday.

But as David sternly added, there was a point to our little stay. David wanted me and Tom to use this week to explore our characters. As me and tom played arch enemies he wanted us to become familiar with each other’s pet hates, and to also explore what we found unappealing about each other, or bad habits etc.

Then he wanted us to use these negative thoughts when shooting. “It’ll give you an edge” he had added.

We were also to spend an hour every day to run lines and then and extra hour in the gym. He wanted us to benefit from this time together and said we weren’t to waste a minute of it. We had to learn each other inside out, what really made us each tick. He then proceeded to show us around the house… which was massive.

I soon learnt that I had the smallest bedroom, but I was welcome to take pick from the other six, David had hastily added. There were two lounges, each with a massive TV. David also had his own private pool, complete with diving board and jacuzzi, along with a gigantic gym and games room, equipped with pool table, darts board and to Toms delight, a diverse range of gaming equipment.

“I never took you for a geek” I smirked and laughed at toms gleeful face.

“Says the one dressed as a knock off black widow” Tom snapped back jokingly.

I laughed “that would be offensive if I knew who black widow was” I pointed out.

He looked aghast. “Look I know you don’t know my character Loki, but seriously you don’t even know Black widow?” I shook my head.

He spluttered. “I don’t believe you. Have you even watched the avengers?” I ducked my head. “Um if I said yes would that make you happy?” I said with a teasing smile. He laughed and feigned anguish. “No it would not at all, it would make you both a liar and a disappointment.” I acted hurt. “You wound me hiddleston.” I cried. He laughed and followed after David. 

However the highlight of the house, was a massive library. David showed me and Tom in expecting us to both be uninterested.

However to his shock/horror we both rushed over to the shelves. I looked back at David. “David this.. this is…”   
“Beautiful” Tom completed my sentence with a breathless gasp.

He was fingering the spines of each book, carefully reading each title. My mind lingered on what else his fingers might be able to do, but I turned to David.

“I didn’t know you could read?” I shot at him with a smile. He laughed and wiped his glasses.

“I never have the time but my wife adores this place. She’s probably read every book in here.” I highly doubted it but nodded in awe. Tom stood back and put his hands on his hips.

“So um, will she mind? Us reading them, I mean if she adores the place, then I uh don’t want to intrude…” I looked at him and smiled, he was so polite. But damn him for being so polite… what if Davids wife said no! I really wanted to read every book in here. I anticipated the worse but David shrugged and said that he was more than happy to let us go ahead and read.

Toms exhalation of glee matched my own and we both looked like children in a toy shop.

  
David had really thought of everything. Our fridge was fully stocked and thanks to his films massive budget he’d also stocked both our wardrobes.

“Not everything is designer” he quickly added. “But I didn’t want to rifle through both your houses and asking you to pack Jessica wasn’t really an option.” I ran out of the walk in wardrobe and jumped on David hugging him.

“Are you crazy David? This is a girls dream.” He laughed and patted me on the head. “Your welcome kiddo. Just make sure it’s all worth it right?”

We’d then all headed back into the lounge where we chatted until we decided to go to bed.

  
But I simply couldn’t sleep. As I sat up frustrated, I decided I needed a cup of tea. Tossing off the duvet, I put my feet into fluffy slippers and threw on a simple silk kimono. It matched my burgundy silken pyjama shorts and vest top. They weren’t pyjamas i'd usually pick out but catching my reflection I decided I liked them. Although the top was a little low cut and the shorts quite high, they were surprisingly comfortable.

  
Trying to be as quiet as I could, I reached the kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle. Waiting for it to boil I started bouncing slowly to a tune that I started humming quietly. I opened the door to the fridge and reached in for milk.

Continuing with the song I shut the door, then nearly screamed. Tom stood, his body leaning on the fridge slightly. I was shaking. He started chuckling quietly.

“Tom that wasn’t funny!” I whispered sharply. He was still laughing. “I’m being serious Hiddleston, I nearly had a heart attack!” I turned away from him.

“Aw I’m sorry, I saw an opportunity and I had to just take it… will you forgive me?” He poured jokingly and sat on one of the stools. I put my finger on my lips teasingly. “Hmmm, It seems I have a lot of forgiving to do.” I teased.

He chuckled and crossed his legs. He looked beautiful. His hair was slightly ruffled as if he’d been tossing and turning. He wore a navy t shirt that was really tightly fitted and his bottoms were loose, a dark checkered navy pattern, matching the top.

I tried to avert my eyes from the bulge that was mid way.

He was still laughing when I turned away to make my tea. “Do you want one?” I asked over my shoulder. “Ehehe ooh yes that would be fantastic. Not too much milk though would be great.” He replied. “I should douse the whole thing in milk for what you just did.” I laughed.

He joined in,“although I probably deserve that please don’t” he pleaded. I turned and grinned, teasing him. “Nah I’ll be nice… for now” I shot back.

Once the tea was made we both sat at the kitchen island and sipped away. “So you can’t sleep??” I asked him.

He shook his head.

“No me neither” I replied sighing. He looked into his mug. I gathered that he didn’t want to talk about whatever was keeping him up.

Sighing gently I looked up at the ceiling, studying the extravagant light feature. “So uh, these next two weeks will be fun..” I said, grasping for a conversation starter.

I looked back at him and he was smiling gently. “Yes, I certainly hope we make the most of this. I’ve never had a director go through this much effort before. Um I just…” he paused and looked down.

I squinted my forehead, “everything okay tom?" I asked gently. He turned to me and pulled a face, suggesting he was uncomfortable. “Jessica I just, I hope you don’t mind but before taking a role on like this I like a little bit of time to myself during the day, not long just like an hour in the afternoon where I can shut out my surroundings and do character study.. is that um okay?”

I laughed gently “of course Tom! You didn’t think I wanted to be stuck to your side now did you?” I teased; He relaxed.

“Do you have any other requests? I mean I’m happy to accommodate to anything.. I’m pretty easy to live with, relatively tidy and all.. just please don’t expect five star food.. I’m um not very good in the kitchen department…” I waved off.

He laughed “ah well whether I’m tidy or not you’ll have to be the judge of that! And don’t worry about the cooking it’s something I’ve always loved to do, perhaps I can teach you?!” He smiled. “Thanks for understanding by the way... zoning out is just…it’s just something I like to do, and um I also sometimes like to allow my character to take over…” I sat up straight.

“Omg you do that too?” I asked excitedly.

He cocked his head “I thought that was just an odd trait of mine!” He murmured.

I laughed “haha no during high school my theatre teacher suggested it… sometimes around the house or when I’m shopping and I feel like my character would react to different stimulus or conversations I let them take over… freaked my mother out when I had to play Bertha from Jane Eyre! She awoke to me screaming at three in the morning! Didn’t forgive me for weeks!” We both laughed.

He clasped his hands around his mug and looked at me intently. “I’m so glad Jessica.. I was worried that you may not understand.”

I nodded. “I felt the same, I’m glad we both have the same methods. Besides it’ll be interesting if our characters meet while we’re here.” I winked suggestively. He laughed and drained his mug. Doing the same, I coughed and we ended the conversation, walking up the stairs talking about Jane Eyre.

Crawling back under the covers I couldn’t stop replaying our conversation. It was so easy to talk to him. It was like we were one person, just in separate bodies. Except he’d been gifted with a body from the gods. I started thinking about the way his shirt strained against his arms and imagined those arms lifting me up onto the kitchen island and what his lips would do to me. But before I could go any further with my imagination, I fell asleep.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I discovered that I had an ensuite bathroom. And it was huge.

It had a lovely shower that had a built in radio. But the bath was something else. It had definitely been built for two people and had a jacuzzi setting. However, excited for the first day “working” I just had a quick shower. I then went into the massive walk in wardrobe and sat down. Looking around I didn’t know where to start. However my still groggy and sleepy state decided that today would be a lazy day. I found a pair of well ripped, black jeans and teamed them with an oversized, grey Brooklyn hoodie. It wasn’t the most glamorous outfit but after plaiting my hair to the side and fixing my eyebrows I decided it was actually a nice look. Quickly concealing the tiredness under my eyes I headed down stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stair case a wonderful smell hit me. Sprinting to the kitchen I found tom digging in to a full English breakfast. The bacon smelt amazing. Noticing me, tom put down the book he’d been reading and smiled. I stopped myself from nearly melting. He looked amazing. He seemed to love the right shirt look, teaming a white Ralph Lauren shirt with jeans. It was the smartest casual outfit I’d seen on him.

“Morning” I said cheerily. Walking to the kettle I turned to him. “Please tell me there’s some of that bacon left it smells heavenly.” I breathed in, exaggerating the action.

He chuckled. “Ehehehe of course, I put enough on for two after I got back from my run, I hoped you'd be up to eat it or I might have had to.” He laughed jokingly. I stared at him in wonder.

“You. Went for a run. This morning?”

He looked puzzled. “Yes, why I go for one every morning.”

I laughed. “We aren’t as similair as I thought Hiddleston.” He raised an eyebrow “not a fan of running I take it?”

I shook my head. “Nah running I can deal with. Excerisze at the crack of dawn.. now that Is something I’m not a fan of.” He laughed. “Ah well you’ll soon discover that I love the dawn. It gives me something to look forward to waking up to. The quiet.. the beauty of sunrise. Even in the winter dawn is beautiful.” He spoke so softly. I was entranced by his voice.. it was beautiful.

Regaining composure I pointed to the kettle. “Tea?” I asked. He shook his head and stood. “I better be off to my room, I have an article to study about vocal technique. There’s a note there from David by the way. He left pretty early… oh and the bacon is in the oven.” He laughed as my face lit up. “Yessss!!! thank you so much! I’ll probably be down here if you need me” I pointed to the lounge. “No problem” he replied curtly, picking up his book and leaving.

Breathing out I stared after him. How on earth would I manage to survive two weeks around this man? He did something to me that Aidan never could. Aidan had been a crush that I thought I needed… but Tom…. He was in an entirely different league. I just craved his presence. Stopping my thoughts I sighed. He was a hot Hollywood film star, I had no chance with him at all.. He probably has someone else anyway you sighed internally. I guess I can look but not touch. Well not until shooting starts anyway. Turning back to the stove I found that tom had left four rashers of bacon. Too lazy to heat up extra food, I simply buttered bread and made myself a bacon sandwich. Walking over to the island I saw Davids note.

"Jessica, Tom

Sorry I couldn’t stop to say goodbye! My flight was rather early and I feared I had woken too late! I hope you both slept well and weren’t kept up by any jet lag! I just wanted to wish you both a lovely week and remember you’re here to work as well as play! Maya my cleaner will come in every two days to keep on top of everything, should you need more food she will also buy anything you write down. Her English is very limited so don’t expect much conversation from her! Like I said yesterday ye house is yours to use as you wish! However if you find yourself too bored, I’ve left a list of different numbers that you can ring, each of them add different activities etc…. I’ve also left you both a fresh copy of the script, I want to see notes on them when you return please! Your input is invaluable!  
Again, enjoy your stay and don’t hesitate to contact me!

David." 

I smiled, he was so sweet. Then looking down I’d realised that I’d dropped tomato sauce all down myself.

“Shit” I said aloud. Groaning, I quickly ate the rest of my sandwich then decided to wash up the pans that tom had left. Once satisfied with the kitchen I headed upstairs to change.

But as I opened my bedroom door it dawned on me that I was yet to look outside. Striding over to the huge window, I quickly pulled back the light curtain. Gasping I realised the reason for the window being so vast. It was a sliding door that led on to a magnificent balcony. The balcony was made of thick white stone, perhaps even marble, I couldn’t tell. It was ornately designed and held a lovely black lounging chair. But the view made me gasp.

My room was obviously at the back of the house because as I peered over the balcony I could see the start of this massive garden. It started off as a lavish patio, which turned into a path, swooping around a huge fountain that took centre place. The path then continued, cutting through the well kept lawn and down to a little gate. I couldn’t see behind the gate as the garden dipped down, almost like their were steps on the other side.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I quickly pulled on a white cotton dress with some ornate flip flops and grabbed a cute little sun hat.

Passing the fountain I dipped my hand into it, relishing the feeling of cold water meeting my warm skin. It was boiling underneath the harsh light of the sun but it was like paradise. Apart from the odd chatter of birds and sound of the wind it was quiet. No not quiet. Peaceful. It was like I had been transported to a serene paradise. Reaching the gate, I bent down and unbolted the black iron. It was a tall gate, black with a metal rose pattern inlaid. Then quickly breathing out I rushed through.

Shutting it behind me and turning around I gasped. Wow.

I was at the top of what seemed to be a small cliff, not a death trap, more of like a natural wonder. It had steps carved into the side and looking down I saw that they led to a little mini forest. It was a small collection of thick trees that created a natural borderline for a small beach. The sand was golden and either side were two cliffs, an extension of the one I was currently stood on. They enclosed the beach turning it into a mini secluded cove. The beach was breathtaking. The azure crystal water grazed the golden sand and almost reminded me of Tom's eyes. Shaking that thought from my head, I started down the stairs. There weren’t as many as I anticipated and I reached the bottom surprisingly not out of breath. The floor beneath me was dry dusty mud, the type you’d expect in a foreign vineyard. Realising there was no path, I headed into the tree line.

Underneath the trees was magical. It wasn’t dark, quite the opposite. Light danced through the small canopy that the trees made and there was a cool breeze that whistled through my hair. Glancing round I was in love. It was so delightful and looking forward I could see the waves swooshing forward and back from the sand. Just before exiting on to the beach, something caught my peripheral vision. Turning around, there was a lovely little swing attached to one of the trees. For a swing it was rather clean, the thick rope was crystal white and the seat was made from a lovely piece of thick, varnished wood, that had almost an orange hue to it.

Tossing my hat to the floor I sat on it. Not bothering to swing I let myself lean back. I felt… free. All my worries about the film and my mum back home just stopped. All I could feel was the moment, and as crazy and cliché as it sounded… it was true. I leant further back and closed my eyes listening to the serene sounds of the waves. I couldn’t wait to go for a swim. Perhaps David even had some floats hidden away somewhere.

Just as I started imagining myself lounging on a pool float I felt my body propel upwards. A huge feeling of vertigo hit my stomach as I swung sharply forward. Gripping on for dear life, the swing moved forward, my body still leaning backwards. Pulling myself up I used my core and jumped forward off the swing and spun round. “Tom…” I groaned, seeing his smug face hold onto the swing. He was using it to hold his body weight so he was leaning forward slightly. Looking at my face he was laughing loudly.

“It’s not funny”I grumbled, wiping dust off my dress. He still laughed “ehehehe sorry I didn’t realise how zoned out you were.”

He stood up straighter. “Come sit down I'll push you if you want?” He offered politely.

My heart thumping I sat in front of him and held on to the rope. With a small push I was swaying back and forth gently. “I thought David had abducted you again.” He joked.

His voice and mouth grazed just behind my ear as I swung back.

I laughed. “If he had then you’d probably be in on it again.” I groaned. “Oh and there would be a film crew in our house getting everything on camera” I spat out with feign contempt.

Tom laughed, “your still annoyed about that aren’t you?” He replied. I crossed my arms and continued to act hurt. “I’m not letting it slip Hiddleston.” I replied flatly. “Ooh got any payback in mind?” He asked teasingly.

If only you knew what sort of things I’d do to you I thought cheekily in my head.

“Oh I’ll think of something bad” I replied with a giggle. All of a sudden I felt the tension leave the ropes and tom appeared in front of me with a glint in his eye. “You’ll have to catch me first” he laughed and started sprinting back towards the steps.

Groaning I jumped off the swing and sprinted after him. To my surprise and delight, I was almost caught up to him when we reached the stairs. I groaned and he chuckled. “Not a fan?” He shouted down as he started ascending the steps two by two.

Gritting my teeth, I followed after him, keeping my hand on the railing. I had almost reached the top when I looked up. Tom was just shutting the gate behind him.

Moaning I reached out for the railing. However, my hand missed it and instead my body weight fell on to the heavy steps below. Cursing I pulled myself up and brushed myself over. The gate ahead of me opened and Tom's cheeky face popped through. “Slow coach!" he teased.

“I fell” I grumbled back.

He chuckled “ehehehe and I thought spies had precision and accuracy?” He fired.

I smiled, “fuck off hiddleston” I groaned. Hobbling to the gate, he looked concerned. “Are you okay Jessica?” He said touching my arm gently. Wincing, I carried on up the path. “I’m fine. Just think I pulled a muscle or something.” I answered.

“Let me help you back to the house then.” He offered. I shook my head “it’s not that bad” I laughed back.

He chuckled behind me then in a dead serious voice that made me pause he exclaimed darkly. “If you won’t accept my help then I’ll just have to make you.”

Turning round to look back at him, I saw just enough to realise my fate. Tom was charging at me and lifted me over his shoulder as if I weighed nothing. Legs flailing around, I hit his back lightly.

“tommmm!!” I shrieked. “Put me down!!” I laughed.

He tapped my ankle lightly. “Flailing around will not help you girl.” He said sharply. He didn’t realise how much he was turning me on; his innocent little joke had me trembling inside.

The closeness of our skin and the feeling of his hands securing me to him was just… incredible. I continued giggling as he strode into the house with me over his shoulder. Pushing through into the lounge he looked at me briefly and smiled evilly. Reading his mind I quickly started protesting. “No Tom! No please please…” I was half laughing, half shrieking.

But ignoring me, he threw my body down on the sofa. Aching from laughing I crawled up into a sitting position. He was laughing hard and catching his breath. Then eyes widening he lowered his body and grabbed my leg. “Shit” I heard him whisper under his breath.

Concerned I sat up straighter and looked down at my foot. “Oh god.” I groaned and laughed. My ankle was swollen and bruising slightly. “We should call a doctor out to check it’s alright” he whispered gently. Looking up at me he searched my face for any sign of pain. “Seriously don’t panic tom” I said loudly. “It doesn’t even hurt that much. See?” I flexed my foot showing him it didn’t hurt. He furrowed his brow and inspected the bruising closely. “I’ll see if we have any ice and a bandage or something” he murmured looking at it. “Tom there’s no need seriously!” I protested.

He stood up and laughed. “I won’t hear any of it, you need to rest on that foot for the rest of the day.” He said sternly and walked into the kitchen. I groaned and threw a pillow after him jokingly. He laughed and carried on into the kitchen.

Damn him. I groaned internally.

He was so caring and polite, I was a burden. I suddenly felt jealous of whoever had him back home. I ten decided to myself that I would have to stop acting like a little girl around him. Nothing would ever happen between us anyway… and with the scenes that we had to film… I couldn’t allow my emotions to take control.

“I’ve found this!” Tom exclaimed as he strode back into the room. Pulling my foot gently up on to the foot rest, he pulled out a cup of ice and a little first aid kit. “It’ll be fine, I’m serious..” I started but he just looked up at me and cocked his brow. “Relish in my kindness while it lasts Jessica” he said seriously before laughing at my face.

He continued wrapping my foot gently, the ice stung a little but I refused to let it show. Then I realised something. “My hat” I breathed out in a groan. Tom laughed. “Ehehehe your foot is swelling and all you care about it your hat?” He asked incredulously.

“It was a nice hat” I mumbled. He shook his head and stood back up. “Well that looks okay”he said admiring his work.

I looked down. “Alright?” I said questioningly, “its better than alright! It’s like it’s been done by a professional!” The bandage had been wrapped and tied up almost like he’d been a doctor or something. “Ehehehe one of the many things I had to learn when training for kong” he replied meekly.

My mouth gaped open. “Wait you’ve been in King Kong aswell?? How on earth did I not recognise your name?” He carried on laughing whilst I turned red.

“Ah please don’t feel bad Jess, it’s nice actually having someone that’s not pretending around me. Like I know I have a huge fan base and I love my fans but sometimes there’s a lot of expectation to live up to and i'd just…” he trailed off.

I could only imagine the type of stress Tom had. I had never had a big fan base, I’d never been in anything big enough to warrant a fandom, but I still felt for him. Trying to lighten the mood I perked up. “Well I think it’s about time I saw you in action then don’t you think?” Tom looked at me confused.

Standing up and brushing past him (so he couldn’t reprimand me), I walked over to a massive bookcase filled with films. He realised what I was doing.

“No Jess please..” he pleaded. I turned to him and mocked his pouting face. “Aw does poor Tom think I’m going to listen to his pleas even though he blatantly ignored mine a minute ago?” I laughed. “No chance Hiddleston. I need to see you in action.”

Giggling, I turned back to the case as Tom went back into the kitchen. “You can’t run away Hiddleston!” I shouted after him.

Reading the titles of several movies I couldn’t find a single marvel film. “See I’m not the only one who doesn’t own any marvel films!” I called out. No reply. I ignored the fact he ignored me and instead continued looking for anything that had his name on it. Pausing I finally saw the name Hiddleston. Reaching out I grabbed the film. “Crimson peaks” it read. Shrugging I decided it would have to do. Tom had never mentioned this film before but seeing as I’d never heard of it either I decided we’d watch it.

After pushing the disk in I went in search of Tom. Finding him in the kitchen, I told him that the film was almost starting. “I thought I told you to rest that foot” he frowned.

I giggled. “Whatcha going to do Hiddleston? Tie me down?” He smirked and I hit my jaw.

I giggled and closed my eyes, groaning at my own sentence. Tom chuckled. “Now now” he winked. “We’ve only just began to know each other ehehehe.... But if it stops you from putting pressure on that door then I may have to resort to it ehehe.” I gulped trying to push the thought of him tying me down out of my head. 

It turned out that Tom had been looking for snacks. I cried out in delight when he produced a bag of chocolate M and M's and a bowl of popcorn. Snatching the m&m's I hobbled quickly back to the lounge hoping he didn’t see me claim my favourite sweet. I could hear him laughing. “I saw that Jess!” He called after me.

Toms jaw locked when he saw my choice of film.

“What’s the matter?” I asked him teasingly. He gave me a pointed look. “Let me guess… you haven’t seen this one either?” He asked. A slight blush was forming along his jawline. I laughed at his reddening face. “Aw it can’t be that bad, no need to be embarrassed” I giggled. “Anyway if you hate it so much then I guess this is payback.” I added.

He sunk into the sofa next to me and put his face in his hands. Looking at me, he smiled coyly. “No it’s a wonderful film” he expressed. He looked back at the screen. “I had just hoped that your first cinematic experience featuring me would have me fully clothed ehehe.”

I paused and stopped chewing. I couldn’t function. The thought of watching a film with Tom…naked had my heart beating furiously

Then I felt red creeping up my neck. I would have to watch it with him. He was sat pretty close to me, and I leant away slightly, hoping he couldn’t see my blushing face. “Uh oh we could… uh um change it if you want-"

He laughed. “I’m fine with it honestly. I don’t really like watching myself on film, but uh if you want to change it then I guess…” he ran his hand through his hair, stopping to look at me.

I couldn’t speak, of course I wanted to see him unclothed but not like this… not with him in the same room for crying out loud!! Popping a couple of m and ms in my mouth I giggled. “Well I guess seeing as we’ll be working together I guess I should see the merchandise before I buy…"

I winked then mentally slapped myself… did I just say that!!!!! Alarm bells started ringing in my head as his face softened and chuckled. “I suppose your right” he huffed. “Just expect me to hide under this pillow, I don’t want to see myself um like that I suppose”

I cringed with him then laughed. “How on earth are you going to play literature's sexiest villain if you can’t even watch yourself naked…” I giggled. He joined in.

He paused then looked at my thoughtfully. “Have you ever had to do a nude scene?”

I shook my head. “Not professionally… during auditions I had to strip but that was only with the lady from wardrobe and David and the casting agent.. but they were all uh old I guess. I felt comfortable with them.”

He laughed. “Yeah they’re cool. Well when filming a scene like that they try and make you as comfortable as possible. It’s nice.. you almost forget your filming so a lot of actors struggle to remember they're acting.” He laughed at my mixed expression.

“Don’t worry though, I’m pretty good at exerting control.” He said the last couple of words and my heart fluttered. Unsure of what to reply I pressed play on the remote and instead focused intently on the opening credits. From the corner of my eye I watched Tom lean behind him and dim the lights. Then he jumped up and pulled the curtains shut. I groaned, “Oh no are you a fidgeter?” I teased. He laughed and sat down. “Ehehe no I just thought I’d improve your viewing experience.” He said slowly with a smile.

I looked at him and pulled a face. “Tom, I’m sat here with m and ms, in the nicest house I’ve ever seen. In Malibu. With the star of the film I'm about to watch. And you want to improve my viewing experience?” I laughed at the impossibility of it all. He turned back to the film silently laughing.

Surprisingly, I quickly became hooked. The film was incredibly gothic which I just adored and the on screen chemistry was amazing. I kept catching Tom look over at me, and every time my heart beat furiously. He was definitely looking to see my reactions to certain scenes and to his delight I was what he later called “the perfect audience.”

Aside from the sex scenes, Tom was quite comfortable watching his on screen self. He laughed at certain points, pointing out lines that were completely improvised. However, he quickly made a beeline for the “toilet” when his character neared a bed.

“Coincidentally” he stayed away for the entire duration of the sex scene. He came back looking slightly embarrassed. Looking at my face for any sign of displeasure he sat back down and took a handful of popcorn. I however looked very flustered. The sight of Toms naked body had awoken something deep inside me. The camera panned over his bum and I had just squeaked. It was perfect. And his defined torso leaning over the body of his co star just set me alight with frenzy. I was so… jealous of her. She was stuck between the bed and his thrusting body and her moans echoed my own internal ones. His body was beautiful… the running obviously paid off. And I couldn’t remove my eyes from his lips. They took centre stage, kissing over her hot flustered body, sucking on the skin. His lips were the first thing I looked at when he re entered the room. I couldn’t help thinking about them kissing my own skin, making they’re way down my naval, exploring my body. I shook away the thought and continued watching the film.

As the closing credits rolled up the screen, Tom started laughing. “Ehehehe are you crying Jessica?” He asked shocked. I threw my head underneath the grey blanket I had found. “No” I said with a giggle, wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

I heard Tom chuckle quietly. I peered up at him, “that was beautiful” I moaned, joining in with his laughter. Then as he raised he hand to his mouth I gasped and leapt up.

“Are you stealing my m and ms?" I asked with shock horror. “He slowly grinned. “And what are you going to do about it?” He said slyly. I threw the blanket off and leapt at his lounging body and the packet of m and ms. He pulled his body up just in time and I crashed into the soft sofa. “Owww” I mumbled as my face buried into the fabric. I lay there still for a couple seconds.

Tom stood peering over my still body. He poked my arm “uh Jesica?” He asked warily. “Is it your ankle” he shook me again. I didn’t respond. He stood up straighter. “Do you need more ice?” He asked more concerned now.

Grinning I spun round, cushion in hand and caught him smack in the mouth. His mouth opened and his m and ms fell out, rolling across the wooden floor. “Ow” he laughed. "That’s it, your dead." he added with a gleam in his eye.

Grabbing a cushion off the armchair he threw it at me. I dodged it and leapt up behind the sofa, using it as a barricade. As I poked my head over the top three more cushions flew past me, narrowly missing my forehead.

I ducked and laughed. “Your aim is shit” I mocked laughing out. I sat down on my bum, back pressed tightly against the sofa. He’d gone quiet. Looking up I closed my eyes trying to sense his footsteps then all of sudden a force hit me square in the nose.

“Ow!!"!I exclaimed loudly and started laughing. Toms face was over mine - he’d crept on the sofa and hit me over the back of it.

I laughed up into his face and forward rolled away from the sofa, away from his ‘weapon.’ He looked impressed. “Oh so we’re role playing now?” He asked.

I spluttered. “Um what” I gasped in disbelief at his suggestion. He reddened. “Oh no I didn’t mean like that.” He chuckled. “I didn’t realise you had such a dirty mind” he smiled. “I purely meant that your forward roll was very in character.” I groaned, of course that’s what he’d been referring to me. Damn me and my imagination.

Giggling then pulling a dead serious face, I stared him straight in the eye. “I will destroy you” I said seriously. “You’ve taken far too much from me. I will avenge them. Your tricks have gone on too long but now I have found you and you will pay.” I finished with a whisper.

He pulled himself off the sofa and reached down for the pack of m and ms. Staring me back dead in the eye, he popped one in his mouth. “You think your so clever little spy don’t you?” He spat out. Pulling a smirk he deliberately crunched the m and m and pointed to his mouth. “Can you hear their screams?” He asked harshly. I pulled a face a disgust. “Can you hear your friends screams!” He then roared.

I jumped at the sudden outburst of anger. He smiled evilly and tossed the packet to the floor. He wiped his mouth. “I said can you hear your friends screams?” He asked evilly. He then started walking slowly forwards. I crawled back on my hands away from his approaching, looming figure.

“You’ll pay” I hissed at him, face full of contempt. “There’s no point in running little spy” he spat back. He was keeping direct eye contact which screamed his dominance. Sick of him having the appearance of power I jumped to my feet. “You think you so clever, always staying one step ahead but I have the upper hand this time.” I lunged at him aiming for his jaw with my fist. As I anticipated, he easily blocked it, throwing away the punch and catching me lightly in the stomach.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I mocked. He smiled and cocked his head. “Why darling I’m a gentleman. I don’t strike a lady..” he waited. “But of course your not really a lady are you, you little minx” he darted forward and I rolled out of the way.

Standing up and grinning I turned to him. “And your not exactly a gentleman either. A gentleman wouldn’t saw off my friends head now would he.” Tom clicked his teeth then smiled. “Oh yes, i remember that one. She screamed her little head off.”

He laughed. “She made an awful racket mind. I’m surprised her corpse didn’t scream .” I howled painfully and lobbed the pillow at his head. I felt my characters anger fuel me on.

“You’re a monster. How can you live with yourself?” I shouted at him accusingly.

He laughed and turned away. “Not all monsters are men but all men are monsters my dear” He said condescendingly. I glared at him. “Oh I do love a man who has a way with words.” I smiled sweetly at him as I lied in character. He broke eye contact and turned on his heel. Striding away he looked dead forward, "Oh I don’t have a way with words but I will have my way with you.”

Sensing our little role play was over, I chuckled and followed him to the kitchen. "That was fun” I said behind him. He opened the fridge.

“I think we will work well together” he agreed. I huffed and smiled. “I better go pick all the m and ms up” I groaned.

He chuckled. “I guess I’ll start dinner then. Do you want anything in particular?” I laughed back. “Surprise me.” I replied as I walked back in to the lounge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew that last chapter was a long one!! This is a slightly shorter one! 
> 
> Tom cooks dinner and they plan a trip to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this!! I love you all!!  
> I'm sorry about the lack of smut but trust me... there will soon be heaps of it.   
> It's coming, just wait!!   
> Xx

It turned out that Tom was a culinary genius. He’d make a brilliant husband, I sighed internally as I dug into a big portion of Shepard’s pie.

“Literally this is so good.” I moaned as I filled my mouth again. Tom laughed. “I can’t take credit for it. It’s mainly my mother's recipes.”

That took us on to a long conversation about his family. I learnt that he adored his mother and sisters and that they were his main source of advice and comfort. I also learnt that he lived in London but also owned an apartment in LA.

We fed each other all sorts of information about each other, favourite animals and books all the way to things we hated about London.

He hated the fact that people stopped him during his run, I hated the congested streets. I loved the sight of groups of tourists, he feared them. I had laughed at that.

“How can tourists scare you?” I laughed into my drink.

“Because often they’ll litter and not truly appreciate the city.” I felt confused. “But surely they do appreciate the city. Why else do they go there?” I fired back he grinned.

“That’s exactly what my sister says! No the way I see it, they come here to tick it off. It’s merely a spectacle. They don’t actually experience London. They experience the over glamourised culture and buildings that we advertise. They don’t fall in love with the place. Merely the buildings we put on show.”

I laughed at how passionately he felt. “Okay I’ve found my first pet hate about you.”  He raised his eyebrow.

“You completely generalise a whole species.”

He spat his water back out into his glass and looked up. “Species? So your now labelling and segregating a whole group of people?” He retorted.

"I sense an intelligent man Mr. Hiddleston. And no, I used the term species merely as a condescending way to demonstrate your apparent thought of them as a completely separately thinking entity.”

We both looked at each other and started laughing. “You hold a good conversation Jessica” Tom praised. I shrugged. “What can I say.. straight A’s at A level, I flew through university and then… well mum nearly killed me when I chose drama school.”

Tom scraped at his plate. “Ah I knew you were a smart one! I went to Cambridge myself.” My mouth dropped. “What no way!! They rejected me!” We both laughed.

I learnt that whilst I had studied English literature at York, Tom had studied classics. That brought us on to the topic of books and authors, including one long debate about Sylvia Plath. I on the one hand adored her work… Tom however disagreed and labelled her as “too moany”

Conversation had flowed so easily between us both and we carried on talking well into the night, forgetting Davids request to study the script.

  
“I’m stuffed” I finally admitted after we polished off two bowls of ice cream. He laughed. “You did eat two servings of the pie. Where do you put it?” He teased.

“So what, the girl loves her food what can I say?” I replied content and full. I pushed my chair back and lay there cradling my stomach. “I think a food baby is on the way” I moaned.

Tom chuckled and stacked both our plates “so what do you fancy doing tomorrow?” He asked. I sat up. “I’m not sure, I think it’s time I started ensuring my lines are ingrained in my brain. I was going to head to the beach or something as well. Care to join?” Tom shrugged. “I don’t mind. I’ll go for a run in the morning and then do some private study if that’s okay?” I nodded “of course” I replied courteously. He continued. “Then we could meet on the beach say… eleven o clock? We could bring our scripts and run lines?”

I smiled. “That’s sounds great. Ooh shall I make lunch? We could bring it down onto the beach?” He nodded with glee.

We spent the rest of the night cleaning the kitchen and then sharing stories about drama school. Then around eleven o clock I really needed a shower. Jumping off the sofa I quickly said night to Tom. He smiled back at me and said he’d probably head to sleep. Shutting the door behind me I shook my head. You need to stop I said to my reflection as I stared in the mirror.

Deciding to run a bath, I slowly lowered myself into the bubbles. Laying there I shut my eyes. I couldn’t do this much longer. It was getting harder to hide my growing feelings towards Tom. We definitely had chemistry but I was positive he was only being polite. He was always polite! It was like he had this constant polite exterior that hid all true feelings.. but yet he was so open about everything. I couldn’t read his feelings at all and it frustrated me. I wish I knew what he felt.

I groaned. I wish he was single. I sighed and started wondering what his girlfriend or love interest back home looked like. It only made sense that he had some blonde beautiful model or fellow A lister back in LA or London. He definitely couldn’t be single. I needed to stop thinking about him, dreaming of him would only lead to disappointment I decided. Looking forward to the next day I toweled myself dry and slipped into light pink silken pyjamas that looked like the pair I had worn the previous night. Then within seconds of putting my head on the pillow I fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy beach times people!!

“I’m so screwed”

I groaned and put down the can of fish. I thought preparing a lovely picnic would be a great idea. But so far everything i had packed was shop brought. I’d pondered making cute cupcakes but without a recipe I couldn’t do it. Then I tried making a fruit salad but couldn’t remember whether sugar had to be added. I was utterly hopeless.

Then almost giving up i had a brainwave, I’ll make sandwiches! i thought.

I carefully made a batch of cheese sandwiches then stumbled across a can of tuna. I loved tuna. However to my horror  there weren’t any instructions.

I opened the can and looked into the fishy brine. How on earth do you cook this? I looked at the contents. Could you eat raw tuna? Did you have to boil it first? Or perhaps you cooked it in the oven?

I certainly didn’t want to give Tom food poisoning from raw fish or something. I was utterly clueless.

Really craving tuna I tried to think my way around it logically. Well most canned foods can be boiled.. I figured.   
Taking a risk I found a pan and filled it halfway with water, then crossing my fingers and praying for the best I put the contents in the boiling water. Turning way from the stove I started packing the little wicker basket. I put in grapes, chocolate biscuits, crisps, mini sausage rolls, cocktail sausages and the cheese sandwiches. Then finding some plastic cups I threw them in along with a big bottle of Coke. I also came across some kit kats and threw them in.

Quickly, I drank some water then turned off the tuna. I poured the contents of the pan into a pasta strainer and let it cool. When I deemed it okay I popped a little bit in my mouth.

Coughing I spat it back out. Not because it tasted awful.. but because it simply had no flavour at all. If had also lost its consistency and was just… pretty bad.

Groaning, I didn’t really want to waste it all. Spying another cupboard I reached up and found it full with spice racks and various sauces. I’ve always been one for spice and spied a bottle of Tabasco. I’d never used it myself but my mother had tried it before in bolognese and it tasted great.

Not knowing how much to use I poured in half the bottle and gave it a mix. Then carefully finishing the sandwiches I smiled at the picnic basket. I was quite proud of my efforts, but looking at the clock I realised it had only taken half an hour. I still had an hour and a half until meeting Tom and decided to change out of my lazy clothes.

After a while I decided on denim shorts and a lovely loose fitting white vest top. Just in case I put a turquoise bikini set on underneath. Thinking ahead I also found two fluffy towels and a lovely little blanket that could serve as a picnic blanket. Heading downstairs, I threw them in the picnic basket and also grabbed a pot of sun cream. I then remembered my copy of the script and threw it in the basket.

Tom was no where to be seen, so I gathered he was still running or something. I quickly put on a little make up, grabbed the basket and headed towards the beach.

I had forgotten to bring any way of telling the time but knew I was early. Laying the picnic blanket down I sat on it then lay back. Eventually, being the lazy shit I am, I drifted off.

I woke to something scratching my face. Opening my eyes quickly, I realised that there was a hat sat atop my face. Sitting up quickly, I felt a variety of different items fall off my body. Confused I turned to side and saw Tom grinning at me.

I had to catch my breath. He wore a white polo shirt and navy blue shorts that showed off his well sculpted calves. I realised what he must’ve been doing. “Were you balancing things on me?” I laughed.

He smiled widely. “I wondered how long it would take for you to realise. You were out cold, I thought you were dead when I first came over.”

I blushed, I was known for being able to sleep through multiple fire drills in university. “Sorry, I guess the heat must’ve got to me”

He chuckled. “Yep us English people aren’t used to such a luxury as heat right?” We both laughed then he looked slightly sheepish. “I hope you’ll forgive me..” he started. “I may or may not have polished off all four packets of crisps.” He ducked his head.

I feigned anger and turned away crossing my arms. “Are you giving me the silent treatment?” He pouted teasingly.

I refused to acknowledge him. “Well then you’ll have to miss out on this” I didn’t turn around. No way was he catching me out.

  
But a couple of seconds later I heard a familiar pop and turned sharply. Tom was stood up slightly away from me and had opened a bottle of champagne, the cork firing into the ocean. “Okay your forgiven” I blurted out quickly.

He laughed as he strode back over. “Damn it I forgot cups” he smacked himself on the forehead. “One step ahead of ya” I winked up at him as he lowered himself onto the blanket, careful not to spill any drink.

We both drained our cups and I pulled out the rest of the food. “Wait where did you find that?” I keenly asked. I hadn’t seen a drop of alcohol in the house and just assumed that David mustn’t have been a drinker.

Tom smiled sheepishly. “I um was going to tell you earlier…” he started.

I stared him dead in the eye. “Thomas Edward Hiddleston if you’ve been keeping alcohol from me I suggest you start talking now” I joked.

He winced at the use of his full name. “There may or may not be a very large and very expensive cellar..”

I glared at him.

“You didn’t mention that!” I cried out. He laughed. “Ehehehe I was out to get to it eventually, David forgot to tell you and I sort of forgot aswell I guess..” he trailed off as I continued staring deadly at him.

“You know out of all the bad things I have to forgive you for, this will by far take the longest.” I joked moodily. He stretched out and laid on his back. “How ever will I get over it.” He mumbled.

I threw a grape at him and it bounced off his belly. He turned his head up to mine and smiled. “By the way you are yet to thank me for retrieving your sun hat.”

  
I turned to the side, looking at my hat that lay forgotten on the floor. “You found it!” I gleefully cried, dusting it off and putting it on. Tom chuckled. “Yes I stumbled across it this morning on my run. Figured I better over exert myself and bring it back.” He closed his eyes and turned his head back up to the sun. “Oh no Hiddleston” I snapped.

He sat up straight “what have I done now?” He asked innocently. I smirked. “You are not falling asleep when I slaved over this picnic. Lets eat!” I exclaimed indignantly. He laughed and pulled over the basket. “Yes I suppose searching Davids cupboards was really tasking..” 

He pulled out the big plate of sandwiches and settled them between us. “Although I do have to say, I am a massive fan of the humble sandwich.” I winced slightly as he picked up a tuna sandwich. Anticipating the worse I slowly watched as he raised the sandwich to his mouth then he pulled it down and looked at me curiously. “Is something wrong Jess? Or is me eating that appealing to watch?” He asked warily. I laughed. “Um, just try it and you’ll soon find out why.” He lowered the sandwich even further away from his mouth.

“What have you done to if?” He asked, a hint of fear in his voice. “Nothing I swear” I raised my arms innocently. “Okayyy…” he started slowly. Fearfully he raised the sandwich to his lips. “I guess I’ll take the risk” he took a big bite.

It took a few seconds for anything to register on his face but when it did I laughed. He spat out his mouthful and flung the sandwich behind him. Coughing and turning red he grabbed the unopened bottle of Coke. Chugging it and still coughing I frowned. “They weren’t that bad, were they?” I asked hurriedly. “Bad?” He half shouted.

“Were you to trying to kill me?” He asked emphasising the word kill. I shook my head. “I um wasn't sure how to cook tuna so I uh.. boiled it in water but it um tasted bad so I thought I’d spice things up… put a little Tabasco in it.” Tom stared at me whilst still chugging the Coke. “I have several questions.” He asked between gulps. “First. Who boils tuna? In water!” He put the bottle down. “Are you really insane?”

I laughed. “Secondly, you did not put “a little Tabasco in” at all, that nearly blew my brains out!”

Luckily he was laughing about everything. “I’m sorry” I replied meekly. He smiled. “Don’t worry it could be worse. You could’ve tried cooking actual food.”  
“Hey!” I cried throwing another grape at him. But anticipating my action he swerved his head and caught it with his teeth. I shook my head at his smug face and we both laughed. We sat there for a while then, talking about my culinary disaster and Tom promised to have me cooking before our time in Malibu was up. 

Tom poured us both another cup of champagne and I downed mine then stood up. Tom looked up at me and raised his eyebrow. I started pulling my top off over my head.

Tom raised his hands “chill out pet, you’ve only had two cups of champagne.. no one is that much of a leightweight…” his voice trailed off and I’m sure I caught his gaze lingering a second longer on my breasts. He looked up into my face. “What are you doing??” He started then paused and clenched his jaw as I unbuttoned my shorts.

I giggled and stared him in the eyes. “Now now Hiddleston, don’t get any ideas” I winked, internally cursing myself for my teasing behaviour. Unable to keep his gaze I dropped my shorts and ran in the direction of the sea. Praying my bikini pants hadn’t slipped up between my bum cheeks I reached the water with a splash.

Turning back to look at Tom I frowned. He had disappeared.

Then I felt a massive swoosh behind me as I felt myself being propelled forward. I hit the water and came back up coughing. I whipped around and saw Tom laughing. “You pushed me!” I cried wiping the water from my eyes.

Tom stopped laughing and looked concerned. Stepping back he lifted his top and pulled it slowly off. I could barely breathe as my eyes quickly glanced over his torso. He was…. Hot. Although not an extremely well defined six pack, he was definitely ripped. And his arms flexed as he wrung out his t shirt. He offered it to me. “Here I know it’s wet but you can wipe your eyes with it at least” I thanked him and wiped my face.

Tossing the blanket back on to the sand I turned around and saw him striding further out into the sea. I followed him through the warm tropical water. He had stopped and by the time I reached up to him my feet could no longer touch the bottom, he however had his feet firmly planted on the floor.

Laying on my back I brushed past him. “This is nice” I murmured. He looked down into my face then back at the skyline. “It’s magical” he breathed. We were quiet for a little while relishing in the serenity of the waves lapping over us. I looked up at him as he stared into the distance. From this angle his jawline was so sharp and with his hands wading the water I never felt so much closer to him. I closed my eyes and slowly listened to the birds. Then something startled me.

“Shit!” Tom shouted loudly. I felt him grab my arm. “Fuck Jessica, shark there’s a fucking shark!!!”

Alarmed I bounced up immediately and swam a little back to get a sure footing. Heart pounding furiously I screamed for Tom and yelled for him to follow. Not hearing him move I turned back in panic. However to my fury I found him laughing and falling over in the water. “Your face…" he was almost crying with laughter. Finding it hard to breathe from his laughter, he slipped and lost his footing.

Meeting the water with a crash it was my turn to laugh at him as he emerged from the water. However I soon caught a glint in his eye as he evilly started striding towards my wading body. Scared of his intentions I started swimming back to the shore, he sped up and soon I felt a gentle tug at my ankle. His arms moved further up my body and grabbed my hips. Slightly scared for my safety and slightly turned on, I tried swimming further. However his hands kept me firmly in place and I felt him lifting my body out of the water. “Tom!!!” I screamed as I felt my body slam back in the water. Gulping for air I turned back to him.

“Your dead” I shouted back with glee. We soon became engaged in a water fight,splashing each other like little children.

When we eventually tired of our fight we returned and dried ourselves with the towels I’d packed. Catching my breathe I wrapped my towel around me and looked over at tom. “I genuinely think the film should culminate with a massive water fight like that one.” We both giggled. “Has David actually planned the ending yet?” I asked Tom. He shook his head. Although the ending of the book was rather intriguing David wasn’t keen on it and had announced that fans of the book should anticipate a twist. This had met much criticism but seeing as the author was on board and David was directing I knew that he could be trusted.

“Talking of scars and stings..” said tom pulling out his script. “We really should start working together. Can we go over scene six?” I nodded sharing his concern at out lack of work. It was lovely here in Malibu but it was becoming increasingly easy to forget there was work to do. David would actually kill us if we wasted a huge opportunity like this

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't essential to the plot... But I thought it might give you guys an insight into the script that tom and Jessica are reading through!   
> It's kinda long but if you want to skip it, It won't affect the plot at all!!

I turned over the pages of my script and found scene six. “How do you want to do this?” I asked tom eagerly.

Sitting cross legged he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps we can just read through the lines and work on our vocal delivery? That way we can see how we sound together? Movements will come more naturally during shooting and I’m sure David would want an input.” I nodded. “That’s what I was thinking.” I grinned. I looked down at the script. It was my turn to start. I quickly skimmed over the stage instructions to remind myself.

 

(Empty and abandoned room full of technology that's still on. Our protagonist carefully manoeuvres her way over wires to a large screen which is flickering. The atmosphere is tense and both actress and audience should jump at the sudden broadcast of a woman, tied up with a gag in her mouth. The victims broadcast is suddenly beamed on every screen in the room. Suddenly a slight noise which begins faintly increases. It is the woman’s screams. The woman looks intently through the screen beggin with her eyes to be freed. She makes fearful moans as she looks at something past the camera. The protagonist drops her gun and runs over to the screen shaking it fearfully.)

Jess: Carol!! Carol!!!

(The woman screams, she has somehow seen our protagonist and is calling out to her)

Jess: carol it’s me! Please, please stop this!! Help her!! Help her!!!

(Our protagonist begs out for help for her friend. Banging on the table and shaking the tv screen she continues in frustration until she slumps to the floor. With exhaustion she lifts her gun and shoots one of the mains sockets, curing the feed on half the Tv’s. An intercom sprigs to life.)

Tom: tut tut tut. Didn’t they teach you any manners spy?

(Our villain spits his words, he is calculated and cruel.)

Tom: you’ll have to pay for that you know. I don’t take these things lightly… how on earth shall I make you pay???? … maybe your pretty little friend will pay for you? That’s what friends do right? Cover the bill when the other can’t pay.

Jess: stop this!! (She screams) your crazy, just let her go please, she has nothing to do with the agency… she’s innocent of anything. She doesn’t even know you for fucks sake!

Tom: ehehehe. See that’s where the pretty little spy is wrong. Ownership is power. I own your friend. I own you. And if own you, then I own the agency.

Jess: (spits out) you don’t own me. And besides the agency don’t care about me so your wrong. You lose. They’d replace me within seconds of my last breath.

Tom: (breathes out) oh darling your so blind to it all! It’s beautiful to watch it really is. Do you really think your so…. Replaceable??z…

Jess: (snorts) cut the poetic crap. Let. Her. Go

Tom: or what my darling? You’ll blow another fuse. (Laughter) your anger is hardly necessary. I simply want to be friends!

Jess: (with sarcasm) friends?

Tom: why yes? Don’t you? I’d love to make acquaintances. But of course in order to do that we need to know each other’s names…

Jess: ( quickly) Lucy

Tom: (tuts again) now now.. don’t lie to me darling-

Jess: I’m not!

Tom: DON’T PLAY GAMES WITH ME SPY. I’ll show you what happens when you lie to me bitch.

Two men enter the frame with the woman known as ‘carol’ one holds her face up to the camera whilst the other holds her eyelids open. A third man enters the frame and with his back blocking the camera he does something to carols face. Carols screaming pierces the room and our spy screams protests. The screaming stops and the men leave the frame. Carol is unconcious, her head hanging.

Jess: what did you do to her?

Tom: (laughs) why, I did her a favour. No one wants to see their friend lie, now your name spy.

Jess: (disgusted) you removed her eyes? That’s barbaric, your evil you’ll pay for this!!

Tom: (spluttering) removed her eyes? Why that would’ve been to painless. No I simply burnt them. She’ll feel the pain forever, never wanting to close her eyes for fear of the chafing away…

  
Jess: your sick! 

Tom: no darling, I needed to give you an incentive and I did. Now spy I want your real name. And think carefully about your answer. Because the next word to come out of that mouth better be your name or she gets it.

(A long pause. Against her better judgement but ever the loyal friend, our spy looks down and shuffles her feet.)

Jess: it’s.. it’s Clara.

Tom: ooh a bit louder please, I didn’t quite here you.

Jess : (shouts angrily) CLARA!! Now let carol go!!!

Tom: (rolls the name around his mouth, teasingly) Claraaaa, claaraaaaa. Yes I do think it suits you nicely. That wasn’t too difficult was it? (A pause) I do think we’ll meet again clara. And I do think you’ll give me whatever I want.

Jess: never

Tom: hahaha. We’ll see. Now good bye darling I have a rather important meeting and although speaking to you is entertaining, do is the promise of money. I’ll leave you with this. Do not underestimate who your playing with. I will curb that broken spirit of yours and if you ever do happen to search for me again I will take you in and punish you.

(With a click the intercom breaks off. Wiping her brow Clara as we now know her, reaches to the screen. Carol is out cold. Thinking the worst to be over Clara gets up and starts walking away from the screen towards the exit. In the background the room holding carol explodes and the feed cuts dead. Dropping to her knees Clara hugs herself and cries. The camera holds on her for a second then zooms in on her as she opens her purse. Hands shaking she pulls out a picture of her hugging carol. Carol had been her foster mum. Tears streaming down her face she kisses the picture and throws the purse at the wall. Standing she tucks the photo in her breast pocket and wipes the tears away. With a look of anger she storms out of the room just as a couple of the cables gracefully catch fire.)

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I just hit 100 hits! Kind of a big deal for me as I've never posted a fanfic before!!  
> Well to celebrate here's our lovely pairs first "fight" - kind of!
> 
> P.S I'm mega excited for the next chapter, very excited to see your reactions! Please comment and leave kudos to let me know how I'm doing!!   
> Xx

Me and tom sat up and placed our scripts down after reading them. We sat in silence. We had sounded so… so good together, like he was my perfect undoing.

We both burst out in laughter.

”That was pretty good!” Tom exclaimed gleefully.

“Did you bring a pen?” I asked quickly. He shook his head “nope I was more focused on remembering the champagne. Why?”

I pointed at the stage directions. “I’m going to suggest that the audience see carols eyes burnt away.” Tom looked shocked. “Why on earth would they want to see that?” He chuckled.

I continued “I think it’ll add to the horror of it all. David wants to produce a film that shocks then he’ll sure have it.” Tom nodded thoughtfully. “Yes I think that’s not actually a bad idea at all.”

We continued reading through the script, both me and Tom voicing multiple other characters. The script was very thought out completely encapsulated the horrific scenes from the novel. My character although not completely innocent, had a naivety to her. Clara was from a rough background but her stable relationship with her foster mum carol allowed her to move and achieve things. With carol gone, she fell back onto her path of self destruction. She forgot all her training upon finding Toms  character and basically allows herself to be captured. Toms character does some unthinkable things to her, pushing her for information. It is the one thing Clara holds on to. She will never give him what he wants.

So instead he tries taking it and over the course of several beatings and unthinkable torture methods we finally see Clara starting to break and go mad. But we also see Toms character start to question his actions. He starts becoming gentle and allows her little freedoms. But as Clara becomes used to his kindness she falls in love.

The audience are then informed that this is exactly Toms plan. He makes her fall in love and then using a variety of pleasurable methods, he slowly coaxed the answers out of her.

Tom finished his sentence, leaving my character tied to a four poster bed. He coughed a little then put his script down. Looking up at him I saw him sigh and pull a face. “Tired?” I asked gently.

He shook his head. “It’s just horrific. Some of the scenes in this will be hard to watch back.” I was shocked. Tom certainly didn’t appear horrified at the script in the beginning. Something had changed his view. “It’ll be okay. At least none of its real.” I said reassuringly. He nodded. “I suppose. But I can’t stop thinking that somewhere out there someone is experiencing these things.” I paused. He was right.

“Um…” I started unsure how to answer. “At least we can use this film to raise awareness” he said indefinitely. I smiled and agreed. As we sat in silence something crossed my mind. Something I’d wanted to discuss for a while.

“Tom…” I began slowly. His eyes met mine and I stopped myself from gasping aloud. “These scenes… are well… obviously going to be hard to film but if it comes to it, will you hurt me?” Tom looked at me in horror. “Hurt you.” He echoed almost in disgust. “No not like that, I mean not badly. But I mean like obviously your character slaps mine etc… will you actually slap me and stuff? I don’t want to stage fight. It won’t look realistic and I feel my reactions will be much better if I feel what my character would feel.” I felt fairly justified. It was a lot to ask Tom but I expected him to agree, he would obviously understand. How wrong I was.

He looked at me, something unreadable in his face. Picking up his script he coughed and stood up. “I think I’m done.” He said and started turning away. “Tom!” I cried after him. “What’s the matter?” He stopped. I waited for him to turn back and reply. But he just pulled his head up and continued walking away. I was about to follow him then stopped myself.

He was the one acting childish I decided. I wouldn’t follow him if he wouldn’t explain his emotions. He couldn’t have been that bothered by my suggestion had he? Or maybe he was just tired?

No, his abrupt departure must’ve been caused by something we discussed. Perhaps he was lingering on the thought that the torturous methods his character implemented occurred in real life. Yes, that must be it. Looking out into the waves I decided I wouldn’t press him to explain himself. I’d just give him space, it was what he obviously wanted. Sighing I started packing up the remnants of our picnic and headed back home.

Dropping the basket on floor, I walked into the kitchen for a drink. Tom was stood with a small, older Hispanic lady. He was muttering to her in something I guessed was Spanish, whilst hunched over a piece of paper. He raised his head and smiled. “Would you like anything Jess?” I was confused. He was acting like nothing happened  
“Uh what..” I replied taken slightly back. The little lady made a little hmph and started pulling a yellow jacket over her little dungarees and stripy top. Tom laughed, breaking eye contact and looking between me and the lady. She started whispering in Spanish and it seemed aimed at me. Confused I looked at tom for an explanation. He was obviously holding back laughter. “What??” I asked again with a small smile. He laughed.

“Do you want anything from the shops? I’ve made a small list already, but is there anything you particularly want?” I paused and tried thinking. “Uh I don’t think so. I’m fine.” I smiled and left the room, leaving tom and the woman chattering in Spanish. I flickered my gaze towards the clock and sighed. Slumping on the sofa I reached for a pen and started scribbling on my script, adding notes and highlighting different phrases I wanted to alter.

About an hour passed and I felt satisfied with my work. Shutting my script I walked back into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. Peering around for tom he was no where to be seen so I took my tea to my room and retired for the night.

The next two days were odd ones. Deciding my ankle was fully healed I had hit the gym, catching up with the exercise I had missed. I had also managed to finish scribbling on my script and had also done an extensive project on my character. I had created a folder with various essays on my characters portrayal and the likeness between book and film Clara. I also created drawings of several make up and hair ideas, along with a full backstory for her. I was immensely proud of it and couldn’t wait to show David.   
However, my triumph was only down to one cause. Tom. Ever since the day on the beach he’d even avoiding me and I knew it. He shut himself in his room and had barely said two words to me. Even when I offered him some of pizza he barely glanced at it and shook his head. I missed his smile and wondered why he had suddenly changed. I just couldn’t understand him and it made me crazy.

Standing in the shower I decided that tomorrow I would approach him and ask him what his problem was. I’d much rather him say whatever he needed to to my face. We couldn’t ignore each other for ever and it would be better to deal with whatever bad love was between us sooner rather than later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda proud of this- enjoy   
> X

I was soaring. The ground left my feet as I jumped reaching for the end of a kite tail. I was on a hill and looking down I saw tom. He looked… happy. He was chuckling trying to catch my ankle as I just continued soaring… and soaring and

I awoke with a start. Feeling sweat trickling down my forehead I tried lifting my hand to my face. Something wasn’t right. No hand came. No arm moved. And I…. I wasn’t even in my bed.

Panicking, I soon realised my hands were tied above my head and I was surrounded in darkness.

Looking down at my pyjama clad body the sudden cold hit me hard and my teeth started chattering. I frantically started pulling my hands, trying to untie them from far above my head. I started crying out, screaming almost. No one came. Was I still dreaming? No, the ground beneath my knees felt too cold and too harsh. My knees were actually grazing underneath me, the concrete floor slowly grinding them down as I moved. I was shaking out of both and fear and cold, and I continued crying out. Listening desperately for a reply I started counting, 1,2,3,1,2,31,2,3…1….2….3…

I started trying to process my surroundings. What can you hear? I asked myself and closed my eyes. Focusing on sound alone I listened. I heard a creak above my head, there was definitely pressure above, perhaps floorboards? I deduced that I must be underground or perhaps In an old house..

I heard a slow dripping noise coming from somewhere far behind me. It sounded like condensation perhaps hitting a metal pipe along the wall? Sniffing the air, all I could smell was damp, almost confirming I was underground. The echo from the dripping also suggested that where ever I was was vast and hollow. A cave I thought. Realising that I hadn’t made much progress in identifying my surroundings, I spun around, hands still tied above me. It was still pitch black, I couldn’t see anything.

Hanging there, I didn’t know what to do. I felt helpless and utterly lost, I had no explanation for what was going on and just couldn’t work out how I’d got to this point. Think like Clara...a voice in my head whispered. Almost grinning with the thought, I asked myself, what would Clara do? She certainly wouldn’t give up, she’d try untying herself. Looking up and realising I couldn’t see how my hands were tied, I groaned. No,don’t give up so easily, I mentally scolded myself. I twirled my hands around and realised it was rope tying them together. It was thick rope and I couldn’t work out how it had been tied. Then I remembered that I hadn’t taken the clip out of my hair. I frowned. It was a small clip, nothing like a knife… but still, perhaps with enough force it would do the job. But how could I get it? My hands were too far above my head to reach down and unclip the clip from my hair. I screamed out in frustration.

This must be how Clara felt, I told myself gently. She was a strong character, one who could usually use her brain out of any situation. But here… she would be as utterly defeated as me. No gadgets, no vision.. just my skimpy pyjama clad body and the darkness.

  
Talking of the darkness, it was becoming…. Almost frightening. My imagination was running away from me and I kept coming up with different ideas about what lurked around me. It was torturous but a part of me… almost relished in it. I was almost becoming Clara, feeling her desperation and isolation. Not knowing what was waiting or coming.

I don’t know how long I spent in the dark. I had definitely been there for more than an hour and I could feel the effect starting to burn through my muscles. The ache was almost unbearable when hearing a creak, I whipped my body around. Very far away from my location I saw a crack of light growing from the side of what looked like a tunnel. As if a door had been opened. Breathing increasing and heart thumping, I could feel fear coursing through.

A figure loomed in the doorway, pausing like he was waiting for something. But with a slam, the door shut and I was submerged back in darkness. How strange I thought to myself. I was so sure that someone had been about to-

“Not as clever as I had hoped” a familiar voice hissed through the darkness. I jumped a mile (well I would’ve… had I not been strung up). “Tom” I croaked out, mouth dry but with a smile. “I’m so happy it’s only yo-“  
“DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK SPY?” I jumped, toms voice screaming straight down my ear canal. I felt his breathe graze the side of my ear and his chin just touch my hair as a cold, bony hand grabbed my chin and pulled my face to the right. I assumed I must be face to face with him as I felt his breathe coming at me in a straight line.

Although reassured that it was only tom, I still felt slightly on edge. He was unpredictable when role playing and it scared me slightly. Well scared and slightly…. Slightly aroused by the thought of being vulnerable to his touch.   
His hand still under my chin he spoke softly. “I had hoped you’d try and escape. It’s always the ones who run that make the sweetest prey.” I trembled under his grip. Realising he was role playing I decided I’d do the same.

“Perhaps you should untie me. Then you’ll see just how sweet I really am.” I snapped back at him.   
I felt him retract, pulling his hand away from my face sharply.

“Feisty little bitch aren’t you.” He snarled. I could hear his footsteps circling around me softly. “I have my reasons.” I replied back. His footsteps stopped. “And what are your reasons… Claraaaa.” He drawled out my characters name slowly, every syllable rolling off his British tongue.

“You know exactly why I’m here.” I snarled back pulling against my bonds. He laughed manically. “Aw your surely not wasting your talents to avenge that pathetic foster mother of yours? Please don’t tell me that’s so… I’ll be so…. Dissapointed.” I refused to reply, he grabbed my face again pushing it upwards. “TELL ME!!” He demanded loudly. I kept my lips shut tightly.

Laughing softly he pulled back away from me. “They trained you well, spy” he spat the last word out like it disgusted him. “You will tell me. Everything. From your more… personal details to details that would crumble your pathetic agency. And you’ll also tell me why I have become the sudden target of your agency.” I shook my head defiantly. “I’ll never betray them!” I cried out. He laughed again. “Oh my dear I’ve had moles digging through the agency for years. I know exactly why they’re after my neck. I just want to hear it when you betray the one place you felt like you belonged. I want to hear their secrets escape your lips as I take all the power out of their little hands. They chose the wrong man to mess with.. as did you.” With that he pushed my face down and a beam from a flashlight hit my face. It blinded me momentarily and I winced. Trying to look around, I still couldn’t see.

The only light was too harsh and made me avert my eyes to the ground. Tom must’ve been holding the flashlight as I couldn’t see him. Shining it deliberately into my face, I heard him laugh. “How pathetic you look darling… so much for the agency’s best.” He hissed. “You know you fascinate me..” he continued slowly. I pulled my head up staring just above the flashlight.

“Well you disgust me.” I snapped in reply. He laughed. “Ouch, you truly wound me dear.” I smirked. “I will when I break free.”

  
He huffed. “Well make your escape quick, sweetie. I don’t have all day. If you want to make me pay then I suggest you do it now while I’m not busy.” I pulled at my tied hands desperately trying to break them. Tom continued laughing. “You seem to be a little stuck dear.” He said condescendingly.

I laughed and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Care to help?” I asked sweetly. I imagined his eyebrow raise, copying mine. “You are intriguing” he said, almost sounding genuine. “What can I say?” I asked sarcastically. He snorted.

“So hardworking and yet… such a failure. How did a little girl from such a respectable family fall so far from the tree?” He was referring to the plot twist in the script, I played along. “How do you know that?” I hissed. “That information is classified.. only four people know about that… that issue.” Tom laughed.

“Darling I have sources everywhere. How long did you think it would take me to find out… that the girl so set on destroying me was also the shame of the British intelligence?” I looked down. “I’m not the shame of anything.” I murmured down.

“Ehehehe…. Tell yourself that darling. Shall I remind you how much of a shame you are?” I didn’t reply.

“Well lets set the scene darling!! It’s 1995 and a certain married prime minister.. has a romantic one night stand with ….” He gasped for effect. “A certain leader of a certain opposing intelligence agency. Now this little rendezvous resulted in the biggest scandal in intelligence history.” He paused, focusing the light closely on the centre of my face.

“You” he said plainly. “Neither side wanted you.. did they? So they shipped you off to a more than well compensated foster home. Did you ever wonder how darling Carol made her money? A stay at home single mother with no job?” I looked up, “she had child benefits and stuff…” I trailed off. He laughed. “Child benefits!! I’m really sure your darling Carol brought an Audi with her child benefits…” he was laughing hard. “You really are stupid darling…ever wonder why little Carol was so overprotective? She was an ex spy you idiot. She was paid handsomely to raise you away from the intelligence community, keeping you away from any… eh… any meddling eyes let’s say. And she was paid to ensure you never found out. But you did didn’t you… and oh you couldn’t help but be drawn to life of espionage and guns and all that… fun.

How could anyone blame you? It’s in your blood after all. “ he finished and I hung my head low. “But the question is. How were you allowed into the agency? They certainly didn’t want you. You must mean something to someone and I’m intent on finding out why. I also want to find out why.. of all the agents.. did they send you. … im pretty sure you know exactly why. And I will find out.” 

“I’ll never tell you anything you want, you monster.” I spat.

He laughed. “Ehehe but darling you already have.” I looked up quickly. The flashlight moved from my face to a folder lying on the floor. It was my project. “You dickhead” I hissed.

“I told you I had my sources.” Tom said gleefully. “But I really don’t think anyone else should see it. Do you?” I was confused. What did he mean? A hand darted out and picked up the folder. I heard a click and all of a sudden the folder burst into flames and fell to the floor, burning away.

“Tom!!!” I screamed. I was fuming. “Stop playing around, do you know how much time I spent on that fucking work!!! I was going to show David you fucking idiot!!” I was raging.

“That took two days and intense study… I haven’t even backed up half those files, I can’t believe you…. You.. you” I couldn’t even look at him. I had felt really proud about the project. It had really helped as well And I was so excited to show both David and tom.

I was glad I couldn’t see toms face. “Aw is my little spy getting attached to inanimate objects? Bless her little heart” tom cackled. “Tom enough. I’m done.” I said seriously. He laughed. “Ehehehe but darling were just getting started…” the flashlight switched off. “Fuck you tom.” I said curtly.

I heard a laugh from further away, as if tom was walking away. “Tom?” I called out warily. I heard him open the door and turn to face me.

“You should really learn to keep your secrets buried miss Clara. I told you. I find out everything.” He walked out slamming the door behind him, leaving me to the darkness. But as soon as it had shut it re opened and he popped his head through. I could just make out a little grin. “Oh and Jess, I’m surprised you didn’t work it out.” I screwed my face up.

“Work what out” I said huffily. I heard a click and the door slammed. A dim row of light bulbs came to life and I could finally see my surroundings. The bastard, I thought.

I was in the wine cellar. It was essentially a long tunnel full of barrels and shelves with assorted bottles stored away. Suddenly realising I had the advantage of light I looked up and groaned. My hands were tied extremely well, I would never have been able to undo the thick rope. However, the rope was tied almost like handcuffs and simply hung from a thick meat hook. I could’ve just lifted my hands up and over the hook and I would have been freed. Instead I’d been yanking and tugging downwards like an idiot. Pulling the rope over the hook, I was finally free.

Arms weak from their position and body shaking I could feel the toll on my body. Somehow exhausted, I curled in a fetal position and fell asleep.

 

 

“Estas seguro de que Ella no esta herida?”

“Ella estara bien”

“Gracias”

I could hear faint words exchanging in the background and the shutting of doors. Thinking everyone was gone I stretched out. I sat up quickly, I was in my bed. “It was just a dream” I murmured stupidly. Tossing over, I threw the quilt over my head.

Then realising something, I pulled it back. Tom was sat leaning towards me, eyes intently scanning mine. “Tom?” I mumbled gently. He sat even further forward and lay his hand on my duvet. His blue eyes pierced mine and I was curious as to his concerned state. “Tom?” I asked again, sitting my body up.

He ushered me back down quickly, protesting as I tried to pull myself up. “Take it easy” he said sternly and I remained laying down with my head turned to his. “What’s going on tom?” I asked faintly. He shook his head. I giggled. “You know I had the strangest dream…” I began and he laughed. ”um it didn’t happen to include the wine cellar did it?” He says slowly.

I groaned. “So it was real!!” I exclaimed, mocking frustration.

Tom nodded and I sat up straight. “Wait.. so that means… You did burn my fucking work! Tom do you know how long that project took me? I don’t even think I made copies of everything in there!!”

He laughed softly. “You were even better than I imagined.” He added, patting the quilt and standing up. “Tom” I croaked feeling lousy. “He looked down and smiled. “Yes love?” He asked. “What the fuck is going on?” I said with a small smile in return. Tom laughed and started walking out the room. “You need rest, my little game took more out of you than I anticipated.” With that he quietly shut my bedroom door and left. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get VERY fluffy as Tom makes up for his antics.

I must’ve fallen asleep again as when I next woke, there was no natural light beaming through the white curtains.

Sitting up and feeling slightly better I switched the lamp on next to me. It illuminated the bed, not going much further.

Sitting up with my back against the head rest I could feel myself coughing. I started choking almost on nothing, like I had the start of a head cold. I sighed out in frustration, needing a glass of water to sooth my throat. I slowly peeled the duvet back and turned, as if to clamber out of my bed. Rubbing my eyes I noticed stuff on my bedside table. Standing up I reached out, picking up the note that lay in front of a jar of flowers.

 

Jess,

I hope you read this soon. I can’t apologise enough for putting you in such a vulnerable position. Maya believes that you may have caught a bad chill from the time in the cellar. She says with rest and antibiotics you should be okay. I will explain everything else when we next see each other. Please rest,  
Love Tom

 

I stroked the note delicately, perhaps even more confused than what I was before. My heart thumped at the word “love.” He hadn’t written “from” or just signed his name… he had wrote “love.”

I paused and touched the note to my lips. Then shrugging, I scolded myself for being so naïve. Any one can write “love” and not mean anything. But my gaze darted over to the flowers. They were beautiful white and pink gardenia’s.

Not roses I sighed.

Theyvobviously were an apologetic gift rather than an intended romantic one. Still they were beautiful. Stepping over to sniff them, I suddenly heard a crunch beneath my foot.

Frowning and looking down, I realised I had stood on an M and M. That’s odd. I thought. I couldn’t remember bringing any food up to my room.

Guessing I must’ve dragged it up here accidentally I leant down to pick up the crushed sweet. But as I scraped up the remnants, I found more. Looking across I soon realised that someone had made a trail of the little sweets. Quickly shrugging on a light pink, chiffon kimono over my light pink PJ shorts and vest top, my fluffy slippered feet began following the trail.

The little trail of M and Ms continued all the way down the hallway and down the stairs. Of course I guessed tom had to be behind this but where was he?

Climbing to the bottom of the stairs and looking ahead, I realised the trail led out the back doors all the way down through the garden.

Before leaving the house, I quickly grabbed the grey fluffy blanket from the couch and gasped as I glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. Unsure of how I was going to see the m and m trail, I fumbled around the kitchen for a torch.

Unable to find one, I grabbed some matches and lit a little tea light candle that was in a white little lantern box thing with a handle. It didn’t provide much light, but just enough to follow the trail. 

The trail continued all the way to the gate at the bottom of the garden. I paused, would it be safe to travel down the stairs in the pitch black? Sighing and praying it was worth it, I opened the gate.

Turning around I gasped, someone had lit candles and had put clusters of them at the far edge of each step, showing where each step ended, so I wouldn’t plummet to my doom. They twinkled in the night, each flame being teased gently by a low, light wind from the sea. My hair tussled in the breeze and I began to notice how chilly the light wind was.

Gathering my blanket around me, I followed the trail in to the trees. Near the little swing, the trail took a left turn and veered off further into the little woodland. Sticking closer to the trail, I realised me and Tom had yet to go this far into the trees and although it wasn’t a thick forest, the shadows cast by the thin trees made me slightly wary and on edge.

I must’ve walked an extra two hundred metres when the trail came to a stop. Looking up I almost fainted.

  
There was a square of thick wooden decking, with a large pergola towering above a thick oak picnic table. Fairy lights were intertwined with the grape vines that created a little canopy over the table.

Speaking of the table, it was large and very round but with no benches. Instead two white leather chairs stood at opposite ends, facing each other. The table was decorated with a small centrepiece, it was a fishbowl, overflowing with beautiful flowers and bottomed with little glowing, white orbs. Little glass crystals were scattered over the table, which was also decorated with bowls of various salads and side garnishes. In front of each white chair, large empty, silver dinner plates lay out sides by a row of cutlery on each side. 

But before any of my eyes processed any of this, they found him.

Tom was stood leaning on one of the pergolas’ four corners. He was facing away from me, staring into the dark woodland. He hadn’t noticed me so I slowly crept up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder.

He jumped forward, slipping off the decking and flinging me down with him. We both yelped out loudly and I landed smack on top of him.

My heart was pounding both from adrenaline and lust. For a moment we looked into each other’s eyes, heads just inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and I’m positive his hands brushed up my hip bones just slightly taking in their shape.

My hands were on his chest and I could feel his heart beat slowing as his body realised it was only me. His breaths on the other hand were quick and I could smell his familiar scent.

Pushing myself up embarrassed, we broke apart and I clambered off him. Brushing myself off I offered him a hand up. But refusing he pulled himself off and chuckled.

We both started laughing hysterically until he realised the goose bumps on my arms. Creasing his brow slightly, he picked up the blanket and wrapped it over my shoulders. Looking up at him and into his eyes I thanked him and we stared at each other again.

This time Tom broke away, taking my shoulders and spinning me round so we were facing the table again.

“What’s all this about Hiddleston?” I asked laughing.

“Well m’lady I believe I have an apology to make.”

  
Tom pulled out my chair and gestured for me to sit down. Blushing slightly, I accepted and he took the chair opposite mine.   
He coughed. “Um I had prepared a little speech but I don’t want any of this to sound scripted.”

  
I laughed, brushing the hair out of my eyes. “I’m a little underdressed for such formalities.” I giggled back.

Upon laying eyes on him, I immediately notified the suit tom was wearing and had instantly wished I put something more suitable on. He joined in with my laughter then put his hand on top of my outstretched one, making my heart flutter gently. His blue eyes met mine and he looked deadly serious. “Jessica, I.. I uh wanted to apologise for the way I’ve acted over the last couple of days.” He paused and looked over my shoulder. “I can’t imagine the trouble I’ve caused for you and my actions have been more than rude.”

I smiled. “Tom.. what’s this about? We all have our bad days and I accept that something must have happened to lower your spirits. The only thing I’m mad at you about is my folder. That was unacceptable, even if you were just acting.”

He peeked up and grinned wickedly. “Still the stupid spy I see?” He said darkly.

Cocking my brow I waited for an explanation. Reaching under the table Tom pulled out a package. Bringing it to light I realised what it was. “My folder!?” I half cried out and half questioned.

Tom laughed “ehehehe did you really think I’d burn all this work?” I leapt out of chair and strode round to him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you” I whispered in his ear. We pulled apart and he handed it to me.

“I merely read it, I’m sorry if I intruded but I got a little carried away with myself.” I shrugged and laid it on the table. “That’s no problem, I was going to show it to you and David any way. I just thought all my work had been…. Well destroyed.”

He chuckled darkly. “That was the intention. I knew how much something like that would mean to you. You were amazing by the way. I planned the cellar scenario as soon as I realised you hadn’t been in there. I’m sorry at how much trouble it caused you. It’s my fault that your now ill and I cannot apologise enough.”

He genuinely looked upset. I grabbed his hand. “Tom.” He looked away. “Tom look at me.” He raised his gaze to meet mine. “Tom… this is what I want. I want to do more things like that…. The cellar thing… it was ingenious. Yes I was pissed off and yes I wanted to kill you but that was a good thing…” he laughed quietly.

“I felt myself becoming Clara, I was thinking like her… and you… you were brilliant. I was scared of you, I feared your presence… it was… was, thrilling” I finished definitely. Tom shook his head. “I don’t want you to be scared of me Jessica. I fear I get too carried away when role playing and I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Something sank in me when he said friendship. I took a deep breath. “Tom I know that when you act it’s not really you. I’m not an idiot.” He breathed in sharply. “Still… I, I just don’t like the thought of you fearing me, I don’t want to be a nasty person.”

I tutted. “Tom stop this. It’s called acting for a reason. I know your not horrible, just as you know that I’m not a government spy sent here to kill you.” I paused and raised my eyebrow. “Or am I?” I giggled.

He joined in. “You really didn’t have to do this you know?” I added softly. He shrugged his shoulders. “Yes I did, I felt terrible. When you didn’t emerge from the cellar I went in and I thought… I thought you had fainted from fatigue or something. Luckily maya was on hand and helped me take you upstairs. She said you had just fallen asleep. You were ice cold though…” he trailed off.

I laughed, “just like my heart then” I teased back. He finally let go of my hand and sat up straighter, frowning he fiddled with his napkin. “I am sorry though Jessica. I promise not to spring anymore surprises like that again.” I pulled a face. “No tom! Don’t you get it? I live for this kind of stuff. I know outwardly it seems like I hate it, but that’s just the Clara coming out of me.. I know you’d never hurt me to the point where I’d never recover, and I know that I’m safe with you. Please, if you get any more ideas like that, do it!! I beg you, it gives me more experiences to relate too and I can call on those emotions when we shoot.” I paused. “I sort of wish you had filmed it though. Would’ve been nice to watch back and laugh about.” I looked into Tom's face, he was staring st me with a sly little grin spreading across his cheeks. “No!!” I groaned. “You did film it didn’t you!” I cried laughing.

"Not exactly no…” tom replied slowly. “But uh, David has security cameras installed. I’m pretty sure they would’ve caught it all.” We both laughed .

“Ooh speaking of the wine cellar…” tom bent under the table and procured a bottle of champagne. “What else are you hiding under there?” I laughed. Tom winked suggestively. “Why do you want to look?” He fired back and we both laughed hard.

I don’t know how much longer me and tom spent just talking and drinking, but soon I started feeling tipsy. Standing up straight Tom raised his glass. “To scars and stings” he announced loudly. “To scars and stings!” I echoed.

Placing his glass back down. “Now I do think it’s time for food!” He added excitedly.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been keeping food under the table all this time?” I asked jokingly.

Tom chuckled. “I did bring cakes but I ate them all.” I gasped mocking disdain. “However, luckily for us, good old David is green fingered.” I spat my drink out, snorting at the line my dirty mind produced.

Tom started chuckling.. “I forgot how childlike your brain is. The mere mention of fingers has you giggling like a little girl.” He said slowly and mockingly. I joined in with his laughter and soon we were howling at nothing but the mere word “fingers.”

  
Calming down, tom reached up and plucked two whole bunches of grapes off the vines. He lay one on his plate and one on mine. “Bon appetite.” He said with a grin.

We tucked in slowly but it soon turned into us both throwing grapes at each one another, each of us trying to catch the others grape with our mouth.   
“Ooh I almost forgot dessert!” Tom cried out eagerly.

I looked up, “don’t tell me… more grapes?” I asked feigning sadness.

He chuckled “no my dear, I think we’ve had quite enough don’t you? I instead have…” he pulled out a bowl with a flourish. I gasped. It was a massive bowl of red m and ms .

“How long have you been hiding these from me?” I gasped. Tom drew the bowl tightly to his chest and raised his eyebrow. “Who said they’re for you?l”

  
I stood up. “Thomas Edward Hiddleston. I will wrestle you for those m and ms.”

  
He laughed. “Ehehehe do you remember what happened the last time we fought over m and ms? I don’t think you’ll want to spill more chocolatey blood, right?”

  
I sat back down. “I concede.” I Said innocently. He seemed taken aback by my sudden submission.

Gleefully he started picking out and eating m and ms whilst staring me dead in the eyes. There was something almost erotic about the way he delicately nibbled them, as if he was trying to be seductive.

Then out no where I started pelting him with grapes, they were hitting him fiercely and in his defensive state he put the bowl down on the table.

Moving like a whippet, I sprung the bowl into my arms, turned and ran at full speed. Clutching the bowl tightly to my chest, I swerved heading to the beach.

Noticing tom was far behind, I sat down on the sand and started to eat the sweets. It was a couple of minutes when Tom emerged from the treeline. “What took you so long slowcoach?” I shouted over to him.

He jogged over to me and threw a blanket at me from no where. Sitting himself down next to me and extending his legs out he laughed. “You forgot your blanket idiot."

  
“Watch your tone, Hiddleston.” I scolded teasingly.

“Plus I had to extinguish the candles and turn off the fairy lights. I don’t think David would appreciate coming home to a burnt down forest.” We laughed.

“Your so sensible…” I teased, poking him in the ribs. He caught my hand then dropped it in mock disgust. “Have you eat all those m and ms?” He exclaimed like he couldn’t quite believe it.

“Hahah I’ve saved.. 1..2,3,4… oh 5… I saved you 5. I am so generous am I not?”

Tom slammed the five into his mouth before I had a chance to even look back at them. Laughing at his satisfied face, we soon became engrossed in a conversation about food and the forest décor.

It soon became extremely chilly and we both started chattering our teeth. But both of us tired and way too lazy for our own good, were too stubborn to move.

“This isn’t going to help your cold.” Tom said frowning.

"Oh Tom, please it’s just the sniffles, it won’t kill me!”

I laughed but he looked serious. “No but hypothermia might.”

I scoffed, “tom it’s not like it’s snowing, I won’t die out here.” I raised my hands in exclamation. “even still.. he murmured.

We both looked forward then I felt a sudden weight on my shoulders. My hand instinctively went to my shoulder and I was met with toms jacket. “no! Tom…” I started but he shook his head.

“I don’t want you to catch a chill.” He said sternly. “But what about you?” I asked concerned. He laughed. “I’m in way more clothing than you! Besides I don’t really feel the cold.” I shrugged.

“Well if your giving up your jacket then I’m sure I can half the blanket.” I laughed and shook out the blanket so it covered both of us. We huddled together, like little penguins sheltering from the storm. My heart started beating, it was almost electric, the heat between our bodies and the closeness of his body near mine… and his smell, his jacket was drowning in his scent, it was something I just needed bottled. It was just so perfect.. I would’ve saved that moment for ever, just us two staring out across the shore, my head leaning on his shoulder, talking about everything from maya to turnips. It was beautiful. But of course both of us had to go and fall asleep.

I woke first, confused and bedraggled.

I lifted my head slightly, feeling a crushing weight a top of me. Gasping, I realised the position I was in. I had been lying on my back, in Toms jacket and Tom… well he was basically lying on top of me, shielding me from the cold, blanket over the both of us.

I steadied my breathing not wanting to wake him. I wanted to savour this before he woke and moved. His head was leaning into shoulder, his hair tickling just under my neck. The rest of his body was half pressing down into my stomach and half on top of my left leg and the sand….

And our hips…

well they were angled pretty suggestively. I blushed furiously, the thought of his penis being so close… just a couple of layers of clothing were between our naked bodies… that thought set my imagination on a wild rampage, conjuring up thoughts of him doing unspeakable things to me.

Trying to distract myself I focused on the not so appealing things about waking up on the beach. For one, my legs itched. A lot. The sand had done more than exfoliate my bare legs, I felt like sandpaper had been dragged down my body. And it felt like something had bitten all up one leg.

And my hair… well it felt awful. I needed a shower, I craved the house and it’s warmth… but then I wouldn't even trade the world to not lose this moment, waking up to Tom freaking Hiddleston splayed out on top of me, his heart pounding steadily on top of mine…. In his shirt, in Malibu….

  
It was just a dream. But like all dreams, it had to come to an abrupt end. I felt Tom stir beneath me and I instantly pretended to be asleep. No way was he catching me awake whilst in this precarious situation. I felt his head raise and I think he stared at me for a couple of minutes. Then I felt him raise his body up slightly.

“Shit….” I heard him whisper under his breath. His hand went to my throat gently. I realised he was checking my pulse. How odd I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and saw him gazing down on me.

“Tom..” I croaked pretending to just wake up.

“Jessica thank god your okay!” I looked at him confused: “why wouldn’t I be?” I asked sleepily.

He looked down and pulled himself off me. I felt the cold hit me instantly. He pushed himself to his feet and offered me his hand. “I can’t believe we fell asleep on the beach of all places.”

He laughed. I noticed he’d changed conversation but I didn’t press him. Groggily, we both stumbled up to the house together. Collapsing on the sofa I looked up at tom.

“Do you want anything to eat?” He asked. I shook my head. “I really just need a shower and sleep. I feel really tired.” Tom nodded. “Please rest then, I hope your cold hasn’t got worse. I’ll make you a tea and get some paracetamol.”

I started protesting but he stared me down. “It’ll put my mind at rest, please don’t argue ehehehe. I'll leave you be for the rest of the day if that’s okay? I need to get back in the gym and go for a run.” My jaw dropped.

“How you manage all this fitness stuff is beyond me” I laughed. He joined in.

“Actually I’ll see you at dinner, say six o clock?” I smiled. “Who’s cooking?” I asked cheekily. He put his hands on his hips. “I said I’ll see you for dinner, not a travesty… which means I’m cooking.” I threw a pillow at him.

“My cooking is excellent actually!”

He dodged it. “Oh yeah? Two words. Boils tuna.”

He cackled and left the room.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense as Jessica's ex rears his ugly head.

Instead of a shower, I went for an extremely long bath. It was so invigorating and warm.. I reflected on the night and smiled. I really didn’t want these two weeks to come to an end, it had just been perfect. Clambering out of the bath, I decided that my hair didn’t feel clean enough.. so I stepped in the shower and gave it a good clean. I also shaved and put on a face mask and then wrapped myself in a fluffy dressing gown. Sitting on the bed I turned on my laptop and logged in to Facebook. I had taken loads of lovely pictures that I couldn’t wait to update, plus I really hadn’t spoke to anyone since getting here.

  
Refreshing my browser, thousands of notifications as messages popped through. Sighing, I peeled off my face mask and set about sorting through the notifications. My heart fluttered a little as I realised Tom had sent me a friend request. No biggie. I reassured myself and clicked confirm.

I also had a lovely message off Charlie, thanking me for the interview and asking how I was. Deciding she could be trusted I spilt everything to her, from the ordeal in the cellar, to the night on the beach. She was ecstatic, gushing with advice and trying to help me interpret toms behaviour. She also promised me that she would do some digging on Tom, to try and see if he had a love interest.

But as I was mid reply, someone else popped up. It was Adrian.

 

Hey babe, heard your in Malibu, living it up hmm?

I paused and we continued the conversation.

What do you want Adrian?

Nothing! I just saw your photos and thought it would be nice to speak again!

Adrian, you called me a whore and said you never wanted to talk again. What makes you think I’d listen to anything you have to say?

Because you loved me once.

Yes I did. But you obviously didn’t love me enough.

Can we at least talk it out? I don’t want to be on bad terms forever?

I ignored him for a while. I was so confused. Why was he texting me now? Just as I had moved on, forgetting him and leaving him behind with my old life. He had been horrible, he hurt me beyond repair. He was the one person I thought would be supportive of my breakthrough but he wasn’t… he was so mean. I headed down to the kitchen for a drink.

Getting a cuppa I curled up on the sofa and turned on the TV. The music channel came on and I just left it. I started singing along to Taylor swift when my phone rang, making me jump. It was an unknown number. Warily, I accepted

“Jessica?”

“Yes, who’s this?”

“Jessica, baby it’s me.”

“Adrian?”

“Yes babe, it’s really me.”

“Babe? Jessica you there?”

“Adrian I can’t do this.”

“Please, babe lets just talk things out.. so have to explain.”

“You have a lot to explain.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Go on then. You have ten minutes.”

“Why? You busy?”

“No. I just don’t want to waste any more time over you.”

“Babe don’t be like that!”

“Don’t call me babe. And I will be exactly how I want to be. You hurt me Adrian.”

“I know babe- uh Jess. We both said some things-“

“I SAID NOTHING ADRIAN”

“Fine, I said something’s.”

“You called me a whore”

“I know. I.. I’m sorry”

“….. I thought you would be proud of me Adrian. I thought you would be happy for me, for us.”

“I was.”

“Then why did you say those things?”

“I… I guess I was jealous. I wanted to be the one with the Hollywood offers, the big break. It hurt to see you succeed.”

“It hurt. To see me succeed?”

“I didn’t mean it like that babe… I mean, ever since I was younger I thought the life of an actor would be plain sailing ya know? But every audition I was turned down. Every time I thought I had a break coming it was snatched away.. but you… they adored you. Every time you auditioned you would get something from it… and I guess… I guess I was jealous. But that’s all changed now babe. I’m not even an actor anymore.”

“Seriously? I thought you loved acting?”

“I did but I wasn’t making any money from it. So uh yeah I’m in accounting now.”

“Wow Adrian that’s huge!!”

“Yeah, it’s alright I suppose.”

We went silent for a while. I sort of understood Adrian. Of course what he said and did was uncalled for and completely unforgivable but I decided I had to be the bigger person. He knew what he had done was wrong. And I knew I’d never take him back. We started talking about old times and I realised that this new Adrian was actually half decent.

I would never take him back of course, but it was nice to reminisce and catch up with someone familiar. Adrian rattled on about meeting all our old college friends and then out of the blue he turned around.

“We should meet up”

“Huh?”

“When you come home. We should go out. Have a few drinks or whatever?”

“Adrian I don’t think that’s wise..”

“Aw come on, it’ll be a laugh! We don’t have to do anything..”

“Do anything?”

“Yeah like fuck, we don’t have to do that, we can just you know hang out, catch up.. whatever?”

“Adrian…”

“Please, I miss you”

“What?”

“I miss you, I really do.”

“Adrian…”

“Please babe. I know this is random but it’s been on my mind for ages…”

“Look Adrian stop. I… I missed you too, for months I cried over you, what you said. It took me ages to get over what you did and I never thought I’d ever speak to you again.”

“Jessica I know what I did was unforgivable but… I loved you once. I.. I think I still do.”

“Adrian….”

“I’ve been thinking about you for ages.. please just promise me you’ll meet with me? For drinks at least?”

I paused. I leant into the phone and frowned.

“I loved you once Adrian.”

A smash made me jump.

“Everything okay Babe?”

I looked around, realising the sound came from the kitchen.

“Yeah, uh can I get back to you?”

“Sure, just let me know when your back in London okay?”

“Okay bye”

“Bye babe.”

I threw my phone on the sofa and strode to the kitchen. 

I found Maya on her hands and knees cleaning up a broken mug. Tea was all over the floor. I grabbed a towel and joined maya on the floor. Her little head whipped up and she looked at me fiercely.

“You” she pointed at me, jabbing me in the chest. Taken aback I knelt up. “Me?” I asked her confused.

She pointed at the mess on the floor then back up to me. “You” she said again sharply. I raised my hands up. “No, this wasn’t me.” I shook my head in earnest. She huffed and started muttering to herself in Spanish. I heard the back door slide open and Tom sauntered in. “Hey” I said cheerfully.

He looked at me coldly. “What’s going on?” He asked. “Oh someone’s spilt tea and the mug smashed. Know anything about it?” I laughed.

He walked past us, “No. I’ve had enough of broken things, I’m not clumsy any more, so I know how to avoid… uh messes.” He strode past me and maya and headed up to his room. What he said stuck with me. What did he mean by it? It was so odd and unlike him.

The Tom I knew would’ve not wasted a second helping me and maya. Regardless of whether he’d made the mess or not. I had a sneaky suspicion he was behind the broken mug, but I couldn’t explain his odd behaviour.

I hated it when this happened. I couldn’t ever understand what was going on in his head. He stressed out about the most unimaginable things, he went moody over things I couldn’t explain… he was.. exactly like me. And I couldn’t stand it.

  
Maya gasped and grabbed my hand. Looking down I realised I had cut it quite deep on the China by accident. Blood had covered Maya’s freshly washed floor and she quickly grabbed my hand. She lead me to the tap and the ice cold water hit it, causing it to hurt even more. I tried yanking my arm away but maya held it in place. She started looking at me intently with her big brown eyes. She smile softly, her eyes showing all the wisdom of her age. She pointed to me then upwards at the ceiling. “You, Tom.. ah together?” She asked suspiciously.

I didn’t understand. She repeated it twice until I got it. I shook my head furiously. “No.. uh me and tom. Are… we’re not a couple.”

She smiled. “Aahhh but you… love?” She asked with an earnest smile, her little head bobbing up and down. I looked down.

“Uh not.. not. No.” I could feel my self blushing.

The little old lady laughed. She could see straight through my blatant lie and we both knew it she laid her hand on my heart and looked up at me, a massive grin on her face. She started nodding. “Maya know.” She repeated several times. “Love… come to those who wait!” She expressed gleefully.

I shook my head sadly “I don’t think so maya. I think I’d be waiting around for forever before that happened.” Maya shrugged and turned back to my hand. After confirming it was clean she sat me on the stool. “Stitches” she nodded firmly. I spluttered. “I need stitches?” I cried out. Maya tapped her nose. “Maya knows” she said and started walking towards her bicycle that was positioned by the back door.

“Uh.. should I see a doctor or something?” I asked worried . Maya cackled and pointed at herself. “I.. good doctor. Help you.” I looked at her in disbelief. “Wait you’re a doctor.. and a cleaner? Maya are you sure about this?” 

Half an hour later and yep, she was pretty sure about it. She actually did a really good job, so good that I tried paying her, but she wouldn’t have any of it.

She even made me a cup of tea and insisted I stay on the kitchen stool. I had a new found respect for maya, she was stern but compassionate.

Before I could tell her “gracias” maya moved swiftly to the bottom of the stairs and started yelling in Spanish. Within seconds Tom had flurried down the stairs, strode into the kitchen where he grabbed my hand and pulled it up to look at.

He turned to maya. “Gracias senora” he said quietly, bowing his head slightly. Maya laughed and said something that I couldn’t understand in return.

Toms ears turned red so whatever it was embarrassed him. She looked at me and smiled warmly. She nodded, grabbed her bike and left the house.

I chuckled at her quick departure. “She’s a woman of many talents.” I said cheerfully. Tom looked me dead in the eye. “You should’ve been more careful.” He said sternly.

“Well you should of helped.” I snapped back. Tom stood up straight and dropped my hand. “I guess I’ll see you at dinner.” He said abruptly and sauntered up to his room. “Fuck him.” I murmerered under my breath. I just couldn’t deal with the cold air that so frequently happened. One day we would be the best of friends… then the next day it was like he couldn’t stand me. Sighing I slowly poured myself a glass of wine and took both the glass and the bottle to my room.

Half an hour later I was jumping up and down on the bed to Pink blasting loudly.

“SO SO WHAT!!! IM STILL A ROCKSTAR! I GOT MAH ROCK MOVES AND I DON’T NEED YOUUUUU….!!!!...”

I was at that drunken stage where one no longer “gave a fuck.”   
Which was probably bad timing seeing as Adrian popped up on messenger. Reading my slurred reply he immediately rung.

“Jessica?”

“Hahahaha you sound like Adrian.”

“Uh that’s because I am Adrian. Have you been drinking dove?”

“I’m not a bird.”

“Haha too right your not darling. So what are you up to.”

“dancing.”

“Your dancing? In your underwear I hope?”

“Adrian!!! You are a funny boy.”

“Yeah well I’m glad you think so. I tell you what I’m at work so I can’t talk for long. Shall we text?”

“Whatever darling.. Ooh I love this song… I GOT MY ROCK MOVES AND I DON’T NEED YOU…!!!.””

“Darling shall we text like old times?”

“You mean when you’d send me sexts?”

“Exactly baby.”

The phone clicked off. My drunken ass flopped on to the bed and bit my lip. Was this a good idea? Probably not. But Was my drunken, sex deprived self going to do it. Probably yes. Picking up my phone I waited for Adrian to finish typing.

"So you naughty little girl, what would you do to me right now…. What would you like me to do to you baby?"

I giggled. This was so fun… I had loved sexting with adrian but sadly for him he could talk the talk but not walk the walk. He was a fantastic dirty talker but when it came down to sex itself… he wasn’t amazing… I continued laughing in my drunken stupor and clicked on his name. I began typing.

"Oh? I’m the naughty girl? But you were so mean to me…   
I think I should punish you baby. Your at work you say? Well I would crawl over to you and slowly unzip your trousers under the desk. I would let my tongue glide over the softness of your boxers, teasing you slowly. Then letting you struggle, is quickly straddle your body, kissing you teasingly. I would tie your hands to the arms of the chair so you could look but not touch… oh baby I’d have so much fun with your squirming body. I’d slowly pull my top over my head and raise my boobs to your mouth so you could suck on them gently. In your passion, you gently bite down on my nipple, causing me to moan out a little. Turned on by my moan you pull your hands free and push me off of you, onto the desk and your hands grip me tightly. You kiss me passionately, one hand behind my head, the other slowly stroking the inside of my thigh. I moan as your fingers move close to my pussy, your hand stroking over my silk panties. I bite my lip and you kiss me desperately, towering over me so my back arches up to meet you."

I blinked. He wanted to play this game, so I was going to beat him at it. I was surprised that I was able to even type the whole thing without mistakes. Waiting for his reply, I looked round the room trying to straighten my head out. But I quickly whipped my head around, something catching my eye.

“Shit…no no no… fuck this can’t be happening!” I hissed, cursing myself. Above my rather erotic message was Toms profile. He had messaged me just as I clicked on my top contact, assuming it was Aidan I had clicked not it, I was so so so wrong. I scrolled up to read his message.

"Is that your music? Do you mind turning it down a little? Much appreciated – Tom."

I quickly grabbed my phone, “fuck fuck fuck.” I whispered, furiously typing away.

"Omg Tom, please don’t read that! I’m so sorry!!!"

I clicked send but it was too late. He had seen the message. Throwing my phone on my bed, I buried my head into my pillow. “No…no..no..” I shrieked. I couldn’t believe my self.

He was my colleague.. a god damn sexy one.. but still. I had to keep things strictly professional. What was he going to think of me.. I buried myself under the covers and stared at my phone waiting for a reply.

It was actually a couple of minutes before my phone buzzed. I was shaking, I couldn’t face whatever he’d replied. Leaving it a couple of minutes I shakily reached out for the phone.

  
"I’m sure the intended recipient is dying for your reply. It’s certainly… explicit. -Tom"

I gasped. He didn’t approve at all. I felt so embarrassed, ashamed that this side of me had been exposed.

"I’m so sorry Tom, I can’t apologise enough. I was drinking and I got caught up in a sexting chain and I clicked the wrong person. I’m so so sorry."

He replied almost instantly.

"It’s no trouble, I was slightly taken aback but it was… interesting."

I sighed, he wasn’t as mad as I thought. Then a second buzz sounded from my phone.

"Wait your drinking? – Tom"

I laughed.

"Um.. would you believe me if I said no?"

"Nope. No I wouldn’t. May I ask why? It’s pretty early?"

"I had some things on my mind… it was just a way to chill out. That’s what us women do Hiddleston."

Aidan popped up asking me to reply. I ignored him, waiting for toms text. With a buzz I grabbed my phone.

"As long as your not mixing it with the antibiotics maya gave you."

 

  
"Tom I’m not stupid."

"I know. Just checking."

"Uh, thanks I guess. Again I’m sorry you got caught up in it."

"I have to admit, it has given me an idea."

I paused.

"Um okay?"

"Our characters obviously exchange several explicit words.. perhaps we’d be more comfortable with each other if we did a text exchange like that? Although Strictly only professionally, it may be a fun way to explore our characters more.. intimate sides. – Tom"

I almost dropped my phone. Tom.. Tom freaking god of all things sexy Hiddleston.. wanted to sext. I started laughing uncontrollably. I could already barely face him without blushing and I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself if he carried through with his request.

Then my brow furrowed. He said “strictly professional.” Damn. It probably meant he definitely had someone back at home. Slightly disappointed, my slightly tipsy self decided that I might as well agree. What would I lose? Except your self dignity and the ability to control yourself, my mind echoed.

"Ooh good idea. Yes that’s definitely a good way of exploring each other’s characters. Do you want to do the whole exchange in character?"

"Yes, please. Shall I set the scene?"

Heart racing, I quickly told Aidan that I had to go. As I was just about to reply “yes” tom had started anyway.

"You wake on a large king size bed. Baffled, you lift your heavy body up and look around. Startled you realise your in a bright white, pristine abandoned warehouse. Pulling the quilt around you, you shout out. “Hello?” You ask trembling. There is no reply."

He stopped so I figured he wanted me to take over. I quickly replied.

"Suddenly I hear the slow heavy footsteps of a man, walking towards me. Looking across, I squint and realise it’s you. Rushing to my feet, I stand on the bed and brace myself for what is to come. “Where am I?” I hiss vehemently. You quietly laugh sinisterly, sending a chill down my spine. Ignoring me you continue walking forward. Now in attack mode I jump down off the bed and stand with my feet firmly planted on the ground."

He started typing immediately. A couple seconds later-

“Sit back down” I command sharply. Ignoring me, you cross your arms, as I come to a stop. Raising an eyebrow I tut. “Obeying me, will make your time here much more pleasant dear.” I say sharply. You continue to stand there. I roll my eyes. “ I did warn you.” I say flatly. With that I pull a gun from my back pocket and shoot you in the leg. Standing there amused, I watch you cry out in pain and fall back on to the bed, clutching your foot. Seeing you cry makes me laugh even more. “What are these… tears? So much for the agencies strongest spy.” I spit."

My brain was whirring. I had so many ideas and tried getting them down as quick as I could.

"The pain is incredible. I’d been shot before but nothing has hurt as intently as this. Through my tears I looked up into your face with anger. “What.did. You shoot me with?” I sat through gritted teeth. You chuckle. “Clever little spy aren’t you?” You leer. You pull a bullet out of your pocket and throw it onto the bed next to me. As I start inspecting it you start explaining.”it’s not abnormal bullet pet. It’s coated in a pain increasing compound, stimulates the nerves, makes the burning pain just that little more painful.” On cue, another wave of pain coarses up my leg and I fall on my back, unable to move. I hear your laughter as my vision starts to blur. “Oh and I forgot to mention it temporarily paralyses its victim. Clever little piece of tech, isn’t it?” I hear you voice coming closer. “stay away from me!” I shriek."

It took him ten minutes before another reply popped up.

"I laugh at your helpless, trembling body. As I approach the bed, your eyes look up at me in disgust. I crouch next to your head and. Slowly brush the hair from you ear and whisper into it. “Such anger in your eyes. It’s beautiful.” My finger traces my hairline and you can’t wriggle away. “Get. Off.me” You snarl. I stand straighter. “it’s funny Clara. Your at my complete mercy and yet no fear is in your eyes. Just anger. Pure anger. It’s sort of admirable. Perfect even.” You roll your eyes. “What the hell are you on about?” You ask. “Ehehe, it’s a shame I’ll break you.” I hiss. Quirking an eyebrow, I place my hand on your abdomen and stare at you with disgust. I can see the fire screaming through your eyes, the hate for me and it fuels me even more. I trace my finger to the bottom of your vest top and slowly pull it up, revealing your lower abdomen. “Don’t you dare.” You warn. “Ehehe I won’t exploit you dearie. I’m just admiring my new prize.” I smirk. “I’m not your prize” you spit with hate. Fed up with your loathing remarks, I snap and bring my hand down sharply on your abdomen. With a smack you cry out. I put my face to yours and stare you in the eyes. “You, are my prize pet. And I will do what I want, when I want. You will come to love me and I’ll show you just how you’ll be repayed.”

I paused. Was he setting up the sex scene? Did he want me to continue? I could imagine him laying on his bed, his beautiful eyes staring into his laptop screen. “Fuck it” I say aloud and start typing my risky reply.

"With that you bring your jaw on mine and start kissing me intently. I try fighting you off but I can’t move my limbs. I cry out but it’s not use, my cries are lost in your mouth. Every fibre of my body wants you dead, yet I could feel my primal side screaming with lust. A heat was rising through my abdomen, soothing where you’d slapped me. I snapped out of it, I couldn’t think these things. You killed my foster mother for Christ sake! I decided to let you continue, each second of the kiss giving me more reasons to kill you. After what feels like a year, you pull away. You laugh and look into my eyes. “Enjoy that dearie?” I snarl and you chuckle. “I thought not. But perhaps. Perhaps there’s another way I can… please you.” With that your hands slowly trail down my body, lingering over my boobs. “For a man who has killed, your hands are surprisingly soft.” I chuckled sarcastically. He pulled back up and looked into my eyes. “That, my dear is because the only dirty work I do, are beautiful, pets like you.” He chuckled and started kissing down my naval. A slight breath escapes my mouth as I curse myself for slightly feeling turned on. I couldn’t stop my body’s reaction to you and I hated it. "

Breathing out I pressed send. I decided I hated this game. It was turning me on way too much and I knew I wouldn’t be able to face tom If it continued. I could imagine his deep eyes scanning each sentence, his brain processing every sentence, his fingers slowly caressing the keys of his laptop… I had to stop thinking about him but he was just infectious. I put my laptop on the floor and sat with my head against the ceiling, facing upwards. I really couldn’t do this anymore. I was falling in love with him and couldn’t do anything about it.

“Damn you and your stupid emotions.” I breathed out to myself.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica almost gets caught in a compromising situation....   
> Things are starting to get smutty people... finally!!

Knock, knock, knock.

“Jessica?”

Knock knock.

“Jessica, can I come in?”

Knock

“It’s kinda important.”

Knock knock knock

“Jessica are you still asleep? I’ll come back in ten”

 

In my sleep I subconsciously heard Tom at the back of my mind. But I was enjoying my dream to much to slip away from it. It had been of me and Tom. The dream had no plot, really it was just a beautiful long walk through a park. We just spoke of the parks beauty but… but we were together… a couple. He was mine.

I could feel myself slipping into conciousness and I hated it. I hated returning to a reality where he had someone else. Some beautiful model or fellow actress waiting back in London. I could feel a single tear roll down my cheek. Annoyed by my bodies reaction to jealousy, I wiped the tear away and opened my eyes. I turned and looked at the alarm clock. It read 11:24. I sat up straight.

“Shit” I cried out. How tired was I? I must’ve fallen asleep Last night I realised. Sitting up, I blinked and realised there was a plate next to the alarm clock with some toast and a note. Sipping the orange juice that also accompanied the toast I read the note.

Jessica,

I tried waking you around eight o clock but you were dead to the world! David rang me early this morning with some news. Last night it was finally revealed to the world that we are the “stars” of Scars and Stings and we have our first interview. Luckily it’s only over Skype, but David wants us to look our best. It’s at two o clock in the dining room. I’ll set it all up, just make sure your there and ready! Hope the hangover isn’t too bad!

Tom   
X

  
I clutched the note to my chest. He had signed it with a kiss. He’d made me breakfast. He was adorable. But still jealousy clouded me like a storm and I threw the note down. Walking into the ensuite, I stared at my reflection.

“Get it together girl.” I said to myself slowly. “You need to stop this flirty, childish behaviour. You’re a professional for Christ sake. Stop thinking about him, in a couple months we’ll both go our separate ways, him back to his lover and you back to… back to..”  
What was I going back to after all this? Would I give things with Aidan another go? No. I shook my head firmly. There was no way I was starting things with him again. Marching back into the bedroom, I logged into Facebook and deleted Aidan. I smiled. 

Then my face dropped. I never read Toms reply!

  
You gasp at my flirtatious comeback and I continue kissing down your naval. My hands follow the curves of your hips and I slowly tug on your jeans, pulling them halfway down your legs. You quiver under me and I admire your black, lacy panties. Taking a finger, I massage your clit through your panties pressing hard. You moan, then catch yourself. “Stop it.” You hiss. I chuckle darkly, lust burning through my eyes. “My…my my... Little Clara is quite the dirty little slut, isn’t she?” I take another hand and slowly roll the wet thong down, revealing your throbbing pussy. I lower my mouth to your clit and let my tongue lick over it quickly. You whimper and protest at the same time, making me laugh into your folds. My tongue continues exploring, circling around your clit as you push your vagina into my head, making my tongue go in further. I push your body into the mattress. I look up into your eyes. “Your mine” I hiss and push my head back down."

Tearing my eyes from the screen, I realised that I had subconsciously been touching myself. He knew how to turn me on. I lay back into the bed.

“You shouldn’t do this” I whispered to myself. I started massaging my clit in circles. I pictured tom going down on me like he described. His blue eyes darkening in lust as his mouth disappeared into my folds. I could imagine him sucking my clit and the burning need he filled my lower abdomen with. As I continued thinking of his tongue, my fingers sped up, rubbing and circling my pulsating clit. I imagine Toms head resurfing as he pulled me into a rough kiss, his stubble grazing my chin as I tasted my own juices on his lips. I wondered what he would look like, standing over me. Would he be dominate? Yes. I decided. I would let him take me. I pictured him smirking with lust as he lowered himself back to my clit and pushing two fingers in slowly. I pushed my own finger in and gasped. I fucked my own fingers hard as I imagined him finger fucking me into bliss. Within seconds I was close. My breaths spend up and I felt my lower muscles tightening around my fingers. I started moaning softly imagining his fingers thrusting into me..I was so close, so close to coming. Then-

Knock

  
“Jess?”

  
Knock knock

“Fuck” I breathed out. Moving with speed I never knew I had, I pulled my hand away from my pussy and quickly grabbed my fluffy dressing gown. I reached the door and yanked it open breathlessly. “Tom!”

I smiled, my irregular breathing very apparent. I prayed to every god known to man that he hadn’t heard me through the door. I searched his face for any sign of amusement or embarrassment but it was expressionless, just a smile.

“Thank god your awake Jess! I was really scared I’d have to face Ellen alone!” He chuckled.

I was confused.

“Ellen?” I asked

“Yes Ellen, the interview, you know at two?” He said slowly

“Yes I got the note, but whose Ellen?”

Tom smacked his head. “Ahh I knew I missed something off that note. Yes uh, well the interview, it’s for Ellen. You know degeneras? The Ellen show?”

I screamed. Tom looked confused. “Are you okay? We don’t need to do it if your nervous?”

  
I beamed. “I love Ellen!! Why didn’t you tell me! Oh gosh!! I’ll have to get ready!! What shall I wear? Oh dear I need a shower!!” My mind was all over the place. Tom steadied me with his arms. “Woah chill out there! Ehehehe” his laughter stopped.

He quickly scanned my face. “Woah, Jess do you have a fever? Your kinda warm. And your cheeks are pretty red..”

I stood back. Fuck. “Uh no it’s not a fever or anything.” I said quickly. Tom quirked his eyebrow. “Are you sure? I mean I can call Maya..” I laughed nervously, trying to disguise the burning embarrassment that was slowly creeping up my face .”no. No. Trust me tom.. there is no need to call Maya. Just…. Uh… I’m just a bit flustered. You know. From uh… from… from the drink! Yeah from the drink last night!”

I grimaced quickly at my poor acting skills. Tom stood up straight and smirked. He knew. I could just tell from the gleam in his eyes. I laughed nervously. “What?” I asked innocently.

He shook his head and smiled knowingly. “Nothing. Just.. just make sure your ready for two o clock.” He winked and turned on his heel.

As I breathed out in relief he turned back to face me. “By the way. Um Jess. Can I ask something?” He said it slowly, as if considering every syllable.

I shrugged. “Of course. Ask away dude.” He chuckled. “Uh. Last night. Helped a lot. It was great, exploring are uh.. characters sexuality, you know beginning to open up and all.” I nodded and smiled. Inside It felt like he’d just stabbed me. Of course he had to remind me it was strictly professional.

I let him continue. He looked me in the eye then down at the ground. “I uh was just wondering, who was the message originally for?” I swallowed and watched him pick a small fibre from his jumper. Was he interested in my love life? Did he want to know I was single?.

He coughed. “Uh just because… because I think it would help if you contacted this person. You know, gives you memories to act upon etc.”   
I frowned. Of course he wasn’t trying to find out if you were single, I internally slapped myself. Professional Tom, as always. I sniffed. “It was a drunken mistake. Someone who I uh used to love popped back up last night and we’ll.. you know what it’s like when you’ve had a couple drinks.”

  
Toms face seemed to relax slightly. “Oh, oh I’m.. uh sorry about that.” He smiled sympathetically. I laughed. “No need to be sorry. Trust me I’m glad he’s out of my life. He wasn’t the nicest person. And trust me when I say I don’t have any more feelings.” We smiled at each other and he trundled back downstairs. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica has her first ever live interview!   
> She also tries getting some payback on Tom... but things don't go to plan...
> 
> Special shout out to whoever bookmarked this work!! I love knowing there's people actually reading this 

I poured tea for the both of us and breathed out slowly. The nerves were slowly growing. I couldn’t believe this was about to happen.

Me on the Ellen show.

Okay, so I wasn’t exactly on the show but still. This was the first time that the film world would find out I was playing the lead in scars and stings. It was one of the most anticipated role reveals of the year, especially for Tom. Except he was much better at hiding his nerves.

I trudged into the lounge. Tom had pulled a small table from somewhere and placed his MacBook on if. We would sit between the wall and the table, waiting to go live. Tom was already sat in front of the laptop, busy reading through presumably emails and messages. He didn’t notice me when I walked in but I definitely noticed him.

I nearly dropped both mugs of tea. He was dressed in the sharpest, sexiest suit I’d ever seen. The shirt clung to his skin, leaving little to the imagination. I placed the tea down.

He chuckled, “why do you look so shocked?”

I stuttered. “I didn’t know we were dressing up for this?” He looked over at me, gave me a proper look, then started laughing. I joined in.

I of course, thought that seeing as we were only on Skype, I’d only need to smarten up my top half. So I’d put on a gorgeous blue chiffon top, done my make up and hair…. But too tired to find matching trousers, I left my pyjama bottoms on. The overall look was.. well ridiculous. -especially as the pyjama trousers were white with little rainbows on – certainly not sexy at all.

“I certainly won’t be winning sexiest woman of the year!” I laughed and sat down. Tom looked back at the laptop, chuckling. “After this film, you probably will!” He replied cooly. It went quiet.

“So.. uh. How’s this going to work?” I asked nodding to the screen. Tom reclined back and looked at his watch. “Well in ten minutes Skype will be set up. We’ll hear Ellen introducing us and then the screen will go from black to a normal FaceTime. We’ll be chatting to Ellen for however long we’re needed. Then it’ll cut off black when they cue us out. That sound okay?”

I nodded and breathed out. “Oh and before I forget you’ll need this!” He added and pulled out a small microphone. Brushing my hair slowly from off the collar of the top, he clipped it on. “There, now they’ll hear everything perfectly.” He smiled.

I looked at him as he started to type again. “Uh tom. How do you stay so calm?” He stopped immediately. “Are you nervous? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He said concerned.

I shook my head determinedly. “No I have to do this.. I just have this thought. All the time. What if they don’t like me? I mean there’s so many other actresses that could smash this role.. and I… well I’m not exactly well known am I?”

  
Tom grabbed my hand.   
“Jessica. You are perfect for this role. Of course, there will always be haters. People who are jealous ,people who wish their favourite actress got the role instead, people who immediately hate the film because it’s missing a tiny detail from the film. We can’t escape that. But what we can do, is try our dammed best to produce the sexiest movie of all time.” He laughed and I could feel my anxiety lessening with every word.

“But what if I muck up?” I whispered. He scoffed. “Trust me you won’t. It’ll go so quickly you won’t even realise it’s over. Just don’t swear or curse and try to not give away any spoilers.. David might actually kill you ehehehe.”

I let go of his hand and picked up my mug. Staring into it, I exhale do slowly. “Thank you tom. For everything. For helping me.. you know with this. It’s kind of a big deal.” He patted my shoulder. “It’s a massive deal Jess, but have fun! You’ve earned this. And if you can get past this, the rest will come naturally. And if Ellen asks you a question that you don’t think you can answer, nudge my leg and I’ll cover you.” I smiled and gave him a quick hug. I caught a whiff of his cologne and nearly fainted. Pulling away and feeling my heartbeat rapidly increase I looked away. “Thank you” I whispered. “Anytime, oh the screens gone black. It’s time!”

My leg started bopping up and down wit her nerves as I heard Ellen's voice through the black screen. 

  
“Now, When I heard of the global phenomenon “scars and stings” I honestly thought it was Bear Grylls new autobiography! Well…. How wrong I was! (audience laughter). Yes… sexy and seductive, this novel has taken the adult fiction world by storm and is now under production. But for months we’ve been kept awake by the burning questions; who will play Clara and her nemesis captor? Who will direct? Well hold onto your seats guys, because the team here at Ellen have not only been the first to receive the news of whose been cast, but we’ve also been granted a special first reveal! Ready to meet the cast? (Audience cheers!) Well direct from Malibu, via Skype… lets see who we have!”

 

The screen flashed on and we were met with audience cheers. On the laptop screen it was like we were just watching an episode of Ellen, except our faces waved back on the screen behind the two white armchairs.   
The audience members were clapping and smiling madly.

“Wowwwww!!” Ellen smiled. “Why this is unexpected!!” The audiences applause died down and I could feel the nerves creeping back.

“Well for those at home or those living under a rock, I’m pretty sure that is Mr. Tom Hiddleston, looking rather dapper I must say! How are you doing Tom?”

I felt Tom relax into a smile and he waved.

“Ehehehe Hello Ellen! I’m great! What about you?”

“I’m just brilliant!! This is so unexpected! But I guess we’ll come onto that in a minute! Please tell us.. we’re dying to know, who is this beautiful lady on your left?” Ellen pointed her que card to me and nodded with the audience. 

I laughed. Tom glanced at me and back at the screen beaming. “This is Jessica.” I leant inwards. “But I suppose you can call me Clara” I teased.

The audience joined in and I felt Tom chuckle. Ellen leaned forward. “We certainly can!! Now, I know many were betting on Jennifer Lawrence to bag this role but do you know what? I think you are absolutely perfect.”

I giggled. “You haven’t seen me act yet Ellen!” She and the audience laughed.

“I’m sure you’ll be fabulous!! Now let’s get down to the boring bit! As this is your “official first reveal” I’ve been told I’m only allowed to ask what’s on my cue cards, are you guys okay to answer some questions?”

Me and tom nodded “of course” we said in sync and laughed. “Great! Okay then let’s take it away with this segment I like to call...Ellen Exploring Erotica!!”   
The screen rolled a cheeky animation title off a cartoon Ellen looking at aubergines and whips. Me and tom laughed as the screen went back to us.

“Right, obviously I don’t have a lot of time so I’m just going to fire out some questions okay?” Said Ellen quickly, leaning forward and crossing her legs.

“We’ll start with… let’s see Tom! Obviously your used to playing villains but how does this role compare to other villains you’ve played?”

Tom didn’t even stop to think, he launched straight in.

“Well I eh.. I suppose Loki - which was such a thrilling role to play- he had an identifiable reason to his villainy. I mean the mere evil plans he drags out can be pinpointed to the fact he is the “Great god of mischief” and also the relationship between him and his parents… so yeah Loki had identifiable reasons for his evil ways.. but my character in Scars and Stings is much more complicated and cunning. He is truly evil and does some despicable, awful things. Things that I myself am pretty terrified to act out.”

I admired him so much. He was just so amazing at this. I had to tear my eyes from his jawline back to Ellen, who was now staring at me.

“Wow that’s so fascinating! Now Jess, can you introduce us to you? Where are you from, how on earth did you bag such a massive, potentially life changing role?”

I paused thinking my answer through. But to my surprise it came naturally, just like talking to a friend.   
“Haha well um hi everyone, uh.. I’m Jess!” They laughed and I continued. “I’m from this little town over the pond called London.. some of you may have heard of it? I studied drama at Guildhall Drama school for three years and after graduation I was extremely lucky to be cast in Hamlet with the National theatre. We ran that show for about four weeks, then after that I did little jobs like voice overs and adverts. Then one day my agent was contacted by our brilliant director David, who had seen me play Gertrude in Hamlet. He invited me to his London office and well here I am!”

“Here you are indeed! And what did you do when you found out that Tom here was your co star?”

I looked down and felt embarrassment flooding my cheeks. Tom started giggling.   
“Well uh… I didn’t actually know who Tom was” I revealed, looking down at my hands, my face red. Ellen and the audience both gasped then started laughing. “You didn’t know who Tom Hiddleston was? Didn’t you google him or anything?” I shook my head joining in with the laughter.

“Well Ellen originally Ben was set to be involved but he had to pull out due to marvel commitments, so I was flown in last minute! Didn’t really give poor jess here a chance to meet!” Tom laughed.   
“That’s precious, truly truly funny.” Ellen added. “So Jess what did you think when you first met tom?”

I giggled “well truthfully.. I hated him at first!”

  
The audience gasped, Ellen’s jaw dropped.   
Tom grabbed my shoulder, “she’s very justified though!” He exclaimed. Ellen relaxed, “so what was the reason for this Jess? Tom is such an amazing guy, I can’t imagine anyone hating him!”

I put my arms up in defence. “Trust me, this story has Davids name written all over it!!”

I then went on to explain the whole Malibu situation and how it had been captured on film as a joke. The audience were in hysterics, especially when Tom told them about the potato masher incident.

Ellen then went on to ask more questions about production, our costumes and fellow cast members etc, and I found myself completely at ease. Ellen was wonderful, she made it feel so friendly and not at all pressurised, I could tell Tom was enjoying himself as well.

But then she turned to me. “One last question before we go, Jess, can you tell us, how did people react when you told them you got the role? Because it’s quite, it’s quite a film that “bares all!”

I froze, I couldn’t talk about my mother or Aidan, I hadn’t had a chance to clear the air with my mum and I didn’t want her to think I was ridiculing her reaction on live T.V!

And Aidan..

I just couldn’t talk about him, his words had wounded me more than I could imagine. I just wasn’t ready to speak about it… I could feel my breathing become unsteady and Tom gave me a quick look out the side of my eye.

  
“Actually Ellen, we weren’t really allowed to tell anyone we had the roles, so neither of our families really know much yet!” Tom quickly covered for me.

I breathed out and gave his hand a squeeze under the table. He squeezed it back.

“Haha well they certainly know now!” Ellen smiled, satisfied with Toms answer. She stood up from her chair.

“Now Tom, how do you fancy making someone’s day?” Tom chuckled “ehehe, I’d love to!” He exclaimed.

Ellen continued walking forward and went up into her audience. “Now before we go… let’s have one member of the audience ask you anything. Put your hand up if you want to speak to Tom!” Nearly the whole audience raised their arms and we both giggled.

Ellen stopped next to a lady with glasses and brown hair, who looked quite in her thirties. The woman breathlessly grabbed the microphone and was over the moon. “Hi Tom, I just want to say I love you so much!” She cried with a heavy Texan accent.

Tom laughed and blew her a kiss “well I love you too darling.” He said and winked. The woman and her family went crazy and the audience laughed.

“Okay so what’s your question sweetie!” Ellen asked.   
“I think I speak for every lady in this audience when I ask, are you currently dating, or single?” 

I paused and tried not to react to the question. I tried taking a sideward glance at Tom, whose face was laughing. He looked so engaged, so enthusiastic and I loved it. I felt more nervous to hear the answer than I was about doing the whole show. This was something I just needed to know.

Even if he said he was dating, at least it would give my brain some closure.

“Well, uh.. it’s kind of complicated!” He titled his head and scratched his chin, smiling.

I felt like a massive hole had been ripped through me. I couldn’t go on. I felt so close to him, but yet so far.

Ellen picked the microphone back from the lady.. “woah, woah Tom, any details? You can’t just leave it with that! I mean… we won’t tell anyone! Will we?” She cried to her audience, who replied with a mixture of head shakes and loud “No’s!”

  
Tom chuckled. “No you see, I’ve uh, I’ve fancied this one girl for ages. But.. uh she doesn’t know. I don't think she likes me back though. Which is why I’m yet to tell her how I feel.”

The audience let out some “Ahs..” and “Aws” Ellen looked sympathetic. “Any chance we can get a name?” She joked.

Tom shook his head. “Not a chance Ellen” he replied back teasingly.

I couldn’t breathe.

Of course he had someone else. Of course he would never love a girl like me. I’m too immature, too naïve. He was much more grown up and sophisticated. I needed to get out of there. I started fake coughing, which turned into a fake coughing fit.

Tom looked at me concerned. Ellen raised her microphone. “You okay there Jessica?”

I waved her off.

“Just need a glass of water!” I coughed. “I’ll be two seconds!” I stood and pushed the chair in. I heard both Ellen and the audience laugh loudly.

As I walked towards the door I heard Ellen. “Tom, I hate to embarrass her, but uh was Jess wearing pyjamas with her top?”

I froze and turned.

Tom stared at me and burst out laughing as I smacked my head.

“You should see her reaction Ellen, she’s mortified!” He joked.

I sank to the floor and started laughing. “She uh.. she had a bit too much to drink last night and didn’t know about the interview, so yeah seeing as it was via Skype, she only prepared her top half!”

He laughed and Ellen chuckled, “well I have to say, I think she looks absolutely marvellous!”

There was a long pause and tom looked concerned. I quickly returned to the screen with a glass water. Ellen had stopped, with her hand to her ear as if someone was speaking through an earpiece. She headed back to her armchair and sank into it.

Looking very solemn she turned to me and Tom. “well guys I’m going to have to wrap it up very quickly there, as I’ve just been told the devastating news now, that hurricane Zena, has ripped through Houston, Texas. Thirty have been presumed dead and hundreds are still unaccounted for….”

The screen went black.

I looked at Tom, who was shaking his head sadly. “That’s devastating” he murmured.

I patted his back. He took off his microphone and I did the same. We sat in silence for a couple minutes. He then chugged his tea down and stared at me with a small smile. “You did amazing Jess.”

I laughed. “Uh no I didn’t! I completely messed that up, the pyjamas… I froze.. I..” I frowned. “Thanks for stepping in there by the way. I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

He laughed and stood. “It’s no trouble. And I’m sure you would’ve handled it fine. Anyway, fancy some late lunch?” As if on cue, my stomach rumbled.

"I’ll take that as a yes then!” He laughed and walked away. I decided that I might aswell tie my hair up and change back in to my pyjamas.

\----

“And then, ehehehe, and then.. he grabbed me by the horns on my headdress and pushed me backwards! But I grabbed him and We went flying!!”

I laughed at Toms ludicrous story. It turns out Tom knew Benedict – or “ben”- extremely well.

  
“Of course the costume department was furious, so we both took them all out to dinner.. such a wicked night!” He continued. I laughed as I swirled pasta around my fork.

  
I groaned. “This is the best.” I said as I pushed another forkful in my mouth. Tom had cooked tomato pasta with spicy chorizo and it was stunning. “It’s nothing.” He said meekly.

I laughed. “Is there anything you actually can’t do?” He snorted. “There’s lots I can’t do.” I raised my eyebrows and eyed him funnily.

“What?” He asked chuckled.

“You seem to be able to do anything. It's almost infuriating.”

He pretended to look hurt.

“Maths.” He then said taking a drink.

“Maths?” I answered.

“Yeah, I’m not amazing at maths. I mean I’m decent enough but ask me any big question and I have to use a calculator.”

I laughed triumphantly. “Ha finally something I’m better at!” He quirked a brow and I giggled. “I don’t mean to brag or anything but it’s definitely a strength of mine.”

Tom then proceeded to challenge my claim by asking ludicrously complicated mathematical equations. I of course passed them all.

“Okay I give up. You can count.. big deal…” Tom shrugged jokingly.

I laughed. “Aw is Hiddleston sad because he can’t count to 3?” I pouted.

He put his fork down and stared menancingly. “I’d watch your tone… spy” he spat the last word.

I gulped and crossed my arms, leaning back in my chair, getting into character. “Aw did I touch a nerve?” I ask sweetly.

With a swift push, Tom leapt up from his seat and slowly moved around the table. I acted unfazed and raised my glass to my lips.

Before I could take a swig, Tom grabbed the glass and smashed it against the wall behind him. I smirked pushing my chair back.

We stood eye to eye.

“I told you… to watch… your tone.” He warned.

“You can’t tell me to do anything.” I snapped back.

Out of no where he grabbed my ponytail and pushed my head back. He didn’t grab too hard that if hurt, just enough that if I strained, it would. As my hands went to my poytail he brought his face to my jugular. My heart started beating furiously as my body started giving itself away.

He sniffed up my neck almost primally and I could feel his breath travel up my veins. “You still haven't learnt your lesson… spy.” He hissed in my ear.

I wished he would just throw me over the table and fuck me right there. But then my mind flashed back to the interview with Ellen and him.

“I’ve fancied this girl for ages… but she doesn’t know.” That’s what he said. He actually did love someone else.

I felt anger rising in me as I thought of him loving someone else. It fuelled me inside and I quickly acted on it. “Sorry… master…” I purred seductively in his ear. I put my hands on his chest and pulled him closer by his suit jacket. My heart fluttered but I ignored it.

He looked down at me, our faces close. Did I see his eyes darken? I pushed the thought away and wrapped my leg around his two.

He laughed. “Eager little spy aren’t you. Ready to listen to your master?...” He let go of my ponytail and put his hands gently on my waist. His hands fit perfectly, I could feel my body wanting to push closer to him, to be a part of him… I wanted the moment to last but I knew I had to act. I moved my mouth to his ear, my lips ever so slightly grazing his soft skin. 

“Not. A. Chance.” I whispered slowly.

As realisation hit his face, I acted quickly. I used my legs to spin his body around. With my free hand I grabbed my knife and held it to his throat.

“Ready to beg for you life, you bastard?” I hissed into his ear.

He put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, I give him.” He huffed. I laughed.

“What, you think I’d just let you walk? No way, YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS. MY MOTHER” I screamed in his ear.

“Your Foster-mother” he corrected me laughing.

I pushed him in the back. “Walk” I ordered him sharply.

I pushed him like that until we got to a door I remembered David showing us.

It led us to the pool.

Tom looked at me curiously. He was intrigued - I could tell. But the amused twinkle in his eye made me even angrier.

I pushed him through the door and into the pool room. It was a massive pool, almost like an Olympic one.

It had beautiful marble beams and a jacuzzi. It also had several loungers and even a very tall diving board.

I suddenly had an idea.

Pushing Tom, we walked to the bottom of the diving board stairs. I pushed the knife closer to his throat. “Climb” I hissed. Without even a protest he climbed.

This is odd, I thought to myself. He must have a plan.

Warily, I reached the top with him. “You will walk to the end of that plank and you will jump.” I ordered. He started laughing.

“You really think I’m going to jump?” He asked incredulously. I pushed him forward on to the plank and held the knife forward. “You will jump or I’ll kill you myself.” I breathed.

Tom laughed evilly. “But how.. my little spy are you going to force me from there? I could just stand here all day! You’ll have to come and force me.” He teased and turned around looking down into the pool.

I knew if I stepped onto the plank he’d push me. He was much stronger too and would quickly overpower me. Weighing up my options I knew what Clara would do.

“Then we’ll just have to finish this together asshole.” I snapped. Dropping the knife, Tom turned with sudden horror. But with little warning he couldn’t prepare himself. I launched myself at him and both of us flew off the plank.

We crashed into the water. I didn’t realise how deep it was. Or how cold it was! Adrenaline spread through me as I felt the cold water attack my nerves.

Pushing myself to the surface I spluttered and wiped the water out of my eyes. Blinking and looking around the water, I realised Tom was gone.

“Tom?” I called out. I heard a bang. The door to the pool shut.

“Fuck” I shouted exasperated.

Tom had escaped.

Laughing I swam to the steps and clambered out.

I returned to my room to change out of my things. I found a white pyjama shorts and vest combo and threw it on. Grabbing the hairdryer I sat for twenty minutes trying to dry it. I suddenly heard a ping.

Glancing behind me I saw my laptop spring to life. Sighing, I sunk into bed and turned Facebook on. I gasped.

My feed had gone.. insane. I had messages off about 400 people, friends, family… people who I didn’t even know… even journalists and a couple of famous faces.

I squealed in both delight and horror. There was no way I could handle or reply to this many people. I quickly messaged Lydia. “I’m sure she can handle it all… being the great publicist she thinks she is.” I said sarcastically.

Another ping came through. It was Tom.

"Nice try spy… I escaped. I’ll be back for you. But for now, I need sleep."

  
I laughed and with that I fell asleep.

\-------

“MIRA ESTE DESASTRE!!”

I awoke with a start.

“MIRA ESTE DESASTRE!!!!”

I heard cries from downstairs. Assuming it was Maya I rushed down in my skimpy pyjama combo.

As I entered the kitchen I bumped into a very angry Maya. The little lady was clutching her head and shaking it furiously. Trying to sneak away quietly, she whipped around and marched over to me.

“You!” She poked my chest comically.

I raised my arms in submission. “Woah Maya hold up what’s wrong?” I asked concerned.

She grabbed the crook of my arm and led me to where me and tom had been eating. I gasped.

Me and Tom forgot to clean up the glass he had smashed against the Wall. Glass twinkled all over the wooden floor, along with red wine which was probably staining the wood underneath.

“Gosh. I’m so sorry Maya, that was Tom last night.. we should’ve cleaned it up.”

The lady gave a little humph and started looking for a dustpan and brush. I knelt down and started picking up shards of glass. At that moment Tom walked into the kitchen, fresh from his run. He stopped and looked down.

"Well if this isn’t de je vu!” He chuckled, seeing me pick up bits of the broken dish.

“It’s not funny tom!” I whispered.

“I was woken by one VERY angry Spanish lady.”

He continued laughing.

Walking over to Maya he leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Lo siento, hermosa.” He said apologetically.

Maya blushed, laughed and passed the dust pan to me.

“You.. clean this.” She said and sauntered out.

I raised my arms in frustration. “But this was Toms mess!” I cried.

Tom leaned over the kitchen island and looked down at me. With a twinkle in his eye he grinned.

“You clean this!” He said mimicking Maya and sauntered off into the lounge. 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here..   
> xx

The next two days flew by. Me and Tom grew closer than ever and spent both days together, reading through the entire script, making tons of notes and even starting to physically act out the non sexual scenes. 

Tom was amazing to work with, he was especially great when I suggested an idea, writing it down enthusiastically and even expanding on it. He was particularly a massive help with scene eleven, a scene I just didn’t know how to go about.

In scene eleven, Toms character gets tired of Clara’s cheeky nature.

Throwing her on a disgusting floor he watches on as his right hand man rips off her top and starts whipping her. When she still doesn’t give in, he orders the man to pour salt all over her bloody, wounded back.

I really didn’t know how to make and continue such a pained expression without looking stupid.

Tom stayed with me for three hours until we had perfected it.

I was really going to miss this- living with him. We had worked so well together and it was really harmonious. I laughed at how David had wanted us to use this experience to uncover” pet hates” about each other- as with every day I just felt myself falling even more for this man.

We had even started working out in the gym together. With every passing day at David’s, I had felt myself growing stronger. My core muscles were really starting to define and for the first time ever, my arms and calves were perfectly toned.

We were in the gym one morning when I turned to Tom, who was busy on the rowing machine.

“Don’t we have a fight scene at one point?” I asked him. He slowed down and stopped.

Furrowing his brown, he wiped sweat from his forehead.

“I’m pretty sure David said something about incorporating one In somewhere. Why?”

I smiled. “Don’t you think it would be wonderful if we choreographed a whole fight sequence and then showed David? I think it would be an amazing way to show him that we really needed this experience.”

Tom looked impressed. “That’s an excellent idea. Shall we try it out?”

  
We both got up and walked into a little room that was attached to the gym. It was a small studio, with mats on the floor and mirrors covering the whole of one wall. Standing in one corner, with Tom in the other, I was excited.

“How shall we do this?” Tom asked. “Have you learnt how to stage fight?”

I smiled slyly. “I may have taken a few lessons where stage fighting was incorporated with Krav Maga. I promise I’ll go easy.”

Tom grinned. “No need, your looking at a fully trained martial arts expert.”

My mouth dropped. “You’re a what?” I gasped

Tom laughed. “Yeah for Kong and the Night manager I had to learn some pretty difficult moves.”

And with that, we spent the entire day mapping out and perfecting a pretty amazing fight scene

“You know I think David will be beyond impressed.” Tom huffed as he flipped me over onto my back for the thousandth time that day. 

Laying on my back I laughed and looked up at his head peering over.   
“He better be.” I grumbled. “I think I have more bruises than I ever had in my childhood.”

Tom laughed and offered me a hand up. Pulling me to my feet, he re-tied his tracksuit bottoms.   
“You know, I think we could incorporate this fight scene so it flows into the scene where they profess their love for each other, you know, where my character starts trying to charm yours?”   
I nodded, it was brilliant.   
“Shall we try it?” I asked.

Getting into position I could feel Clara waiting to be unleashed. Tom delivered his monologue and I ran at him screaming. We burst into the fight scene, limbs and jaws connecting, hair being “ripped” and legs being kicked. We tussled and threw moves at each other, then Tom flipped me over on to my back and in return I tripped him over, pulling his weight down. Leaping up ferociously before he had a chance, I quickly straddled him, my hands round his throat and my bum on his chest, pushing his body into the ground.

“You won’t kill me, little girl.” He hissed, pretending to gasp for air. Every fibre of his body was in the moment.

I gritted my teeth and stared into his eyes. “Try me.” I hissed, constricting my hands tighter.   
Tom spluttered and pretended to fight back but it was no use.

“You need me alive, where else will you get your answers?” He asked slyly, gasping for breath.

I paused, pretending to consider his reply. In my moment of weakness, Tom ripped my hands away from his neck and rolled me off of him. Grabbing my body like I weighed nothing, he dragged me up and across the room.

He slammed my body into the mirror like we had rehearsed. Pinning my shoulders with his hands, I couldn’t escape.

I looked away from his close face. He pushed his lips to my ear. “Stop fighting this” he whispered gently. I punched him in the stomach.   
He then released me slightly from feigned shock and I slapped his face.

Both our chests were raising heavily as we caught our breaths. He stared me dead in the eye. His face darkening, he pushed me back against the wall and cupped my face with his hands.

Then staring intently into my eyes and pushing his body into me, he kissed me.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope your all enjoying this! Let me know by leaving kudos or comments! I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Xxxx

His face was crashing into mine as he continued kissing me.

I couldn’t breathe.

It felt every bit as perfect as when he had kissed me in my dreams.

  
No, this was better.

  
I couldn’t think straight, all I could process was him. His lips were hard against mine, earnestly pushing and begging me to return the kiss.

My heart willed my body to return his passion, it wanted this. It wanted to kiss him back, with the same passion he was showing my lips. My heart continued racing as he moved his hands further up my head, bringing it even closer. Our noses crushed against each others as his soft lips continued searching mine.

Sadly, my brain remembered that this was just an act. Against my body’s wishes, I pushed him away and pretended to be disgusted.

“Get the fuck off me!” I screamed and wiped my mouth.

Tom blinked in confusion and looked away sadly.

He’s such a good actor, my brain thought, as my heart slowly recovered.

  
He looked back at me.

“Can’t you tell Clara?” He pleaded raising his hands slightly.

“I can tell you’re an asshole” I recited from the script that was ingrained in my head.

“The reason I kidnapped you, the reason I want you close… it’s because… because I love you Clara. I love you. There I said it. What more can I do?” He shrugged, turned and pretended to walk away.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

Me and Tom whipped around. Entering from the adjacent door was David beaming with joy.

I looked and Tom and we both started giggling breathlessly. Tom walked over to David and patted him on the back.

“David!” He said welcomingly.

David patted him back then turned to me and kissed me on the cheeks.

“You two are stars.” He said brightly. Me and Tom looked at each other and I could see my own pride reflecting through his eyes.

“How much of that did you see?” I asked laughing and brushing sweat away.

“Enough to know that I made the right choice, pairing you both together” he chuckled.

  
Me and Tom changed out of our sweaty clothes, showered then joined David downstairs, where he had prepared lunch.

Over food, we discussed with David all of our ideas and showed him our scripts, that were now strewed with notes. We also told him about our gym routines and meals, making sure with him that we had stayed healthy and fit. David was over the moon with our progress and admitted we had done more than he expected.

Weirdly, Davids presence had made me completely forget about the kiss. My mind knew it was just Tom acting and although I wished it had meant something more, it settled down for now.

  
That didn’t stop me blushing when Tom looked in my direction. He hadn’t said anything about our experience but then he’d kissed many women- it probably wasn’t anything spectacular.

We spent the afternoon sat on the balcony attached to my bedroom, drinking wine David had brought over.

“David, I don’t mean to be rude but how come you’re here so early?” I asked cheekily.

He guffawed in return. “I’m allowed in my own home aren’t I?” He questioned with a gleam in his eye. I chuckled. “I suppose so” I huffed dramatically in return.

“Anyway, I’ve brought over the footage that we’ve edited so far, I thought you might want to see how we’re getting on!” Leaping to our feet excitedly we then spent the rest of the night in Davids lounge watching the footage come together.

\---

“I think I might head up now, it’s getting late.” Tom exclaimed, yawning adorably.

David nodded. “Tom can I be cheeky and ask a favour before you go upstairs?” He asked.

  
Tom leaned forward, “of course, what can I do?”

“I need to post some scripts back to L.A, do you mind getting up early around eight o clock and driving into the city? I need them posted and the only post office is about two hours away.”

Tom laughed, “sure, that’s no problem!”

He squeezed my shoulder as he passed my armchair, said night and went upstairs.

David started giggling, the electric fire deepening his wrinkles and making him glow faintly.

“What’s wrong?” I asked concerned.

David continued laughing then lowered his voice, looking serious.

“There is no post office in the city. It’s under construction.”

I paused. “Then how are you going to send those files?”

“I’m not, it’s all a ploy to get Tom out of the house.” He chuckled, looking very entertained with himself.

I giggled. “But why on earth do you need him gone?”

David leaned forward. “To set up a surprise party.”

I was confused. "Surprise party?" I quizzed him further.

“A surprise party - for his birthday of course.”

I gasped.

“Wait? What!” I cried.

He put his finger to his lips. “Shhh” he scolded, laughing silently. “He didn’t tell you?” He added.

I shook my head.

David shrugged. “I guess he’s just not a birthday kind of person.”

I leaned back, clutching my tea to my chest. “So.. let me get this right… Your sending Tom in search of a post office that doesn’t technically exist?”

David gritted his teeth. “Uh yes I suppose you could put it like that.”

I laughed hard. “That will serve him right for all the times he’s teased me!”

David leaned over and gently grabbed my knee. “You know Jess, I may be out of order when I say this, but.. I saw you guys earlier. In the gym.”

I giggled nervously. “I know David, you kinda made your presence known.”

He stared at me intently. “No Jess, I don’t think you understand. I saw you, like REALLY saw you. I saw the way you looked together… the way Tom kissed you.”

I paused. “You do realise we were acting….” I trailed off giggling still.

David leaned back, almost seeming frustrated or saddened by my reply. “I know, I know. But.. you looked good together. And I think… I think.. well I think Tom enjoyed kissing you....I think he liked it a lot.”

I scoffed. “No way!” I laughed.

David sat forward with a twinkle in his eye. “We’ll see… we’ll see... perhaps it’s just an old mans fancy.”

Suddenly he slapped his knee. “Right we have a big day tomorrow, I’ll need you up early to help me sort out this party!”  
He wished me night and clambered up the stairs.

I exhaled slowly. What on earth was David rambling about? Shaking my head and smiling, I then realised I hadn’t got Tom anything for his birthday! Scrambling for my laptop I quickly logged on. “Thank god for next day delivery!” I exclaimed and proceeded to search for the perfect present. What do you get someone who basically has everything?

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction thing is kind of getting addictive!!   
> Xx

Me and David were sat at the table eating cereal when Tom popped his head around the corner. “I’ll be off!” He said cheerily.

David lowered his newspaper, “Thank you so much for doing this Tom! It’s such a weight off my shoulders.” He smiled and Tom nodded in return. “I’ll try not to be too long. I’ll get back as quick as I can do we can do another read through Jess.”

I looked up at him, mouth still full. Quickly swallowing it, I met his gaze.   
“Ah don’t worry! I was actually thinking of doing some independent study on crying, etc. I want to work on producing tears faster on cue! Honestly take your time.. anyway it’ll help me if the house is quiet.” I finished with a laugh.   
He grinned. “Ehehe alright, I might take a little look around the city then, it’ll be a nice change of scenery. If that’s okay with you David?”

David clapped his hands. “Take as long as you need Tom, just be back for about seven o clock, I’ll cook dinner then.”

Tom picked up the envelope and waved.

The front door banged shut.

Exhaling, me and David stared at each other and burst into laughter. “I can’t believe he fell for it.” I gasped.   
“I’m going to get a bad reputation with all these pranks.” David sighed with a smile and returned to his paper.

I quickly went and changed into some lazy house clothes – a baggy jumper and some leggings. I decided I would change into something prettier later.   
Descending down the stairs, I realised someone was stood at the bottom.

“Hello!” I exclaimed cheerfully.

The young man whipped around and adjusted his glasses. He was quite skinny and nerdy looking. But cute nerdy.

  
He shook my hand as I reached the bottom step. “Jessica?” He asked unsure of his guess, cocking his head to the side.

I laughed, “yes that’s me! Sorry have we met? I don’t think I recognise you..”

The man stood back. “Haha.. No I believe we haven’t met! I’m Luke, Luke Windsor – Toms publicist.”

I smiled, “Ah you’ve just missed him, he’s gone into the city! Your welcome to wait for him if you want! Or I can tell him you stopped by?”

The man chuckled as David trundled down the stairs behind me. “Ah Luke my boy!” He boomed joyfully.   
“Hello David.” The man said simply.   
David patted him on the back.  
“How’s your aunt holding out?”

“She’s okay, still script writing as always sir.”

They both laughed. “Marvellous, marvellous..” David rattled on.

“Oh have you met Jessica? Jessica, this is Luke, he’s kindly flown out to help us.”

I laughed. “David.. how many people have you invited exactly?”

“A few of Toms close friends, they’ll be here this evening.. along with some of the other cast and crew. Such a shame his family couldn’t fly out. Apparently his mother is too ill to fly..”

  
\--- 

Who knew party planning could be so difficult. David had spared no expense on ensuring Tom had the biggest, most lavish party of all time. 

The garden had been transformed. A massive white Gazebo had been placed on the grass. Inside it held several cute tables and a massive dance floor, complete with a DJ and massive, alphabet letter balloons that spelt out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM!"

He had even hired a massive bouncy castle. 

Lukes face lit up when he saw it being inflated. "I love bouncy castles." He said dreamily. We both laughed.

I got along with Luke so well. I could tell he was probably one of Toms closest friends, he knew almost everything about him and seemed fiercely protective. 

Around twelve o clock the caterers arrived. I gasped as they walked past wheeling crates of food. "Woah David, are we feeding an army?" I giggled. 

David popped a sausage roll in his mouth, off a nearby tray. "Haha nope...this is just for me!" He joked, then paused. Crying out in glee he pushed past me. "It's perfect!" He cried.

Following him, both me and Luke gasped when we saw the source of his glee. A massive cake was wheeled into the gazebo, next to the dance floor. 

It was incredible. It was a four tier cake, decorated in black, gold and green icing. But on the top was a masterpiece. Someone had hand carved a massive Loki helmet out of cake and icing. The detail was incredible.

Pulling out his camera, David started taking pictures. Suddenly his phone rang. Nearly dropping it, he gasped. 

"Oh dear.. it's tom!" He cried out, throwing me the phone. 

Not knowing what to do with it, I chucked it at Luke. Luke panicked and threw it straight back. "He doesn't know I'm here!" He cried and ran back a few steps, biting his fingernails nervously. 

I groaned and David smiled at me, pushing me to answer. 

"Hello?" I answered the call nervously. 

"Hello! Jess is that you?"

It was Tom. I gulped. 

"Yes is everything okay?"

"Um is David there? I need to speak to him." 

David heard and shook his head dramatically.

"uh.. no. No.. he's not here. I think he's in the shower? Can I help?"

"I don't know Jess, it's just.. I can't seem to find a post office anywhere! Is David sure there's one here?"

I paused, trying to formulate a plan. 

"Yes, yes he was pretty adamant it was in St.Julies square. It's next to Samson street avenue." 

"Oh okay, I'll have a look! Thanks Jess!" 

He clicked off. 

Sighing with relief, Luke started laughing. "Your a born liar Jess." He teased. 

With Tom dealt with, we got back to party planning. To my delight, two fully stocked bars arrived and were placed near the backdoor and in the gazebo. 

The jacuzzi was pulled out alongside a massive barbecue, manned by a expert, Brazilian chef. David also insisted on having a massive firepit pulled out and surrounded with benches and blankets, just in case it got cold. 

Around two o clock the speaker system arrived and massive speakers were placed around the edge of the garden. We also had some lighting people arrive and they strung up a thick net of fairy lights, that created a fairy light canopy across the massive garden. 

Balloons were pumped and final touches were made. Collapsing on the sofa, me, Luke and David were exhausted. Checking his watch, David laughed. "Well, we have about an hour until our first guests arrive."

I squealed.

"An hour!!" I cried. Luke laughed "what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I only have an hour to get ready!" I shrieked and ran out of the room, away from Luke and Davids chuckles. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!
> 
> This is the last chapter I'm writing tonight because I'm tired but I'll post another tomorrow!!   
> Xx

From David's lavish planning, I assumed there would be a couple A listers arriving and decided to try and look myself presentable.

Rushing, I quickly showered, shaved and slapped on some fake tan. 

Waiting for the tan to dry, I ran into my walk in wardrobe. Thank God for David.. 

He (or whoever had arranged my clothes) had placed several evening gowns on a seperate rack. All five were beautiful. Struggling to choose, I closed my eyes, spun around and grabbed the nearest gown.

Throwing it on my bed, I ran back for some matching heels, then sat down to do my make up. 

As I applied some lip stick, I wondered how Tom would react. Would he be happy? Or annoyed that we'd made a fuss over his birthday? I hoped he would love it. 

Finishing my make up I sighed. What on earth to do with my hair.. 

i had never been good with hair, I always just left it down or tied it up in a high pony tail.

Spotting my laptop, I suddenly had an idea.

Several YouTube tutorials and several failed attempts later - I smiled and looked at my hair.

I had created a pretty side bun, that hung beautifully. Little cute curled wisps of hair framed my face and I was really proud of it.

I quickly spritzed some hairspray over it and grabbed my dress.

As I looked at my finished reflection, I couldn't help but think something was missing. Unable to identify what it was exactly, I instead admired my dress.

It was a beautiful backless, sort of mermaid styled dress. The black material complimented my red hair and brought out my blue eyes beautifully. I noticed that the the dress also clung to my curves nicely, giving the illusion that my breasts were fuller and my bum bigger. I was thankful for all the extra hours I'd put in at the gym, knowing that otherwise this dress would never have fitted. 

And with one last smile at my reflection I decided that for once I actually felt.. pretty. 

I entered the kitchen and was thankful I had dressed up for the occasion. Both Luke and David were freshly showered and suited. 

They both gawped as I sat down near the kitchen island. 

"Wow.. Jessica, you look amazing" Luke stammered, blushing slightly. I giggled. 

"Aw thanks dude, you look rather handsome as well if I may say!" He turned away, ears reddening. 

David took my hand and kissed it, then winked. "I was going to complain that you took to long. But now I see- beauty can't be rushed."

I winked back at the jolly man. "Ah David you flatter me truly!" I giggled. "I just wish I didn't have to wear these heels!" I groaned. 

We sat there for a while waiting for the first guests to arrive, talking about poor Tom and how he must be so confused, wandering the city. 

PING!! 

The door bell rang and Luke sprinted out to answer it. He came back with Paula and Michael, our executive producers. Greeting them and complimenting them on their smart attire, David whisked them away to boast about his bouncy castle. 

Laughing at David's lack of modesty, Luke and I poured out first drink of the night. I was about to take a sip when- 

PING!

"ugh you can get that" Luke laughed as he started eating. I slapped his hand jokingly. 

"Fine but stop stealing food! It's for later!"

Answering the door, wine glass in hand, I nearly dropped it. 

"Oh my lord." I gasped.

"Haha Hey there! Jessica isn't it?" An Australian accent hit me.

stood on the front porch was Chris Hemsworth. 

The Chris Hemsworth. 

I finally snapped to my senses and nodded. 

"I'm so sorry, this is just incredible.. your an amazing actor I'm such a fan!" I paused as he kissed my cheek.

He laughed heartily. "No worries! This is my wife Elsa!"

I showed them both in and they sat near me and Luke. 

"Me and Elsa thought we had the wrong address for a second! Is Tom here yet?" 

Luke shook his head. "No were waiting for everyone to arrive still!"

Elsa patted Chris's arm. "I told you we were early dear." She jokingly scolded and kissed him. 

They were an adorable couple. I decided I liked Elsa a lot. She seemed very mother like, yet full of wit and youth. She complimented Chris's loud booming personality perfectly. 

As more guests arrived, the house filled up quickly. A couple more of Toms famous friends were here as well including Matt Smith, Hugh Laurie, Eddie Redmayne and of course Benedict ("but call me Ben" he had insisted).

I seemed to get along with all of them, as if I'd known them forever. Matt and Eddie seemed to be pretty close and spent most of the time chattering abou Dr. Who, whilst Hugh was apparently a close friend of David's and spent the time by his side. 

Ben on the other hand stuck by me and Luke most of the evening. Excluding Luke and David, he seemed to know Tom the best out of all the other boys. He spent time telling us about there antics on set of War horse and Avengers, and was particularly interested in how production was coming along for Scars and Stings. I was halfway through my anecdote about our diving board incident when David rushed over, already red from wine. 

"Jessic! Luke!" He huffed breathlessly. We rushed over. 

"It's Tom. He's almost here!" 

\---

All the guests gathered into the marquee outside, so it was just me, Luke and David left inside the house. We were all so nervous. David wouldn't stop pacing and Luke kept bobbing his knee up and down. 

I bit my nail and heard the front door open. Squeaking slightly, I looked at David and Luke. They nervously rushed and sat next to me on the sofa. David quickly turned the T.V on so it looked like we had just been chilling.

"David? Jessica?" Toms familiar British echo bounced down the hallway. David squeezed my knee nervously. "In here!" I shouted back. 

"I'm so, so sorry David. I can't apologise enough... I spent all day trying to find a post office but the only one was under construction, I'm so sorry.." 

Tom walked through into the lounge, then stopped. "Hang on. Luke what are you doing here!" He cried excitedly and jumped on his friend. 

Luke chuckled and pushed him off. "Ive got a massive contract for you mate, it was faxed through this morning. Flew in especially to show it to you. Your mind will be blown!" 

Tom scoffed. "You really didn't have to travel all this way!!" he said gratefully as he sat next to me.

He looked at me properly for the first time since arriving. He looked shocked. His eyes gazed over my dress and his mouth opened slightly. Was he going slightly red? I couldn't tell. I kind of hoped I was making some kind of impression at Least. 

Neither of us realised how long we were staring at each other, until David coughed. 

Tom quickly whipped his head away and started apologising again to David. Part of me felt kinda bad for him. But then I remebered the wine cellar instance. 

Davhd interrupted him. "Ah don't worry, my boy. I'll just have to try some other post office another time."

Tom didn't seem to notice the teasing hint to David's voice. Turning to me he looked into my eyes "um, how come your all dressed up anyway?"

I laughed. "Why can't a girl dress up now and then?" 

Tom chuckled. "I'm not complaining, but are we going out or something?"

I cocked my head. "Why is there some kind of reason we should be celebrating?"

Tom looked down. "No I don't think so." 

David chuckled. "Do you want a drink Tom, I think you deserve one for your efforts today." 

Tom smiled, "That would be great." 

David stopped. "Ooh would you guys like to come and see the new water fountain I had installed today?" Me and Luke nodded. 

"I think I'll sit down for a bit." Tom replied tiredly. 

"Oh no! I insist!" David boomed.

Tom begrudgingly got to his feet and followed us out the back door. The garden was pitch black. 

Tom peered out, "where is it, David? It's too dark to see anything!" 

David chuckled. "I'll turn the lights on you'll see it then!" 

He turned to go back inside then stopped. He pointed to the envelope that Tom was still carrying from this morning. 

"Ooh before I do, would you open and read that?" David asked, pointing to the envelope, a twinkle In his eye. 

Tom eyes him suspiciously. "Okay.." he said slowly and ripped it open. 

Holding the contents up he groaned. 

"It's a birthday card!" He exclaimed chuckling. 

Then with a click, the whole garden illuminated and shone, the lights shining over everyone who was running out of the gazebo towards a stunned Tom. 

He looked back at me and David. 

"SURPRISE!!" We both shouted with glee.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe people aren't actually enjoying this!! 

Tom looked adorable. His mouth opened slowly as realisation hit him.   
“You did this for me?” He asked me and David quietly.

“I can’t talk all the credit, it was mainly David’s idea!” I laughed.

David patted Tom on the back. “You enjoy yourself boy, you deserve it. Think of it as a thank you for the hard work your putting in.”   
He turned to me “And you Jess, both of you have been absolute pleasures to work with. In fact, do you want to stay here for another week? No work, just rest before we start intense filming?”

Me and Tom looked at each other and smiled madly. “That would be fantastic.” Tom grinned, as if reading my mind. David gave him a big bear hug and headed back towards Hugh.   
Shrieking with glee I jumped on Tom and gave him a massive hug. Pulling back I smiled up at him. “Another week. Here!” I cried ecstatically.   
He returned the hug and looked into my eyes.   
“Yes and no work! What are we going to do with ourselves?” He chuckled and my heart raced. I knew exactly what my body desired to do with him- but I didn’t say anything aloud.

I broke away as Matt and Eddie bounded over to wish Tom happy birthday. Tom was so ecstatic to see them both, pulling them into a massive lad hug. Eddie was already a bit tipsy and nearly fell on the barbecue. “Oops” he smiled and winked at me.

He slid over sneakily and nudged my shoulder. “So… you and Tom…”

I quickly stopped him. “No… No we’re not together.”

Eddie raised his eyebrows. “I was going to say 'so you and Tom were on the Ellen show…' but it seems there must be other questions to ask…” He winked and slinked back into the crowd. “Damn you Eddie.” I giggled after him.

Out of no where I felt someone grab my arm and yank me backwards. Hurtling through the crowd and constantly apologising for bumping people’s arms, I turned around to look at my captor.

It was Ben.

“What are you doing!!” I giggled, as we came to a stop.

He looked glum. “No one will come on the bouncy castle with me. So I’m forcing you.” He then added a sweet but slightly psychotic smile. I laughed. “Oh Ben!! all you had to do was ask! I’m up for anything!”

We took off our shoes and made a dash for the inflatable.

Leaping on, I shrieked as Ben went wild. He started bouncing and landing right next to me his weight making me hurtle upwards.

“BENNN!!” I shrieked with laughter as he grabbed my hands. We started bouncing whilst holding hands and I thanked the heavens I hadn’t decided to wear a strapless dress. Ben looked like a kid in a candy store. He was yet to break a sweat and continued bouncing.

Until he slipped.

He crashed to the floor and I just managed to bounce over him and stay standing. Nearly wetting myself from laughter, I could tell Ben was extremely drunk. He just lay there laughing and then out of no where- fell asleep.

“Uh.. Ben…” I said warily.

No response.

I nudged him with my toe.

“He always does this.” Someone chuckled behind me. Whipping around it was Tom, carrying two champagne flutes. He offered one to me and smiled down at Bens sleeping body.

“You know, I can’t believe I was made to walk around the city for the entire day.” He groaned and led me to the edge of the bouncy castle. Slipping into a sitting position I started putting my heels back on.

“Don’t you think this it worth it though?” I asked happily.

He sat next to me.

He leant next to my ear. “Don’t tell David. But I think this might just be the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“I KNEW YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER!”

A loud booming voice made Tom pull his face from my ear.

Chris was bounding over, slightly red from drink. An exasperated Elsa followed, trying to hold the hem of her yellow dress up from the ground with one hand and holding a glass in the other.

“Chris..” she started gently.

But she was interrupted.

“CHRIS!!” Tom leapt up but it was too late.

Chris dived towards Tom and the two went crashing on to the bouncy castle. On the bouncy castle floor they started scrapping with each other, roughing each other’s hair and wrestling, I’d never seen Tom so happy.

They finally sat up as Elsa sat next to me.

“This really is beautiful.” She sighed, looking up at the sky. I nodded.

“Have you seen the house? David is so lucky to own a place like this.” I added. Elsa nodded and we started talking about her house in Australia. I quickly noticed that the boys had gone quiet.

Turning my head I groaned.

“Tom!!! Leave Ben alone!” I shrieked, tears forming from laughter.

Elsa joined in. “I have to get a picture of this!” She joked and pulled out her phone.

The boys had taken advantage of Bens almost unconscious state and had pushed him into a sitting position against the back of the castle.   
They had pinned one arm around the back of his head in a kind of ‘Vogue’ pose. But the other hand… well they had curled his fingers round and laid it on his lap to suggest he was masturbating.

As the boys wet themselves, I had an idea. “Wait there!” I said to Tom ,who had gone red from laughing.

I ran over to the bar and quickly returned. “Step back” I said to the boys and clambered next to Ben.

Chris started chuckling as he saw what I was about to do.

Pulling the collar of his shirt back I dropped a cup of ice down his back. We all giggled anticipating his reaction.

But it never came.

Elsa groaned. “He can sleep through anything!” She exclaimed with laughter. The boys looked sad. “Well that was boring.” Tom chuckled.

All of a sudden we felt a small weight at the front of the castle. Turning around we burst into giggles. Maya was stood in her cleaning uniform and started hobbling over. She patted Toms arm. “Happy Birthday señor! I help.. Maya help.” She pulled out a cup of ice. 

Me and Elsa gave each other amused looks as the boys started howling with laughter.

Maya bent down and pulled the hem of Bens trousers away from his torso. With one swift tip, she poured the contents into his briefs. As if nothing had happened, she turned and strutted off, seeing happy with herself.

Me and Tom looked at each other and burst into hysterics.

Suddenly Ben burst up and cried out at the chill from the ice. Leaping to his feet he put his hand down and started throwing the ice at tom and chris.   
“Ow.. ow it wasn’t us Ben!!” Tom cried through tears of laughter.

Ben sunk back down. “Then who was it?” He said half grumpy, half amused.

I patted his head. “If we said it was David’s Spanish house keeper.. would you believe us?”

Ben shook his head. “Nope”

He yawned and fell back asleep.

\--

Tom gasped when he saw his cake.

He turned and looked for David.

“David this is incredible!” He said, pulling David in for a hug.

David chuckled. “Nothing but the best for the best!” He said loudly and the crowd laughed.

The cake itself was delicious. It was a red velvet sponge with buttercream filling and it was heavenly. “Ugh red velvet is my favourite.” I moaned to Tom, taking a massive bite.

He chuckled. “Mine to. Wait.. I thought M&M’s were your favourite?” He raised his eyebrow.

I laughed. “Shhh don’t tell the M&Ms... I’m having an affair.” He chuckled and took another bite.

Suddenly one of our cameramen grabbed Tom. “Davids said it’s time for a dance off” he grinned. Tom leapt up. I smiled up at him. “Good luck!” I cried.

“Nope, your coming with me” Tom laughed and grabbed my arm.

“Why am I being dragged everywhere tonight!” I cried.

\--  
The dance floor had emptied, everyone stood around the edge clapping and swaying with drinks in hand.   
David grabbed Tom from the cameraman and threw him in the centre, then returned to the crowd. The DJ grabbed the microphone.

“The rules are simple ladies and gentlemen! Tom chooses one person at a time to try and out dance Him! Last person standing wins!”

We all cheered as Toms face lit up with glee. Next to me chris groaned. “Well done David, you’ve now given him the chance to show off!”

David chuckled.

“In that case you won’t mind going first!” Tom shouted at chris cheerfully.

Elsa pushed her husband in the centre as the DJ blasted Shake it off by Taylor Swift.

Chris went first, lip syncing to Taylor and busting out the girliest dance moves, clicking his fingers and pretending to twerk. Elsa sneakily raised her phone. “This is going straight on twitter!” She said loudly over the music.

Tom easily annihilated Chris. He was actually an incredible dancer. I could tell now why Chris had called him a show off. He was full of moves, his lean torso popping and shaking. I watched him eagerly, enjoying the view of his tight bum swaying around in his well fitted suit. I smiled to myself. I’m glad I could enjoy this moment, he seemed so relaxed and happy.

Next up, Tom picked David and the DJ blasted the Mambo No.5.

  
I cringed as David busted out some typical dad moves. The crew laughed as everyone pulled out their phones and started recording. “They're probably going to use it to bribe him!” I laughed to Matt who had come and stood next to me.

Out of breath and very red, David conceded and laughed, patting Tom on the back and shuffled back into the crowd, looking for a drink. Tom turned on his heel.

His blue eyes scanned the crowd as he grinned. Some were shying away as he gazed over them, others pointed to themselves, eager to challenge the birthday boy.

After a while searching his eyes landed on mine. He grinned wickedly.

“Nooo…” I groaned as he started striding over to me. He started chuckling at my crestfallen face.

Suddenly from behind me I heard Matt. “Oh just go already!” He said laughing and pushed me into the centre of the dance floor.

I looked around, everyone was laughing and cheering me on. Tom smirked. “I’m taking you down!” He exclaimed proudly.

“Oh really?” I replied sarcastically.

Bending down, I unstrapped my heels and kicked them off as the DJ changed the song.

It was time to show my hidden talent.

I didn’t recognise the new song but I loved its pace and beat.

Tom started off tapping his feet and moving his arms wildly.

I did one better, matching his moves for my better ones, touching my curves and dancing ferociously. I could see people dragging there cameras out but I didn’t care. I was determined to beat him. Even if it was his birthday.

It was coming to the end of the song and still neither of us had tired. No one was sure on who exactly the winner was. Winking at me Tom carried on dancing and then tired of his antics, I pulled the splits. Everyone gasped and I threw my hands triumphantly. Everyone stared cheering and laughing at Tom’s face. “I think that makes me the winner!” I cried joyfully over the loud song. “I didn’t want to do this..” Tom started as he pulled me to my feet.

Letting go of my hand, he backed away and then grinned. Leaning down, he did the worm, arching his body and gliding it across the dance floor. I shook my head! “No fair!” I shouted and started dancing over to him as he stood up. He copied my moves perfectly and was about to say something when the music cut out.

Stopping and looking at the DJ desk, everyone started grumbling and moaning .

“Hey turn it back on!” Chris shouted loudly laughing.

Eddies little face popped up behind the DJ booth. He put on the headphones and looked at Tom. “THIS ONES FOR YOU MATE!!” He shouted and winked. Tom looked at me.

  
“What on earth..” he started. 

But as soon as he asked the question he got his answer.

Eddie had put on a slow dance.

“Curse you Eddie!” I shouted over. He laughed and gave us a thumbs up. Everyone stared at me and Tom, cheering and egging us on to dance.

Tom looked at me and smiled. “Shall we give them what they want?” He asked cheerily.

I threw my head back laughing.

“You better not step on my toes Hiddleston” I warned laughing.

He slowly wrapped his arm around my waist and with the other he took my hand. Pulling me close he started a slow waltz, spinning me gently around the dance floor.

He looked down into my eyes and gave a small smile. “How long were you not going to tell me you could dance?” He asked.

I giggled. “I can’t. I just pretend I can. It’s called acting darling, you should try it sometime.” I snapped back cheekily.

He brought his face to my ear. “Watch your tone…Spy.” He hissed. I cackled and clung onto him as he spun us round faster.

I could feel his heartbeat as I lay my head against his chest. His heart was racing from the dancing and as I pulled my head back up to look at him, I caught a whiff of that amazing scent he always wore. I needed to bottle it up somewhere.

He rested his chin on mine as we started stepping back and forth.   
Someone in the crowd wolf whistled. Tom and I laughed.

“Fuck off chris!” Tom laughed as we danced past them.

Chris grabbed Elsa (much against her pleas) and pulled her on the dance floor to join in with the dance. David and his wife soon joined in along with Hugh and some of the cast and crew.   
Faintly behind me I heard Matt chattering in a high pitch girlish voice.

“May I have this dance kind sir?”

He asked up at Eddie who was still in the DJ booth. I pushed Tom to look over at them and he started laughing.

“Why of course m’lady” Eddie replied jokingly and took off the DJ head set.

Clambering down he soon joined Matt and they both started slow dancing. Me and Tom were in fits of giggles as they whizzed around the dance floor.

Tom looked down at me as I watched them, turning my head to his I stared into his eyes. He gulped as his eyes quickly travelled down my neck. Pulling them back to my face, I could feel his palms sweating. “So.. was this worth trekking around a city?” I asked laughing.

Tom chuckled. “I would trek to L.A if it meant having this night.” He looked away and then back into my eyes. They seemed to darken and I felt my heart beat flutter.

Calm down.calm down.calm down.calm down… I thought to myself quickly.

“Um.. Jessica… Can.. can I ask you something?”

I smiled and feigned annoyance. “Ugh I suppose you can.. it being your birthday and all.” I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

“Well, uh I.. I was wondering if-“

“TOM!! PUT DOWN YOUR LOVELY CO STAR AND FOLLOW ME!”

David burst between us, and looked ecstatic. Tom looked at me and rolled his eyes. “Ask me later.” I giggled as he was whisked away.

The dance floor cleared as everyone followed David, who was tugging Tom out of the marquee. Smiling to myself I bent down and started putting on my shoes.

“Whooo!!! Put your hands in the air if your having funnnnn!!!”

I whipped around and burst into laughter.

Ben was alone on the dance floor having the time of his life, busting out the worst dance moves I’d ever seen. He was moving his arms forward and backwards, his hands clawed over, as if he trying to mimic a dinosaur.

Standing up I walked over and patted him on the back.

“Come on.” I sighed and took his hand. “We’ve got to find everyone.”

“But I want to dance!!!” His drunk mouth shouted back cheerily.

Laughing, I pulled him out of the marquee and followed everyone, to the end of the garden, out the gate and down the stairs of the cliff.

We were heading into the little forest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh did anyone else want to punch David when he interrupted? 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a quick set up to the next chapter which is going to be a big one...   
> hold onto your hats ppl 
> 
> Xx

Little tea lights outlined the path to the pergola, where me and Tom had had dinner that one time.

Everyone was crowded round David who was stood on a bench. 

"Come on you.” I said exasperatedly to Ben, who was lagging behind. Scrunching my face, I could slowly feel the effect of the alcohol hitting my vision. Shaking it away, I pulled Ben into the crowd.

  
Tom was chuckling away to Hugh when I slid over. “Um.. what exactly is going on?” I asked excitedly. Hugh waved his arm in the air. “God only knows. David has planned some form of game.” He rolled his eyes and threw a “are you serious?” Look towards David.

Tom chuckled softly. “David really has put everything into this party hasn’t he?” He asked Hugh imploringly. Hugh turned back “he always does throw the best parties. Plus he absolutely dotes on you and Jess. It’s probably because he knows your going to make him a lot of money!”

With that David chimed a spoon against his champagne flute.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!! Hello all! I would just like to say a couple words, if you don’t mind!” He burped and everyone roared with laughter.   
“Oh dear sorry about that!! Now I know it’s getting late but any of you who wish to stay are more than welcome to crash round here! There's plenty of room! Otherwise I’d suggest leaving now as we are about to play a game that may go on for some time! I’ll let you all say your farewells etc and then I’ll come back and explain the game to you all! Ooh and don’t forget, upon leaving please take one of the party favours near the door!”

With a flourish he stood down off the bench and chatted to his wife.   
Hugh turned to me. “Well Jessica it was lovely meeting you! Hopefully we will get to collaborate on a project in the near future? It would be an honor to work with you.” He kissed my hand and said his farewells to Tom, then left to find David.

Tom nudged me. “See… I told you that everyone would love you.” He winked and followed Hugh.

Utterly starstruck, I continued saying my goodbyes until everyone who was leaving had left.

\---

David looked a little down.

“What’s up David?” I asked gently, sipping on my vodka and Coke.

“I had hoped more people would’ve stayed for my game..” he gave a little hmph and wandered off somewhere. His wife beamed up at me. She was a very petite and slim lady with long black hair and a beautiful smile.

“Pay no attention to him dear, he’s just grumpy because he can’t show off to more people!”

I laughed with her. Indeed, quite a large portion of the guests had left. Hugh had been the first to leave, along with all our executives, cast and crew. Luke came over and leaned into me slightly. “Rumour is, everyone who left knew what David’s “little game” was.” He said suspiciously and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

I groaned. “Trust us to be the ones stuck in one of David’s crazy ideas” I whispered back.

“RIGHT EVERYONE COME ON OVER!” David hollered. We trundled over and surrounded him in a semi circle. He smiled widely, “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He exclaimed mischievously and his wife groaned as if she knew what we were all in for.

  
David quickly counted us all.

“Fifteen, that’s perfect!! Right everyone there’s two teams! I’ll take one team and…. Chris can take the other.” Everyone laughed.   
“It’s on!” Chris laughed out heartily and strode closer to David.   
“Right Chris, excluding Tom we’ll Take it in turns to choose a team member to join us. Ready? I of course will start with.. my lovely wife.” He bent down and kissed her hand as she sauntered to the left of the pergola. She threw me a look and I gave her a sympathetic smile. “That’s me losing whatever ridiculous game he’s conjured up!” She moaned jokingly, clutching her head to her hands.

Chris scanned the crowd before him. “Well I’m certainly not picking Elsa – I’ll lose” he joked and was met with laughter. He then selected Eddie.

Out of pity David selected Elsa.

  
Chris then turned to me. “I want the spy.” He laughed.

Grinning I joined Eddie on the right. “No fair! I wanted my little star!” David moaned.

“You should’ve picked me first then David!” I replied with a smile.

A little while later, two teams of seven stood face to face. On Chris’s team - or “OUR NAME IS TEAM THUNDER” - were Myself,Chris,Eddie,Matt,a cameraman called Lee, our script editor Harry and one of David’s friends called Peter.

David on the other hand had himself, his wife, Elsa, Luke, A still drunk Ben, his nephew Flynn and his best friend Jonathan.

Tom looked lonely, sat at the table. David sauntered over and slapped him on the back. “Now Tom because you’re the birthday boy you get to choose which team your on!” He leaned into his ear. “Just remember whose paying your cheque!” He whispered loud enough for us all the hear. We all laughed. Tom nodded. “Yeah it looks like you need an advantage any way David. I suppose I’ll join you!”

With that Tom stood on Davids side. “Will you please explain what’s happening now darling?” His wife asked with a small smile.

“Yes, yes fine deary....BOYS BRING IT OUT!” He shouted into the treeline. A couple of men carried in large trunks and lay them down between the opposing teams.

The camera man, Lee, leaned close to me. “Read their shirts.” He whispered with fear.

I did.

I gulped.

Delta Paint.

That didn’t sound good.

“Thanks lads! Now ladies and gentlemen...all will be revealed!” David cried as the men opened the trunks.

Inside lay several overalls, a couple of small helmets with transparent visors and guns.

“What on earth..” Matt breathed behind me.

Chris turned to us all with a glint in his eye.

“I know exactly what this is. Guys. It’s time for some paintball.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post guys!!

My team watched on as David and his team ran off into the dark forest. All the tea lights were blown out and soon the wood became deadly quiet.

We were all dressed in overalls. At our request, the girls dresses had been folded up and taken back to the house for safe keeping. It now meant that I was freezing. The boys were lucky.. they had suits on underneath – I just had my bra and panties.

Each overall had a long tag hanging from the side – attached via Velcro. Similar to tag rugby, the aim was to rip the tags off each other’s team. The last team with a tag remaining, were the winners.

Our tags were a bright neon orange and David’s were neon yellow. It was decided that each team would start at either end of the forest and when a loud horn sounded, we would begin.

Chris made us run to the edge of the wood. We made sure our guns were fully functional and full of paintballs. “We need a plan.” Chris said quietly as he pulled us into a huddle.

“We need a way to make sure that they can’t find us… perhaps we split into two teams, a couple people hide and make sure their tags aren’t taken, the others go and take the tags off the other team?” Eddie suggested helpfully.

Chris nodded. “That’s an excellent idea. Any volunteers?”

\---

It was decided that me and Peter would stay behind. I was kind of annoyed that I couldn’t launch myself into the fighting, but the other boys seemed to really want to go.

The horn sounded loudly and Eddie, Chris, Matt, Lee and Harry ran off into the darkness.

I turned to Peter. “Got any good hiding places?” I asked quietly. Peter shook his head. “You know this woods better than me!” He whispered.

I tried thinking like Clara. What would she do? I gasped, an idea popping into my head.

“Shh..” Peter warned nervously.

I could tell why he hadn’t want to go off fighting. Merely holding the paint gun seemed to scare him. I decided I’d try and protect him from getting shot.

“Here.. I have an idea.” I whispered gently. Pointing to a patch of wet mud on the floor, I crouched and wiped the tag through it, making the neon colour disappear. “Brilliant!” Peter whispered excitedly and copied me.

In the distance we could here faint popping and yells. “It’s started!” Peter whispered fearfully. Whipping to my feet I pulled out my gun. “Come on” I whispered to him quietly and made him follow me into a thicker area of the wood.

Stopping, I suddenly had an idea.

“Wait.” I said to Peter, stopping him in his tracks. Looking up into the trees I looked back at Peter. “Can you climb?” I asked him. He shook his head. I sighed.

“If I boost you up, do you think you can sit in the tree and wait it out? It’d be safer than on the ground and if you stay quiet they might not even notice you.”

Peter looked nervous then nodded bravely. “Yes I can do that" he whispered.

I boosted Peter into the tree when Matt came running past, covered in paint. “Jessica!” He called out. I grabbed him by the arm. “Shh!! They’ll hear you, idiot!” I whispered harshly. He pulled a face . “Oh yeah sorry!” He grinned in return.

“How are we doing anyway?” I asked, looking at his paint covered torso.

Matt chuckled nervously. “We’re kind of even. Eddie got the tag from that Flynn kid, then Ben shot Eddie and tackled him for his-“

I interrupted

“Wait Ben? Ben can actually function?”

Matt laughed. “Yeah a drunk Ben with a paint gun is a dangerous combination.”

We both laughed and Matt continued.

“Anyway, so Both Eddie and Ben are out. Harry managed to get David and I got David’s wife.”

“What about chris?” I asked intrigued.

Matt started laughing . “Oh Elsa shot him! She blinded his visor with paint so he couldn’t see her coming, then took his tag. She’s a dangerous one!”

I chuckled. “So wait, me, Peter, you and Harry are the last ones standing?”

Matt nodded. “Yep and then on David’s team there is Elsa, Luke, David’s friend Jonathan.. oh and Tom but I don’t know where he is.”

He looked around. “Where is Peter anyway?”

I chuckled and pointed up. Matt laughed as Peter waved from up in the tree. “That’s a great idea!” He laughed out quietly. “We better find you a hiding spot.. come on, I’ll cover you.”

\--

We trundled through the woodland.

“It’s useless, everywhere is just too open. It’s way more enclosed up on David’s side. Perhaps you could climb a tree like Peter?” Matt asked.

I shook my head, “it’s no use, if they found one of us they would know we were using the trees to hide in.”

I was about to suggest something else when-

“JESS… MATT RUN!!”

Harry came hurtling towards us. He was drenched in paint. Matt grabbed him. “Woah what happened to you man?”

Harry caught his breath.

“David… he… he gave Tom paint grenades… because it’s his birthday…”

I stopped and turned. “Paint Grenades?....” I repeated slowly

Matt looked fearful. “Are they bad?” He asked intrigued.

Harry gave him a pointed look. “One paint grenade did all this” he answered pointing to himself.

  
Cursing David we ran to find thicker cover.

Behind us we heard a faint popping.

“It’s them!” Harry cried.

Matt turned to me and looked at me seriously. “Jessica, run and hide, hide well. Me and Harry will cover you but whatever happens, do not give them that bloody tag. I don’t care if it’s Toms birthday, I’m not losing to him.”

With that the two boys ran off.

The woods went deadly quiet. I pulled my gun up, preparing for ambush as I snuck through the trees. Suddenly I heard popping coming on my left. The gunfire was followed by yells.

I ran to a tree and pushed myself up against it.

Peering round, I groaned. David’s nephew, Jonathan and Luke were surrounding and shooting up into a tree. Peters tree.

I raised my gun to shoot them back, then paused. If I shot back it would alert them that I was close.

Peter had to take one for the team.

With a yell, I heard Peter concede and watched him clamber down the tree. Landing with a thump he lay the gun on the ground and put his hands up in defeat. I sighed. He didn’t even try fighting back.

Suddenly, Jonathan edged towards Peter and went to rip his tag off.

But as he grabbed and ripped Peters tag, Peter whipped around and pulled on Jonathan’s. His tag flew off and I nearly cheered.

Okay, so maybe Peter was good for something after all, I thought to myself.

I heard Jonathan groan as he and Peter left and headed back to the house, to meet everyone who had lost.

I pushed myself tightly against the tree, praying that Luke would head off in the opposite direction.

Instead, I heard someone walk towards him.

“Hey, any sign of her?”

It was Tom.

“Nope, just shot Peter out of the tree, we got him but he got Jonathan in return.”

I heard Tom chuckle. “Well I just got that Harry guy, so I think that just leaves Matt and Jessica versus me, you and Elsa.”

“Nope, Elsa had to leave, she started having pains” Luke answered.

  
“Shit..” Tom cursed.

“We need a plan” Luke said quietly.

I heard murmuring and footsteps running off, away from me.

Breathing out, i peeked around from the tree, making sure the had gone.

I quickly pulled back. “Fuck” I whispered.

Tom was still there.

I heard rustling and took a quick glance. He was pulling off his overall and visor.

I felt my heart race and nearly squeaked out loud. He was in his white shirt, that clung to his biceps and torso. He barely had a fleck of paint on him.

Wiping sweat from his brow, he quickly stood up and whipped around, as if he had heard movement.

I breathed in slowly, weighing up my options. Do I shoot him and let him know I was here? Or did I wait him out and run for his tag?

Suddenly I heard a yell.

“YOUR GOING DOWN BIRTHDAY BOY… GERONIMO!!!!!!!!”

It was Matt.

He ran sprinting towards Tom. His aim was awful.

Tom ducked behind the tree laughing and teasing him about his aim. I could see Tom disappear from view.

Matt stopped and looked around with his gun raised, trying to find Tom.

A couple minutes passed and there was still no sign of Tom. I silently willed Matt to turn and run. I didn’t trust Tom. He was too clever and calculating.

Suddenly I heard a massive bang and whipped around. Matt was stood, covered in bright green paint from a grenade. A triumphant Tom stood holding Matts tag at arms length.

Matt looked furious and sweaty as he pulled off his visor. “That’s cheating” he laughed and threw his helmet down.

“It’s not cheating it’s winning” Tom laughed and shook his hand.

“Just Jess to find now right?” Matt asked, climbing out of his overall. Tom laughed. “Im guessing you got Luke then… and trust me I’ll have her tag faster than the speed of light.”

Matt chuckled and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I wouldn’t underestimate her Tom, she’s a cunning one.” He threw his overall at Tom and headed back to David’s.

Just me and Tom left now. I desperately wanted to win.

I realised that having my visor on would be a disadvantage and slowly took it off. Placing it on the floor, I completely forgot Tom was still there.

Worrying that I had made too much noise, I slowly peeked out to see if he had noticed me.

Just as my head poked around the corner I heard a pop and felt a paintball whizz past my ear. I pulled back quickly.

“Fuck” I said to myself – Tom had spotted me.

  
I sprinted as if my life depended on it, paint bullets hurtling past me.

Tom was gaining on me and fast. I needed to find a spot to hide.

I made a sharp right turn and quickly dived into some undergrowth. I crouched and positioned my gun so I could shoot if needed.

After about thirty seconds, some feet came into view.

“I know you’re here Jessica..” Toms smooth British voice exclaimed loudly in the night.

“Come out, come out wherever you are…” He started pacing around the little clearing in front of the undergrowth.

I suddenly heard a growl. “You can’t hide forever Jessica..” Tom hissed and raised his paint gun to the sky, shooting a couple of bullets into the sky.

“Or are we playing as Clara now? Because if you are.. I will destroy you.” His feet stopped in front of the undergrowth and I tried to stop myself from breathing.

“Hmm… perhaps I’ll just have to bribe you out…”

He remained still… He knows I’m here.. I thought to myself.

“Show yourself and I’ll give you a whole bowl of M&Ms”

I smirked. Screw it – I thought and raised my voice.

“A whole bowl of red M&Ms and a massage and you have a deal!” I shouted back, giggling.

I could feel Toms smile through the darkness. “Deal” he said in a dark voice and stepped back.

Slowly, I crawled forward and emerged from the bush.

Jumping straight on my body, Tom wrestled the gun from my grip and threw it across the forest. It clattered to the floor and lay, uselessly under a tree.

He put his paint gun to my head dramatically.   
“Stand” he ordered quietly.

My body almost shaking from his sexy dominance, I laughed. “You won’t shoot me.”

His eyes glinted. “Want to bet on that?”   
He lowered his gun and shot my foot.  
“Owww!” I cried half in pain, half in laughter.

Tom grinned. “Don’t try me Jessica.”

“Or what?” I teased back.

Tom looked down and took a breathe in, as if preparing himself for something big.

“Or I’ll kiss you again.” He replied simply.

I paused and shook my head. What did he just say?

Ever fibre of me was turned on and I could feel myself blushing. I looked at him curiously wondering if he was joking.

  
Instead he looked kind of relieved and sort of embarrassed.

He was waiting for my reply but I just couldn’t formulate any sort of sentence. What could I say to that? That I’d been wanting to kiss him for What felt like years? That I had wanted to fuck him almost every day since we’d been living together?   
Tom looked down as if regretting his answer. Using this to my advantage, I quickly knocked the gun from his hands and it flew from his grip  
He looked at me and smiled wickedly. He then lunged forward.

We soon started fighting, hand to hand combat, trying to knock each other to the floor.   
I’m a moment of weakness, Tom grabbed my shoulders, pinned my arms to my side and pushed me against a tree.

He stared down at me and smiled.

“I did warn you.” He chuckled darkly.

And with that he bent down and kissed me.

The kiss was every bit as good as the first. His nose crashed into mine as he clasped my face. His lips were soft as they explored mine and finally, I allowed my body to return the favour. I opened my lips ever so slightly and grabbed the back of his head. His hair was soft as my hands travelled through it, doing everything to bring his head closer to mine. He noticed that my lips had opened and used it to his advantage. He slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth and started exploring it roughly. I moaned into his mouth as his breathing began to increase. His hands slowly lowered from my face and travelled to my hips. He pulled my body into his and finally broke away from my mouth. He stared down into my face, his eyes burning with lust.

He stroked my cheek gently. “Do you want this?” He whispered gently.

I smiled up at him.

“More than anything” I replied breathlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh can't they just fuck already? 
> 
> Will have the next chapter up In about an hour 
> 
> Peace out


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to dump this here and go hide. 
> 
> I'm just going to warn you...
> 
> I'm a little shit   
> Enjoy   
> 

He pushed my hair out of my eyes and chuckled as he crashed into my lips again. It was a short peck and he pulled away with a gleam in his eye.

“By the way.. I win.” He said and pulled away. He was waving my tag in front of me. I gasped at his sneakiness.

“I actually hate you.” I giggled and pretended to be hurt.

He threw the tag away and walked back to me pulling me into a hug. He held me by my waist and leant in close to my ear.

“I want my prize now.” He whispered softly. I felt his chin graze my ear and I felt heat burning up my thighs.

I looked up at him and batted my eyelids. “And what prize would that be Hiddleston?” I asked seductively.

He kissed my neck. “Let me unwrap it and we’ll find out.”

He sucked on my neck and I moaned softly. His hands slowly travelled round to my bum and he cupped it gently, pressing me closer to him.

I suddenly became very aware of the bulging I could feel through his trousers. I hung on to him as he continued sucking my neck and I started wondering how large his penis would be.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked me in the eyes and then down at my chest.

“I think it’s time we lost this, don’t you..” he slowly started unzipping my overall.

I gasped as the cold air hit my chest, but it was soon cured by Tom pulling me close. He pulled the sleeves away from my arms and I tied them round my waist, completely exposing my torso and bra.

“Your beautiful” he whispered as his fingers traced my collarbone. I pulled away from the tree and reached round unclipping my bra. Letting it slip to the floor, I leant back against the tree and felt it’s rough bark scratch into my back.

Tom made a primal growl and pushed his mouth back on mine, kissing me roughly. His hands explored my breasts, cupping his hands round each one. He squeezed them slightly as his tongue continued exploring my mouth. I was in heaven. All I could think of was Tom and how I needed him inside me. My back arched against the tree as he lowered his mouth and started sucking the skin around my nipple, making them both harden.   
He grabbed the other nipple and started tweaking it slightly, making it sensitive. I moaned out underneath his touch, craving more of him.

My hands moved to his chest and I started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled back and watched down on me as my hands moved swiftly. He held onto my elbows as I unbuttoned the last buttons. I tried steadying my breaths as I pushed the shirt apart, exposing his marble torso. I slowly placed my hands on his warm chest. It was so smooth and I could feel his heartbeat. Leaning my head against his chest I listened to it thumping away. Tom kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly.

He took a massive breath as he rubbed his chin into my hair. I let my fingers trail along his defined abs, taking in every detail. Although I couldn’t see properly in the dark, I could feel how his abs declined towards his penis in a V shape. I let my fingers trail the V shape, then met they met his trousers. I hung my fingers round the waistline, wondering if he’d let me continue exploring.

Suddenly he picked me up and I squealed in fear and laughter. He pushed my back against the tree and I wrapped my legs around him.

He placed his forehead on mine. “I won’t drop you.” He said in his calm, soothing, British accent.

I giggled and pulled him into a kiss. “I know” I said between his lips as he kissed back.

I could feel my boobs crushed against his torso and felt his form growing as my legs clung around him. I also became aware of how my panties were slowly getting wetter from the need to have Tom inside me.   
He pushed against me and I could feel him fighting the urge to take me right there. He gave me a long loving look and kissed my forehead. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

I looked back up at his face. He seemed sad and worried.

“About what?” I asked concerned.

He slowly lowered me to the ground.

“I… I can’t do this.” He said blankly.

I looked back at him shocked and confused.

“Did.. did I do something wrong?” I asked trying to catch my breath.

Tom looked down and started buttoning up his shirt. Every fibre of my body screamed at him to stop and come back.

“No.. you were. Your... your perfect.” He said and sighed. He picked up his visor and dusted it off.

“I guess I’ll see you back at the house.” He turned and started walking away.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and he stopped. Turning around he gave me a long sad look. “I’m so sorry Jessica.” He said quietly.

“Don’t do this Tom.” I cried silently.

He turned and walked off into the night.

\--

I sunk down underneath the tree and curled in a fetal position. I started to cry and the tears didn’t stop. Everything had been going perfectly.. Why did he stop? What did I do wrong? Did he not like me? Did he sober up and realise it was just a drunken mistake?

And most of all.. Why did he just leave me here?

I buttoned up my overall, forgetting my bra was discarded somewhere on the forest floor.

I could feel the tears coming heavier now and I couldn’t stop them. I tried wiping them away with my sleeve.

I felt completely heartbroken. The night had gone wonderfully, how could it have turned so drastically? My heart felt ripped in two. I loved Tom with every inch of my body. Tonight made me think he felt the same.. but now.. Now I didn’t even know if he loved me. Did he just want to use me? I shook my head. Tom wasn’t like that.

He obviously had his reasons for pulling away. But why couldn’t he tell me? He had just left me here utterly helpless and confused.

Angry, I picked up a paint grenade that had fallen from his overall.

My voice breaking, I let out a strangled cry and threw it hard against a nearby tree. It burst and blue paint seeped out, covering the floor and surrounding trees.

But it didn’t help.

The blue just reminded me of Toms eyes.

Collecting my visor and tears flooding my cheeks, I headed back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm a little shit. 
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> I will follow this up 
> 
> It will have a happy ending
> 
> I hope. 
> 
> XxxX


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can it get any worse?

I quietly cracked open the back door and slipped through, dropping my heels on the kitchen floor. The house was deathly quiet. I guessed everyone must’ve gone to sleep.

I was glad. At least no one was here to see me cry.

I quickly peered into the lounges and couldn’t see anyone. I didn’t know where Tom had gone and quite frankly, I didn’t care.

I quickly went back to the kitchen to get some water before heading off to bed.

But stood, Leaning against the island, with his arms crossed was Ben.

I quickly wiped my eyes and looked away. “Uh hi… hi Ben.” I croaked.

Ben gave me a pointed look then just opened his arms.

My lip trembled and I fell into him crying hysterically. He held me there for about ten minutes. I know he was only trying to help but the fact that his scent and body was so different from Tom’s made me cry even harder.

I pulled away and looked up at him. “I suppose you want an explanation?” I asked with a slight teary giggle.

Ben crouched slightly and wiped the tears from under my eyes.     “ you don’t have to tell me anything Jessica. Besides I think I have a good idea what went on out there.”

A fresh wave of tears ran down my face. “Thank you” I whispered up at him. He pulled me into a shorter hug.

He smiled. “It’ll get better don’t you worry.”

I shook my head. “I don’t think it will Ben” I whispered with a cry.

He held my shoulders, “trust me Jessica, if I can survive waking up with ice surrounding my penis, I’m sure you can wake up and survive this. You’re a strong girl.” I laughed and he passed me a glass of water. “See, your smiling already.” He said and guided me upstairs.

  
\----

  
The next morning I woke up expecting to feel slightly better.

I didn’t.

I woke up just feeling empty.

I checked the time – 8:03. I yawned and stood up. Tying my dressing gown around myself, I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

“Shittt…” I breathed out.

There were several hickeys dotted on my neck from where Tom had kissed me.

I wanted them gone.

I couldn’t have them staring back at me, reminding me of last night.   
I looked dreadful. My hair was messy and ruffled, my eyes puffy and baggy from crying and my skin looked tired. Not really caring, I headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

As I descended the stairs, I could hear loud voices coming from the lounge. Pausing I tried to listen.

“Your making a mistake!” – that was Ben.

“I can’t do this to her!” – my heart stopped. It was Tom.

Ben continued. “You should’ve seen her tom, she was in a state. How could you leave her like that out there?”

I didn’t want to listen but I needed to hear Tom’s answer.

It took a couple of seconds before he replied.

“I.. I just couldn’t face her.”

It went quiet. I felt like someone had stabbed me through my heart. What did he mean “couldn’t face her.” Did he hate me?

“You have to explain yourself to her.” Ben added quietly, just audible.

“No I don’t. She.. I don’t think she’d understand.”

I heard the sound of a mug being banged down.

“Oh grow up Thomas! She isn’t a child. She’s a woman, with grown up feelings. She would understand!! You just need to talk to her!! For christ sakes, she obviously loves you.. isn’t that what you hoped for!” Ben lowered his voice slightly.

“You do love her.. don’t you?”

I leaned forward trying to hear Tom’s reply. I couldn’t.

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know Ben. I really don’t know.”

I took that as a cue to announce my arrival. Coughing loudly, I stepped off the stairs, walked down the hallway and into the lounge.

The boys were sat next to each other on the sofa.

“Morning!” I said cheerily, trying to keep the tears at bay.   
Ben leapt up, “Morning! How’s the head Jess?” He asked brightly.

I fake laughed. “Better than I thought it’d be. Do you guys want tea or coffee or anything?”   
Ben smiled, “yes please! Coffee would be great.”

I looked over at Tom who was staring into space. He ignored my question.

I sighed and walked out the room.

Leaving through the doorway I heard tom turn to Ben, quietly. “See, she’s not even that sad about last night. I can’t have meant much to her.”

  
Ben scoffed. “Grow up tom. That girl is breaking in there.”   
With that he followed me into the kitchen.

Ben tried distracting me with jokes about David. I played along laughing half heartedly but I could tell that Ben could see straight through me.   
We stood in silence, drinking our tea when Tom entered.

“Uh, Jessica?” He asked quietly, not looking me in the eye.

I swallowed my tea. “Yes?” I croaked faintly.

“I.. uh. I wanted to let you know.. before I leave, that I.. well I’m not staying here another week. Im leaving for London today.”

I swallowed. “Okay.” I said softly, trying not to break down in front of him.

“It’s just...my mum is a bit ill so I.. I think I should go make sure she’s okay. Plus there’s no point staying here if we’re not going to work. Is that okay with you?”

I put on a smile. “Sure. No problem. Say get well from me to your mother.”

Tom nodded awkwardly and coughed. “Uh.. I will. Um… I’ll come say goodbye when I leave.”

I looked up at him just catching his eye. “Oh there’s no need for that. I’ll be busy all day anyway. I need to talk to Lydia. Have a safe journey.”

Tom looked down. “Okay. I guess... I guess I’ll see you when we start filming then?”

“Yeah I guess so.” I replied flatly.

In the corner of my eye I could see Ben shooting Tom the biggest evils I had ever seen.

“Your making a mistake.” He mouthed.

I poured my tea down the drain and walked out. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one!
> 
> The second one will be up in a bit but my horse just had a foal so I'll be a bit busy for a couple hours!!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Xx

I spent the day holed up in my room. I just sat on my bed staring into space and analysing everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

I felt like Tom had broken me.

I couldn’t bring myself to leave the room, even when Ben knocked on the door to announce that he and Tom were leaving.

When I heard the front door slam I broke down. There was no going back now. He wasn’t going to stop the car and turn around. He wasn’t going to take back anything he said or did.

And I wasn’t going to chase him.

He would leave for London and I would have to live with his decision for the rest of my life.

I felt sick. I had been hurt many times before, by my mum, by Adrian and even by close friends.. but nothing compared to this. I had completely fallen for Tom. I couldn’t imagine a life without him, even though I had only met him two weeks ago.

I sighed and picked up my phone. Wiping away my tears I searched for Toms number. With a exasperated cry I clicked delete.

It must’ve been nine o clock in the evening when I finally emerged. I couldn’t face eating but I needed a drink.

I had assumed that all the guests had left the house during the day, but surprisingly I found Luke in the lounge.

I walked in with a cup of tea and curled up next to him. I lay my head on his shoulder, my big grey jumper covering my legs as I lifted them up beside me.

Luke hadn’t moved and instead was scrolling ferociously through his emails.

“How come your still here?” I asked him quietly.

He chuckled. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

I raised my head and sipped my tea.

“Ben asked me to stay.”

I frowned. “Why on earth would he ask that?” I started slowly.

Luke gave me a look and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I think you know why Jessica.”  
I smiled sadly and patted his arm. “You don’t have to stay Luke, I’m fine, really.”

Luke put down his phone and turned to me. “You need a friend. I know Tom is one of my best friends but even I’ll admit he fucked up.”

I groaned. “Does everyone know what happened in that forest?”

Luke grinned. “Just me and Ben. Oh and Eddie and Matt.”

I rolled my eyes. “And they say girls are bad for gossiping.” I laughed.

Luke chuckled in return. “Now, I’m not usually good with the whole “supportive friend thing” but honestly, you can tell me anything and I promise you, none of it will go back to Tom.”

I trusted him completely.  
“I’m just confused.” I answered honestly. “One minute Tom was all for it, the next.. he started apologising and just.. just left. With no explanation. Luke.. do you think I did something wrong?”  
Luke patted my leg. “On the contrary. I think you did everything right.”

“Then why did he pull away?”

Luke breathed in and exhaled. “That I could never guess. But Tom hasn’t had the easiest dating history. He’s never been able to hold down a relationship because of work. He always gets himself into relationships and just… breaks them off.”

My mind started whirring. Was I just another girl he would love and leave? How many times had he done this before? Would he ever explain himself to me or would I just have to forget he ever existed?

Luke interrupted my thoughts by standing up and placing his laptop down. “Look. I’ve known Tom for years now. And.. I think… well he definitely loves you Jess.”

I snorted. “Well he has a funny way of showing it.”

  
I sensed that the mood had shifted quickly. Changing the subject I asked Luke if everyone else had left.

“Yeah Chris and Elsa left just before Tom and Ben, Chris is taking Elsa to the doctors. Her pains got worse overnight. Those guys that were with us also left and then Eddie and Matt headed off about an hour ago.”

I nodded. “And David and his wife?”

Luke took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt. “Oh they’ve gone to bed, they’re flying back to LA early tomorrow morning, so we probably won’t see them.”

I sighed gently. “So it’ll be just us two?” Luke shrugged. “I assume so. Have you got anyone who could come and stay with you?”

I shook my head. “Not really. I guess… I guess I’ll stay here a couple days and clean up then head back to LA. Like Tom said, there’s no need to stay here if.. if I’m not working. Plus… I don’t think I could stay here.”

Luke nodded sympathetically. “Well I can stay until Wednesday night, then I’ll have to head back to London. It’s going to be a publicity nightmare now that the world knows Tom is in Scars and Stings.” He rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Leaning back he looked over at me intriguingly. “Who are you signed under anyway?” He asked puzzled.

“What do you mean?”

“Who’s your publicist?”

I laughed. “Ha, if you could even call her a publicist.

Luke looked confused. “Is she bad?”

I shrugged. “She does the basics. But she’s just in it for the gossip. She doesn’t really care about her clients. But she’s the only one who would work with me.”

Like furrowed her brow. “What’s her name?” He asked again slowly.

“Lydia Stenson” I answered slowly.

Luke groaned. “Oh Jessica..” he said sympathetically with a slight chuckle.

I looked at him. “Wait do you know her?”

He laughed a little. “I know of her. She has.. well she has a reputation in the PR world. And.. uh not a good one if I may say.”

I threw my head back dramatically and rolled my eyes. “Trust me to only get picked up by the worst PR company in the business.”

Luke laughed softly. “You could always sign up with me.” He said quietly.

I looked at him shocked. “Really? Can.. I do that? Switch Publicist companies?”

Luke chortled, “why of course you can, unless you signed a contract that is?”  
I shook my head. “Uh no I don’t think I signed anything…”

Luke put his head in his hands. “That’s a trademark sign of a bad publicist. If you do want to work with me, I’ll need you to sign a contract. It’s compulsory.” 

I smiled. “That would be awesome Luke. It really would. What.. uh what would you do that’s different from what I already get?”

Luke chuckled. “Well for one, we’ll sort you out with some security. You’ll need it as it gets closer to the film release. Also, we’ll set you up with an official website, twitter and facebook profile, plus book you some more interviews, give you more exposure etc.”

I almost hugged him. “Where do I sign?” I said with a laugh.

We spent the rest of the night discussing what Luke’s management would be like, what rules I’d have to comply with and also Lukes pay rate.

Although Tom still crossed my mind, I found that talking business with Luke was a good distraction. I decided that hopefully if I threw myself into work, I wouldn’t have to think about him.

\--

The next day came and went. Luke spent most of the day on his laptop drawing together contracts and schedules for me. I however, spent most of the day on the phone to Lydia - explaining why I had to leave her and her company.

She was very disappointed at my decision and was very abrupt. Although I really didn’t want to upset her, it was a decision that I had to make. “I really am sorry.” I said to her as I hung up.

Breathing out, I sighed with relief. A fresh start, I told myself confidently. I looked around my room and ducked my head.

As much as Luke provided distraction, the house still felt… empty.

In the morning I kept expecting to see Tom enter through the back door, fresh from his run.  
But no one came.

Even at meal times I had to order takeaway. I couldn’t bear trying to cook, knowing Tom wasn’t there to make jokes about my poor culinary skills.

\--

Wednesday morning came and as I woke I smelt bacon downstairs. I sat up straight. Tom had cooked bacon most mornings. He couldn’t possibly be back could he?

I quickly tied my dressing gown around me and rushed downstairs. As I heard humming my heart beats thumped through my chest with anticipation.

But pushing into the kitchen, my face fell. It was just Luke.

“Morning! Thought I would cook you something special seeing as I will be leaving tonight!”

He caught sight of my crestfallen face.

“You thought I was Tom didn’t you.” He asked sadly with a smile.

I sat down opposite him, as he turned back to the oven.

“I’m sorry. I just.. the smell, the humming. It reminded me of..”

“.. of Tom.” Luke finished and I nodded.

Luke whipped around, tray of bacon in hand. “Well If it provides any comfort I can tell you that Tom and Ben arrived safely home in London early yesterday morning. Diana -Toms mum- is fine. She just had a slight infection.”  
I nodded. “That’s good. At least it’s nothing serious.”

I suddenly remebered something. “Uh Luke.. “ I said slowly.

He raised his eyebrows slightly. “Yeah?” He smiled

“Um.. will you be seeing Tom when you.. uh.. get back to London?”

Luke gritted his teeth. “Yep. And won’t I be giving him a lecture.” He said sternly.

I chuckled. “Aw go easy on him, he obviously has his reasons.”

Luke looked me in the eye. “Don’t make excuses for him Jessica. What he did was wrong and he was stupid for letting you go.”

Inside I felt empty.

“Anyway, why do you need me to tell him anything?”

I looked up hurriedly. “Oh right yeah, um can you give him something from me? I uh.. I forgot to give him his birthday present.”

Luke laughed. “The dude breaks your heart and you still want to give him a present? You are precious Jess!” We both laughed.

“No, I just… I just need it gone. It’s on my desk and I don’t want it reminding me of him.” Luke nodded.

“Understandably” he murmured and but into a bacon sandwich.

\--

After showering, I found Tom’s present. It was already wrapped from when I meant to give it to him. I stroked the wrapping paper fondly and half hoped he would like what was inside. After searching for hours on Amazon I couldn’t find anything. Then I had had a brainwave.

Tom once told me that he was super embarrassed of one of his cringy Instagram posts ..

“I don’t take pictures often.” He had said in his velvety, smooth voice.  
“But there’s this one that’s just awful. I would delete it but apparently “it’s a fan favourite.”

He was referring to the picture of himself in his Loki makeup, pulling a face and making a “rock on” sign with his hand.

I had burst out laughing when I saw it. “You look.. you look very handsome” I joked and he returned my compliment with a joking glare.

I sighed as I lingered on my memory of him.

I had taken the picture he hated and found a site which put images on to T shirts. Guessing his size, I had ordered a big black t shirt with the image on the front. I then ordered a matching tea mug and a flat rectangle box to lay them both in.

I then stumbled across a site called “my M&M.”

Intrigued, I found that the site allowed you to personalise M&M’s and buy them in large quantities. It was perfect. You could choose two colours, paste an image on one side and then a small quote on another.  
I selected green and black, colours I guessed were associated with Loki and pasted a black outline of Loki’s helmet on one side.

 

I had then began to type happy birthday on to the screen. But then I paused. I wanted something witty.

Taking my time I came up with the perfect quote.

When everything arrived the day of Toms party, I had to rush it upstairs before anyone saw it. Opening all the parcels, I brought out the box and giggled. I carefully folded the t shirt and placed it gently in the box next to the mug. I then pulled out the massive amount of M&Ms that had arrived in a cellophane bag tied with black and gold ribbon. I carefully untied the bag and reached down picking up a green and black M&Ms. Staring down I had chuckled. They were perfect. The Loki helmet looked great, with perfect attention to every minuscule detail. I flipped the M&M over.

I laughed. It had “You mewling quim” emblazoned on the shell.

Tom had told me that it was his favourite Loki line of all time.

I had looked around and thrown a couple in my mouth, sighing at how good they tasted and the proceeded to finish the box off by wrapping the box and tying a gold bow over the emerald wrapping paper

  
Sighing, I now held the box in my hands looking back fondly at the memory of creating it. I wondered if he would still enjoy it or if it would remind him of us, the way it did me.

I suddenly had an idea.

Quickly grabbing an envelope and piece of lined paper I began to write.

“Tom,

I forgot to give you this before you left. Happy birthday!”

I paused, a tear forming in my eye. Should I leave it like that? I shook my head. I had to write something else…

“I understand if you don’t want to talk until filming. But if you ever want to talk I’ll always be here.  
I don’t want anything to come between us as we’ll soon be filming and it will be unfair if our uncivil actions ruin the cast and crews hard work.

Once again Happy birthday.

Jess.”

I printed my phone number and looked at the note. A couple tear stains dotted the page but I guessed they would fade off before it reached Tom. I felt satisfied with the note, it seemed professional enough. I had refused to let myself write “Love, Jess.” I didn’t want to bring about more tears than were already leaking from my eyes.

I tucked the envelope behind the ribbon and headed downstairs.

“Here it is!” I said cheerfully to Luke.

I stopped. Luke looked slightly ruffled and stressed.

“Everything alright?” I started slowly.

He looked at me and sighed. He pointed to his phone. “Tom just rang.”

My heart leaped.

“And?” I asked meekly.

“And.. well let’s just hope you guys sort out this fucking mess sooner rather than later.” He sunk down into the sofa, massaging his temples .

I started apologising.

“No need.” Luke interrupted. “Anyway, come here your contracts are ready to sign.”

\--

We celebrated my contract signing with an amazing Chinese takeaway and a couple bottles of wine.

Then around, eight o clock I waved Luke off as his taxi drove away.

Shutting the wooden front door, I sank to floor and cried.  



	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *runs and hides*

I awoke with a start, my phone ringing loudly. Peering over at my alarm it read 6:30.

“Hello?” I said through a yawn.

“Jessica it’s me”

“Whose me?” My tired self asked blearily.

“Haha it’s Luke.”

I sat upright. “Oh hey!! Everything okay?”

“Yeah I’ve just got out of the airport now, was just checking your okay?”

I laughed, “I’m okay as I can be I guess.”

I could sense him smiling through the phone.

“I also wanted to say I’m seeing Tom this afternoon. Are you sure you still want me to give him your present?”

I nodded. “Uh yes please if you don’t mind.” I muttered in reply.

“Yeah it’s no trouble… anyway did you get my text?”

I giggled. “Luke it’s like six in the morning.. I was asleep.”

“Oh gosh, I completely forgot the time difference! Well I’ve booked a flight back to L.A for you, is around seven o clock tonight okay? I can send a car round to pick you up at six?”

I smiled. “Thank you Luke. Six o clock sounds great.”

We talked a little and I fell back asleep.

\--

I spent my last couple of hours cleaning the house as best as I could. It wasn’t that messy as David had hired a team of cleaners after the party, but it gave me something to do at least.

I also made sure all the clothes David had leant were put back in the walk in wardrobe and I also sadly stacked away the top brand makeup he had let me use while I stayed.

I still had two hours left before the taxi arrived but I had packed, cleaned and even made a little bouquet from some flowers in the garden for Maya. I wrapped some of the gold ribbon left over from Tom’s present round them and put them in a vase. I quickly grabbed some pink card from David’s library and wrote:

  
“Maya,

Gracias!!

Jessica"

It was short but the only Spanish word I could remember.. I hoped Maya would Like it all the same.

  
Leaving the note and flowers on the kitchen island. I decided I would take one last tour before returning back to my small hotel room in LA – just to make sure the rooms were clean and to just say goodbye to this place that had become a home.

I started off upstairs, looking in the bedrooms that I never stayed in. They were much bigger than mine had been, but I decided the balcony in my room more than compensated for the lack of space.  
Talking of my room, I quickly gave it a glance over and sighed. This was where I woke up after bein drugged.

Two weeks ago my life changed in here. It was where I woke up to Tom offering me his arm. I could remember it was like it was yesterday.

Giving the room one last fleeting glance, I shut the door behind me with a snap. I then looked at the end of the corridor. There was one room I had never been in during our entire stay. Tom’s bedroom.

Even though I knew it would be pristine, I headed over to the door.

My finger curled around the handle and slowly I pushed the door open.  
I gasped.

  
He had definitely bagged the best room by far. It had a beautiful dome skylight over the bed that looked up into the blue sky. It was an airy bright room, with cream carpets and a massive King sized bed.  
But I knew why Tom had secretly chosen this room.

On the walls were various pieces of old artwork that hung framed. Most were oil paintings that depicted battles and historical events, but a couple were more peaceful, like a beautiful watercolour of wildlife on an open sea.

Retracting my hand from the canvas I walked backwards, taking in the sheer size of the room. My legs bumped into bed and I fell backwards with a thump.  
I lay there staring up at the skylight, watching as a flock of birds flew overhead, chirping and playing happily.  
I wondered if Tom would lay here, staring up at this beautiful sky.  
It must’ve looked amazing at night, with the stars shining down.

I felt annoyance rise in me as I wondered why Tom never showed me this. But then I probably wouldn’t want to share this with anyone either. It was like the perfect calming solution - a piece of personal paradise.

Speaking of Tom, I caught a whiff of his scent as I lay on his bed. Wondering how this was possible, I realised that his pillow case mustn’t have been washed.

Sitting up I turned on my stomach and crawled over to the pillow.  
I pressed my face into it and the night in the woods flashed back in my mind. He had smelt so good, his hands wandering through my hair, the force of his lips crashing into mine… and the burning sensation he created between my thighs.. something I had never experienced so intently before.

I didn’t realise I had been crying until I felt the pillow dampen beneath my head. Pulling up I realised that my mascara had run down the white case. Cursing I quickly turned the pillow over and made the clean side face outwards, so the stain was hidden.

I sat up and checked my phone for the time.  
I still had an hour left.  
I wanted to go and see the garden one last time. But As I bounced off the bed I felt my foot stand on a bump. Frowning I bent down to see what was wrong.

Poking out from underneath the bed slightly, was a white shirt. I pulled it up and squinted. Blue flecks of paint were on both sleeve cuffs and I realised it was the shirt he wore to his party. I held it close to my face.

It smelt like him.

Trying not to cry mascara tears on it, I folded it and decided I would give it back to him when filming started. But upon leaving his room, I shut the door and accidentally dropped the shirt. Picking up I frowned.

Hang on.

Tom didn’t get shot once during paintball.

And I wasn’t covered in any blue paint - just a couple green splatters.

The only blue paint that was spilt when he had taken his overall off was when I threw the paint grenade and ran back to the house.

But he wasn’t there when I did that.

Unless….

He must’ve gone back to find me after I had left.

\---

I finally boarded my plane around seven thirty. It was late departing but I didn’t mind. The less time alone in my hotel room, meant less time thinking about Tom.

Halfway through the flight we bumped through some turbulence and I hated it. Closing my eyes and trying to breathe slowly, I tried concentrating on what I could see and hear around me. Then opening my eyes I giggled. I realised that there was a lady sat across the aisle from me reading Scars and Stings.

Looking around I realised most of the other passengers were alseep. Leaning across slightly I coughed.

“Any good?” I asked her with a smile, wondering if she would recognise me.

To my delight she didn’t.

She folded the corner of her book and lay it on her lap. Ecstatically she turned to me, with a hearty New York accent.

“Oh my it’s brilliant. A bit dirty in some places but my.. it’s one heck of a read.”

I laughed. “Yeah I’ve heard some.. some things about it.”

She looked at me. “Did you know it’s being turned into a movie? I wonder how they’ll get away with producing it! It’s basically porn with a plot!”

I giggled, that was certainly one way to put it. “Yep I did hear there was a movie adaptation coming. Do you think it’ll be decent?”

The lady threw her head back and closed her eyes then opened them. “Let’s pray it will. The director has apparently said they’re changing the ending!”

I smirked. “Do you think that’s a good thing?” I asked slyly, loving the fact she didn’t recognise me.

“Depends how it’s done. I think if Clara escapes like she does in the novel then it won’t be at all tense. I think it’d be way better if they killed both her and her captor off.”

I laughed. “But then how would they make a sequel if they wanted to?”

A voice came from behind me. A young slender man with dark hair and hipster glasses leaned over.

“Sorry to interrupt but did you just say you wanted them both to die?” He asked incredulously at the woman.

She chuckled. “Yes think about it! Clara and the captor both dying.. the agency left in ruins..”

The man scoffed. “No way! Clara has to survive! There’s no way she’ll die. I reckon she should kill off her captor then find out she’s pregnant. Now that’s an ending. Much better than the books where she just escapes leaving her captor tied up.”

“Ooh now that’s an idea.” I said enthused.

The young man came and moved next to the empty seat next to the lady. They avidly began discussing the plot and how much they were excited for the film. I smiled to myself, I wish I could tell them that they were sat next to the actual cinematic Clara, but I really didn’t want to bring unwanted attention from the other passengers. I also loved how passionately they expressed their ideas and how they had bonded over the novel. I couldn’t wait to be a part of something that had affected so many people’s lives. It felt a little daunting knowing that within less than a year I would become a part of something massive, that so many felt so strongly about. I decided that I was going to try my absolute best to make the best damn Clara I could.

  
\--

“Ladies and gentlemen if you would like to unbuckle your seat belts we have arrived in sunny Los Angeles! Thank you for flying with U.S air and have a safe journey!”

I stood up and reached for my hand luggage. Pulling out my earphones I realised that the young man and slightly older lady were still chatting about the novel. I giggled at their enthusiasm and left the plane.

\--

Getting through security, I collected my luggage and headed down the escalator. Looking for the exit my eyes suddenly spotted Andrew, who was waving at me animatedly.

I whizzed over and gave him a hug. He chuckled deeply and pushed my hands away. “I’m supposed to be a professional, kiddo!” He said gruffly but with a glint in his eye.

We started exiting the airport and he asked me how my stay was. I told him as much as I could without bringing up Tom or any painful memories. It felt strange being back in L.A, almost as if I had left some dream like paradise and was now hitting reality hard.

Andrew laughed with glee when I told him that I had left Lydia for Luke. “About time, I couldn’t stand the woman!” He said happily as he concentrated on the road. I laughed and tapped him lightly “aw Andrew don’t be mean!” I cried out jokingly.

  
He gave me dead stare. “Touch me again and I will crash this car.”  
I laughed and his face broke into a grin.  
“How come your all talkative and happy? I didn’t realise you missed me so much.” I teased and he smiled.

“This has nothing to do with you kiddo. I.. I uh found out I’m becoming a dad.” His face broke into a massive grin. I gasped.  
“Andrew that’s massive news!! Congratulations!!”

I was so happy for him. We started talking about his wife and how they had been trying to have a child for ages. I laughed as he exclaimed that he would ‘send it back if it wasn’t a boy.’  
I was about to reply when he had an incoming call through on the screen.

Clicking ‘answer’ he started talking into his ear piece.

“Yep this is Andrew.” He said gruffly.

A pause.

He looked down at me. “She’s here.”

Another pause.

“Okay” Andrew said and clicked 'end call'. With a hurry he span the wheel round and turned the car back towards the freeway.

“What’s going on Andrew?” I asked concerned.

“We’re going to the hospital.” He replied with a concerned look etched on his face.

“The hospital? Is it your wife? Is she okay?” I asked hurriedly.

Andrew looked at me.

“No kiddo it’s David. He’s.. He's had a heart attack.”

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something to keep y'all busy while I write some more chapters!
> 
> Xx
> 
> P.S thank you to everyone whose commented and given kudos!! This ones for you!!

I stood behind the glass, watching David’s wife hold his hand as he slept, several wires attached to his chest.

  
The doctors told me that he had suffered a major heart attack and he was lucky to have survived it. They said that in a couple days he should be safe to head back home, provided he was monitored 24hrs and took his medication.

I had been in to see him but there wasn’t much I could do as he was asleep. I offered my help to David’s wife, giving her my number and telling her that if she ever needed me I would come straight away. She thanked me and gave me a slight hug. She then told me to go home and get some rest but I decided I’d stay and quickly ring Tom, telling him what had happened. Scrolling for his number I cursed as I remembered that I had deleted it.

Instead I rang Luke.

“Jess is everything okay?” Luke picked up quickly.

I heard voices and laughter in the background.

“Luke are you with Tom?” I asked hurriedly.

I heard faint voices murmur. Then clear as day I could hear Tom’s British accent in the background.

“Wait Luke is that Jessica?”

I heard more muttering, then a clear female voice rang out prettily. “Wait Tom where are you going? Wait up love!”

I froze. Did she just call him love?Had he moved on already?

“Ugh I was with Tom, he’s just left the room though.” Luke’s voice snapped me back to reality.

“Could you tell him David’s in the hospital please? I’m here now... he’s had a really bad heart attack.”

I heard Luke inhale sharply. “Shit… is he okay?”

“He’s stable now, he can return home in a couple days but he’s being monitored for now. His wife is here too.”

“Right, I’ll inform Tom as soon as I can and we’ll figure something out. Go home and sleep Jess, don’t worry I’m sure he’ll be right as rain soon enough.”

“Thanks Luke. Um.. can I ask you something quickly?”

He paused. “Sure.”

“Um did... did Tom get my present?”

Luke sighed. “He did. But he put it on the side and said he’d open it later.”

I shrugged. “I guessed as much. I guess I’ll hear from you soon then?”

“Yeah you will, I’ll speak later Jess.”

“Okay bye!”

“Take care Jessica.”

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Andrew walked over and sat next to me. “How’s the old guy holding up?” He asked sympathetically. I explained his condition.

“Do you want to go home then?” He asked.

I paused. “Could you hang on another five minutes?” I asked quickly.

He pulled out a packet of malteasers. “You have until I’ve finished the packet. Then I’m leaving whether your with me or not.” He winked teasingly.

I sprinted off in search of a shop.

I found one near the entrance and quickly grabbed the last bunch of flowers. I then peered around, looking for some get well soon cards. Spying them, I made a dash for the nearest one.

Taking it to the counter I stopped to get a drink for me and Andrew. As I waited for the coffee machine to finish, the magazine stand caught my eye.

As I read the titles and news, one gossip magazine drew my attention.

It’s main story was about the Kardashians, but that wasn’t what caught my eye.

“British heart throb Tom Hiddleston returns from holiday into the arms of mystery woman.”

I felt my whole body go cold and I froze.

The coffee machine beeped telling me it had finished, but ignoring it I reached forward and grabbed the magazine.

I was just about to flick it open when-

“Excuse me ma’am, were about to close.”

I snapped it shut and turned around. A tall skinny lad with a long ginger beard and ear piercing stood. His eyes suddenly widened in recognition. “Woah.. your.. you’re the girl playing Clara right?”

I felt kind of embarrassed but honoured at the same time. I smiled back at him, throwing the magazine in my basket along with the flowers and card.

  
“I uh.. yeah I’m Jessica.” I stammered back.

He looked shocked. “Wow that’s.. this is amazing. Uh can.. can I get a picture?”

I opened my mouth slightly. “You.. you want a picture?”

He looked a bit ashamed and looked down. “Oh if it’s too much trouble then don’t… don’t worry!”

I grinned widely and giggled. “No.. no, of course I’ll take a picture! It’s just you’re the first person to ask me for one!” I picked up the two coffees and put them on his counter.

He pulled his phone out and turned to me. “Woah really? I’m the first person? That’s.. that’s kinda cool I suppose! My girlfriend is a huge fan of that book, she’s going to be so jealous!” I giggled and smiled as he took a picture of us both together.

“Thanks so much for that. Your so kind!” He said and put away his phone.

He grabbed the items out of shopping basket and scanned them. “That’s 5 dollars and thirty cents.” He claimed cheerfully. I quickly stopped him. “Haha wait you haven’t included the coffees!” He smiled and shrugged. “Have them on the house. Might as well seeing as we’re closing.”

I smiled widely. “Thank you so much!” I paid the money with a ten dollar bill and told him to keep the change.

He started protesting but I quickly ran out of the store waving and giggling goodbye.

\--

I approached Andrew who was holding a single malteaser between two fingers. He was staring at it intently. I sat beside him and chuckled. “Are you going to eat that?” I said with a giggle. He turned to me. “Do you think, with enough force, this single malteaser could shatter that glass panel?”

I raised my eyebrows. “Why on earth would you.. Why are you thinking that?... What?!?” I said laughing confused. He shrugged and popped it into his mouth. With a crunch he grinned. “You took so long I started contemplating everything.” He shrugged. Eying him suspiciously he winked back and we both chuckled.

He lowered his head and nodded it to the magazine. “You shouldn’t read those.” He said solemnly. I quickly pushed it out of view and into my bag. “It just.. it..”

“It mentioned Tom.” Andrew finished.

I nodded. “Yeah.” I said quietly.

He patted my shoulder and stood. “A picture says a thousand words, but it says a thousand more if paparazzi are behind it. They’ll weave anything out of a single comment or picture, so don’t believe everything they say.”

I giggled. “I won’t. Besides I also got it for the crossword.”

Andrew snorted. “Come on let’s drop in those flowers and take you home.”

 

\---

I collapsed on to my bed with a sigh. The room was tiny compared to David’s house. Sadly the whole company had been booked into the hotel for the duration of shooting. But honestly, It wasn’t like I really had anywhere else to go anyway. I had lived with my mum before flying out and I couldn’t go back there. Not until things had calmed down between us. I considered talking to Luke about getting an apartment and decided it could wait.

Speaking of Luke I remembered he had texted me as I had left the hospital.Pulling out my phone, I opened the message.

“Hey Jess! Hope your holding up alright! Just a quick text to let you know I’m flying out tonight. I need to discuss with the production management if David’s condition will affect shooting schedules. Tom’s staying in London until we get a rough idea what’s going on. See you late tomorrow morning!”

Part of me sank when he mentioned Tom. He was probably staying with that girl I heard in the background of our phone call. Who the hell was she? Actually, Speaking of her-

I searched my handbag for the magazine. It had gone. Guessing, I must’ve left it in the hospital, I grabbed out my laptop and typed “Tom Hiddleston New relationship” into google.

My heart stopped. I wish my stupid brain hadn’t decided to do that.

I stared at the images of Tom that had popped up. He was in black jeans and a navy jacket, with a baseball cap slightly pulled over his face to try and avoid being detected.

  
He was walking out of the airport and different images showed him approaching a young dark haired lady in a yellow rain jacket. She was beautiful.

As I scrolled down more images showed them meeting and hugging, even one where Tom was kissing her cheek. My eyes burned into the image, a thousand questions raging through my mind. Who was she? Did he love her? Did she know him like I did?

I clicked on the article attached to the image.

“JUST ANOTHER FLING TOM?”

I breathed out slowly and read aloud.

“Heart throb Tom Hiddleston was seen exiting Heathrow airport this week, meeting a pretty, mysterious, young lady before entering a car and driving away. The actor - who last week confirmed rumours he was starring in the adaptation of Scars and Stings – was looking rather tired as he exited airport security. However onlookers say his face “lit up” upon laying his eyes on the mystery woman. Many are questioning who this gorgeous young lady is, as just days ago we reported that Tom had been “getting close” with his co star Jessica – another lead in Scars and Stings – at his birthday celebrations in Malibu. So is this just another whirlwind romance for the actor – who is notorious for being unable to hold down love? Only time will tell!”

I shut the laptop and pushed it away. Slipping off my bed it fell gently to the floor. It thudded and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Then the floods came.

And they didn’t stop.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is this lady in yellow? 
> 
> Find out next time on
> 
> WHY CANT I JUST GIVE THEM A HAPPY ENDING ALREADY


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but with the answers we've been waiting for...
> 
> Special shout out to Thewoman81 who I think is probably cursing me right now...  
> This ones for you!
> 
> Also I HIT 500 HITS   
> *throws party* 
> 
> XxX  
> :')

I met Luke by the bar the next day.

“Jessica!” He cried as he spotted me.

I gave him a small wave as he sat down beside me.

He nodded at my Coke.

“Please tell me there’s a shot of vodka in that?”

He picked it up and quickly made a face.

I giggled. “Nope, there’s two shots.”

He ordered his own drink and turned to me. “So how are you doing?” He asked.

I gave him a small smile. “Trust me Luke if I start talking about it I’ll cry and I really don’t want to cry anymore.”

Luke clung onto his heart dramatically. “You two are actually slowly killing me.” He moaned and took a drink.

I pondered pushing the subject further.

“How is Tom anyway?” The question escaped my lips before I could do anything.

Luke chortled. “Like a fucking three year old.”

I giggled. “What do you mean?”

“I mean he isn’t listening to anyone’s advice and is then throwing tantrums wondering why he can’t get anything he wants.”

I wondered what he meant.

“I wish I could tell you more jess, I honestly do.. it’s just I have to remain professional in all this. So I’ll listen to you both but I won’t say my opinion and I certainly won’t tell each of you what the other is saying.”

I hugged him. “Thank you.” I whispered. “Anyone else would be spreading rumours and gossip back and forth between us.” I added.

He laughed. “I’m not Lydia!” We both rolled our eyes at the mention of my ex publicists name.

“What’s the plan for today then?” I asked quickly, trying to get off the topic of Tom.

“Well I’ve asked if we can go visit David, I have a card off Tom that I need to drop off plus I want to see how he’s doing. Then at four o clock I have a meeting with the executives of Scars and Stings, fancy coming along?”

I nodded and we started talking about possible reasons for David’s heart attack. About an hour passed wen I heard a deep voice behind me.

“When you and twinkle toes here have finished I’ll be in the car waiting out front.” I spun round and smiled. “Okay Andrew.” I grinned as he dramatically flipped on some dark sunglasses and walked off.

Luke nearly spat out his drink. Turning around and watching Andrew walk off, Luke laughed in disbelief. “Did he just call me twinkle toes?” He said wildly, pushing his glasses up his nose. I waved him off. “Oh ignore him. Let’s just say he has an odd sense of humour.” I downed the rest of my drink.

“Riggght.” Luke chuckled nervously.

\--

As I slid into the car I gasped.

“Andrew!” I shrieked.

Andrew lowered MY gossip magazine and raised his eyebrow.

  
“Did you take my magazine before we left the hospital?” I asked laughing.

He threw it at me.

“You dropped it.”

I picked it off the floor. “Sure thing.... I tottttallyy believe you.” I winked.

I looked down and saw the article about tom staring up at me. Bending the magazine, I shoved it down the gap between my leather chair and the handbrake.

Luke clambered into the car and strapped himself in.

“Oh I love reading my horoscope!” He said and plucked the magazine out. Me and Andrew looked at each other and chuckled.

We set off but a couple minutes on the freeway, I heard Luke hooting with laughter. He was wiping a tear from his eye and was almost doubled over.   
I caught his eye in the mirror of the car. “A horoscope can’t be that funny.” I said plainly with a giggle.

Luke was wiping steam off his glasses, still laughing. “Oh wait till I tell Tom, this is precious! Absolutely precious!”

He started laughing again. My head whipped skeins at the mention of Tom.

“Tell Tom what?” I asked.

Luke picked up the article about Tom and pointed at it.

“Have you read this?” He wheezed, his voice going up an octave from laughter.

“No” I pretended.

Andrew gave me a look.

“They honestly think he’s dating HER out of all people.. Jesus Christ!!” He started laughing again.

I was confused.

“Dating who?” I acted innocently, preparing myself for a low blow.

“That.. that girl he’s with. She isn’t his girlfriend. She’s MINE!!!” He started chuckling again and I joined in.

I could’ve hugged Luke to death.

“Wait so Tom isn’t.. they’re not together?” I asked.

Luke rubbed the tear out of his eye. “They bloody better not be or I’ll destroy him.” He exclaimed jokingly.

I turned and faced forward. I leant my head back and breathed a sigh of relief. I felt a tear roll down my left cheek as I looked at the passing countryside.

He wasn’t dating anyone. He hadn’t moved on.

I looked back in the mirror and caught Luke looking at me sadly.

“You thought he moved on didn’t you?” He asked gently. I nodded, exhaling and letting another tear follow the silvery track of the other one.

“Her name is Anna.” Luke said hastily.

“I’ve known her for about four years but we’ve been together for three. You probably heard her in the background of our phone call…” he trailed off.

It went silent as I thanked the heavens for everything.

it went silent again then-

“I thought you were a complete closet case to be perfectly honest” Andrew said out of no where.

“Andrew you can’t say that!” I shrieked laughing and nudged him in the ribs.

He gave me a jokey death stare.

“What. Did I say. About touching me whilst driving.”

I gulped and with a sharp turn of the wheel, he thrust the car around a sharp bend, almost causing it to go up on the two right wheels. I squealed in glee at the adrenaline but Luke went pale.

“Please don’t do that again.” He gasped as he clung on to the little handle above his window.

Andrew chuckled and headed down the street close to the hospital.

  
“Oh look.” He pointed straight ahead.

“Another sharp turn.”

Luke turned green and Andrew accelerated.

\--  
We arrived at the filming studios later that day having already been to the hospital, where David had been asleep again. We had dropped the card and more flowers off, spoke to his wife then left.

On the way to the studios I had made Andrew pull over and stop at Burger King.

As we walked into the studios I soon regretted that decision.

  
Andrew had picked up a little cardboard/paper crown (meant for children) and decided to place it on his bald head as we walked through security. Me and Luke were red with embarrassment as he refused to take it off.

He even wore it all through our meeting with the executives.

The meeting had lasted around two hours and by the time me, Luke and Andrew emerged we all decided to travel to the nearest bar.

It had been an intense meeting. The producers had decided that we were going to use the next two months as ways to build up hype for the film. We would do several photo shoots and interviews – along with one to one interviews for the *special features* selection on the DVD when it eventually goes out. We also decided that we would do all magazine interviews now, ready for when the film premiered, just to ensure we weren’t being pushed too far behind schedule.

It was also decided that me and Tom would do our individual scenes separately over the course of the next four months. They then added that editing and finalising would take us over into Christmas.

Me and Tom would then shoot our more intimate scenes in January and then hopefully the film would premiere in March.

Luke breathed out. “This is a publicists nightmare” he groaned as we pulled up to a busy club. I nudged him. “It could be worse.. You could be Lydia.” I teased him gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breathes out a sigh of relief*
> 
> There will be smut in the next chapter people!! 
> 
> It's going to be a good un!
> 
> Also quick question but how long do people want this story to go on? I have tons of ideas and could easily whack out more but do people want that?? Or should I wrap it up soon and move on to a different fan fic? 
> 
> Xx


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY EVERYONE
> 
> long story short, my parents decided we would go on a "family camping trip" and yes - it was horrific as it sounds!  
> I had no signal or wifi so couldn't upload  
> But on the plus side it did give me time to edit so hopefully y'all enjoy this!!
> 
> P.S due to the editing the smut had ended up in the next chapter PLEASE FORGIVE ME I LOVE YOU ALL   
> Xxx

  
We were several drinks in when Lukes phone rang.

“Hello.” He asked cheerily.

Me and Andrew were busy trying to see who could down a pint the fastest.  
Andrew won by a mile and a shrieked as I tried to finish mine.

“Yeah it’s her.” I heard Luke say on the phone. He suddenly excused himself and went for a walk, still on the phone.

I looked at Andrew, who wiped his mouth.

“Twinkle toes knows too many secrets.” He said quietly and I laughed.

“Why do you hate him so much?” I giggled.

Andrew smirked. “I don’t hate the kid, just enjoy winding him up. It’s fun to watch.”

I laughed. “Your going to make a great dad to your little one.” I said brightly.

“Little ones” Andrew said with a smile.

My jaw dropped. “Twins?” I asked excitedly and to my glee Andrew nodded. “We find out the genders in two weeks.” He replied with a smile.

We then went on to talk about children and labour when Luke returned.

He sat down with a sigh.

“Aw What’s up darling?” Andrew chuckled. Luke threw him a look and turned to me. “That was Tom.”

My throats tightened. “Did.. how.. how is he?” I stammered quickly.

Andrew stood up. “I’ll go get the next round. God knows you’ll probably need it.”

I poked him in the side as he left.

Luke smiled. “Some good news actually. You know Elsa was having those pains? Well she’s expecting again!”  
I nearly screamed with excitement. “That’s amazing!!!” I cried, noting to ring Elsa when I got back to the hotel.

“Haha, Expect an invite to a baby shower. Chris loves sending Elsa off with other mums and her friends - gives him a break from all the baby talk.” He rolled his eyes and laughed.

Taking a sip of his drink, Luke looked at me. “He asked how you were by the way.”

I snorted.

“Jess he obviously still cares-“

“Well he obviously doesn’t care enough. He could’ve messaged me by now- replied to the note I left him.. anything. He could’ve even asked you to talk to me and I would’ve been happy!”

Luke looked down at his hands and I continued.

“I can’t even ask him about stuff to do with Scars and Stings without wondering if he’ll answer. I can’t invite him to rehearse, I can’t even ask if he liked his birthday present…. Does he know how many nights I’ve spent in tears, wondering what’s going on.. if I did something?”

I could feel anger bubbling away. I kind of pitied Luke, he didn’t deserve me unloading all this emotion on him but once I started I couldn’t stop. Luke grabbed both my hands.

“Look calm down. He misses yo-“

I pulled my hands away.

“No he doesn’t Luke. He’s much happier without me and I think we all secretly know it’s the truth.”I stood up and marched off.

Andrew approached me cheerily, clutching three beers together. “Jessica!!!” He shouted loudly. I looked up at him and his face fell. “What’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

“I’m leaving.” I carried on walking and Andrew jogged up to catch up with me. “But I can’t drive Jess, I’ve drunk…”

I pulled away. “I’ll catch a taxi” I said and walked out into the night.

\--

Luke left for London the next day. He assured me that I hadn’t upset him with my outburst and said he was relieved that I had got everything off my chest. He told me I could ring any time of the day and he would pick up.

He then also gave me Toms number, guessing that I had deleted it and asked that I message Tom, to see if he would reply. I seriously doubted he would but promised I would try anyway. Then with that, Andrew (who had made pretty good friends with Luke) offered to drive him to the airport and they both left in a trail of dirt.

I returned to my hotel room and took a quick shower. Upon returning to LA, I had popped into Victoria secret and brought more of those beautiful pyjama sets that David had stocked in his house. Changing into the burgundy set that I had fallen in love with, I curled into bed and grabbed my phone.  
I could hear Luke’s request echoing in my head, so against my better judgement, I slowly tapped in Toms number. Praying to every God I’d ever heard of, I hoped he would reply.

“Hi Tom it’s me -Jess. Can you help me out? I’d like to talk about scene 21. You know the one where Clara is tied up and raped? I’m having trouble maintaining facial expression, you were so helpful last time, could you help again? Sorry to bother you so late – Jess “

I clicked send and crossed my fingers. Putting my phone down on my bedside table I went to sleep.

\--  
The next morning came and I could've screamed.

Tom had seen the message but hadn’t replied. The only message that I had was from Luke, who informed me that I had my first photo shoot in the afternoon.So setting off in a bad mood, Andrew drove me to the studios.

He tried cheering me up along the way but it didn’t work. It wasn’t his fault I felt so angry but I couldn’t help being moody. He eventually stopped trying and we travelled the rest of the way in stony silence. I smiled and waved him goodbye as I plastered a fake smile on and headed inside.

  
I headed into the make up department and was told that my shoot today would be for some billboard adverts. To my glee, the photographer wanted to go with a very gritty, dark theme. Meaning my bad mood could stay.

The shoot went on for several hours as we kept changing outfits and location. Everyone was super lovely and I was consistently fed cupcakes and various sweet treats - which honestly kept me going.  
The crew also kept cracking jokes, mainly by bullying and pranking the new young runner boy that had been called in.

Around nine o clock that evening, the producers were finally happy with the results and I then found out that the production company had flown in a stand in director while David recovered. To my delight it was Peter from the paintball incident. Feeling slightly better than this morning, I actually left the studios with a genuine smile.

\--

The next few months seemed to fly by and I was kept super busy by Peter, who really wanted to try and keep to David’s schedule. This meant that by the end of the first couple of months all photo shoots had been completed and we were soon doing around two interviews a day either via Skype, phone call, email and some even in person. I had felt a little nervous meeting journalists face to face especially without Tom there. But I soon realised that they were all pretty much asking the same questions and it soon became easier to brush off any questions that were too personal.

I even began meeting up with David again. He looked so much better than he had in the hospital.

His face had much more colour and he was back to his regular joking self. I had met him one day in a cute little café near the studios and he had really returned to old ways. He scolded me a little for leaving all the clothes and make up he had leant me whilst I stayed in his Malibu house. When asking him why, he explained that he no use for all the clothes and makeup and then proceeded to order some poor assistant to transport the wardrobes contents from Malibu to my hotel room.

However the doctors had warned that even the slightest stress could set David downhill again so he had to remain away from the studios until further notice. I decided that it was probably best if mine and Tom’s current situation wasn’t mentioned so I lied and said we were getting along just fine.

\---

I soon found myself looking forward to waking up and going into the studios everyday. It meant that I had to work really hard, which in turn distracted me from personal thoughts. It also meant that by the time I got to the hotel I was too tired cry.

Charlie was also a massive help. She had turned up at the studios one day to take an interview. Unaware she was even coming, I walked into the the office and shrieked with joy. We soon went out for a couple of dinners and drinks and she was soon updated with everything that had gone on between me and Tom.

“Girl. You need to move on.” She said slowly, twirling pasta around her fork sadly. “I really rooted for you guys but I think it’s time you started dating again. Maybe it’ll help you forget him? I know a few people they’re all lovely-“

I quickly cut her off. “Nope. No more dates. Not until Scars and Stings is over and done with anyway. I can’t allow anything else to get in the way.” I was strict with my self made rule. I couldn’t risk my emotions getting out of hand during the day. It was hard enough keeping Tom out of my head, let alone deal with some other man.

\--

Summer then came and went. A joint decision was made to continue pushing filming through the holidays. This meant everyone was to stay in LA and continue working. I was glad for the distraction. I hadn’t really made any summer plans anyway.

I spent two weeks working on voice overs and re saying lines that hadn’t been picked up well on the boom mic. It was tiring on my throat but it made a difference from some of the intense physical scenes we had shot the month before.

Luke also visited twice but it was mainly to pick work up for Tom, so I barely saw him.  
Peter had a studio in London, So Tom had stayed over there, conducting all his interviews and photo shoots close to home. It bugged me that we were so far apart when really we needed to start filming together. Part of me also just really needed to see him again, almost like he was a drug that I was being deprived of.

  
\--

Then the first week of autumn passed and to everyone’s glee, David was back.

Andrew dropped me off at work and I headed into makeup to get suited up. As I sat down in the make up chair, the door burst open and David burst in happily. “There’s my little star!” He cried as I met his embrace. He pulled me into a tight hug and swayed. Releasing me, he looked around. “Ah I missed this place.” He sighed.

\--

“So how has working with Peter been?” David asked me over lunch.

I swallowed my salad quickly. “Absolutely brilliant. He’s really kept us on our toes.” I replied truthfully.  
Peter laughed as David heartily patted him on the back.  
“I owe a lot to this man! To Peter!” David toasted.

  
“To Peter!” A small group of us echoed.

“So David how’s the party planning coming along?” An editor on my left asked.

I stared at David.  
“Party?” I quizzed, intrigued.

David guffawed. “You didn’t think I just sat on my arse all this time did you?” He replied giving me a  
joking, condescending stare.

I shrugged “I just assumed you were resting!”

David chuckled. “Ain’t no rest for the wicked.” He exclaimed loudly.

He turned to us all. “I’ve been very busy.. planning the company’s Christmas party.”

There were murmurs and exclamations of delight. I smiled at everyone’s enthusiasm. “So what are you planning on doing?” I asked David.

He laughed. “Well I’ve booked a rather fancy hotel in London. We’ll all be travelling first class- the entire company- expenses paid by the way- and we’re having… wait for it…. A masquerade ball!”

I groaned. “Seriously?”

David looked at me. “Not a fan?” He said downheartedly.

I shook my head. “It’s kinda cliché don’t you think?”

David wagged his finger at me “I’ll change your mind Jessica.” He said laughing loudly.

\------

Christmas came hurtling towards us and everyone soon started getting festive with Christmas excitement. People decorated the studios with tinsel and Christmas trees and several lunchtimes we were served Christmas style dinners. Part of me wished Tom was here to experience this but I had started becoming numb. I didn’t really know how to feel about him anymore.

It was December the second when Sandra my main make up artist bounded in to the room. Wiping primer on my face she started chattering away like she usually did.

“Ooh have you seen the notice board in the script room?” She asked me whilst tying my hair up.

“No is it anything important?” I asked, wincing as she pulled a little too hard on my hair.

“Super important! It’s secret santa!!” She cried. I smiled and pretended to be interested but on the inside I couldn’t care less.

The closer we were getting to Christmas, the less festive I was becoming .My lack of family was probably the underlying reason, but I didn’t want to admit that I would be lonely over Christmas. I was wondering to myself if my mum would even bother inviting me over for lunch when I realised Sandra was still chatting.

“So of course the London crew are involved but you only have a week to go pick a name and buy a gift. You can spend any amount but nothing too extreme… like I have Karla from up in HR and I’ve only spent 15 dollars… oops did I say her name out loud! Don’t tell anyone now dear!” I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Sandra started telling me what she had brought Karla as she continued suiting me up. Today we were finally filming my last solo scene. The rest would be filmed after Christmas – with Tom. I gulped as I remembered the type of scenes we would be filming and left the make up department feeling slightly off.

As I walked into the studio I was bombarded by David who shoved a hat in my face.

“Jessica!” He exclaimed loudly and I winked. “That me.” I replied brightly

He shook the hat under my nose. “Choose!” He said excitedly.

“Choose what?”

“A name! A name! Choose a name!”

“Oh for secret Santa. Right. I get it.”

David frowned. “Why are so down recently. Is everything alright Jess?”

I plastered a fake smile on my face and picked out a name. “I read it quickly and smiled back at David. “Haha yes I’m fine, just a little tired.”

David looked relieved and smiled back. “You can talk to me if you ever need someone.” He said quietly and walked off.

My face fell back into its permanent sullen state and I rolled up the name, throwing it away.

I would buy our lawyer Ethan something later.

\--

“Gather round people!!!” David’s voice boomed loudly around the dining hall. Me and some of the editors had been cracking jokes and looked up to see what the commotion was all about. The girl next to me groaned. “Ugh let’s see what trash I’ve been brought this year.” She said and laughed. I smirked and silently felt the same.

David was stood next to a massive round table, piled high with presents, all wrapped in festive paper and gift bags. As everyone rushed to the table me and the girl stayed seated. She took a swig of her hot chocolate and turned to me. “Not a fan of Christmas either?”

I laughed.

“I used to be.” I replied flatly.

The girl laughed. “I get ya.” She said with a smile. “I’m Georgie by the way.” I shook her hand.

“Jessica.”

The girl cackled. “Everyone knows your name, no need to introduce yourself”

We laughed and started joking about how overdramatic people were reacting to their presents.

The room soon filled with wrapping paper and giving in to the nostalgia, Georgie leapt up and rushed to search for her present. I started filming the whole room on my phone, hoping to catch people’s faces and joke about them later. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Peter.  
He pushed a small well wrapped box into my hands. “This one has your name on it.” We said and left as he saw glasses of mulled wine appear.

I looked down at the box and ripped the wrapping paper off. A little note slid out and I picked it up. I recognised the handwriting but couldn’t remember who it belonged to.

“Jess

Have a lovely Christmas

Lots of love,

Your secret Santa”

I glanced around and returned my gaze to the smooth white box on my lap. Opening it slowly, I pulled back the lilac tissue that layered the box.

I gasped.

Inside lay an ornate face mask. It was stunning.

Gently picking it up I got a closer look. It was definitely expensive.

The mask was a silver colour, with Rich black detail and little diamonds dotted around the eyes. It was attached to silk black ribbon that tied around the wearers head. Glancing around I held it up to my face. It fit perfectly and was really comfortable to wear, almost as if it was meant for me.

Delicately, I placed the mask back in its box and wondered who could be behind the beautiful gift. Looking up I suddenly caught David’s eye.

“Are you my secret santa?” I mouthed at him. He chuckled and tapped his nose mischievously then turned away.

I guess that was a yes then.

\--

“COME ON JESS! IVE SAVED YOU A SEAT!!”

Georgie was stood at the top of the stairs attached to a massive jet plane. I was walking with David and Peter as we started climbing the stairs.

Although I didn’t want to admit it, I was kind of excited. In less than eight hours we would be in a grand hotel in London for a couple days stay and party.  
David was bursting with anticipation and excitement. He had spent most of his months on this party and had everything planned to the last detail. To my dismay he had stuck loyally to the masquerade idea, even forcing us all to learn a company, historical, ballroom dance.

But I was glad to have befriended Georgie. She was just as moody as me and we had both groaned throughout the entire dance lesson. We had even gone shopping together for outfits, laughing at the ludicrous puffy, Ballgown dresses that David had insisted we all wear. Luckily I had already been brought a mask, so I just had to find a dress.

Georgie had picked an emerald green coloured mask with luxurious green feathers attached to each side.  
It perfectly complimented her dark mousy hair and pale skin. She had frowned and scoffed when seeing it on but I could tell she secretly loved it.

We had then moved on into an exuberant dress shop that specialised in big ball gowns. I spent the first hour helping Georgie pick out her dress. She was so fussy. Every dress was either “too big” or “too puffy.”

But after an hour, I finally gasped as she clambered out of the fitting room. She had found a dress that matched the exact shade of her mask. It had beautiful silk long sleeves with slight shoulder pads. The front of it plunged slightly in a v shape. The skirt of the dress stuck out just right, illuminating her hips and was slightly patterned with gold twisting vines and flower outlines. She looked gorgeous and I could tell from her face that she was pleased.

  
“For someone who hates dresses, I think your enjoying yourself” I laughed.  
She shot me a dirty scowl.  
“It’ll do for one night.” She said and twirled with a laugh. She paid for the dress and came over to me as I was sat outside the changing rooms. “Your turn!” She cried and against my protests she dragged me over to the gowns.

\--

“SHOTGUN THE DOUBLE BED!!!” Georgie yelled and dived on to the massive bed. I chuckled and sighed dramatically, flopping on the little single bed. We stared at each other and burst into giggles.

We had arrived in London around six o clock - after an eventful flight with the entire crew, full of Christmas songs, Christmas movies and even a karaoke.

The hotel we had checked into was beautiful. The welcoming lobby was very grand, with a massive chandelier twinkling a welcome, vases of roses on marble surfaces and huge sweeping staircases.  
David had booked out the entire hotel for the cast and crew for four days, with the party being on the second to last day. This gave the crew time to explore London and go sightseeing. But David was very adamant that no one entered the massive ballroom downstairs. So serious in fact – that he had posted security on the doors.

Speaking of security, I had had the biggest shock when I got to the hotel. As me and Georgia went to open our hotel room a gruff voice made me jump. “Well fancy seeing you here.”

Whipping around, Andrew was stood behind me next to a slightly smaller but much more muscular bald man.

“Andrew!” I had shrieked as I hugged him.Taking a step back I asked why he was here.

He grinned. “Meet your new security team.” He replied proudly.

It turned out that not only had Andrew spent the year preparing to be a dad, he had also become a fully trained bodyguard. He and the other man – Lars- who barely spoke, were to follow me around whilst in London and back in LA. Although slightly annoyed by the lack of privacy, I had to acknowledge that they were just a part of the job.

Later into the evening, me and Georgie decided to have a girly night in. She quickly produced two bottles of wine from her suitcase and we soon started painting each other’s nails, wearing face masks and curling each other’s hair.

By nine o clock we were wine drunk.

“We should play knock knock ginger.” I cheekily said as Georgie finished curing my hair. She put the tongs down.

“What’s that?” She giggled. I turned and started changing into my favourite burgundy pyjamas. “You knock on people’s doors then run and hide.”

She gasped.

“That.sounds.awesome.”

We giggled mischievously.

“Let me get my dressing gown, I don’t want to freeze” I laughed. Then pulling clothes and throwing them out of the suitcase I groaned.

“I knew I forgot something!” I exclaimed. Georgie bent down.

“Just wear this, it’s not like anyone will see you.” I looked at what she was holding and froze.

Georgie was holding up the shirt.

Tom’s shirt.

I inhaled and Georgie laughed. “Oh come on it’s not that bad.” She threw it at me and quickly went into the bathroom to pee.

Holding it up to my face, I nuzzled my cheek against the soft fabric and Tom’s scent hit me.

I closed my eyes. “It’s just a shirt” I sighed and slipped it on. It was a little too big but I didn’t mind. It wasn’t really that cold anyway.

As Georgie, exited the toilet she quickly ran over to her bedside table then turned around with two shots in her hand. “One more for luck.” She said excitedly and we downed them in one. With that we left the room.

\--

  
“Pssst Jessica, I think that ones David’s and Peters room.”

Georgie pointed at a wooden door down the hall. “I can’t do this to poor David” I groaned and giggled. Georgie pushed me out of my hiding spot. “It was your idea! Go.. go go!!” She crouched closer to the wall hidden from view.

Quite tipsy, I tiptoed as well as I could down the hallway. Adrenaline pumping already, I raised my fist then hammered the door loudly.

I leapt away from the door and sprinted as fast I could back to Georgie who was silently wetting herself with laughter. Huffing and puffing I slid down next to her. She put a hand over my mouth. “Shhh someone will hear you!” She laughed breathlessly.

We suddenly heard a door creak open and we looked at each other in terror. Smiling nervously we slightly peered round the plant.

“Is that room service finally? David’s familiar voice rang out. When no one answered him, the door opened further and David trundled out. Except he was wearing nothing besides his baggy, white underwear. Georgie looked back at me in horror and I mimed being sick. Looking around dazed, David grumbled to himself and shut the door.

Both me and Georgie breathed out and we started laughing hysterically.

“Did you see his face!” Georgie shrieked.  
“Did you see his underwear!” I laughed loudly in return.

Georgie shook her head. “I’m never going to look at David in the same way!”  
I poked her in the ribs and she squealed, “come on it’s your turn!” I said loudly and with that we clambered in the elevator and went up a floor.

I pointed to a door with the number 713 on it. “That one.” I decided, smiling cheekily.

Georgie looked around. “But there’s no where to hide!” She whispered fearfully.

I shrugged. “I’ll stay by this corner and when the door opens i'll hide here. You can knock then run into the stairwell that’s a couple doors down. You’ll have to be quick though.”  
Georgie rolled her eyes. “If I get caught you owe me a drink.” She laughed and sauntered off.

I pressed myself to the the corner and watched her march down the corridor. Before getting to the door however, she stopped and laughed, flicking a light switch. The whole corridor went pitch black. “That’s cheating!” I hissed with a giggle.

"Shhh..” I could hear Georgie whisper in return. Then with a knock I heard her run off quickly into the stairwell and she vanished up the stairs like a scaredy cat. The door creaked open and a crack of light flooded into the corridor.

“Hello” I heard a deep voice ask warily. I froze.

Shit.

It was Andrew.

Tucking back into the wall as tightly as I could, I heard the door open and Andrew stepped out into the corridor. I could hear the footsteps creak under his weight.

“Who’s there?” He asked suspiciously. The corridor remained deathly silent.

"I’m armed.” He then said solemnly. I breathed in sharply and covered my mouth with my hand. This was not funny at all. I felt like Andrew would actually kill me if he found me.

Then to my horror, I heard his footsteps slowly shuffle towards my hiding spot. Preparing myself for death, I squeezed my eyes shut.

“Andrew why the hell do you have a knife?” - It was Lars.

“I heard someone knock on the door.”

“It was probably some kids or something. Come on Ru Paul’s drag race is about to start and I don’t want any interruptions.”

The floorboards creaked and I heard the door slam shut. I breathed out with relief and sprinted to the elevator, pushing the down button with force.

It seemed like eternity waiting for the elevator. I could hear it silently whirring and I was scared Andrew would re emerge.  
With a ping it finally arrived.

Jumping in, I pressed ground floor. I needed a drink after narrowly escaping death via Andrew. I felt myself smiling though. I loved spending time with Georgie, she was just as mischievous as me and almost like the younger sister I’d never had.

The only thing I hated about her- I decided- was the fact that she left me to my doom and had scarpered off.  
I started chuckling as the elevator slowed down to floor two.

Frowning, I quickly worked out that someone else must’ve pressed the elevator. I could feel my cheeks flood with embarrassment and my scantily clad and make up free appearance. I was only wearing thick bed socks, my slim silk shirt and vest combo and Tom’s white shirt, which didn’t offer much modesty. Preparing myself for some odd looks, I ducked my head and stared into to the ground wishing it would swallow me hole. Then with a ping I heard the elevator doors slowly open.

“I told you that wasn’t our floor Luke.”

My head whipped up and my eyes landed straight on his.

Standing there with his luggage and Luke behind him, was Tom.

We stared at each other in silence for ages then Luke coughed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Uh you know what.. I.. I might just take the stairs. I’ll see you in a bit Tom.” He patted him on the back and sauntered off. Tom didn’t even realise he had said anything.

I couldn’t read the expression on his face. I felt my chest rising up and down as my pulse quickened. I couldn’t breathe let alone think.

“Uh.. um.. are you getting in then?” I finally stammered out. Tom snapped out of it and grabbed his luggage.

“I.. I um. Yeah I suppose I will.”

He stepped in and pressed floor one. As the elevator doors shut I could feel a range of emotions run through me. His luggage was between us, cutting off our bodies from touching. He was staring forward, hands clasped into tight balls by his side. I could tell he was trying hard not to look at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Tom.” I whispered out in a strangled, desperate whisper. He continued looking forward as if having a staring match with the door.  
My eyes travelled up his body, every inch of him screamed that he was tense and uncomfortable. He was wearing a brown tight fitting suit and white shirt that clung to his torso. He unfolded one of his hands and pulled his luggage closer to him. I could almost hear my heart ripping itself to pieces.  
“Why are you ignoring me?” I cried out desperately.

He breathed in and gulped, then smoothed his tie with his other hand. The elevator pinged and the doors opened.  
With that, he gave me a quick glance and strode out the elevator. I watched him walk towards his hotel room door and as he unlocked it he stared back at me.

And those beautiful eyes didn’t leave mine until the elevator doors cut us off.

My face crumpled and I sank into a ball in the corner of the elevator. I started crying, almost howling with pain. What had I done to deserve this? Why was he acting so coldly? A thousand questions ran round my head as I started feeling sick from crying.  
I could feel myself tiring as my heart fought with my head. I had completely forgot the possibility he could be staying here.

The elevator came to rest somewhere and I curled Toms shirt around me, hugging every fibre of it to me. But as the tears continued falling, an anger rose in me and I ripped it off, screaming and throwing it across the elevator in a ball. It hit the side with little impact and slowly sank in front of me as if mocking me. I cried out and placed my head and against the cool metal side of the elevator. It soothed the headache that raged through me but didn’t stop the visions of Toms face when he recognised me.  
My brain still couldn’t recognise the expression he had pulled. Was it a pained shock or a guilty one? Was he just as surprised to see me as I him?  
Why had Luke patted him on the back as if he knew Tom was going to do something good.. or as if wishing him luck?  
Was I that bad?  
Was it in fact me who had done something wrong and I just hadn’t realised?

I could feel the walls closing around me but I didn’t care. I wanted this feeling of uncertainty to disappear.

Then I realised the elevator was ascending. But I didn’t move. And sobbing, I looked up as Andrew entered the elevator, scooped me up in his arms and marched me to my room.

I clung onto him, crying into his shirt as he knocked on our hotel room door. With a quick noise it unlocked and Georgie let out a sound of relief. “Oh thank god you found her! Thank you so much Andr- wait is she okay? Oh god Jess what happened?”

I pushed myself away from Andrew and crawled into my bed. I pulled the covers over my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

“Where did you find her?” I heard Georgie ask.  
“In the elevator. I wouldn’t expect anything out of her though. This one likes to bottle her feelings up. Just promise me no more late night adventures while we’re here? It’s too big a security risk.” Andrew answered and walked out.

\--

“Jessica?”

“Jess?”

“I’ll leave breakfast here. I’m going to the gym on the the sixth floor if you want to join?

Nope?

Well I guess I’ll see you later. Make sure you eat or I’ll actually shove it down your throat.”

I heard Georgie pester me as she left the room. I didn’t want to leave my bed. Last nights events still hammered through my brain and mixed with a slight hangover, I felt awful.

Pulling the sheets back slightly, I stared at the plate that Georgie had left. I appreciated the gesture but the smell of toast made me feel physically sick, so I clambered out of bed, picked up the toast and opening the window, I threw it out.

“The birds can eat it.” I grumbled and went back to bed and just laid there.

I heard several people come knocking on the door during the day. Lars and Luke actually came multiple times but I didn’t move from my spot. I just couldn’t stop crying and I absolutely hated it. I just wanted to go back say to LA, far from London and far from the hotel.

I didn’t know what time it was when Andrew approached the door. As soon as I heard a banging knock I knew it was him. “Jessica come to this door or I’ll knock it down.” He said sternly. I knew he wasn’t kidding.

  
I dragged myself over to the door. Without opening it I sank down next to it. “What do you want.” I croaked, my voice sore from crying.

“You need to let me in.” He said solemnly.  
“No I don’t.” I replied flatly and laid my head against the wall, staring at the ceiling.  
“Fine, but remember I’m here to help you, I could be home with my wife but I’m choosing to stay here. Now you have until tomorrow to get your shit together. You owe it to Georgie at least. Plus if I have to watch another episode of Ru Paul I will actually stab my own eyes out. I need something to do kiddo.”  
I smiled slightly and heard him walk away.

I climbed back in to bed and fell asleep.

\--

“Wakey Wakey!!”

I blinked and squinted, opening my eyes slightly.  
Georgie’s head hung over mine, her face right close to mine. I groaned. “Go away” I mumbled.  
I felt her retract her head and I smiled at my small victory - then suddenly with a smack something hit me in the face.  
“Ow!” I shouted in pain and sat up, just in time to see Georgie going to hit me wit a pillow again.

“I”  
She hit me.  
“Did not”  
Another hit.  
“Travel all the way”  
A harder hit to the stomach.  
“To fucking London.”  
She pulled away.  
“For you to mope around.”

I uncurled myself from my protective ball, smiling slightly.

“What was that for?” I moaned.  
  
Georgie threw her arms in the air. “Look I don’t know what happened when I lost you and quite frankly I don’t care. But if you think you can stay here being a moody fuck then you need to leave. I am not having my holiday ruined by some mopey bitch who slept through all day yesterday AND last night, leaving me to go make friends with some creepy, boring old fucks from the HR department!!!”

I giggled at her feigned annoyance. She breathed out, dropped her pillow and smoothed down her blouse.  
“Well now that that’s out of my system… I brought you a little pick me up yesterday at the shops.”  
She chucked a bag at me. “You didn’t have to..”. I started and she shot me the evils. “Oh shut up.” She chuckled.

Opening the bag I peered in and saw a shoe box. Looking back at Georgie curiously, I pulled it out and opened it.

“Woah. Where.. where did you find these?” I gasped. Georgie chuckled. "They reminded me of your ball gown, figured you could wear them with the dress.”  
I stared at them in awe. They were beautiful ballet pumps with a tiny feminine heel and pointed toe. They were a dark black suede but as they were moved they seemed to shimmer, as if a glean was sewn through the shoe. They also had little crystal clusters around the heel of each shoe and looked pretty expensive.  
“I can’t accept these Georgie” I said with a grateful shake of the head.

She laughed. “I figured you’d say that. So I threw away the receipt.”  
We both giggled as I tried them on. They fit perfectly. Then clapping her hands together Georgie grinned. Right we have the whole day to get ready for David’s party and you are coming whether you like it or not. We’ll start with breakfast, I’ve booked us a table for two in the VIP eating hall, then we’ll follow that up with a trip to the spa. Ooh and we could go get our hair and nails done!”

It sounded like a plan.

\--

The breakfast was amazing, I hadn’t realised how hungry I had been until mountains of pancakes and croissants were placed in front of us. It seemed my unhappiness had stopped me from feeling hungry and I certainly wasn’t going to allow it do so now.

Before setting off to the spa, Georgie made some promise that I wouldn’t think about Tom or anything to do with Scars and Stings. But that didn’t stop me fearing bumping into him or replaying the events of last night.  
However, Georgie seemed intent on keeping me preoccupied and every time she caught me going silent she would switch topic and engage me with something I felt funny or engaging. She was such a good friend and she really spent the day trying to get me in the mood for a party. And she succeeded. 

The spa was amazing, we had hot stones and massages, which relieved so much tension it was unbelievable. I had even laughed at Lars, who had burnt his fingers upon inspecting the hot stones.

I was actually extremely grateful for Lars and Andrew. I didn’t realise how much I would truly be needing them until we drove and arrived in the centre of London.  
We had exited the car carefully, Georgie telling me to put my hood up and wear sunglasses to disguise myself. But to my dismay, we were soon surrounded by a group of Chinese tourists, all trying to take a picture with me. I had obliged, trying to quickly take as many pictures as I could before drawing attention to myself.  
But then I asked a young Chinese girl what she was spending her day doing.  
“I want to see the palace and the bridge!” She cried out excitedly.  
And in that moment mine and Tom’s conversation about tourists flashed back in my mind and I froze.

In my moment of weakness, more people ran over and started hounding me and Georgie with questions, shoving cameras in our faces and yelling at me to sign stuff.  
Lars and Andrew sprang into action, quickly guiding us back to the car as it was closer than the nail and hair salon.  
Then circling the block several times, we entered via the back entrance to the salon.

Georgie had her nails painted a beautiful dark green and had golden crystals added to exchange index finger. The stylist then asked what I wanted. Sitting down, I asked for just plain acrylics painted black.  
The lady chuckled at how easy my request was then asked how I wanted my hair. I hadn’t really thought about it, and tried to make a decision.

“You should wear it down.” Lars suddenly commented from the waiting area.  
I laughed. “Wow my bodyguard is also my stylist? Two for the price of one!” I laughed and Lars smirked.  
Trusting Lars’ decision, I had my hair slightly curled, so it hung nicely down my back but had more volume than usual. Deciding I loved it, I watched on as Georgie had an intricate fishtail braid plaited with her hair.

Thirty minutes later we finally left the salon feeling a million dollars.

\--

“No.. no.. no...oh my gosh has anyone even shown you how to highlight properly girl!!” Georgie cried. We were sat in the bedroom, doing our make up sat side by side at the table. Peering at me in the mirror, she shook her head at my attempt to highlight my cheekbones.  
Although I thought I was  amazing at make up, Georgie soon proved me wrong. She was outstanding at it, able to contour perfectly and do faultless eyeliner super quick. Finishing her lipstick with a smack of the lips she grabbed a make up wipe.

“Come here.” She sighed snd rubbed my face.  
“Woah what ya doing?” I shrieked with half laughter and half annoyance. She swirled my chair around and leant my head back slightly. “Stay still I’m doing your make up, your hopeless” she laughed.

\--  
I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled. Georgie had made me look so much more prettier than I had ever been. She was truly an artist. I didn’t want to sou vain but I found myself feeling pretty damn good about myself. We pouted- taking several funny pictures together and I posted a cute one of us both on Instagram.

As I started undressing, Georgie turned to me.  
“Uh Jesica..." she started.

I looked up at her, she was already dressed.  
“Woah Georgie you actually look like a queen.” I complimented her.

And she did. The emerald green looked so regal- all she needed was some long white gloves and a crown. That’s what David wants though. He really wanted us all to look like princes and princesses at a ball.  
Georgie smiled meekly at me and continued.  
“How would you feel if.. if I said someone invited me to the ball tonight. As like.. their partner?”

  
I shrieked. “Oh my god spill!” I demanded, wanted answers.  
She sat down in the bed next to me.  
“Well. You know Tony, he’s works in editing? Well he asked if I could meet him twenty minutes before the ball starts.. so he could escort me in!”she giggled. I hugged her. “That’s amazing!” I said with true happiness. “You’ll probably get there before me then, so I guess I’ll meet you in the hall?” I continued.  
“Of course! I’ll save you a seat at our table!” I added hastily.  
“No need! David’s already created a seating plan!” I corrected her quickly.  
She squeezed my arm and grabbed her mask. “I guess I’ll see you there then.” She said then held her mask up to her face “or perhaps not.” She said mysteriously and backed out the room.

Laughing as the door snapped behind me, I gazed over at my dress. The more I looked at it, the more I fell in love. It had no straps but a beautiful crystal pattern that swirled along the bodice like stars. The skirt of the dress was your typical ball gown, sticking out just right. It was simple but the diamond details made it have just enough wow factor- plus paired with the mask I knew it would look amazing.

  
\--

I quietly tiptoed down the marble staircase that swept into the lobby. It was deadly silent. Then approaching the dance hall I realised the giant oak doors were shut.  
“Fuck” I breathed out as I realised I was late.  
Taking a deep breath, I pushed the giant door open and slid inside.

However my quiet entrance was noticed. As I walked in everyone was gathered in the centre around David and had turned around to see why the door had opened. I thanked myself lucky that I was wearing a mask as I could feel the redness trailing up my cheeks.

As everyone stared at me, I crept in looking around. David’s months of preparations were definitely worth it.

The massive ballroom had beautiful crystal chandeliers illuminating the marble room. Little white tables with massive flower arrangements dotted around the edge of the room and beautiful ice structures twirled and twisted around the corners of the room. The whole room was Winter themed, with ice fairy dancers on platforms by the ice structures, a corner where a snow machine whirred gently, creating a beautiful flurry of snow, where a photographer stood waiting to take pictures. But the best thing by far was the massive feature wall. It had been changed into a massive glass and Ice waterfall, that cascaded down the wall. The base of the ‘waterfall’ spread out and created a pretty glass dance floor that looked like a lake frozen over. In one corner near the glass waterfall was a thirty piece orchestra, all wearing the same white tuxedos and masks.

As my eyes fell back to David he raised his glass.

“Ah there’s always one late comer! You look beautiful my mysterious guest!”

I wondered why David didn’t recognise me then touched my mask. Wondering if anyone at all actually knew my identity, I joined the crowd.  
Someone passed me a flute of champagne as he continued.

“As I was saying, tonight is a celebration not just of our hard work over this year but also a celebration of each other. This year has certainly had its ups and downs but we’ve all gotten through it because of each other! Now I wanted to keep this short so I’ll wrap up with an outline of tonight’s events. We will start with some dancing and socialising, then we will perform that wonderful company dance everyone has learnt. Then at nine o clock we shall sit down to a marvellous three course meal followed by a wonderful secret surprise! Have a wonderful evening people, and might I say you all look gorgeous!! To Scars and Stings!”

“To Scars and Stings!” Everyone cheered. The crowd dispersing, I made my way over to David. “Well you’ve outdone yourself this time!” I giggled raising my glass slightly. He chuckled. “Ah so my latecomer was you Jessica! I should’ve known!”

“But fashionably late.” I added with a chuckle. David took my arm and raised it, eyeing my dress and mask.  
“Very fashionably late.” He chuckled. “I dare say you will have several jealous looks this evening, that dress is gorgeous.”

“Aw thank you so much David and might I say you do look rather dashing!” I laughed nodding out his navy tuxedo and bright orange, feathery mask.  
“I do believe I have converted you into the world of masquerade.” David nodded as a woman in red approached us. I scrunched my face up. “Hmm.. we’ll see. The ball hasn’t properly started yet!” I answered with a grin.

We continued talking for ages when I suddenly saw Georgie dancing with a lanky man in a black suit and green mask, that almost matched Georgie’s.  
I slid over and tapped her on the shoulder. Georgie whipped around laughing.  
“Is that you Jessica?” She shrieked giving me a hug. I laughed confirming her guess.  
“You look stunning!” She continued as she looked at my dress.  
“I couldn’t have looked like this without your help! Anyway How are you finding the ball?” I asked her.  
“Ugh it’s dreadful but I’m trying my best to look enthused.” She snapped back rolling her eyes.  
I laughed and soon we were dancing late into the night.

\---

CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK

Breathless from dancing, me and Georgie turned to see who was trying to draw everyone’s attention. David was stood next to the band.

“I thought this was a party not a night listening to David’s many speeches.” Georgie whispered in my ear. I laughed. “Aw let him have his moment, he did pull all this together anyway.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would all like to put down your glasses and make your way to the dance floor, we will perform the company dance – something that I have been dying to see and I’m sure you all truly want it over and done with! Maestro take it away!”

Me and Georgia groaned, then headed begrudgingly to the dance floor. Everyone hated the idea of a company dance but we all knew how much it meant to David.  
Everyone took there place, stood in two rows, each lady stood opposite a man.

Peter stood across from me and smiled. “I have one beautiful dance partner.” He complimented and I snorted. “A dance partner with two left feet more like.”

The music sprang into the familiar beat we had rehearsed to and I curtsied whilst Peter bowed. We put our left hands together and twirled slowly, keeping our eyes on each other. Next to me I heard Georgie groaning to her partner whilst the steps got more complicated.

We kept spinning and smiling, limbs floating and ladies smiling graciously as their partners led them round the dance floor. I had to give it to David - anyone watching this must’ve thought it looked like something straight from a film.

It was so enchanting, the dance itself was beautiful, as was the room that spun as we twirled around. The music picked up and I laughed as we were coming to the part I hated the most- the lift. Peter also winced, knowing what was coming.  
In rehearsals we had never been able to do it, either Peter would be very unsteady and drop me, or I wouldn’t give enough bounce, to be propelled upwards.  
We looked at each confidently and on the beat, I moved upwards.  
Breathing in relief, I smiled down at Peter as he looked upwards and grinned. As everyone lowered their partners, we laughed.  
“No casualties this time.” He winked and moved on to his next partner.  
I swayed around graciously and met with David. We repeated the same steps but with no lift as that was only reserved for our first partner. David was just as clumsy as me and without Peter to guide me I had to freestyle a couple of times. But luckily David was so enchanted by the whole experience he couldn’t care less.  
I danced with several other partners, only being able to recognise a few because of the masks.  
As the beat changed and I needed to quickly switch partners, I felt someone grab my hand and spin me towards them. Laughing as I twirled, I hit into my partners chest and quickly looked down for their other hand. He found mine first however and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. Looking up I froze.

“You got my secret Santa present then.” He said with a small chuckle.

Wearing a black mask almost identical to mine and in a tight well fitting suit was Tom.

\--

I looked into his blue eyes, they twinkled reflecting light from the chandelier above.  
“Jess?” He asked quietly looking straight back at me and clutching my hands tighter. Everyone slowed around me, I could feel the room spinning and I needed to get away. I looked at him one last time and pulled my hands away from him.

My breathing unsteady, I turned away and jogged gently out the hall and fast but as gracefully as I could. I reached the doors and pulled one open with a loud creak. I heard the music stop as everyone turned to see me leaving. A couple people were whispering, others groaning that the dance had stopped.

  
“Jess?” I heard Georgie call out worried. I didn’t stop - I had to leave before people could see the tears welling up in my eyes. I pulled the front of my dress up slightly so I could run towards the elevator that had just opened down the end of the corridor. Running in quickly, I crammed myself in next to a little girl and her mum. As the lift doors closed and I tried keeping it together, the girl turned to me.  
“You look like a princess. Like Cinderella or Belle. Ooh is that why you ran away?” She looked up at me with deep inquisitive brown eyes. A sob escaped my lips and the tears started rolling down my eyes. “I’m sorry.” I whimpered to the little girl who looked slightly worried.

Her mother tutted and patted my arm. “I always find a little air helps dearie. The next floor has a little fire exit, it’s ever so quiet.” I thanked her and hopped off, waving to the little girl.

At the end of the corridor, a glass door led on to a stairwell. Pausing, I breathed in and pushed it outwards. The cool air hit my face as I shut the door behind me. Turning around I gasped at the view. The metal staircase hugged the entire side of the building and looking up, I saw it travel up and on to the roof. If there was anywhere I could cry in private it would be the roof.

The climb almost made me forget the reason I had come outside, my legs ached and when I got to the top I stopped and caught my breath.  
The roof was nothing spectacular but I could tell from the dead flowerbeds that it must’ve once been beautiful. A couple benches were fitted to the roof and a couple air vents created a mist that swirled around my ankles.

I walked up to the metal rail that surrounded the edge of the roof. I leant against it and looked out at the view. The sounds and lights of the city surrounded me and I took a big breath..

I was alone at last.

The tears started falling behind my mask and I reached up to touch it.

Tom.

He had brought it for me. He was my secret Santa.

What the hell was he playing at?  
He ignores me for almost a whole year, then just shows up at the ball expecting me to be happy, what did he expect me to do? Be pleased to see him? Ask him how his year had been? He had left me in that woods so confused and heartbroken... did he just want me to forgive him straight away? 

I tugged at the ribbon behind my head and let the mask drop to the floor. I didn’t want anything from him. I didn’t want anything to do with him. Yet the more I tried convincing myself I hated him, the more my heart broke.

I crossed the roof to a little wooden bench and sat down. I started sobbing more intensely, knowing that no one was hear to see or hear me. My head started spinning from all the anxiety that was crushing down on me and I just couldn’t make sense of any of my intense emotion. The wind had picked up and I felt the mist chill my ankles and my dress billowed, flapping out the sounds of my tears. I suddenly heard the gate to the roof and fire steps swing loudly, creaking. I ignored it knowing that I had left it open. I wondered how long I had been on the rooftop and looked up to see the stars. They were all hidden by a lining of grey clouds that tainted the dark night sky.

“Jessica there you are!”

I turned my head slightly and felt myself crumble.

How the hell had he found me?

I heard footsteps cross the roof and Tom crouched in front of me grabbing my hands. I ripped them from him, stood up and pushed past him. He steadied himself and sprung up as I walked past. He grabbed my arm and pulled.

I stopped in my tracks, the wind sending a chill down my arms and my tears attracting the cold air to my cheeks.   
“Jessica.” He said earnestly, his blue eyes searching mine. With his spare hand he reached up and removed his mask.  
I gasped. He looked…He looked tired.  
As if he hadn’t slept in ages. Now as I looked at him I could tell how ruffled he looked. His hair was tousled and unkempt, as if he hadn’t brushed it in a while. My strain to pull away slackened and he dropped my hand.  
“What do you want Tom?” I whispered, my voice cracking as tears streamed down my face.  
“I want to explain.” He said solemnly and sat back on the bench. He put his hands to his head and massaged his temples sadly. I stood there looking at him, anger rising through me.

“Explain? You’ve had a whole year to explain Tom. Why should I listen now? Have you finally realised it was wrong to leave me like that? Did you think I would get over it and forgive you in a year?” My voice was rising now as I searched his face for answers. When he sighed, I turned and looked at the city below.

“Look, shall I be honest?” I said, turning back to him. “I’ve spent all year trying to remove you from my head. I’ve tried throwing myself into work, I’ve tried making as many new friends as I can, I’ve tried almost everything to forget what you did. But every day I come up with a new reason why you could’ve left me. And then I come up with ten more questions, asking myself why you wouldn’t reply to me. Why you wouldn’t just give me a sign that I had done something. And even in that elevator you had a chance to explain but you just ignored me. Do you know how that made me feel Tom. Worthless. Utterly worthless. And it took me a while to realise why you’re actions had me so bothered. But now I know why and I hate it.”

He looked up. “Why?” He said, barely audible.

“Because.. because. Because I love you.”  
I looked into his face, tears blurring my vision. I gripped my stomach almost as if physical pain was running through my bloodstream.

“There I said it. I love you. And I hate it. I hate the fact I’ve fallen in love with someone who can just leave a person like that.”I started walking off.

“No wait. Jessica. Wait.” I turned and looked at him. He had sprung to his feet. “Please.”

He looked at me. And Damn those eyes… just…. They were just pleading me and I hated the fact I was giving in.

“At least… let me… let me explain. And then you can go. You don’t have to talk to me again. You don’t have to even look at me again. But I just can’t let you go with out you knowing.”

“Without me knowing what?” I said slowly.

Tom walked a couple paces towards me and grabbed my hand. He breathed in slowly.

“I need you to know that… well. Jessica, I… I love you too.”

It felt like I had been shot. I gripped my side and pulled away from him. I tried forming words but I just couldn’t get them out. I mustn’t have heard right. What did he mean he loved me to? He had left me.. we hadn’t seen each other in a year. How could he love me?

I shook my head. “Please don’t do this to me Tom.” I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

He looked over at me sadly.

“You promised to hear me out.” Tom insisted. I shook my head. “No I didn’t.” I paused. “But I will stay because this is what I finally deserve to hear.”

Tom motioned to the bench. Slowly my dress shuffled across the rooftop and I sat gently next to him.

He went to hold my hand but I pulled it away. He gulped and looked away.

“Your never going to believe this.” He sighed and put his head in his hands.

I rolled my eyes. “Just spit it out Tom, I think I’ve waited long enough.” I shivered and he looked concerned, he went to take his suit jacket off but I shook my head.

His knuckles whitened as he raised them to his mouth.

“I… I want to start by saying I am.. I am really, truly sorry.” I snorted. “It’s a bit late for that.” I remarked. He raised his eyebrow and I looked down “Sorry, go on.” I said quietly.

“This is going to sound crazy. The whole thing is just insane. When… when… We’ll it all begins with David. When I told him that you didn’t know my identity he obviously started his whole “kidnap Jessica” scheme and I loved it. I went along with it and thought it was brilliant. Then he set me my own task. I… I agreed. But I only agreed because at the time the idea sounded brilliant.”

“What. Was. The. task.” I said through gritted teeth.

Tom looked disgusted with himself as he shook his head slowly. “David… David wanted me to.. well you know how my character tricks Clara into falling in love? Then he leaves her and messes up her head? … Well David wanted me to do that. He wanted me to do that to you. He wanted me to make you fall in love with me and then rip your heart out. That was the main reason the whole Malibu house stay happened.”

I stood up in disbelief. “This whole thing was one big scheme?” I cried. Tears flew out of my eyes quicker than I could realise. I looked him up and down.

“This whole time, you’ve just been screwing with me? What was this some kind of joke? Did.. did you think it was funny?” I shrieked. I couldn’t believe him. I thought he was different.

“Your right. It was far from funny. I hate myself for even putting you through this..I.. I-“

I raised my hand and he stopped talking. Wiping a tear from my eye I looked imploringly at him.  
“Tell me. Please Tom… was.. was any of it real?” I said in a whisper.

He looked at me seriously.

“Jessica, I went along with David’s plan because I thought it was funny. And I kept thinking it was funny until I realised that I love you too. Falling in love with you was never part of the plan.”

Oh god he was serious. My heart started racing. He loved me. Tom Hiddleston. Loved me? It brought me to tears even more.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” I whispered quietly.

“You don’t have to say anything. I know I messed up and I know it’s a stupid action which consequences will leave me regretful my entire life. I should’ve explained sooner rather than leaving it but I just couldn’t.. I couldn’t face it. Even Ben and Luke told me I should tell you or it would ruin everything but I just couldn’t face you.”

I shook my head. “Ben and Luke knew? But still no one told me? How long were you going to leave it Tom? We’re you ever going to tell me?....Do you know how it feels like? Not knowing if you messed it up, not knowing if the other person is okay? I spent so many nights worrying about you, wondering if I had said or done anything in the slightest to hurt you. But… but you.. you just became a stranger.” I cried.

Tom turned to the rail and looked away. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either. I hated myself for leaving you in the dark. And especially when David said you were slowly getting worse with every passing day-“

“Wait David was spying on me.. for you?” I asked in disbelief.  
“Yes… he was. He was over the moon with the results of his little “task.” He really wanted the emotional toll to settle in. But I don’t think he realised how much we truly meant to each other.”

I stood next to him and looked out across the skyline. “I’m going to kill him.” I said with a watery giggle.

Tom smiled sadly. “I even got your birthday present.” He said slowly.

I laughed. “Ah I had forgotten about that.”  
“It was wonderful. But it killed me knowing you knew me the best. It was probably the best birthday present I got this year and I couldn’t even bring myself to thank you for it. I started so many texts and messages and I could just never think of the right words to write.” He looked utterly defeated. Half of me pitied him but the other half hated myself for pitying him.

“Just tell me one more thing.” I demanded gently. He turned to me. “Anything” he replied determinedly.

“What.. what actually happened that night. In the forest.”  
Tom gulped and chuckled softly. “That, that was the night I realised I couldn’t continue playing along any longer. When we.. when we kissed I felt different to when we had been rehearsing in the gym. I felt a way that I’ve never felt before and it confused me. And when you started kissing me back I realised that you loved me to. And I felt horrible. I felt like screaming at myself. I couldn’t hurt you so I.. so I left.”

“But you came back.” I muttered.

“Yes I tried to find you - I wanted to explain but when you had gone I realised how much I had fucked up.”

We stood in silence as I tried to process everything. I couldn’t even decide if I was angry at him or not. I couldn’t decide if we were going to be friends or just work mates or what.

Tom cleared his throat. “Do you… do you think you’ll ever forgive me?”

I chuckled.

“You have to understand me Tom.. right now I’m having the biggest internal conflict I’ve ever had. My head wants me to hate you, it wants me to quit this film and to just leave this whole mess behind…. But my heart… my heart wants me to forgive you. My heart wants me to just forget about this whole thing and move on. But I don’t know which I should listen to.”

Tom leant over and kissed me on the forehead and I sighed gently. “Well I hope you listen to your heart.” He murmured and started walking back to the fire exit.

I took one fleeting glance at the skyline. “Wait.” I called out after him. He stopped and turned quickly on his heel. “Yes?” He asked back looking longingly at me.  
I took a couple steps towards him and bent down. I picked up my mask off the floor and smiled.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get the chance to wear this beautiful mask again. I’d be an idiot to throw away something like that.”  
Tom looked like he himself wanted to cry.  
“I could kiss you.” He said with the biggest smile.  
“The nights not over yet.” I teased and strode down towards the fire exit. 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I was extremely tired when I wrote this so If its shit let me know and I'll soon edit it!!
> 
> Otherwise enjoy!!
> 
> XxX

“How long were we on the roof?” I asked aloud as me and Tom stood in the empty ballroom.

Everyone was gone, including the waiter staff and musicians. Tom chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I overheard David talking about fireworks.” He said and picked up two full flutes of champagne. Handing one to me, I groaned. “Aw we should’ve stayed on the roof! Imagine how pretty that would’ve looked!”

Tom laughed darkly. “I can think of something prettier.” He nodded and tilted his glass in my direction. I smiled cheekily. “Sweet talking me will not speed up the healing process.” I answered. He downed the rest of flute and put it down. Taking a few steps towards me, he maintained eye contact, his pupils dilating. “Are you sure about that?” He said seductively. My insides melted and I felt a slight heat crawl up my thighs, one I hadn’t felt since the forest.   
“Stop.” I said warningly but he ignored me.

He grinned as he kept walking towards me and I slowly started backing away. I downed my glass in one and put it down. We laughed as I kept backing away. Then I shrieked as I bumped into one of the ice sculptures. The freezing cold watery surface made me jump forward and into Toms waiting arms. He grabbed my hands and spun me into the centre of the dance floor.

“My lady Jessica, would you do me the greatest honour of joining me for a dance?” He asked with a glint in his eye.

“But kind sir, there is no music!" I teased, putting on a girly high pitched voice.

He pulled me close and leaned to my ear. “Then we’ll just have to make our own music.” He said darkly. I chuckled into his chest and breathed him in.

I felt… home.

His hand snaked his way to my waist and I lay my hand on his chest .

We swayed gently, our bodies rocking closely together as I pushed my torso into his. I felt his heart beat steadily through his shirt and he rested his head on mine. He kissed my hair as I moved my head and tucked it into him, nuzzling it into his neck and chest.

Then I looked up at him.

“Wait have we missed dinner?” I asked.

Tom threw his head back and laughed. “Of course you would think of food at a time like this.”

I giggled and looked at our hands that were linked closely together, fingers intertwined.   
“Oh like your not thinking of eating something delectable.” I said sexily, joking.

He snorted. “Well when you put it that way…”

He pulled back.

“Hang on what are we doing... We’re supposed to be dancing.”   
Just as I was about to reply he grabbed my hands and dragged me round the floor, jiving and jumping round like a madman. He let go of one of my hands and span me into his chest. Then he hugged me and danced with me from behind and I giggled as he tried whirling us around. He let go of me.   
“Jump” he said solemnly.   
“What?” I asked incredulously.   
“Do you trust me?” He asked.  
I gave him a look.  
“Oh just jump. It’ll be fine.” He said passively.  
I grinned and pushed off the floor. I felt his arms go just under my armpits and he held me up steadily in the air. He was much stronger than Peter and I felt much safer up in the air. I spread my arms out and looked down at him. I gazed straight down into his eyes and lost my train of thought. What was this man doing to me… My pulse quickened as he started lowering me to him. My hands went to his shoulders and my body pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around me.  
“I’ll never leave you alone again.” He whispered and looked at my lips. I sensed what he wanted to do.  
“Better seal that promise with a kiss.” I smiled and looked up at him.  
He wasted no time and bent down, kissing me ferociously. It felt like a huge weight vanished from my shoulders. I felt his soft lips sucking on to mine as I allowed to him to open my parting lips further. He held my face gently and I grasped on to his hair. He leant me back slightly, allowing himself to bend fully over into the kiss. But as quickly as it had begun, it was just as quickly interrupted.

Tom and I pulled apart as the oak doors opened widely. The whole cast and crew entered and caught me and Tom entangled together. We quickly leapt apart, Tom wiping his mouth of any evidence and I looking at the floor and wishing it would swallow me up. There were a couple giggles and a few groans but most people walked and sat at the table. A couple of familiar faces however came straight on our direction.

“Thank God.. It’s about bloody time.”

I turned and saw Luke heading over with a glass of Orange juice . I laughed at his glee.

"So are you two together now then?” He said patting Tom on the back. Tom looked at me waiting for an answer. “We're taking things slow.” I said firmly, Tom snaked his arm round my waist. Luke chuckled “I Told you she’d forgive you.” He added and I gave him a look.

“Oh yeah Luke what happened to “staying impartial?” You knew all this time about the task and you didn't take thimk to mention anything?” I asked and Luke shuffled his feet guiltily. “Well- technically I stayed impartial. Like he told me about the task and I promised not to say...so…” he tried justifying himself and I giggled. “Don’t worry about it Luke, I know you were just trying to be a good publicist.”   
Luke pulled a face. “What do you mean “trying”” he said with a grin.

“May I interject!”

Another voice boomed. David slapped Luke heartily on the back, making him wince. I could feel Tom silently chuckle next to me.

“David it seems you have a bit of explaining to do!” I said and folded my arms. David looked confused. “Whatever do you mean?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye.”   
“Hmm where should I start? Perhaps with the whole 'Task you set Tom'… or the fact you were spying on me??? There are plenty of places to start so take your pick!” I said sweetly and raised my eyebrow. David stuttered and then smiled. “You know I’m starting to feel a little tired and dizzy. I should really sit down, especially after the events of this year.” He winked and feigned head pain. Turning around he marched off, taking a champagne flute from a passing waiter and downed it in one. I laughed and turned to Tom.

But with a whoosh, Tom was ripped from my grasp. I tried looking round his torso and started laughing.

Holding Tom by the scruff of his collar, so he was eye level- was Georgie. Her little face was etched with a mix of emotions from humoured to angry. They stood in silence for a while and I coughed. “Ugh Georgie…. Hello?”

Georgie snapped back and pushed away Tom slightly.   
“You..” she said pointing at his chest accusingly. “You have a lot to pay for buddy.” I groaned. “Georgie he knows he’s in trouble, I’m sure-“

She held up a hand, cutting me off.   
“This beautiful girl was reduced to an ugly mess this week because of you.” I started protesting but she cut me off again.   
“-now she absolutely adores you and I can see why.. I mean your built like a god let’s be honest. But if you screw with her again once, just once, then I will destroy you.”  
Georgie took a breath and smiled. “Well now that’s over with, how’s Andre?” Georgie asked politely.  
I looked back and forth.

“He doesn’t work for me anymore, Luke arranged much better protection. He slacked way too much.” Tom answered.

I was confused.

“Good, it was only a matter of time until he snapped. Nice seeing you again by the way. I’ll see you two around.” She laughed and waltzed back to Tony from editing who was waiting nervously.

I looked up at Tom, “what was that about?” I said laughing. Tom looked at Georgie. “She used to date my bodyguard a couple years back.”   
I gasped. “Your joking?” I giggled.   
“Nope” he said with a large grin.   
I shook my head in disbelief. “It’s such a small world.” I mumbled.

Tom looked over my shoulder and breathed in. “What’s wrong?” I asked sending him tensing.  
“Speaking of bodyguards…” he said slowly and I followed his gaze.

Andrew was striding over to us. “Hello Andrew!” I shouted welcoming him over.  
He nodded. “Jessica.” He said acknowledging me. He frowned. “I’m guessing this is Tom?” He asked gruffly. Tom nodded. “Nice to meet you sir.” He said offering his hand. Shaking it, Andrew looked at me. “I understand what all the tears were about now.” He teased. Then gripping Toms hand tightly - “You have a lot of tears to answer for. Make it up to her.” He said gruffly. Tom patted their linked hands with his spare one. “Trust me I know I have a lot to make up for.” He looked at me. “I promised I won't hurt her again.”

  
Andrew pulled away. “Well I’m convinced.” He said and walked away.

He then stopped and turned around. “What’s the plan for tonight? Do you need me and Lars or will you be safe enough?” I giggled. “We’ll be fine. I’m not sure what’s happening anyway.  
Andrew nodded. “Alright stay safe kiddo. Or I’ll have a lot of paperwork to fill out.”   
He strutted off, presumably back to his room.   
I turned back to Tom who was gazing off thoughtful. “What’s wrong?” I asked him gently.   
He held me to him and we danced slowly.  
“I don’t deserve you.” He murmured  
“What do you mean?” I asked slowly.

“Anyone else would’ve moved on…Would’ve never forgiven me or waited for an explanation. You… you heard me out and you judged me fairly. That was asking a lot but you still did it. And.. I’ll forever be in your debt.”

I shook my head. “I’ve had time to think. And… well.. Tom… I… I want to forget about everything. We’ve spent to much time apart and this is just going to put another barrier between us. I don’t want that. I don’t want that at all.”

He bent down and kissed me between the eyes. “This is why I don’t deserve you.” He said, his eyes closed. Resting his head on mine, I leant upwards and kissed him gently on the lips. “Let’s just forget about it.” I whispered. “Please?”

Tom sighed. “I won’t bring it up again. But I can’t promise that I’ll forget about it.”  
I smiled. “That’s a start at least.” I said.

“JESS!!!”

I pulled away and looked around. Georgie was marching over to me.   
“Way to kill the mood Georgie!” I said and rolled my eyes.   
She laughed and looked up at Tom. “Can I steal her for like an hour? Everyone is planning on going out clubbing afterwards and there is no way I’m going out in this dress.”   
Tom pouted. “As long as it’s just an hour..” he said teasingly.

With that Georgie grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I looked back at Tom pleadingly. “Save me.” I mouthed and he chuckled as Luke approached him.

\--

“I want to look sexy. But not like “touch my bum up” sexy. Like I want to look sexy for Tony but no other random creep.” Georgie cried, throwing dresses around. I chuckled and watched her from my bed. I had kicked off my heels and undone the back of my dress. Nursing my pounding head I groaned. “Wear the black one.” I said, hoping she would just pick a dress and hurry up. She looked over at me. “Aren’t you getting dressed?” She asked.  
“I don’t know. I really want to but I don’t think I brought any other dresses.” Georgie looked at me and picked up the black dress. “This is a little too big on me, I think it’ll fit you.” She said and I picked it up. It was a tight fitting, sexy, short dress. “I can’t wear this!” I laughed. Georgie stared at me confused. “Why on earth not? I’d wear it if it wasn’t big.”   
I looked exasperatedly at the garment. “I never dress sexily. It probably won’t suit me.”

Georgie shook her head and gave me a deadly stare. “Oh just get in the bathroom and change into it already.” She sighed and continued digging for dresses. Frowning and knowing I was going to look like an idiot I trundled into the bathroom.

  
\--

“Stop pulling on the dress, you’ll make it lose its shape.” Georgie groaned. We were stood in the elevator.

“I know, it’s just shorter than anything I’d usually wear.” I laughed. Georgie looked at me, “If I was Tom I’d want to fuck you in that dress.” She said simply.

I nearly doubled over laughing. “Jesus Georgie, way to put it.” We giggled. “Anytime. By the way.. do you think this colour suits me? It’s not something I’d usually go for.” Georgie replied looking at herself in the mirror. She had a sexy orange playsuit on, with a deep v neck plunge and had paired it with knee high boots. Her hair was pinned up in a sleek, perfect pun that had two black pins sticking out. She looked fierce.   
“Tony will love it.” I said laughing. Georgie looked at me. “Tony already loves me, I dress for myself not him.” She laughed back. “Ooh quick picture?” I asked, realising the elevator lighting was actually amazing. We stayed there for a couple minutes taking some awful, ugly pictures.   
Nearly crying with laughter we exited the elevator and headed in to ballroom.

The lights had dimmed and nearly everyone had left, there was a couple people still milling around in groups, most probably waiting for their partners to hurry up and change. “Aw we missed the snow balloon drop.” Georgie moaned, gazing at the dance floor which was now covered in glitter and white and blue balloons.

Stood next to one of the ice bars was a small group of people. Tom had his back to me and was talking animatedly to Luke. I recognised Tony and a couple of his editing friends along with a Couple of the producers.   
“Ah there you are finally!” Tony exclaimed in his rough American accent. He waltzed over to Georgie and kissed her head. Georgie shrieked. “Watch the make up!” She said giggling. He pulled away and looked at us both. “The plan is to head over to some club in town, apparently it has a big VIP area that David has hired out. We’re meeting some others over there.” I nodded and we moved over to the little group of people. Tom whipped around as I touched his shoulder. He started going red.   
“What’s wrong?” I asked tilting my head.   
He looked over my shoulder and leant down to my ear. “You look very beautiful in that dress.”   
I blushed and hugged him tight, I could feel his heart racing and I’m sure he was slightly hard but I couldn’t quite see in the lighting.   
I giggled and pulled away. “Are you coming to the clubs?” I said and looked him in the eyes, my arms hung loosely around his neck. He looked down at my cleavage then quickly back to my face. “I am now.” He said wickedly. “Aw don’t you trust me?” I said winking. He held my hips. “I trust you, I just don’t trust anyone else.”

  
\--

The club was loud and very busy. Around thirty of us showed up and we made our way into the VIP section. David had paid for an unlimited bar that night so very soon everyone was drunkenly dancing and grinding on each other.

Tom didn’t leave my side the entire time and I didn’t mind – after all we had a whole year to make up for.

Georgie was right about the dress. Tom seemed to love it and I caught him staring at my boobs and bum several times, but he always averted his gaze quickly and went red. I think Luke and David were probably the only ones the stay sober whilst at the club and as me and Tom sat down next to them, I overheard them talking about shooting schedules. I groaned and leant my head into the crook of Toms neck. “Uhhhh are you guys seriously talking about work?”   
David chuckled. “Yes this is what the grown ups do Jessica.”   
I giggled and Luke looked at me. “We’ve decided that you guys will need to be back in LA for January the first. Your going to do a month of intensive filming so make sure you rest up well over Christmas.”   
I nodded. “Well I’ll be in LA anyway over Christmas, so I’ll be fine.”

Tom looked at me. “Wait why are you in LA? Aren’t you staying in London?” I smiled sadly. “Nope, me and my mum still haven’t talked things out and seeing as I haven’t got round to buying myself an apartment I figured I would just stay at the hotel.”   
Tom looked horrified. “No” he said flatly.   
“What?” I replied.  
“Your not spending Christmas in a hotel room."  
“What? I figured it was easier and I’m not really in a Christmassy mood this year so I’ll be fi-“  
“No.” He looked stern and continued.  
“I promised you I wouldn’t leave you alone ever again. You’re spending it with me.”   
I started protesting. “But you have family and stuff, I can’t get in your way. Plus you said you love your mum more than anything, I’m not going to deny you the chance to spend time with her!.”  
Tom laughed. “I’ll call my mum and say I have some commitments and can’t make it to the family meal. I’m sure she’ll understand.”  
I groaned. “No Tom.. really I can’t.”  
Tom looked over at David. “David can I borrow that stuff you used to drug Jess? She’s being stubborn.”   
I giggled. “No you’re the one being stubborn.” I said through gritted teeth.   
He grabbed my hand. “Look think of it this way, I owe it to you at least to make up for the awful year I put you through. Let me make it up to you by doing this. Anyway it’ll be easier for Luke to fly us both our together, so we might as well stay together at mine.”   
I laughed. “Fine. Fine but don’t think I won’t feel like a burden Hiddleston.” I teased.   
Tom laughed and leant close to my ear, his lips brushing against my hair.   
“I missed you saying my name like that.”   
My cheeks reddened and I could almost feel myself squirming. I quickly looked over at Luke and David who luckily hadn’t noticed my reaction to his words. I need to pull myself together – I thought, trying to shake away the brining sensation that was running through my thighs.

Just then a drunken Georgie bounded over. “OH JESSSSSS!” She sang merrily.

"Haha yes Georgie?” I giggled at my drunken friend.

"It’s time for more shottttsssss…” she sang again.

Tony snaked up behind her and grabbed her waist. “I think you’ve had too many already.” He murmured. Georgie laughed. “Not for me silly, for Jess.. she’s way too sober.”   
I giggled “trust me Georgie, I’m not sober, I’m just sat down talking.”   
And it was true - my vision was blurred and I was feeling extremely giddy.

“Prove it.” Georgie said.

“How?” I giggled.

Georgie suddenly tugged me up. “Come and join me on that pole by there.” She pointed over at an empty pole dance booth that was slightly elevated - so everyone would be able to see us.   
“Jessica..” Luke warned but it was too late. Me and Georgie bounded over to the pole like two little kids in a toy shop and we clambered up to the pole. “Let’s show them how to party!!” Georgie shouted and a couple heads turned our way. As if timed to perfection, the next song that came on was “pony” from that film magic mike and soon me and Georgie began dancing erotically. Or so we thought. Some of the laughter from David probably suggested that we looked anything but sexy, but me and Georgie really didn’t care. I suddenly caught Toms eye. He was chuckling gently to himself and Luke was shaking his head in despair. I started mouthing the words, directly aimed at Tom.

“If you want it,  
Just do it,  
Ride it-  
My pony  
My saddle   
Is waiting come and   
Jump on it.”

I paired it with some seductive moves, swinging around the pole and grinding against it. Georgie giggled and was soon doing the same, aiming it at Tony. We then danced with each other, both of us almost wetting ourselves as the song finished and flowed into a different one. Tired and breathless, we both jumped down and ran over to our booth.

“Don’t give up your day jobs.” David guffawed as we sat down.

“If they have day jobs to come back to.” Luke added, taking a sip of his drink. “Oh lighten up Luke!” I commented, poking him in the ribs.

I patted Toms head.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure Tom enjoyed it.” Luke raised his eyebrows above his glasses. “Yes.. I’m sure Tom loved it.” He said with a wink. Tom laughed and went slightly red.

“Come with me.” I said quickly and pulled Tom up.

“Wait Jessica what are you doing?” He asked with a giggle. I then extended my hand to Luke. “If you don’t take my hand, I’ll drop you as my publicist and take back Lydia.” I said trying to be serious. Luke chuckled. “That would be more your loss.” He pointed out.

“Luke just take my hand.” I giggled and he complied. I dragged them both on to the dance floor. “Luke you need to dance!” I shouted over the music. Me and Tom danced around him trying our best to get him to join in. He just stood there awkwardly with his drink in hand. “I don’t dance Jessica!” He shouted and scratched his brow. I rolled my eyes. “Then you need to drink more!” I laughed. I quickly ran off and came back with three shots of Sambuca. Luke sniffed it. “There is no way I’m drinking that.” He said shaking his head fearfully.

\--

  
“AHAHAHA THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!”

Luke yelled as we spun around on the dance floor. We were both very far from sober. After barely stomaching the sambuca, I instead got Luke to drink vodka. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone get so drunk so fast…ever. He went wild, leaping and ‘dancing’ all over the dance floor, knocking people’s drinks over and then falling over himself. “He’s never been this drunk!” Tom shouted at me loudly shaking his head. “You’re a bad influence Jessica!” He added with a grin. We all danced together madly for what seemed like hours. As the last song blared, Luke was almost unconscious. “You need to get him home.” David said chuckling, then rushing off to the bar as last orders were called. Tom looked at me. “Luke lives a couple of streets from me and it’s  
Much closer than the hotel. I guess I’ll get a taxi and take him home. We’ll come back to the hotel tomorrow and collect our stuff. Shall I call you when I get home?”   
I reached up and put my arms around him. “Do you need a hand with him? He looks like he’s ready to throw up any second now.”   
Tom paused. “Okay, let’s get him out of here.”

\--  
We deposited a very drunk Luke to his apartment where his girlfriend waited. Tom took him in as I stood awkwardly in the doorway. Luke’s girlfriend was lovely but I couldn’t properly function in my state. She waved us off as we clambered back into the taxi.

“Where to now?” The driver asked politely. Tom gave his address. I leant forward

"and then the hotel if you don’t mind?”   
Tom moved forward. “No just my house please.” He said and leant back. I laughed. “But I need to get back to the hotel!” I protested. Tom looked at me sternly. “I’m not leaving you in the taxi by yourself, your almost as drunk as Luke was. You can crash at mine. I have a spare room, we can go to the hotel tomorrow.”  
I smiled. “But I don’t have a spare change of clothes or.. or anything!” I reminded him.  
He rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you can wear a shirt or something and I have toothpaste and stuff.”  
“Aw thanks Tom, your amazing.”   
He chuckled and in my drunken stupor, I lay my head down on his lap and fell asleep.

\--

I felt myself stirring and then some swaying. As I woke up slowly, I realised Tom was depositing me on a bed. I coughed as I felt the drunkenness swamp my consciousness.   
“Tom?” I croaked as his arms tried tucking me in.   
“Yes Jess?” He said, I tried focusing on his eyes.  
“I.. I love you.”   
He chuckled and kissed my forehead. “I know you do sweetheart.”   
I sat up and kissed him. He kissed me back then pulled away. “Jess you’re a tad drunk, I think it wise if you just go to sleep-“  
“Tom?”  
“Yes love?”  
“Do you love me?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Do you really really love me though?”  
“You know I do! Why would you ask such a thing?”  
He sat down and massaged my shoulder.  
“Because.. because apparently you always love people then leave them. Because of work and stuff. Is that true?”   
My hazy vision saw Tom look down at his hands.  
“It was true… I… I used to never be able to hold down anyone. I was terribly lonely Jess.. I thought it would be easy, you know, dating and being an actor.. but it’s not. It’s just lonely. I just wish I found you sooner. I don’t want to lose you. This year made me realise that more than ever. And I love you. In a way that I’ve never loved anyone before.”  
I lay back.   
“But you haven’t fucked me yet.” I giggled and closed my eyes.

“I would have you right now… spy.” Tom spat. I sat bolt upright.  
“I wish you knew how much that turns me on.” I said, then slapped my head. “Ugh I need to snap out of this and sober up.” I moaned.   
Tom pulled my head to his lips and kissed my hair.   
“I would have you right now, you know that.. but your way to drunk and I want you to know what your doing.” He said firmly.   
I groaned.   
“But I’m horrrrrnnnnyyy…” I moaned, not even realising what words were coming out of my mouth.   
Tom chuckled and went red slightly.  
“I could help you out there.” He said slowly and looked at me darkly.  
I giggled nervously and he looked at my lips.  
“You do owe me after all.” I said biting my lip.  
He pulled away. “Don’t do that.” He said closing his eyes and sighing.  
“Do what?” I said innocently.  
“Bite your lip. Don’t do it”  
I sat up on my knees and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders.   
“Why...does it turn you on?” I said seductively and bit my lip again.  
He groaned. “Damn you Jessica.” He said and smashed his lips against mine. He searched my mouth and continued kissing me, lowering me back on to the bed. He continued kissing me roughly, his hands placed flat on the bed either side of my head, holding his weight above me. He moved his legs, so he was kneeling over me. I kissed him back gently, our tongues trying to out move the other, pushing deeper into each other’s mouths. He bit down gently on my lip and I licked his gently as he pulled away.   
Slightly breathless, he brushed my hair away from my neck and started kissing me slowly. All I could smell and sense was him and the burning sensation travelled up my inner thighs, as if he was starting a fire that wanted to be released. I could feel my hands tense around the bedsheets as his breaths hit my soft skin. He sat up slowly and pulled my body up to his, so he could move around the bed. He sat with his back to the headboard and pulled me on to his lap, so I was straddling him. I could feel him grow hard through his trousers as I sat over it. He continued kissing my neck and around my chest as I nuzzled my face in his hair, taking in his smell and presence. His hands explored my back, gripping me closer to him. He pulled away and I looked into his eyes. He smiled and licked his lips. “I… I don’t want to go too far tonight. I want you to be sober when that happens.” I groaned slightly inside. He chuckled. “Don’t look like that. Puppy eyes won’t work with me darling.” I smiled and purposefully bit my lip instead.  
He drew my ear to his lips. “Don’t be a naughty girl now.” He whispered darkly and I nearly came right there and then. He paused. “I have an idea though..” he said slowly and started pushing me back. I squealed a little as I hit the soft bed and he crawled through my legs. He held my knees, that were raised slightly. I quivered under his touch. “Do you trust me?” He said slowly and I nodded. His hands slipped down my inner thighs and he slowly parted my legs. I looked down at him as his face disappeared. I wondered what he was doing then moaned as he delicately licked up my inner right thigh. My legs tingled as his hands traced where he had licked. He looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. He seemed to be asking permission and I nodded. He smiled and his hands slid up my hips, under my dress. I felt his fingers hook around my lacy underwear and he slowly pulled them down, almost savouring the moment. His fingers felt smooth on my warm skin and I could feel the lacy underwear pulled over my feet. Tom raised them to his face. “Your so wet.” He breathed as if he couldn’t believe it. I giggled and he returned back to my dress. He moved it up slightly to give his head easy access, then he leant down.

I gasped as I felt his lips kiss just above my public bone. I felt his kisses move closer to my folds and my hands instantly went to his hair, trying to push him to go further. Then he moved my legs so the knees pointed higher upwards- exposing more of my pussy. He drew a breath and I felt him exhale. It felt incredible as if all my fantasies were finally coming true.

Then I moaned. His lips parted and his tongue found my clit. He licked over it, pushing slightly on it. “Softer” I breathed and he heard. Lessening the pressure on his tongue, he delicately glided his tongue around it, circling it gently. I made some light primal noise as I felt my muscles tense. My back arched gently and my hands scrunched around the sheets, trying to anchor myself. He continued the little circling motion and I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. He eventually came to a slow and I felt myself craving more. He looked up into my eyes and looked breathless. “Your beautiful.” He said and went back down.   
His fingers caressed my clit and he suddenly pinched it gently. I moaned and arched my back as a tiny bit of pain stimulated a new sensation that I’d never felt down there. But he didn’t stop and soon his lips were soothing the pain. He licked over it and I realised that I could feel his slight stubble grazing the skin around my clit – only adding to the pleasure. I wanted to wrap my legs around his head, securing him to me and forever having this sensation. But his strong hands were on my inner thighs, keeping my legs parted.

All of a sudden his lips started sucking on my clit. It felt incredible and I could feel my body working it’s way to an orgasm. As he sucked gently, my hands went to my chest and I pushed them underneath the fabric of my dress and bra. I started rolling my hard nipples between my fingers as Tom continued sucking. I could barely breathe, it felt like nothing I’d ever experienced before. Just as my body was close to coming, Tom drew back.

I looked at him. “Don’t stop.” I sighed and retracted my hands from my boobs. He smiled darkly and kissed my lips. As I was distracted by his kiss, I then realised his fingers trailing back to my pussy. He grabbed it gently and lowered himself back to it. Winking, he suddenly slipped a finger in. I gasped and felt my pussy contract around it. He moved it round slowly, grazing it across my clit and pulled it up. He put his finger to my mouth and I instantly sucked on it slowly. I was surprised at how dirty I felt. As I sucked his finger, I realised how I liked how I tasted. It was unfamiliar yet sweet, not bad. I could see Tom’s pupils dilate and I could see how hard he was trying to restrain himself from losing all control. He pulled his finger out of my mouth and chuckled slightly. Then returning to my pussy he slammed two fingers in, taking me by complete surprise. My hips bucked and I moaned gently, trying to thrust myself upwards so they went deeper. “Ah no .” Tom said wagging a finger and then pushed my hips down with one hand. He kept tension on my lower stomach, keeping my back cemented to the bed. With his other hand, he pushed his two fingers further into me, stretching me out and pushing hard. I whimpered softly craving more.

“Faster.” I said breathlessly. Tom paused then pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in to me. He repeated this a few times, realising that it was pushing me closer to the edge. He sped up, keeping me down with one hand and slamming the other in to me hard. A couple of times his thumb brushed over my clit, making me fall into ecstasy. As I felt myself getting closer and closer, Tom pushed his fingers in hard and I jolted, my pussy contracting and the muscles tightening around his digits. With one final fuck of his fingers, I felt my muscles give in and wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure rushed through my body. I could feel my legs shake slightly as my pussy soaked his fingers that rested inside me. The intense feeling was wonderful and I could barely breathe. I rode the orgasm out, panting and moaning loudly. Tom stared into my face as my eyes rolled back in to my head in pleasure.

But as quickly as it came, if died down and I slowly felt Tom pull out his fingers. As he removed them, my rapid breathing started slowing. Tom looked breathless as he sat up. “Will that do for tonight?” He asked with a mischievous grin. I looked up at him and released the sheets that I had gripped so tightly when I orgasmed. He moved his face to mine and kissed my nose. “I love you so much.” He whispered, his breath mixing with mine.

He suddenly stood up and left the room. I sat up but before I could even wonder where he was he was back. “I’ll bet my life, that you’ll have a hangover tomorrow and the last thing I want to do is wake you when I get up for a run. So for tonight I’ll sleep in my room.” I frowned but it was too dark for him to notice. He tossed a shirt at me. “This should be okay for you to wear. If you get changed I’ll go get you some water.” He left and I got changed. I quickly ran into the ensuite that was attached to the room and peed then cleaned myself up. He came back in to the room just as I was climbing under the sheets. He sat on the bed next to me and ran his hand through my hair.   
“Tom?” I asked.  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.”

He chuckled. “Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning.” He stood and kissed me on the forehead. “Sweet dreams” he said condescendingly. I snorted as he closed the door and closed my eyes.  
All I could picture as I drifted into sleep were those damn eyes disappearing between my legs.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HIT 800 WTAF!!!!
> 
> To celebrate I wrote a massive Christmas chapter which will be uploaded tomorrow but for now here's a short little thing to keep you busy. It's not great but I suppose it's better than nothing!  
> Love you all thank you for your support!
> 
> XxX

I awoke to my phone ringing loudly. Groaning and reaching out with my eyes shut, my hand connected with my phone.  
“What…” I answered sleepily.

“YOU COULD’VE TOLD ME YOU STAYED THE NIGHT AT TOMS!!!” I heard Georgie scream down the phone.

“Oh god sorry Georgie I bet you were so worried…. I’m so so sorry!” I said quietly, half asleep.

“Oh.. uh I didn’t care about that- I was round in Tony’s room.. no I want details girl!!!”  
I laughed and held my hand to my head.

“It was.. it was nice.” I said with a small smile.

“I said details girl! Tell me.. did you fuck?”

I paused.

“No.”  
“Your lying I can sense it.” Georgie cackled back.

I sat up. “No we did… we did other things. He didn’t want to have sex whilst I was too drunk.” 

Georgie moaned.

“Oh of course he would. I forgot you went home with mister Tom gentleman of the year Hiddleston. If Tony denied me sex I actually think I’d cry.”

I laughed as she joked. We continued talking about our nights and then she stopped. 

“Oh speak of the devil! – Hey Tony!- Tonys here I better hang- wait a minute. TONY!! What are you reading?” I heard rustling then intense laughter.  
“Woah guys I’m still on the phone here, keep it civil now..” I started.  
Tony picked up the phone. “Hey uh Jess?” He said in his gruff voice.  
“Oh hi Tony! Have a good night?” I replied,slightly more alert now.  
“Yeah it was great- ugh- have you.. have you read any newspapers or anything this morning?”  
I suddenly became wary. “Um.. no… should I?” I asked slowly. Georgie cackled in the background.

“YES OH MY GOD YES YOU SO SHOULD JESSICA!!” I heard her shout.

I wondered what could be going on.

“Which newspaper? I’ll look in the online edition.” Georgie turned the paper over.

“I think it’s called The Sun?” She said slowly.

“Ew you read that rubbish?” I asked Tony with a giggle.

“Nah I just bought it because of the hot girl on page three.” He joked.

Suddenly I heard an “ow” followed by "What was that for babes?” I heard Tony laugh. 

“If you want to see boobs just ask and I’ll get them out, you don’t need that god awful picture!” Georgie laughed.

I giggled and told Georgie I’d meet her later at the hotel. Hanging up, I decided to clamber out of bed.

\--

I soon remembered that I was In Toms house. Nervously, I opened the door and walked down a long cream carpet. The walls were white and had several bookcases and pictures hung up adding but a homely feeling. I finally came to a little oak staircase, that spiralled downstairs. As I descended, I took in the house. It was beautiful, quite simple but with just enough furnishings to make it homely.

It’s quite big for just one person, I thought to myself as I moved into a hallway.

Upstairs must’ve had at least five bedrooms and although the downstairs wasn’t as big as David’s, it was still bright and airy. I heard a kettle ping gently and searching for the source of the noise, I stumbled into the kitchen. It was light and modern and actually quite clean. But ignoring the décor, I walked silently over to Tom, who was stood with his back to me. I snaked my arms around his waist and he jumped slightly.

“Well look who’s finally awake.” He turned around and hugged me. “So sleeping beauty, do you know what time it is.” He chuckled and kissed me gently. “Not a clue.” I replied and kissed him back. I kept my arms round his waist and looked up at him. For someone who had been kind of drunk last night, he didn’t look rough at all. He had freshly shaven and his jawline looked more sharp than normal. He didn’t even have a single bag under his eye.

“Do you have a laptop I can borrow for two seconds?” I said with a smile. He laughed. “My laptops back at the hotel.. but I have a computer in my study your more than welcome to use. May I ask why?” I pulled his hand. “I don’t even really know why yet.” I said mysteriously.

Tom led me back upstairs and threw a little white door open. I gasped. “I thought you said you weren’t messy!” I laughed. The study was a large square white room, with a large window that had a little love seat underneath. There were a couple of tall bookcases crammed with plays and classic novels and even a little fireplace with an armchair next to it. But along one wall, was the longest desk I had ever seen- and definitely the messiest. Open play scripts were scattered along it, with various bookmarks and sticky notes plastered between the pages. Pens and various pieces of writing equipment and mugs of half drunk cups of tea also added to the mess. The only break in the mounds of paper was a small keyboard, attached to an Apple iMAC. There was a comfy black, leather recliner chair sat opposite. Tom took a seat and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I giggled and slid onto his thighs, moving my head to the side so he could see the screen. He slinked his arms past my waist, so his fingertips touched the keys. With a tap a screensaver came on and my insides melted. On the front of the screen was a well shot photo of a tiny brown cocker spaniel puppy.

“That.is.the.cutest.dog.i.have.ever.seen.” I shrieked slowly.

Tom chuckled.

"That right there is your only competition.” He said and kissed My shoulder.

I giggled. “I concede. The dog wins hands down.” I looked at it’s adorable big brown eyes as it stared at something off camera. “He’s called bobby, He’s down with my Mum at the moment but he’s basically my son”

I gasped.

“So I’m a step mum!” I shrieked in pretence.

Tom chuckled. “Woah calm down I haven’t married you yet.”

He then paused.

“Yet.” He said again, my heart fluttering as he repeated the word.

I chuckled. “Hang on, slow down we haven’t even officially started dating!” I laughed and looked into his eyes. He huffed as he typed in his password. “Fine.. fine.. will you Jessica, accept the small role of my girlfriend?”  
“Small role?” I questioned with a grin.  
“Well I’m obviously the lead, cast for my extremely good looks and talent and as you’re the only other inferior here, that naturally gives you a small role. I might even let you have a couple speaking parts in the grand script somewhere.” He winked.  
I poked him in the ribs and kissed his cheek. “Wow where do I audition?” I asked cheekily. He continued staring forward. “Last night was the audition.” He said with a chuckle as I felt myself reddening. As I went quiet I felt him laughing behind me. “So I’m offering you the role, do you accept?”  
I smiled. “I would be honoured.” We kissed for a little then he pulled away. “so what do you need this for?” He said with a grin on his face. “I was on the phone to Georgie and she started laughing saying I had to read The Sun.. I think it has something to do with me.”  
Tom snorted. “well let’s find out then.”

\--

“I’M NEVER GOING OUTSIDE AGAIN!” I cried banging my head on the table. Tom was in hysterics behind me, his face red as he howled with laughter.

“why didn’t you stop me?” I laughed as I looked accusingly at Tom. He raised his hands, “hey you were having fun, who would I be to deny you such a right?” I groaned and banged my head back on the table.

I couldn’t believe my eyes when we finally located an online version of today’s ‘Sun’ newspaper. Clicking through each page, Tom finally stopped on page eight, where a massive headline read.

“MOVES FOR THE GOD OF MISCHIEF?”  
  
And underneath a massive picture of me, grinding up on a pole was emblazoned. The picture was taken from a horrible angle and my face was awful. As I stared at the horrific image Tom started laughing and reading the article attached.

“Celebrity bachelor Tom Hiddleston was last night seen on the receiving end of some erotic dance moves courtesy of his jaw dropping co star Jessica, who – with a mystery friend- drunkenly mounted the stripper podium and danced to sexy single “Pony” from the soundtrack to tasteful film Magic Mike.  
Whilst some laughed on at the pairs dance moves, it’s hard to deny that they certainly can work a pole. One lucky onlooker managed to capture the sexy moment on film, where the two jaw dropping darlings can be seen grinding and dancing.The actress can also be seen mouthing the chorus to her heartthrob colleague, fuelling rumours that the pair are indeed dating.  
However, the video of the young starlet dancing- which was filmed by sources at the productions Christmas party- could simply be her illustrious role rubbing of on her drunk conscious. The actress, along with Tom, is currently filming for Scars and Stings, an erotic breakthrough which is set to break box offices when it’s released in March next year. The pair have been said to have connected during a stay at their directors house in Malibu, earlier this year. No official reports have been released concerning the pairs romantic status and no images have yet been taken of the pair on any outings.  
This could also be an interesting addition to the story of the mystery girl in yellow that was pictured greeting Tom at an airport this year. So which beauty has stolen the actors heart first? Who will finally reveal themselves as the Hiddleston heart stealer we’ve been waiting for?Well after that video, we certainly know which one we’d pick. “

Tom pulled back from the screen and scrolled down where a video was attached. Clinking it on, he started laughing as I cringed from my on screen self. I quickly clicked the browser shut and turned to Tom. “I should’ve listened to Luke..” I said half laughing, half crying. Tom patted my head. “There there, it could be worse.”  
“What can be worse than being videoed drunkenly erotically dancing in a club?” I asked groaning.  
“You could have been filmed falling off the podium?” He tried suggesting helpfully.  
I threw my hands in the air. “That’s it in finished.”

Tom laughed. “You’d be surprised, this has probably gained you a bigger fan base, people love seeing celebrities muck around once in a while. And anyway they complimented your dancing.”

“Then attached a photo of me looking like an idiot!”

Tom hugged me round the waist and put his chin on my shoulder.  
“Well. I’m sure we could do something to take your mind off it.”

I giggled. “Nothing will take my mind of this.”

“Nothing?” Tom said suggestively, raising an eyebrow. My heart raced as it started imagining the sort of things Tom could do to keep me distracted. I was just about to suggest we head to the bedroom when-

“Let’s go Christmas tree shopping.”

I suddenly felt deflated.

“What?” I asked laughing.

“I said let’s go shop for a tree! I’m slacking this year, usually the house is decorated from top to bottom!" He looked so animated and I had to give in.

I kissed him on the lips. “Fine. Let’s go get this stupid tree.” I rolled my eyes dramatically.

Tom paused. “Jessica we are going to have serious words if you continue being such a Scrooge.”

I laughed. “I’ve never been a Scrooge.. but this year Christmas seems different. Maybe it’s because my mum hadn’t spoken to me or… or.. I don’t know. I just can’t seem to feel Christmassy.” I gazed out the window as grey clouds started to shadow the sky. “Then that’s my mission.” Tom said teasingly.

“Hmm?” I asked distracted by a little fly that was trying to get in. “By the end of today you’ll be more excited for Christmas then you’ll have ever been in your entire life.” With that he patted my bum lightly and I stood up. “Wait.. what am I going to wear? I only have my dress from last night.” Tom raised his eyebrows and smiled. “I certainly wouldn’t mind if you wore that again.” I gave him a look. “It’s like five degrees out there. I might as well walk out there naked than in that dress.”  
“Again- I really wouldn’t mind that either.”  
“Shut up”  
“Okay my little Hiddleston heart stealer.”

\--

After I battered Tom with a pillow for calling me his “Hiddleston heart stealer” we rang Andrew and Lars. They brought all our stuff back to Toms, where I then told them about my Christmas change of plans. My staying in London with Tom meant that they could both go back to America for two weeks until I came back to continue production. Wishing them both a merry Christmas, they left the house for the airport.

I quickly searched for some black jeans and a soft cream knitted jumper. Pulling it on and applying a little make up I was ready. Tom had also changed and was waiting at the bottom of he stairs in dark blue jeans and a black wooden coat with a scarf. “Seeing as Andrew and Lars have left I guess I’ll drive.” He said dangling his keys. “Wait you have a car?” I asked curiously. “I’ve always had a car.” He laughed. Then he stopped and looked serious. “It might actually be better if you sit in the back though.”  
I giggled and pulled on some wellies that apparently belonged to Toms sister. “I don’t smell that bad do i?”  
Tom pretended to think about it and I threw him a scowl. He laughed. “No but I can guarantee after that video got out several paparazzi set up camp outside my house.”  
I agreed instantly and we headed into his garage. Shutting the door behind me I turned and gasped. A shiny, super clean jaguar took pride of place in the otherwise empty room. Tom patted it, “I actually think this is my prize possession. If I find a single fingerprint of yours on this car I’ll punish you in ways you can’t imagine.” He joked but I raised my eyebrow and smiled. He groaned just knowing my mind was probably whirring up situations where he ‘punished’ me.  
He shook his head in disbelief at my dirty mind. “Just get in the car.” He laughed. Carefully, I slid in the back, where the windows were blacked out. “Ooh I have an idea.” Tom said and quickly left the garage. He was gone five minutes then returned with a big red blanket. “Throw this over yourself, then they definitely won’t see you.”  
I laughed and threw the blanket over me. “I’m starting to think you want me to disappear completely.” I said and hid. Tom started up the car and smoothly exited the garage. “Listen to this” Tom laughed as he slowly rolled down his window. I heard the gates to his house clang open and then the shouting began.

“Hey Tom!”  
“Good morning Tom!”  
“Any chance for a chat?”  
“Who’s the girl in yellow?”  
“How’s filming going?”  
“Is Jessica in the house?”  
“Tom!”  
“Who was Jessica’s friend?”  
“Are you and Jessica dating?”

The questions were accompanied by a symphony of ‘snapping’ from cameras as Tom ignored them and simply drove away. He pulled the window back up and coughed. “I think it’s safe to come out now.” He laughed. I pushed the blanket off and sat up. “Is every morning like that?” I said laughing. “Nope. It was just me and the birds before you came along.” He said rolling his eyes but keeping them on the road. I studied him for a second.  
“You know there is something incredibly sexy about watching you drive.” I commented admiring the way his arms flexed as he spun the wheel. He nearly crashed the car. “What?” He asked incredulously.  
“It’s kinda turning me on. Is there anything you can’t do that’s sexy?” I asked with a laugh. Tom shook his head. “Nope. I have come to the conclusion that I am just a perfect specimen.” He joked and stared in the mirror, catching my eye with his piercing blue ones.

\--

“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw guys I'd love your help if you have the time.. I have two completely different ideas for two new fanfics but obviously I only have time to write one more on top of this one..  
> So which would you guys be more interested in....
> 
> \- A Loki fanfic  
> Or  
> \- A Mycroft Holmes fanfic
> 
> I'm so torn between these two characters so please comment below which you'd prefer to read about!
> 
> Thanks guys! 
> 
> XxX


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is something i have learnt whilst writing this fanfic, it's that I'm incredibly bad at sticking to self made upload times.
> 
> Anyway.. here is part 1 of the Christmas arc of this story 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> XxX

“Too big.”

“Okay.. That one?”

“Too skinny”

“What about this one then?”

“The trunks too narrow”

Tom sighed “for someone who doesn’t like Christmas your very picky about the tree.” He chuckled.

I slid my arm round the crook of his elbow, so we walked arm in arm through the little fir tree forest. “I just want it to be perfect" I laughed. "Anyway what do you usually do at Christmas?” I asked Tom, my eyes still scanning for the perfect tree.  
“I just head up to my mums house for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, then I come back here and wait for work to start up again…sometimes Luke and Ben will pop round- depends on the weather really.” He pointed again at a tree and I shook my head (it was too frumpy)..

"What’s your mums name?” I asked curiously.

“Diana.”

I nodded. “That’s a pretty name.” 

Tom stopped and lied his shoelaces. “I think she’s going to love you. We’ll have to go visit her when filming wraps up.”

I froze.

"What… what if she doesn’t like me?” I whispered. Tom finished his shoelace and grabbed my hand. “My Mum has never hated anyone. If I like you, she’ll adore you.” He kissed my cheek. “Now.. let’s find ourselves a tree.”

\--

We finally left the forest around three o clock. We had found a perfect sized Christmas tree and it was set to be delivered in the morning. It was just the right size and shade of green, with the trunk being just the right shape. It was getting cold as we got back in the car. I went to sit in the back when Tom looked at me. “You might as well just sit in the front.” He laughed. I stopped. “But what about the people outside your home?”   
He waved them off. “It’ll be like Christmas has come early for them.”   
I giggled and sat beside him.

“You know.. this angle gives me a much better view of you driving.” I said teasingly watching him slowly insert the key.   
“Just wait till we’re back home then love.” He said and winked. I stared at him as he pulled out of the car park. I couldn’t believe how perfect this man was. Just everything about him from his looks to his cheeky little comments. And I couldn’t believe how utterly hard I’d fallen for him. Every waking day I just discovered something else to fall in love with.   
“I was thinking of stopping somewhere for food… care to join?” He said pulling onto the main road.

I giggled.

“Nah just take me back to the forest, i'll forage for something there.”  
He rolled his eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes then. Hopefully if it’s quiet I’ll take you to my favourite place to eat.” I sat up straight, more interested. “Ooh what is it?” I asked keenly. “You’ll have to wait and see.” He replied chuckling.

I proceeded to quiz him for ten minutes, trying to guess where we were going- but to no surprise he kept his lips tight.

“Ugh I give up. Maybe they should’ve cast you as the spy.. your too good at keeping secrets.” I groaned and stuck my tongue out cheekily.

Tom chuckled.

“Ah but you look so much better tied up.” He then drawled slowly.

I paused trying to shake away the feeling rising through my stomach.   
“Cat got your tongue?… spy.” Tom said with a little dark smile.

Two can play at this game, I thought to myself.

“No cats got my tongue.. but I know my pussy wants yours.” I tried saying seductively then burst into laughter.

Tom groaned.

“That was the worst comeback ever.” He muttered, and glanced across as me with a grin.

I winked. “You can cum on my back any time you like.” I added and he groaned again.

“Please just stop now.”

“You won’t be saying that tonight.”

Tom chuckled and scratched his chin. “You won’t see me tonight, I’ll be hiding from your lame jokes.”   
We both laughed and I looked at the dashboard. “Wait is there a radio?” I asked, searching the buttons. “Of course there is.” Tom chuckled and pressed the little screen to life.

“Yes I love this song!” I cried as Fairytale of New York blared out. Tom turned it up and started singing along. “Wait you know it word for word too!” I laughed In joy.

“Yes, it’s the best Christmas song of them all.” He said simply.  
“Hmm.. that’s debatable.” I pointed out.   
“Name one Christmas song better than this.” He said and raised a brow slightly.  
“Okay… um… ooh.. “What's this” from The Nightmare before Christmas.”  
Tom stared at me for a long time.   
“What?” I asked laughing.  
“One - “What’s This?” Is not better than “Fairytale of New York.” 

I gasped.

  
“Two, NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS IS A HALLOWEEN FILM!” He said loudly.

I looked at him in disbelief   
“It so is not!” I replied laughing. “Nightmare before Christmas is a Christmas classic!” I said definitely.

We argued a little, never coming to agreement.  
We were interrupted when Tom suddenly turned the radio up.   
“What’s wrong?” I asked but he put his finger on his lips. Cocking my head I listened. A lone female presenter was avidly having a discussion with two others. 

“-was seen leaving his house alone this morning, potentially meaning she didn’t stay at his house last night…. What do you think of this nick?”

Another voice crackled on. “Well I hope the man has finally found someone. I think it’d be lovely for him to find someone just before Christmas! Of course it means buying more presents- which would put me right off- but I think it’s really lovely for Tom.”

A female voice joined in “See I don’t think it’s going to last! This is a man who is notoriously bad at holding down relationships and Jessica seems to be very free spirited and fun loving- proven by these photos!”

Nick stopped her “Hm... interesting point Claire, but I’m really rooting for these two I think it’ll be a proper love story. Unless it’s just a clever publicity stunt.. they are listed under the same publicist so it would be a very clever move from the pair..”

The original speaker came back “Well I guess only time will tell! What do you guys at home think about this story? Are the lovers destined or doomed? And are they even lovers? Text or call your thoughts in to 02446794960 and we’ll get you on this afternoons  “Celebrity Tales at Three with me Sal grennwich”

Another Christmas song started playing but Tom looked solemn. I put my hand on his hand, that was resting on the gear stick. “You okay?” I asked slowly. He gritted his teeth. “Sometimes.. I just… I really wish I could choose what people get to know. So much of my life has been distorted by radio stations and newspapers and websites.. it’s just.” He breathed out slowly.  
I gripped his hand gently. “We have each other – and we know what is true and what isn’t. That’s the only thing that matters.  
Tom shrugged. “But I’m scared that… that something will be said and I’ll lose you.”   
I looked at him. “Tom… your never going to lose me. Even if we were in a massive crowd and we got parted you’d still be able to hear my massive gob chattering away. Trust me your not getting rid of me that easily. Your stuck with me for good.”   
I paused.  
“I have an idea..” I said slowly.  
Tom looked at me and raised an eyebrow. “You having ideas is usually not a good thing.” He chuckled.  
I whipped out my phone and tried remembering the number said on the radio station.  
“Oh no don’t!!!!” Tom started and I cackled, pulling the phone to my ear. It rang for a while and I began doubting if anyone would pick up then-

“Welcome to Firestation Radio, we are currently on air but will patch you through as soon as we can. Please wait a couple seconds while we hook you up so your live. You will hear three beeps and then go live. We thank you for your patience.”

An automated voice welcomed me and I grinned cheekily at Tom. He turned the car radio down and I put the phone on speaker.

“BEEP BEEP BEEP”

Sal’s voice filled the car. “Ooh our first caller of the morning! Hello there! Where are you from and what is your name!”

I coughed and chamged my accent slightly. “Haha hey there! My name is Clara and I’m from London.”

“Haha hi there Clara what are you up to today?”

“I’m just in a car travelling back from getting a Christmas tree!” I looked at Tom who was chuckling silently.  
“Wow you’ve definitely left it late! Were there even any left?” Sal giggled and Nicks voice came on.

“Can I just interrupt but Clara- you share the same name as the character we’ve been discussing this morning!”

“Haha yes I know!” I replied with a giggle, trying as hard as I could to keep the accent going.

“Isn’t that just the biggest of coincidences! Now Clara what do you think about Scars and Stings?” The other lady said happily.

I giggled. “Well it’s certainly helped in the bedroom....”

Tom threw me a look and groaned silently.

The radio presenters laughed. “So you have a partner who benefits from the book I presume?” Sal asked keenly. I looked over at Tom. “Yeah his name is....Pedro. He’s in the car with me now.

Tom gave me a death stare and I nearly burst into tears of laughter.

“Pedro? Well hi Pedro!” Tom sat up and leaned closer to the phone. He gulped then in the deepest Spanish accent I’d ever heard he replied with a very enthusiastic “Hola!”

They laughed and replied with just as enthusiastic ‘Hola’s!”

“So Pedro tell us, what do you think of Scars and Stings?”

Tom winked at me and lowered his voice again. “There.. there is very,very pretty lady as main girl.” He said in his Spanish drawl.

“She certainly is! Now back to you Clara, what do you think of the whole Tom and Jessica situation? Are they destined or doomed?”

I looked at Tom who raised his eyebrows. “I think they are destined. In fact… I know they are destined.”

The radio presenter paused “ooh that sounded mysterious.. are you a fortune teller?” She laughed.

I dropped my accent. “No, I know because my name is Jessica and I can confirm I am dating Mr. Hiddleston… who is also here with me.”

Tom leaned over. “Hello Firestation radio. This is me Tom Hiddleston.” He said in his normal clear crisp British voice.

You could almost hear a pin drop as the radio presenters were slowing coming to realisation. “Woah what… is this a joke? Are you actually Jessica and Tom- Stars of Scars and Stings?” Nick asked unsure. I giggled and Tom leaned over. 

“Yes we are. We were just ringing to confirm that we are indeed dating, that we will not be splitting up any time soon and that we would prefer it if the media would give us the privacy to enjoy each other’s company. Other than that we wish you guys and all your viewers a very merry Christmas and we love the tunes! Keep them rolling! Hiddleston out.” With that I ended the call. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Luke is actually going to kill us!” Tom breathed and slowed as we pulled up to some traffic lights. I groaned. “Why do I get the feeling we’ll have more attention now we’ve announced we’re dating?” I put my head in my hands. Tom chuckled. “Well at least they can’t make up any rumours anymore.”  
We turned the radio up and listened to the presenters who were slowly losing their heads as it was confirmed that we were indeed really Tom and Jessica from Scars and Stings. They then discussed our relationship, when it could’ve begun, if it was a publicity stunt and of course- how long we were going to last.   
I looked out of the window smiling then turned to Tom. “Hey do you mind if I quickly go shopping? I’ll need to buy some clothes as mine are all back in LA and I’m slowly running out of underwear.” I laughed.

Tom grinned. “Like I said, you don’t have to wear underwear around me.” He winked and averted his eyes to the traffic. I groaned and tapped him lightly. “I’m serious tom!” I said giggling. He rolled his eyes. “There’s a Debenhams ahead, it’s not the finest but I think it’ll do. Let me just find somewhere to park.”

\--

He finally parked in a little parking bay near the shop. I picked up my bag and turned to him. “I won’t be long, I know what I kinda need.”   
Tom frowned.   
“I’m not staying here, I’m coming with you Jess.”   
I laughed. “Do you really want me dragging you round the store?”   
Tom gave me a look.   
“Andrew would kill me if I left you to go shop on your own. Especially with the amount of paparazzi that will appear as soon as someone recognises you.”   
I nodded. “Okay.. but I’m not going to apologise if you hate the experience.”   
Tom chuckled. “We need to pick up decorations for the house anyway. I’m sure they’ll have some stuff.”

\--

“You’ve tried that top on four times now!” Tom laughed exasperatedly.   
“I know… but half of me loves it, half of me hates it.” I moaned, holding up a top to my body and admiring it.

I had filled a whole trolley with clothes, much to Toms despair- although he had quite enjoyed watching me pick up lingerie and throw it in.

“Most of that will end up on my floor.” He had said in my ear as we turned away. I could feel my cheeks redden. “Not here.” I hissed back as he chuckled loudly.

Luckily the shop was quite quiet- we had had the odd look but no one really said anything.   
“Just shoes and then I’m finished.” I said to Tom. He sighed and laughed faintly. “Right I just need to go somewhere super quick, can you handle yourself for a couple minutes?”

I laughed. “Tom I have basic Krav Maga training and I’ll be  surrounded by heels which work as perfect weapons… I’m sure I’ll be perfectly okay.”

He kissed my head. “Okay my little spy.” He pulled away, winked and disappeared.

\--

I brought three pairs of shoes and decided to check out then head to find Tom. I pushed my trolley over to the till where an older man stood smiling.

“Jessica?” He asked and I looked confused.

“Um yeah that’s me… how did you know?” I asked cheerily, pushing my trolley round. “Haha my wife absolutely loves Scars and Stings, I was just wondering could I have a picture?”   
I shrugged “of course! I could sign something for her as well if you want?”   
The man beamed. “There’s a piece of paper round here somewhere..”   
A Charity Christmas card stand caught my eye.   
“Hang on do you just have a pen?” I asked and put a donation in the charity box.

Picking up a card with a cute robin on the front, he handed me a ballpoint biro.

“What’s her name?” I asked interested.   
“Jules” he replied ecstatic as he realised what I was doing. I leant on the counter and wrote on the card.

“Dear Jules,

Your wonderful husband told me that you love the Scars and Sting novel, I really hope the film does the novel justice! Have a very merry Christmas, a happy new year and I hope santa brings you everything you want!  
Best wishes,

Jessica.”

I signed and sealed it, then passed it to the man. He thanked me and we took a picture. “Now I better pay for all this.” I laughed and the man stared at me.

“I thought you were just coming to receive your receipt ma’am?” The man asked confused. 

I too was confused.

“No… I haven’t paid for any of this yet..” I said slowly.  
The man shook his head and laughed. “Um no.. I’ve had directions from my management to give you your receipt then have your shopping packed and taken straight to your car. I believe the bill has already been covered.”  
He handed me a receipt and took my trolley from my hands. Walking off without saying else  he left me stunned. What did he mean the bill had already been covered?  
I stopped.  
Tom.  
I was going to kill him.

\--

Searching all over the shop, I finally heard Toms “ehehehe” followed by something loudly blaring the song jingle bells. Turning a corner, I saw Tom holding a dancing snowman teddy. He turned and smiled. “This is great,watch – oh you don’t look happy.. everything alright love?”   
I held the receipt up. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this would you?” I asked.  
Tom shrugged. “I’ve been stood here waiting for you- looking at Christmas Toys and-“  
I stopped him. “Tom, you may have won a golden globe but your really not Good at improvising lies.”

Tom laughed and held up his hands. “Fine.. fine. I may or may not have paid.”   
I blew out in frustration. “Tom no… you shouldn’t have done that. I wanted to pay! You need to let me pay you back, what’s your card details I’ll transfer you the money.” I started looking for my card. Tom shook his head. “No..no.. no, my treat. Your my guest.”   
I looked up at him. “Tom no.”   
He smiled wickedly.  
“Tom I swear to god, let me pay you back or I’ll… I’ll…”  
He crossed his arms.   
“Or you’ll fly back to America? Good I’ve been trying to ship you back for ages.” He grinned joking. I gave him a long look.   
“I actually hate you.” I said shaking my head.  
Tom smiled. “I know sweetie. I know.” He extended his hand and sighing I took it.

I looked up at him and formed a plan.   
“Please never do that again.” I said sweetly, as my other hand slowly reached behind him to his back pocket.   
He kissed me. “I can’t promise to not treat you once in a while.”   
That’s when I made my grab. I lunged for his wallet trying to get his credit card, but just as my fingers brushed his pocket he spun and grabbed my wrist.   
“If you want my card you’ll have to catch me ehehehe.” And with that he sprinted off down the aisle.  
“TOMMMM” I groaned after him loudly. He jogged slowly and turned into another section of the store.  
“I could just wait for him in the car…” I told myself slowly. Then shaking my head and deciding against it I followed after him.

Twenty minutes later I still hadn’t found him. I was starting to get annoyed, then seeing a sign I groaned. Of course. Where else would Tom hide out.   
Turning on my heel I marched into the little toy section at the back of the shop.

Rows and rows of tall aisles crammed with toys stood before me. Groaning I decided to briskly check each of them.

I jogged up and down around seven aisles and realised there was only one more left. But as I turned the corner I heard a little noise from the aisle I had just sprinted up.

Frowning, I looked back. There was just a ton of Star Wars toys then-

“JESS. I AM YOUR FATHER.”

Pausing I slowly looked around. It had definitely come from the aisle but no one was there. Creeping quietly, I headed back down it. Still no sign of Tom. Then-

“I SAID IM YOUR FATHER.”

I was so confused. Looking around for the source of the noise, I heard a little rustle and whipped around. I was face to face with a long row of Darth Vader masks- that when put on could transform a voice.

Leaning forward I looked at the detail on the mouth grate. But then suddenly a pair of eyes flew open and I leapt backwards nearly screaming.

Then I leant forward. I knew those eyes.

“Tom…!!!” I groaned laughing slightly. The mask pulled away to reveal Tom stood peeking his head through the shelf. He chuckled and winked.

“Come look what I’ve found.” He said motioning for me to come round into his aisle.

“Oh dear god.” I said exasperatedly. As I turned the corner Tom threw a lightsaber at me. He quickly extended his own and posed with it. “I’ve been told I make an excellent Jedi.” He said excitedly. I put my bag down. “Well prepare to be annihilated.” I said with a grin.

We ran at each other and slammed our lightsabers together. We battled for around five minutes, making little lightsaber noises, twirling, jumping and avoiding the end of each other’s lightsaber. Then we suddenly heard a cough behind us.

I jumped and saw the man from the till. I could feel myself going bright red.

“Um.. sorry guys but I’m afraid I have to tell you to stop doing that.”

Tom lowered his lightsaber. “Oh I’m so sorry! Of course. We’ll be going now anyway. Sorry to distract you.”

The man nodded and left us to it. I turned to Tom and burst out in giggles. We put our lightsabers back and started walking back arm in arm. I turned my head to Tom and looked up.   
“You know… I feel like I should confess something.” I said slowly.  
Tom looked at me and smiled. “You know you can tell me anything ehehe.”  
“I.. I uh.. I’ve never watched Star Wars.” I said and waited for his reaction.  
Tom went silent for ages.   
We started exiting the store.  
We then even walked across the car park.

Only when we had finally sat down in the car did he speak.  
“I think.. I think I’m going to have to break up with you Jess.” Tom said and looked into my eye. I laughed. “All over Star Wars.. your heart must be just as fragile as I thought.” I rolled my eyes but Tom looked me dead in the eye. “No you don’t understand Jess. I’m actually breaking up with you. You’ve actually just broke my heart.”

I giggled as he continued. “You haven’t seen any marvel films.. you haven’t watched Star Wars… is there anything you have watched?”

I watched the buildings pass. “There’s loads of films I’ve watched.. just.. just none of the really big ones.”  
“That’s it when we get home I’m putting on star wars.”

I laughed. “Okay but it better be good.”

Tom turned to me. “Your life will be changed for good.” 

“For the better, I hope.”I said and smiled. We then decided it would be way more fun to have a night in with a takeaway and alcohol- in our pyjamas.

“Wait here in the car.” I said as we pulled up outside a takeaway. Tom pulled out his wallet. “Don’t even think about it.” I warned and slid out.   
Walking in, the smell hit me and I could feel my mouth water. Grabbing a menu I quickly scanned it and couldnt decide what to get us both. Throwing the menu down I walked up to the counter.

\--  
“You took so long I thought you were cooking it yourself!” Tom said as I clambered into the car. Then his mouth dropped. “How.much.did.you.buy?” He said shocked as I put a massive bag down between my feet. “You’ll find out when we get home.” I winked. Tom laughed and hit the ignition.

On the way we sang along to Christmas songs at the top of our lungs. As “all I want for Christmas is you” started playing, Tom accelerated and brought the windows down. The wind blew round the car making my hair whip around as if I had a wind machine that they use at concerts. I grabbed a can of anti ice spray from the passenger door crevice and used it as a microphone.

“MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE..  
ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMASSS IS   
YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU”

We sung loudly as we approached Toms gate. “We sound like a pair of Cats being drowned.” I laughed breathlessly, trying to untangle my hair with my fingers. Then all of a sudden I felt something hit my head, grazing it and knocking me forward. “Jessica!” Tom shouted and pressed the breaks.

As we had been waiting for the gates to swing open, a paparazzi or photographer had taken his chance to leap up to the window and try take pictures. But not realising the window was open, his camera smacked into my head. He pulled away. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Jessica.” He said still taking pictures. Tom was gobsmacked and pulled up both the windows. Grabbing my hand and slamming on the accelerator he whizzed up the driveway.

Stopping the car, he bounded out and headed to the gates that were now shut.   
“Who was that!” He shouted and was only answered with the snaps of a camera. I turned and got out the car. “Tom!!” I shouted down at him, but he was too busy shouting.

“Tom let’s go I’m cold!” I shouted.

Tom blew out and stormed back up to me. His face relaxed when he saw me but quickly became concerned. “Are you okay Jessica?” He asked pulling my hand away from where I was hit. “Yeah it’s nothing. It was more a surprise than anything.”

Tom searched my eyes to see if I was fully concious. “You should come sit down.” He said and pulled me gently into the house. I laughed. “You over react way too much… I’m fine!!”

I paused.

“You should say sorry for shouting by the way.”  
Tom turned around .”I’m not apologising, they hurt you.”

I put my hand on his elbow. “It’s Christmas, we shouldn’t leave anyone feeling bad.”   
Tom stopped and sighed.   
“We’ll go back down there for two minutes. Two minutes. And I want you to put a bag of peas to your head. It will stop any swelling.”   
I sighed at his over reaction. He ran and got some peas and we walked hand in hand down the driveway. The people waiting were packing up their tripods and cameras. The gate creaked open slightly and they all turned around sharpish, grabbing cameras and starting to snap away. Tom stopped a little distance away. “Hi.. uh guys. Jess wants me to apologise for shouting at you. She uh.. she feels that it’s the right thing to do so that’s what I’m doing.”   
A man shuffled forward lowering his camera.   
“I am super, super sorry.” He said looking guilty. “I didn’t realise the windows were down.” I laughed. “It’s an easy mistake don’t worry about it. Just can we establish some boundaries guys? Me and Tom really don’t want trouble but if it starts getting too much we are going to have to hire even more security and that will result in no pictures at all. Me and Tom don’t mind you guys here but just tone it down yeah?” I smiled up at Tom who was studying me intently. “So merry Christmas guys, go enjoy the holidays!”

I waved and turned back towards the house. Tom copied me and followed me back. He stuck close to my sides and held my lower back. As we passed the car he quickly took out the Chinese. We got into the house and trundled into the kitchen.

“Ugh I’m starving” I said and looked over at Tom who had his back to me. I stood and stared at him. “Is everything okay?” I said and saw his fists clench. “Yes.” He said and started pulling out takeaway dishes.

“Tom.” I said and he turned around still slightly red. I looked sadly at him. “What’s wrong?”

“ It’s… Nothing.” He said slowly and as he went to turn I grabbed his wrist. His eyes looked away and I clasped his face in my hands. “Tell me.” I said calmly.  
“It’s just. I don’t want to be the bad guy.” I laughed. “Tom there are only two times you are bad, when you play sexy villains or are in the bedroom.” I said with a wink.

He didn’t laugh.

“It’s just when he hit you I flipped… I wouldn’t hurt him of course but I wanted to give him a piece of my mind.. I wanted to protect you, he hurt you and it wasn’t fair.”

I put my hands in his soft hair. “Look at me Tom, look at me! You did nothing wrong, you said nothing offensive and did no harm to anyone.”  
Tom looked down and huffed. “I know but they still would’ve painted me as the bad guy. They would’ve plastered it in some magazine making out that I “verbally attacked someone” or something. I would have to deal with the consequences.. he could just go home reputation still intact but me.. you… I hate it jess. I really hate it. I can’t even defend you without the possibility of them twisting it into some malicious rumour making everyone hate me.”   
I searched his eyes for a second. He was really angry. And.. I guess a little scared. He looked nervous as if this was a whole new experience. Then I remembered that he had probably been through this too many times to be able to handle it anymore. I reached up and kissed his lips gently, hoping to convey all the support I wanted to offer him. He pulled away and rested his chin on my forehead. “I love you so much.” He murmured into my hair. I suddenly felt him reach behind me and pick me up. Squealing a little, I realised he was sitting me on the counter. I giggled and looked straight into his eyes. He pushed between my legs and held my hands. “I really don’t know where I’d be without you Jess.” He said tucking a loose big of hair behind my ear. My heart fluttered as our faces moved slightly closer. “You’d be a multimillionaire living a peaceful, un disturbed life of luxury” I pointed out laughing.  
“Ehehe true.. but it’d be lonely.” He said quietly.

I smiled. “I think I have you all sussed out Hiddleston.” I said cheerily.

He laughed and pulled back slightly. “What do you mean by that?” He chuckled nervously. I smiled up at him. “Your scared of being lonely. Aren’t you?” I said sweetly. He looked taken aback. "Uh no.. not really.. actually.. maybe I am. Is that such an irrational fear to have though?” He asked. I laughed. “It is perfectly rational my dear. And it may even be cured soon.” I gave him a little peck on the lips. “How so?” He asked coyly.

“Because whether you like it or not- I am not leaving your side.”   
Tom pulled himself very close.  
“I’d be much happier inside you though” he whispered in his husky British accent. I felt that bloody fire sensation again. Damn him. I kissed him again and pulled away. “Save me for dessert.” I winked and he pulled away, letting me down.  
“Oh I intend to dear.” He said with a grin, giving my bum a little tap. I giggled and pulled out two plates.

But whatever Toms intentions were.. well I never found out. By the time we plated up food it was ten o clock and full from food and wine, I fell asleep on Tom halfway through Star Wars the Phantom Menace - much to Toms upset.   
We had built a little comfy fort on the floor of his living room, making a massive bed out of roll out mattresses, duvets and pillows. It was the comfiest thing I had ever sat on in my life and it’s no surprise I fell asleep curled up against Toms outstretched body, who was sat upright, using the sofa as a back rest. He was like the best hot water bottle ever. I wrapped half my body around his waist and legs and snuggled under the blanket, inhaling his scent and falling into the best sleep of my life.

\--

“Ughhh shut up..” I groaned. Something had woken me up and as I blearily fumbled round in the dark, I realised it was coming from above me. Pulling my head out from under the duvet I discovered Tom fast asleep, his head lolling on the front of the sofa, his arms crossed and eyes firmly shut. The sound that had awoke me was coming from him. He wasn’t snoring exactly but it was as if he had something like mucus or something in his windpipe and needed to cough. I’d never been a light sleeper so found it odd that it had woken me up. Looking round for a solution I then felt an idea coming on. Silently giggling to myself, I slowly sat up trying as hard as I could to not disturb him. I reached for Toms phone and took a picture, then sent it to our production group chat. Then as it vibrated with replies I had another idea. I turned the phones internet off to stop notifications and chuckled as i put my plan into action.

I lifted the duvet slightly and peered at how Tom’s legs were positioned. 

Perfect .. I thought to myself.

They were spread slightly, giving me just enough room to kneel in-between. Chuckling as I felt his leg hair brush against my smooth ones, I knelt between his legs and paused. He stirred a little at the duvet moving but didn’t wake. I stared down at his boxers. I gulped. He looked massive. His bulge was rounded, pushing the white fabric of his Calvins so it was almost strained. I sighed as I thought of all the things he could do to me with his penis. Shaking the thought from my head, I quickly got my phone as well as his.  
Holding them both in my hand, I turned the sound off Toms but set vibrate on. Then balancing his phone on his bulge I prayed he wouldn’t wake. He made a face as if his body recognised the movement around him but yet he still didn’t stir. Thanking whoever for making Tom a heavy sleeper, I then positioned my head over his crotch, so it looked like I was giving him a blow job. Then getting my phone, I rang his cell. It buzzed to life and started vibrating heavily on his crotch. I bobbed my head up and down to give the illusion I was sucking him off and I finally heard him stir above me.

“Woah Jess what.. what’s going on..ugh.. oh.. oh..well.. this is a pleasant surprise to wake up to.. wait my boxers are still on.. how.. what?” I laughed at his confusion and pulled up. He looked down and realised what I’d done. He chuckled and lay his head back on the sofa. “You’re a little minx you know that” he said and curled his arms round my waist. I sat up and straddled him instead, pushing my pyjama clad torso to his topless, warm chest. He felt like marble underneath my touch as I rested my hands on his chest. I waited for him to wake up fully and he coughed finally clearing his throat. “Thank God for that.” I said and closed my eyes happily. He sat up. “What?” He asked intrigued. I giggled into his skin and kissed his chest. “You were making a funny noise and it kept me up.” Tom pushed me up and stared into my eyes. “So you stimulated my penis into waking me up?” He said in disbelief. I giggled and lay my head back down. “You should wake me up more often.” He chuckled and ran his hands up and down my back. I sighed into him.

“I do hope you didn't start something you can’t finish.. spy.” He murmured laying his head back. I giggled and started kissing his perfectly sculpted jugular. My hands explored his chest as I moved my kisses down his body.

Shuffling back I moved further down his body until my mouth was close to his boxer waistline. I squeezed his penis from outside of his boxers and felt it stiffen.

The darkness surrounded us and I felt him pull his head back up and run his hands through my hair. He raised his bum off the ground as I slowly pulled his boxers down.

I gasped as his length sprang out. It was huge. I looked at it and back at him, making dead eye contact through the dark.

He smiled darkly. “Too big a challenge spy?” He spat and smirked.

My hands trailed up his inner thigh, moving closer to his crotch. Then without warning I ducked and slipped his head into my mouth. I heard him gasp inwards and his fingers pulled slightly on my hair. I looked up darkly into his eyes as I delicately swirled my tongue around his swollen head.

His eyes filled with lust as he tried restraining himself. I continued the circular motion as my other hand fondled his balls softly and He made a deep primal noise as I withdrew my mouth. I licked the underside of his shaft then took my finger and slowly followed the wet track my tongue had left.

“Am I handling the challenge well?” I asked seductively and curled my hand gently round his shaft. Whilst pumping it slowly he looked at me and groaned, his abdomen muscles tensing and relaxing with every pump action from my hand. I leant down and licked the tip as I saw little beads of pre cum. I felt the saltiness hit my tongue and smiled as Tom watched me.

“I want you to beg for it.” I tried saying sexily and he raised his eyebrow.

“You’re here to do as I say… spy” he stammered out between breaths.

I shrugged.

“Your loss then.” I said and slowly started climbing of his lap.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me down. “You stay right there.” He hissed and gave me a deadly stare. “Okay.” I said softly and kissed his neck.

“Okay.. what?” Tom said sharply.

“Okay sir.” I said submissively feeling myself slowly turning on underneath his touch. 

I kissed my way back down his naval and once again put my mouth around his penis. I took in his length and kept moving my mouth up and down, letting my tongue graze the skin. Tom was straining under the building pressure and as I gripped the base and moved my hand up and down, he seemed to be building up slowly to an orgasm. 

I loved the feeling of control I had over him as he moaned underneath my touch.

His breathing increased rapidly his head lolling back in pleasure and his hand roaming my back and hair as I tried sucking every last inch of him. His primal moans seemed to intensify and he started gasping quickly.

“I think… I think I’m going to cum” he panted as his body shaked slightly.

I kept taking him deep, feeling his velvet skin get wetter with the mix of my spit and his salty pre cum. Torturing him even more, I started to make little moans as I took his length, holding the base slightly with one hand then cupping his balls with the other. “I.. I want you to take it all..” he murmured as he moaned and writhed in pleasure. Then as I pumped and sucked faster, his muscles tightened and released and I quickly made sure I caught all of his cum. He moaned out in pleasure, pulling his hands into fists around my hair. Staring at him intensely eye to eye I swallowed as he writhed in pleasure and orgasmed.

He panted and I climbed further up him, kissing his chest and holding on to him tightly.  
He finally threw his head back and closed his eyes.   
“I think that was the best blow job I’ve ever received.” He panted.   
I laughed darkly. “That’s what you get when you pay for the best.. sir.” I purred in his ear. He chuckled and kissed me deeply, beads of sweat forming on his chest as it’s falling and rising slowed. We kissed passionately for a couple minutes and then I slowly climbed off of his lap. Wriggling back into his boxers, he lay down flat next to me and we hugged each other tightly as we both drifted off to sleep.

It was honestly the best sleep of my life. I lay there curled up next to Tom,his arms tight around me as he breathed steadily into my hair. He smelt amazing as his biceps moved with my chest. Although it was a dreamless sleep, the sleep was a dream itself.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 950 hits?!?!?  
> If I hit 1000 I might actually lose my shit and throw a party (your all invited) 
> 
> Special shoutout to Thewoman81 who gave me this idea a while a go......
> 
> This ones for you!
> 
> (I think that's slowly becoming my catchphrase) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> XxX

  
The next couple of days were perfect. Tom decided to have a break from his morning jogs because of the cold and rain that hammered down.

To my glee this meant that we could spend most mornings curled up together in his massive comfy bed.

We had spent a day decorating the house and it had really put me in a Christmassy mood. The tree had arrived and we put it in the corner of the lounge. I bounded over to it, carrying boxes of decorations. “Tom!” I called excitedly. He strolled in with two mugs of tea and set them down. He grinned.

“Time to rock around the Christmas tree?” He asked and I groaned at his lame pun. He chuckled and we started placing different baubles and decorations on the fir branches. We then just had the star to put on the top. We both looked at it.  
“You should put it on.” I said and passed it to him. He shook his head. “You’re the guest.” He said sweetly.

I laughed.”"No it’s your house, your tree, your Christmas. Please. Or I’ll make you.”

Tom crossed his arms. “Oh really? How? I’d love to find out….” I groaned and tossed him the star. “Okay, okay… I’ll put the flipping star up.” He stretched and placed it on. It wobbled and fell off. “Ehehe looks like we both get a go then.” He remarked, picking up the star and handing it to me. I shook my head “you did that on purpose!” I said with a laugh and placed the star on the top- where it stayed.

With five days to go until Christmas Eve, we met up with Luke in a little café. It was a very hipster styled hangout but the coffee was honestly the nicest I’d ever tried. The staff were also extremely friendly but non invasive so it was even better. Luke had greeted us both excitedly in a dorky Christmas jumper, that his girlfriend had apparently made him wear. We ordered our drinks and sat down waiting for them to be delivered to our table.

Luke ran through plans for after Christmas, including the dates we flew back and shooting schedules. Then as our drinks were delivered he said thanks to the waitress and put his diary away. Pushing his glasses up his nose he leaned forward.

“Now I have three pieces of exciting news.” I chuckled and Tom raised his eyebrow, taking a sip of his tea. “Do three bits of bad news also accompany?” He said and I giggled.

Luke threw Tom a condescending look then took a sip of his Latte.  
“Well then I guess for your rude interruption I’ll give Jessica her her piece of news first.” He pulled a face and stuck his tongue out at Tom.  
“I think you two are secretly an old married couple.” I laughed and Tom poked me in the ribs. I squealed and the waitress gave us a curious look. Feeling slightly embarrassed we quieted down. “Well Jess… I had an interesting call with a friend from Conde Nast media company.. have you heard of it?”  
I shook my head as I swallowed my tea. Luke continued.  
“They own all the big magazines and media platforms.. GQ,Cosmpolitan etc etc.”

I nodded realising who they were.

“Well they’ve asked to book you for the February edition of Vogue. You’ll be doing an interview and photo shoot. I think it’s Valentine’s Day themed so you’ll obviously be asked lots of questions about Tom and I’m very sure the photo shoot will be quite.. bold...if you get my angle.”

I froze.

Tom looked at me and laughed. Luke looked concerned. “Jess… Jess are you okay?” He asked softly.

Tom continued laughing. “Ehehehe I think she’s speechless.”  
I put my hand to my mouth in shock.  
“Vogue… want to interview.. me?” I asked incredulously.

Luke and Tom laughed at me. “I’m pretty sure you’re their first choice as well. You have a week to decide if you want to do it, then they’ll ask someone else. Probably a Kardashian or someone else like that, they’re always available.” Luke said happily.  
I looked back at him. “Oh my gosh tell them I agree. Totally. I’m down for it.”  
Tom laughed. “You seem very excited.” He said shaking his head.

I hugged him happily and pulled back. “I used to read vogue all the time. I’d imagine having to do an interview or article but I knew it would never be real.. I’d never think it could’ve actually happened… is.. is this real?”  
Luke laughed. “I hope it’s real, or I’ve just wasted time talking to a stranger for half an hour of my time.”  
I raised my cup in his direction. “I’d never have gotten this with Lydia. I owe this to you.” I said and toasted him with my glass.  
He shook his head and waved me down. “Just doing my job Jess, your paying me after all! Now Tom, your news.”  
Tom leant forward as Luke pulled out a sheet of paper.  
“This is the list of celebrities who have agreed to the fundraiser, the ones highlighted are yet to confirm but the rest have cleared their diaries. We have also had confirmation to use the hall you were interested in.”  
I looked at Tom. “What fundraiser?” I asked him gently.  
“For UNICEF.” He replied, busy reading the list. I looked at Luke for further explanation.  
“Toms an ambassador for UNICEF. He’s organised a charity fundraiser in London at the end of January, for a load of celebrities and people who can afford the ludicrous ticket prices.”  
Tom smirked. “They’re not ludicrous prices, they're at that price for a good reason.” He said and continued reading.  
“People are also auctioning themselves off. Like auctioning off the opportunity to go on dates, have a hug or kiss etc.”  
I looked at Tom even more in love with him.

“You organised that?” I asked proudly.

Tom put the sheets of paper down. 

"I can’t take all the credit, Luke’s been a massive help.” He said modestly and Luke scoffed. “It was all your doing mate, don’t let anyone else take the credit.” 

I leant into Tom and he put his arm around me, stroking my lower back. “So where can I buy a ticket?” I asked interested. Tom pulled his arm away and looked sheepish. I heard Luke chuckle and look down. “What…?” I asked slowly.

Tom looked at me and held my hand. “I uh.. I may have already signed you up.”  
I shrugged. “That’s brilliant! Why do you look like I’m about to slap  you?!” I laughed and looked at Luke.  
“Because he also signed you up for the auction.”  
I paused then giggled.  
“That’s amazing! What do I have to do?” I asked enthusiastic.

Tom breathed out with relief. “I’ve said that one of the prizes is a date with me and you, fully paid at some fancy restaurant somewhere. I didn’t want to auction you off for a kiss. Those lips are for me only.” He smirked darkly and kissed me deeply. I moaned a little into his mouth and got lost in the feeling of his tongue slowly dancing with mine.  
“Uh.. guys I’m still here.”  
We pulled apart laughing at a slightly embarrassed Luke.  
“Didn’t you say there were three pieces of good news?” I asked keenly and Luked leaned forward.  
“Yes. I probably shouldn’t discuss this somewhere so public but I couldn’t hold it in anymore.”  
Me and tom looked at each other and leaned in.

Luke cleared his throat. “Well.. you both know the oscar nominations aren’t announced until march?” Me and Tom nodded and he looked just as confused as I did.  
“Well there’s one category that’s picked a couple months before for logistical and presentation reasons, and that’s the lifetime achievement award. And you’ll never guess whose been awarded the Oscar.”  
I felt anticipation shiver through me. “Who?” I asked quietly.  
“David.” Luke whispered and I gasped excitedly. Luke put his finger on his lips. “Shh you cannot tell Anyone. It’s important no one else knows. Especially David. He cannot know until we surprise him with the news.”  
I nodded solemnly with a massive smile. If anyone truly deserved that award it was David. “Hang on Oscar winners are kept tightly secret… how do you know?” Tom asked chuckling and leaning back. Luke giggled. “Because the academy contacted me asking if you two would present him with his award.”  
Me and Tom looked at each other with our mouths hanging open wide. “We.. we would be honoured.” I said quietly gobsmacked.  
Tom scratched his chin thoughtfully. “So will we have to do a speech?” He asked keenly. Luke nodded. “Yes, you can either write one yourself and have it approved by the academy or let them write one for you. It can’t be any longer than two minutes but the choice is up to you.”  
“I think I’d prefer it if we wrote it.. if Jess doesn’t mind of course.” I looked at him enthusiastically. “I’d love to. It’s much better if we write it ourselves. It’s the least we could do.”  
Luke slapped his legs, “well that’s that sorted then!” He said cheerfully.

Tom stood up, “I just need the bathroom, be right back.”

As soon he was out of sight I turned to Luke. “I need your help.” I said desperately. Luke chuckled. “I am at your disposal” he said and nodded.  
“I can’t think of a single thing to get Tom. I’m so stuck, I only have a few days and-“  
Luke laughed loudly. “I should’ve known! Yes he’s not the easiest to buy for.. never says what he wants or asks for anything.”  
I threw my hands in the air. “It’s so frustrating! I’ve asked him and he keeps telling me not to buy anything!!” I looked around as Luke continued laughing. “I guess that does make things difficult… hm he was looking at this drone thing in America a few months ago? Does that help?” He replied. I smiled. “Literally anything helps Luke, send me a link and I’ll order it as soon as I get home.”  
Luke chuckled. “My pleasure… you know the only thing he really looks forward to is seeing his mum. I think that’s a present in itself, because he’s away so much you know?”  
I felt guilt flood my cheeks and Luke realised what he’d said. “Oh.. I didn’t mean it like that, he’s obviously ecstatic to have you stay Christmas. He wouldn’t shut up about you all week on messenger.” I laughed.

“I know.. I just feel guilty for stopping his plans… unless…” I paused.  
“Unless what?” Luke asked slowly.  
“Luke do you have Diana’s number?” I asked quickly.  
Luke whipped out his phone and I quickly started copying the number. “Quick he’s coming.” Luke whispered hurriedly. I finished typing and we both hid our phones as Tom returned. We looked up at him innocently and he eyed us suspiciously. He turned to me. “You may not have a won a golden Globe but your still not a good liar” he said mimicking my voice sandwiched echoing the way i had caught him out a couple days ago.

I glared at him jokingly. “For your information he was giving me the vogue email address I have to contact.” I quickly lied. He raised his hand and laughed. “Okay, okay.. I give in. By the way are you guys nearly finished? The waitresses stood by the counter were taking pictures and you know what it’s like when pictures are uploaded…” he started, staring at the the two girls who quickly turned away. Me and Luke quickly downed the last dregs of our drinks then we headed off into Toms car.

The next day I awoke especially early, ready to put the plan I had formed into action. I ran to the window and threw open the curtains cheerily. Tom stirred and I ran back over to the bed. “Your up unusually early.” Tom muttered and stretched. I bent over him and kissed him quickly. “It’s a beautiful day, why don’t you go for a run?” I said sweetly.

He chuckled and stroked my lower back. “I might almost think your trying to get rid of me.” He said sitting up slightly. I lay my head in his lap and looked up into his face. I put my hand up to his cheek and cupped it gently. “I just really want you to go for a run.” I said and smiled again.

He raised his eyebrow. “Okay, your definitely trying to get me out. What’s going on?”  
I sighed dramatically. “Okay.. okay.. you caught me.. I was.. I was going to try and cook you breakfast. I wanted to surprise you.. you know?” I said pouting slightly.  
Tom chuckled. “Hmm..perhaps I will go for a run then. Only a quick one. You have thirty minutes maximum. I expect a three course breakfast when I get back.” He smiled and kissed my forehead. Standing up, I lay on the bed and watched him change into loose jogging clothes. “I like what I see.” I said cheekily, watching his chest strain against the soft material of his top. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. “I like what I see to.” I giggled and wrapped the duvet round me. He tied his trainers, came over and tickled me gently. I laughed, trying to bat him away but it was no use. He tackled me into the sheets and I couldn’t breathe from the ticking. He pulled back eventually breathlessly. “I want a kitchen left when I get back” he murmured and stroked my calves.  
He kissed my thigh gently. “I also.. want you in bed, in your prettiest underwear.. it’s about time I got to unwrap my prize..” he looked at my primally, his eyes darkening as he backed out the room.  
Although me and Tom had shared the same bed, we were yet to actually fuck. It frustrated me a little but We were always too tired and fell asleep or Tom just didn’t feel the moment was right. He was such a romantic, he really wanted it to be special for me.. but really I just wanted him.

I heard the front door slam and I jumped into action, laughing at how gullible he had been. I grabbed my phone and sat up against the headboard, swamping the duvet around me. I clicked on Diana’s number and felt the nerves hit my stomach. Swallowing nervously, I clicked call and raised the phone to my ear.

It rang for a long time and I soon started considering hanging up when-

“Hello?” A kind, soft woman’s voice picked up. I paused for a second, really fighting the urge to hang up.  
“Hello?” Diana asked again.

“Hi!” I replied quietly, very very nervous now.

“Hello, Sorry I don’t recognise the number! Who’s this?”

I paused.

“Um.. I don’t think you know me.. but uh. Is this Diana?”

The lady chuckled. “Yes doll, this is Diana.”

I smiled. “This… this is Jessi-“

The lady screamed down the phone and I quickly pulled the phone from my ear.

“Oh goodness! Jessica honey! Is that really you?”

I giggled. “Uh yes.. I’m Jessica I’m.. I’m.. Toms friend.”

The lady paused. “Girlfriend you mean, Toms girlfriend” she said enchantedly.  
I hesitated then giggled.  
“Yeah.. I.. I guess you could call me that. Sorry I’m kinda nervous..” I giggled off.

Diana laughed loudly. “Oh sweetheart there is no need to be nervous! I’ve been waiting to meet you for ages now! This is great!!”

“You’ve.. you’ve been waiting to talk to me?” I asked in disbelief.

“Why yes! Tom hadn’t stopped messaging and calling me about you! Oh darling this is amazing… how are you? Is Tom treating you well? He hasn’t scared you off yet has he? Haha”

We spoke for what seemed like hours, I came to love Diana and really couldn’t wait to meet her in person. We were on the subject of Tom when he asked where he was. I paused and giggled.  
“I uh… I actually tricked him out of the house so I could speak to you.. he’s out running and uh.. doesn’t know I actually have your number.” Diana giggled.  
“Why on earth would you do that, Lovely?”  
I grinned.  
“I uh.. I feel really bad stealing Tom away… he always goes on about you and his sisters and loads of people have told me how much spending Christmas with you means to him… and I feel kinda guilty so was wondering…” I took a breath. “Would you.. uh would you like to come and surprise Tom on Christmas? Maybe arrive for Christmas Eve or something?”

The line went quiet and I began to get worried. I listened out and heard slight ruffling.  
“Um hello?” I asked slowly, getting more worried by the second.

“Oh Jessica.” Diana suddenly sobbed. I was wary.  
“Um.. I’m still here. Everything alright?”

I heard laughter. “Oh everything is more than alright dear. I… that’s very thoughtful of you darling. I would be more than happy to come and join you.”  
I smiled with relief. “Phew! I had hoped you’d agree! I wasn’t sure whether you’d want to!” I said honestly.  
I could hear Diana wiping a tear away. “You know I really can’t wait to meet you Jessica. I think your perfect for him already! And I haven’t even met you!”  
I nearly cried.  
“That’s.. that’s so lovely of you. I can’t wait to meet you to!” I said with glee.  
“Now I won’t be able to make Christmas Eve as I told the grandkids I’d see them to bed, but I could make it for Christmas dinner? Around about one o clock?”  
I felt on top of the world. “Yes one o clock will be amazing! Please don’t tell tom though! I really want it to be a surprise!”  
“My lips are sealed darling! Oh I can’t wait to meet you!! This will be amazing!”  
We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sat on the bed ecstatic. I couldn’t wait to meet Diana. And I couldn’t wait to see Tom’s face when she arrived.  
I heard the door crack open. I felt relieved that I had hung up before Tom had returned.  
Then I thought.  
Shit. Tom had returned. And there was no bacon. Thinking quickly, I sprinted into the shower and turned it on. Stripping quickly, I jumped into the hot water and started singing loudly, giving the illusion that I had been in there for some time. I quickly rubbed shampoo in my hair and rinse it out so there were bubbles and started applying body wash as the door knocked.  
“Jessica! You in there?”  
I giggled. “Yes Tom!”  
He chuckled. “Where’s my bacon… spy?”  
I groaned. “Oh sorry babe! I completely forgot! I was on the phone to Charlie.. then decided I needed a shower!”  
I heard a sigh on the outside of the door. “Well good girls don’t forget. Do they?”  
I stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around me. “No sir.” I replied, feeling slightly flustered. The door burst open and a topless Tom strode in like a predator. He just had his running shorts left on and I could see beads of sweat grip to his abs and chest. I looked him up and down and smiled, gripping the towel tighter to hide my lust. “Why hey there sexy.” I said teasingly. Tom feigned anger and marched over to me furiously. Slamming me into the side of the shower, he kissed me hungrily, smashing his lips on mine and pushing his tongue forcefully into my mouth. As he seemingly devoured me, his arms pinned mine above my head. I moaned into his mouth as he took his spare hand and ripped off my towel, leaving me shivering from both the cold and his touch. He pulled his mouth away and looked me up and down. Gripping me under my thighs, he lifted me against the wall, kissing me roughly again. I could feel his chin grazing mine as my legs wrapped around him, desperate to bring him closer. He pulled his mouth away and slowly but my lip tugging it gently. I moaned and he put his mouth to my ear. I could feel his lips graze it and his voice sounded dark. “I wanted my bacon.. you little bitch.”  
I chuckled into him at his comment when he suddenly dropped my legs, so I was stood again. I looked up at him about to protest, when he slammed his hands against the wall, hitting just beside my head. He leaned menacingly into my face, looking deep into my eyes. “Do I look like I’m joking around?” He snarled slowly. I shook my head and bit my lip. “No sir.”  
Tom grabbed my head and kissed me even more roughly, trying to convey his anger. “Are you sorry?” He asked his voice hinting danger. I nodded. “Of course sir.” I said seductively and went to bring his hips closer to mine gently. He slapped my wrists and pinned my hands above my head again. “I don’t think you are sorry.. I think you need to be taught a lesson. Don’t you!” I said nothing. “DON’T YOU!” He snarled loudly against my ear. I nodded meekly. “Yes.” I paused as he raised an eyebrow. “Yes.. sir.” I corrected myself.  
He looked up at the shower head and laughed quietly. Turning it on, the water hit us, it was warm and pleasant and Tom kissed me sweetly. I wondered if he was perhaps joking about the whole punishment thing when I screamed in shock. Tom had leapt away from me, turning the dial as he did, sending a strong steady stream of freezing water down my body. I tried following him, running quickly from under the shower. But wit his strong arms, Tom pinned my back against the wall and in one swift movement, positioned the shower so the water fell straight onto my vulnerable naked body. “You will stay there until I tell you to move.” Tom said sharply. I winced under the power his voice had over my body. He kicked my feet apart and told me to keep my arms above my head. He took a step back and admired my body, taking in the way it was so easily weakened by the cold. I was freezing, the cold water was unlike anything I’d felt before, it was so relentless and unforgiving. I felt my nipples stiffen from the cold as the blood rushed to them. Tom smirked and stared at them. He reached up, barely flinching as the cold hit his well defined arms. He put his hands to my nipples and squeezed gently, I moaned as they sensitively reacted to his touch. He massaged and nipped them, trying to get a bigger reaction from me. But due to the cold, I started being unaffected by his fondling. He smirked again. “You’re a tough one to crack Jessica” he hissed quietly. I felt heat rising through me as he lowered his body. He kneeled in front of me, still unaffected by the cold. He looked up at me and I almost came right there. His blue eyes hit mine and I instantly brought my hands down, running them through his hair, trying to pull his face closer to my vagina. He instantly flipped and threw his hands on mine, standing up and pushing me further into the wall. “Did I say you could move, spy?” He asked roughly. “I was going to pleasure you but seeing as your being so… naughty… it looks like I’m going to have to deny you my cock again.” I groaned and he leaned closer. “Ahh.. does that upset my little slut. I wish they could see you now… trembling under my touch… begging for me to fuck you hard until you breaks they wouldn’t believe how dirty you are.” He spat the words into my ear and I did indeed tremble under him. I couldn’t believe how fucking sexy he was being. This was like another side and I wished he would bring it out more often. I moaned as he lowered his body again, kneeling on the floor, his face eye level with my navel. He whipped his runin shorts and threw them out of the shower. His penis exposed and hard, he grabbed it and started pumping it hard. He looked up at me and I looked down at the pleasure starting to etch on his face. “Let me touch you.” I whispered gently and he laughed through his panting. “You.. lost that.. uh.. privilege when you didn’t cook breakfast.”

He then suddenly leant forward and licked the skin below my belly button all the way to theirs of my vagina. He my eyes closed as I felt his tongue dart in my folds and find my clit. He started circling again, building up the pressure and tension I could feel running through my thighs. I needed to touch him, to do something with my hands but it was all part of my ‘punishment.’  
I moaned as he sucked harder around my pulsating clit, stimulating it further, bringing me closer to ecstasy with every touch of his tongue. As my eyes rolled back in to my head, I listened to the the sound of Tom pleasuring himself, his pants and groans as his balls and rock hard penis slapped against each other, the sound bouncing off the shower tiles as he worked closer and closer to a climax. He then suddenly stood and pushed me around, the cold water falling harshly onto my back, making me arch with pleasure. My pussy felt on fire from Toms expert touch and I felt him take one hand from his penis and push it into my folds. He kept it there for a couple seconds, feeling my pussy juices soak it. He continued stroking himself as I moaned around his finger. I craved more and backed my bum closer to his penis, trying to rub the head against my clit. He pushed me away and span me back towards him. He stared into my eyes and grabbed my face with both hands. Cupping my face he kissed me roughly, takin my breath away as he ran his tongue across my lips. I looked up at him and bit my lip as he took a hold of my waist. He looked so handsome.. the water running down his face, caressing every frown line and dimple, the water collecting at his sharp cheekbones and dripping slowly down his defined chest. As our breathing felt into the same rhythm, I bravely dared lower my hands and touch his chest. I traced his ab lines and moved my hands around the soft wet skin. I could feel his penis inches away from my pussy and I needed him. I looked back at him, his eyes never leaving my face. He kissed me again, but slower this time and I thought he was going to leave me like that.  
But to my surprise he lifted me up and breathlessly I looked down into his longing face. “Tom?” I whispered quietly.  
“Fuck it” he said sexily and I kissed him as he pulled us both out of the shower.

Our wet bodies hit the sheets of Toms bed and I climbed onto his lap. We kissed hungrily and our hands searched each other’s bodies, pulling every inch of each other closer, trying to mould ourselves into one. The water had made him smell even better and as he sweated I wanted to bathe myself in him. I could feel his pre cum graze my inner thigh as my own wet juices soaked onto his lap. His hands rested onto my hips as I sat just in front of his still erect penis.  
“Are you sure you want this?” He said sternly and I raised an eyebrow. “Just fuck me already Hiddleston” I said and kissed him sweetly. He leant over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom packet. I tore it off him. “Let me do this” I said sexily and he lay his head back. I looked into his eyes and slowly ripped the packet open with my teeth, seductively keeping eye contact. The condom came out and I shuffled back on his lap. Bending over his penis, I slowly rolled it down, making sure it was on properly.  
Taking advantage of his exposed cock, I put my lips round it and fucked it with my mouth, sucking it and licking it quickly. Tom started panting and huffing. I massaged his balls gently and I could feel the restraint as he held back from orgasming right there. I pulled away and he took advantage. He grabbed me and flipped me over. He leant over me and kissed me from my lips all the way down to my pussy, marking me as his.  
He looked at me darkly. “Your mine.” He said and rested his hands on my breasts. He tugged on them harshly and I groaned. “I think it’s time I finally took what’s rightfully mine.” He growled and pushed my legs apart. Angling himself he slowly pushed his way into me. I gasped as he stretched me and I felt myself tighten around him.  
“Your so tight.” He painted as he pulled me closer. I moaned loudly as he pushed all the way in. I felt like a virgin again as he stayed there a couple seconds, letting my body adjust to him. He was much bigger than anything I’d had before. He leaned over me, sucking my neck as he slowly pulled out again.  
Then without warning he slammed into me hard, causing me to make a loud primal moan. My finger curled round his shoulder blades and my back arched as he continued pulling out and slamming back into me. We fell into a stray rhythm, my body fully adjusted to him, as if we were made for each other. I scratched my nails into his back as he groaned and puffed, his breathing increasing. Our hearts panted against each other's and I looked st Tom intensely. "Faster." I breathed into his ear and he propped himself up, pushing even further into me. As our groans and moans increased, Tom sped up slamming into me, every thrust Filling me with ectsay. I felt myself climaxing and my fingers wrapped round the sheets. "I.. I think I'm going to cum.." I breathed my cheeks hot. Tom nodded as he thrusted into me. Our groans grew and the fire raged through my pussy as I finally burst into the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced. Hearing my cries of pleasure, I felt Tom harden and stop thrusting as he came fiercely, pleasure streaming through every crevice on his face and in every moan of his vocal cords. We rode out the orgasm together, our breathing slowing and he finally pulled out, leaving me feel empty. 

Tom breathed out looking down at my naked post coital body. He leant down and kissed me roughly, then lay back, trying to catch his breath. I lay down beside him and we panted together, exhausted from pleasure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time I hear you say!! 
> 
> Things are probably going to get even more smutty from here on in so if smut isn't your thing then uh.. well you'll have to put up with it or leave :'-( 
> 
> Also just to give you a little Loki fanfic update...  
> I've written a couple of chapters so It should be up early next week!
> 
> Love ya all!  
> XxX


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHHHAAATTTTT
> 
> I HIT 1000 
> 
> KINDA FREAKING OUT 
> 
> PARTY AT MINE Y'ALL ARE ALL INVITED!!!!
> 
> Hitting 1000 might not be a lot to others but for me it's kinda a big deal... I didn't think anyone would read this let alone a thousand!?
> 
> To thank you all, I've written this little smutty chapter! So I'll leave this here then put the chapter (that I was originally going to post anyway) up in a couple hours!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> THIS.IS.FOR.ALL.1022.OF.YOU
> 
> Xxx

We didn’t fall asleep, just laid there in silence, holding each other’s bodies tight. My boobs crushed against his bare chest as he pulled me tighter.

“Your definitely mine now.” Tom murmured into my hair.

“I can’t believe we waited so long.” I chuckled, my hands moving through his hair, relishing in the softness. Tom laughed and kissed me again.” It was worth it… although…”

"Although what?” I asked curiously.

“You got off lightly for not cooking my breakfast. You twisted me into pleasuring you instead.” He raised an eyebrow and spoke darkly. I giggled and smiled into his blue eyes.

"Oh I twisted you did I?” I asked quietly. He chuckled and brought me on to his lap. We kissed passionately for a couple minutes when he pulled away.

"I could go again you know…” I said seductively into his ear. He gripped my waist and looked at me longingly.

“As much as I’d love to stay here I have a few errands to run, do you think you can occupy yourself for a few hours?”

I pouted and crossed my arms. “Id much prefer you to occupy me .. sir.” I said and bit my lip.

He rolled his eyes and growled primally, flipping me over so I was laying down.

"You’ve just given me an excellent idea..” he said darkly.

I sat up suddenly but he pushed me down. I lay still as he leant over me. He had a wicked look in his eye and suddenly burst off the bed. Pulling on a shirt and tight jeans, I watched him dress slowly. “Ugh whatever am I going to do without you here.” I said feigning sadness.

He strode over to his white set of drawers and started rummaging through. “It’s time for your proper punishment darling.” He said sweetly and I instantly became intrigued.

I sat up and pulled the covers off me. “But I thought you had errands to run sir?” I asked with a giggle. He threw a dark look at me and I felt my thighs burst into flame.

He took out four ties and started walking over to me. Dropping the ties to the floor he grabbed the duvet and ripped it off me. I laughed and smiled widely but he did not return it. Instead he looked into my eyes intently and grabbed me roughly, pushing my back deep into the soft bed. “Tommmm..” I groaned chuckling. He held me down, his biceps straining through his tight shirt. “Stay still.” He ordered and I could feel myself turning on from the authority he had over me.

He grabbed a tie and started tying it tightly round my left ankle. He then took the second tie and did the same on my right ankle, slowly caressing his hands up my calves and just stopping below the burning sensation in my inner thighs. I started realising what he was doing as he took the end of the tie attached to my left foot and tied it tightly to the bedpost, tying me down.

“Ugh Tom… I have to go Christmas present shopping!” I giggled breathlessly. He finished tying my feet to the bedpost and moved to my arms. He took my wrist delicately holding it and sitting down on the side of the bed. He slowly tied the tie round it and kissed my fingertips.

"Then you should of thought of that before refusing to cook me breakfast. Shouldn’t you!” He bellowed down at me. I looked away.

“Yes sir.” I whispered timidly. He smiled and stood up admiring his work. My arms and legs were tied to each of the four bedposts, leaving me completely exposed. I couldn’t move or touch myself. He snarled and slowly touched my pussy lips with two fingers.

“Your going to stay here while I’m out. And your going to wait for me like this. Then when I get home, I’m going to claim you. You can spend your time thinking about how naughty you’ve been.” He said the words darkly, whilst pressing his two fingers harder against my pussy, making it wet. He suddenly drew them away, turned and left. I called after him laughing and hoping he was joking. But as the front door slammed shut, I realised how serious he was being.

I could feel the cool air drifting over my body and I suddenly felt very alone. He done a pretty decent job of tying the knots and even as I pulled I couldn’t budge them. I groaned aloud.

Not even Clara could free herself from this…. I was well and truly welded to the bed. My mind started imagining what Tom might have in store for me when he returned and I slowly started feeling myself getting very horny.

Before long I was craving someone to touch me, just to give me some relief. My pussy ached and I hated the fact I couldn’t even touch myself. It was torturous and as I glanced over at the alarm clock I groaned even more.

It had only been twenty minutes.

Trying to distract myself from my vulnerable state and growing need, I decided to count the little swirls of plaster in the ceiling and within fifteen minutes I fell asleep.

 

"Ehehe why you really are sleeping beauty, aren’t you…”

My eyes flew open.

Looking down my body to the doorway, my eyes landed on Tom who was standing smugly, leaning against the door frame. Crossing his arms he gazed at my nakedness longingly.

"You know I’ve been waiting for this all day..Thinking about what’s waiting for me when I arrive home..”

I pulled the ties frustratingly.        “Tom come on this isn’t funny.” I said glaring back at him.

Tom stood up straighter and raised his eyebrow.

“Who’s this Tom? Is he your lover??… Do I have to punish you for betraying me.....spy? Do you know what the punishment is for betrayal? It will hurt. I can promise you that your screams will not be ones of pleasure.”

He licked his lips dramatically and his eyes darkened.

I internally groaned, knowing that he was now in Scars and Stings mode.

"Tom is a better lover than you’ll ever be.” I spat back at him, playing along.

Tom tutted and moved to the end of the bed. He gripped my ankles with both hands and leered over me chuckling softly. “Ah Clara I’ll soon change your mind sweetheart. You’ll soon be begging for my touch, my love... Me. Ehehehe You’ll be screaming my name.”

He paused and I tried wriggling from his grip. It was a poor attempt and he sniggered watching me struggle. He moved from the bottom of the bed and instead sat on the edge, his slim body leaning over me slightly.

He stroked my hair delicately and Pretending to be disgusted, I moved my head to the side, breaking eye contact.

As soon as my eyes landed on the far wall, my head was turned sharply upwards, so I was again looking into his eyes. “You will fall for me spy. But first you’ll tell me why the agency wants me. What do they want?”

I shook my head, remaining silent.

He snarled and stood, staring at me maniacally. “I SAID WHAT DO THEY WANT?” He suddenly roared and I winced slightly. He sneered and crouched by my ear.

“Aw is the little spy frightened? Does she need her mummy? Oh wait. I killed her! Ehehehe” he stood back up, waiting for my reaction with a smirk.

But when no reaction came, his grin fell and he looked sharply into my eyes.

“You tell me what I want to hear or I’ll rip the answer from your lips, then rip your pretty lips from your face and feed them to the dogs!” I raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds fun.” I snapped back sarcastically.

He growled and stood, then left the room. I smiled at my little victory, then tried listening out for him, wondering where he had gone. I heard the back door open, close then reopen- meaning he had gone outside and come back in. I wondered what on earth he was doing, then heard the freezer door slam. Hoping he was cooking food, I waited for him to come untie me.

He suddenly returned with a stony silence.

"It’s about time, I was getting comfortable again.” I said cheerily with a hint of sarcasm.

Tom swooped on me and shoved a gag round my mouth roughly. I could still breathe, but it felt horridly foreign and scratchy. Trying to move it around, I realised I couldn’t move my tongue to form words. Trying to speak, I became frustrated as only confusing sounds came out. I stared up at Tom accusingly and full of hatred.

He chuckled darkly. “The spy who was finally silent.” He said with a grin and looked up and down my body admiringly. He crouched by my ear again and I could feel his lips brush against my skin, his hot breath dancing on the surface. “You look delectable darling. Now the next time you talk, the first words will be pure betrayal. Your first words will be the answer to my question. Why the agency want me. I think I’ll give you a little incentive though. To help you… choose wisely.”

With that he took his hand and traced it round my nipple, making it hard. Bending down he suddenly procured two pegs. I looked at them fearfully and he chuckled. “But before I can begin giving you incentive… I need to finish punishing you.” He put a peg in each hand and slowly started opening them. Looking into my eyes, he lowered his hands and then all I felt was pain. He had clamped them on my nipples and they ached from the compression. My back arched in discomfort and I tried wriggling around, hoping they’d somehow budge. Tom laughed and held my shoulders down. “Shhhh my little dove. Now… the pain can go away…. If you just tell me about the agency…”

I gritted my teeth. It certainly was uncomfortable but the ache was manageable. I shook my head, showing him my defiance. He shrugged and removed the clips harshly, making me gasp.

Then reaching down he pulled one of my scarfs. I wanted to jokingly scold him for taking it, then remembered I was vocally limited. Wondering what he was going to do with it, I looked up at him searching his face. “I’ll soon get you to spill your secret Clara.” He said determinedly.

Leaning down, he grabbed my head roughly and pulled it up, giving him room to pull the fabric underneath and around my head, so I was blindfolded. I groaned, feeling even more vulnerable.

But yet, something about being submerged in darkness made me feel alive, more sensitive to Toms touch and more craving of his words. He had started lightly kissing my neck and he must’ve taken his shirt off, as I could feel his bare chest crushing down on mine. I tried moving my hands, breaking them free so I could touch him, pull him closer.. but I just couldn’t.. I was helpless- completely at his mercy.

I felt him pull away and his weight left the bed. Slightly nervous I heard him rustling through the draws next to the bed. He was obviously searching for a condom and my breathing started quickening as my thighs caught alight. I needed to relieve myself, I just needed to rub my clit or stimulate it with something… it was aching for Tom, aching badly. All of a sudden I felt a sharp cold sensation sting the skin just above my pussy. I breathed in sharply and my back arched from the shock.

I realised from the wet trail being left, that it was an ice cube. Not only that- Tom had it in his mouth and was slowly starting to trail it round my abdomen. I gasped at the cold sensation, making every inch of my body scream in pleasure. It was making me extremely wet down below and as Tom moved the ice cube closer and closer to my pussy I needed him to touch me.

I moaned, feeling his face glide over my body. I needed to run my hair through his hair, push his head down, to tease my clit.

“You don’t like being tied up do you Clara?” Tom murmured into my thigh as the ice cube slowly melted away.

He pulled away from my skin and I groaned as his voice penetrated somewhere deep inside. “Do you want me to touch you? To give you… release?” He asked slowly.

I could feel his eyes burn into my naked skin, sending my nerves into overdrive. I wanted him to touch me so bad, to give me release.

But shaking my head, I knew Clara would not give in.

Tom sighed exasperatedly. “I thought you were a fast learner.” He hissed annoyed. “You will lean eventually, what ever it might take” he added and pulled away from my skin.

Still blindfolded, I felt the ties around my feet loosening. Sighing out in relief, I hoped desperately Tom was letting me touch myself. The ties slackened and he instantly turned me on to my front. My pussy burning, I quickly tried grinding it against the duvet covers, hoping something, anything, would catch it and help me find release. I heard Tom take a sharp intake of breath then moaned as he pulled me up so I was kneeling.

“Did I sat you could move?” He said sharply, demanding I submit. I shook my head. He then took my hands, tying them behind my back tightly. He knelt on the bed behind me and I could feel the bulge from his trousers pressing up against my back. He grabbed my head and whispered into it slowly, each syllable turning me on even further. “As much as I enjoy you struggling to pleasure yourself… I haven’t finished yet.” He murmured slowly. I felt his hands move to my shoulders and he guided me down, so that my front lay on the duvet. He then positioned my knees, so that my bum was high in the air, giving him full access. I prayed he was about to take me from behind and I felt myself get wetter, my muscles aching and burning when-

SMACK

I yelped out, caught in surprise as a sharp sting of pain spread out across my bum. I could feel my body try pull itself away from Tom but his strong arms kept my front welded to the bed.

“Shall I tell you something.. Clara?” He asked placing both hands on either butt cheek. He started massaging them gently as he continued. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for you. Biding my time. Waiting to pounce?”

I shook my head and he slapped me hard again. I cried out but his smooth palm massaged it gently, soothing the sting. My breathing and heart rate increased as I anticipated what was coming. How many times was he going to hit me?

"I could’ve taken you right there in that wine cellar. Do you know how delicious you looked? All strung up like a pig for slaughter? I could’ve fucked you hard.. your screams would’ve shattered the wine bottles with the pleasure I would’ve given you… but I was kind. I let you go. But like the fool you are.. you came crawling back. Which tells me one thing. Do you know what that tells me Clara?” He asked menacingly, massaging my bottom harder, almost clawing it possessively. “It tells me that you secretly enjoy this. That you love me. Don’t you Clara? You love me and you don’t want to admit it. You know I played you. You knew I wasn’t actually in love with you. But you played along like the good little girl you are. You wanted me so you stayed… Isn’t that true Clara?”

I paused.

Tom had just used actual dialogue from the script. In fact, he had used the last written line in the script. David was still yet to decide how the plot would continue after this point. I could sense what Tom was doing. He wanted Clara to decide how this film ended. He knew I was so similar minded to Clara.. so absorbed in character that I would make the choice.

And In that moment I knew exactly what Clara would do.

I slowly nodded, showing Tom that I had completely submitted to his touch. It wasn’t his pain or cruelty that had shaped Clara. It was the fact that she had seen so much of herself in him. She didn’t love him. Not at all. But did she desire him? Yes. Of course she did. I knew Clara- like me- was easily emotionally hurt. Anything physical could be thrown at her, but emotionally she was very unstable. She knew she was fighting a losing battle and perhaps was even becoming attracted to her captor, even though he was truly evil.

Tom climbed behind me, kissing down my back. He then slapped me once more, fiercely this time, forcing a cry from my mouth. I trembled underneath him, waiting for the soothing feel of his palm, massaging away the pain. But it never came.

Instead Tom leant up and untied the scarf. I blinked as light flooded my vision and I was face to face with the headboard. Tom moved round and untied my hands so I could rest on them. I was now in a doggy style position awaiting Toms next move.

He circled around me and folded his arms. “It’s interesting you know…” he started.

“I just untied your hands and you did nothing. No fighting. No attempts on my life. Highly disappointing. I expected more from you.” He sighed and unbuckled his belt.

I could feel my pussy getting wetter as he circled it around his wrist. “I almost hoped you’d fight back actually. I like a little fire…. Ooh like the fire that burnt your mothers eyes out!! Ehehehe that was a fun time. Back then. When things.. had only just started. Back at the beginning when you weren’t…. what’s the word… ah… tame.”

I groaned out in protest as he called me tame. He chuckled and threw the belt aside. Stepping out of his jeans and boxers I could feel him press his tip up against my moist clit. He rubbed it up and down, teasing and taunting me as I moaned out in pleasure. He kissed up my back, his soft warm breaths leaving a warm trail down my spin and his hands firmly tossed me into a missionary style underneath him.

He was breathless and looked intently into my eyes. “Tell me you love me.” He sighed.

I paused then looked up at him intently.

“I love you.” I sighed, unsure whether the answer came from Clara or myself.

With that he kissed me roughly, his hands trailing up my inner thigh and then meeting my clit, which almost burst from his touch. “You don’t cum until I say. Understand?” He said possessively, his eyes ablaze.

I nodded and he slowly pushed in.

I moaned as my body adjusted to his girth, my muscles tightening and contracting with pleasure. Tom grunted and sighed as he pushed deeper into me, hitting a deep burning spot inside.

He stayed still for a little, relishing in my pleasure. With a primal moan he started thrusting slowly, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer with every push. I lay there looking up at him, my hands curled around the sheets as my boobs jolted back and forth from the power of his thrusts. I could feel the smooth skin of our legs rub together as if becoming one skin. “You… are….. mine.” Tom said roughly between gasps as he worked closer to an orgasm.

I moaned through my gag and I could feel Tom spurred on by my noises. “You belong to me… only… me… Beg for it you dirty little spy.. BEG FOR IT!” He said loudly.

Moaning and gasping with every thrust, He ripped off my gag and I coughed for air, my tongue feeling scratchy from the scarfs material.

He bent down and bit my lip, a glint in his eye. “Please… please.. sir let me… let me cum.” I moaned as he fondled my boobs, moulding them with his hands.

He chuckled evilly and stopped all of a sudden.

He drew out completely and stood away, looking down at my trembling body.

I sat up slightly. “Please… I need you.” I said breathlessly, the ache burning. I had been so close to an orgasm… and he had denied me. He was cruel. Too cruel.

He laughed and massaged my feet gently. “Tell me why the agency want me and I’ll oblige.” He said simply. I stared at him cruelly.

He shrugged and crossed his arms waiting for my reply. I sat up gently and edged towards the end of the bed, biting my lip and trying to entice him. For once it didn’t work and instead he stood boldly, awaiting my answer.

“I haven’t got all day Clara!” Tom said raising an eyebrow. I looked down at my hands and shuffled guiltily. “They…. Want you…. Because your linked to the deaths of civilians in Congo, Taiwan and Syria. You’ve sold weapons of mass destruction to rebels and are profiting from terror. You basically fund terrorists… you’ve killed at least thirty of our best agents and are generally just an all round twat.”

Tom leaped over and pushed me back into the bed, kissing me roughly, his lips urgently rewarding me for my treachery. He raised his head and smiled evilly. “Oh Clara…. Poor poor little Clara. Reduced to nothing less than a quivering mess beneath her enemy. I told you I would have you. I told you I’d get a betrayal from those lips. But I wonder…. Would you have done the same if you knew the real reason you were sent after me ehehehe.”

With that he thrusted back into me and pummelled deep inside. I hadn’t the chance to process his words and I didn’t really care. All I felt was him, his smell, his touch and his cock, thrusting hard into me, ripping me in two as he worked away. “Please sir.. I.. I.. Ohh… I need this sir.. please?” I begged him, panting.

"Not until I say.” Tom said sharply through gritted teeth as he continued driving deep into me, his balls and cock slapping against each other, filling the room with their sounds. Our moans intertwined as he thrusted into me hard.

His grip slackened and I took advantage, pulling his body close then flipping around so I was on top. He sat their breathless as I rolled my hips over his penis, grinding and pushing hard.

I rode him for what seemed like seconds before he growled and flipped me back on to my back. He pushed hard now, every grunt exerting his dominance and making me wetter. I felt him stiffen suddenly and with a strangled primal cry, he came extravagantly, pleasure streaming across his face as his grip tightened and he slowly continued thrusting his cock into me, pushing it right in, enjoying his orgasm.

“Cum.. for me… spy.” He said slowly, his moans echoing round the room. Hearing his moans set me on edge and I finally exploded, pleasurable waves of ecstasy rolling from my vagina up and through my stomach, making my back arch as I clawed him closer to me. We rode out our orgasm together, are moans slowly growing weaker as I trembled beneath him.

Tom collapsed on top of me and kissed my forehead. Pulling away he stood up and looked at me in the eyes.

“I love you.” He said exhaustedly and I couldn’t work out if he was still in character or not.

“That was fun.” I giggled coming out of character. Tom sensed this and his face slackened.

He lay down next to me and for the second time that day, we lay face to face, panting from fatigue.

"I was thinking..” he started and I leaned up on one arm.

“That the moment Clara and I part, I whisper ‘I love you’ then pull out a knife and slit her throat.”

I laughed.

“That would certainly be unexpected. I can picture it though. Ooh and then perhaps a man could walk in and it could be Mike….”

Tom sat up excitedly.

"And Mike could act all disgusted by the sight of blood.. but he simply hands a towel to Me so I can wipe my hands…”

“And then he could turn to you with a phone…”

“And I could say something that tells the audience I’m actually the head of the Agency… not some master villain.”

“And you were merely an invention to keep Clara away from the real world of espionage..”

“Ooh I like it…. So she was never really hunting anyone.. it was all a set up by the agency to keep her out the way…”

Me and Tom looked at each other and laughed.

We were so similar and I loved it. We worked so well together… I was really going to miss Scars and Stings.

“We’ll have to pitch the idea to David.. he might not like it… it doesn’t really set up anything for a sequel.” Tom said slowly.

“We could Skype him later?...If he’s still awake” he added. 

“Of course he’ll be awake its still the morning.”

“Eheheh look at the clock dove.”

I peered over his body and gasped.

"You left me tied up all day!! How long were you shopping for?”

He rolled over on to his back laughing. “I uh.. got slightly carried away.” I groaned and exasperatedly traced his ab muscles.

“No wonder I’m so hungry.” I laughed.

Tom stood quickly and searched for his phone. Clambering back on to the bed, he unlocked it. . “Takeaway?” He asked quickly and I laughed. “You know me so well.”

I chuckled and looked at the online menu.


	35. Chapter 35

  
“Oh yeah, you can’t go in the ensuite of the third bedroom by the way".Tom said in a matter of fact tone.

We were sat opposite each other at the table, surrounded by mountains of fried rice, noodles, chicken balls, satay skewers, sauces and basically nearly everything off of the Chinese menu.

“Okay now I’m really intrigued… I cant make any promises..” I said slyly, smiling up at him.

His eyes widened almost pleadingly. “Pleeeassee… it would break my heart if you went in there.”  
I frowned. “Aww Why??? You can’t just drop a bombshell like that and expect me not be be suspicious!” I giggled.  
Tom shrugged “I guess I’ll just have to lock it then. Im sure I have a key somewhere.” He tucked into some prawn fried rice with barbecue sauce as I delicately made a duck pancake. My phone vibrated suddenly and I picked it up eagerly.

‘Jessica, above is the link to that drone I mentioned. It’s the exact same model as the one back in LA! -Luke."

I squealed excitedly and clicked on the link.

Tom coughed and I looked up. “Who messaged you?” He asked interested.  
“Just Luke.” I replied happily, entering my bank card details and pressing pay.  
“Oh anything important?” Tom asked, slightly warily.  
“Hahaha no just organising the vogue shoot.” I quickly lied.  
“Hmmmm… whatever you say pet.” Tom said smirking, as if he knew I was Lying.  
“What is the time anyway? Care for a drink?” He said gesturing at a bottle of champagne.  
“Time to get a watch.” I said raising my eyebrows cheekily.

Tom chuckled.

“Time you got a better comeback.” He said winking.  
“Talking of watches, thanks to you I smashed mine.” 

I raised my hands innocently. “What do you mean ‘thanks to me?’ I haven’t touched your watch!” 

Tom sniggered. “I tripped when I went running and the face of my watch smashed.”  
I frowned. “Shit… did you hurt yourself?”  
He shook his head. “Hurt my pride more than anything I’m just glad no one was there to see it.”

We continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

Tom then paused and started unscrewing a cork from a bottle of champagne. “You know I’m really proud of you Jess.”  
I swallowed, then giggled dismissively.  
“No I’m being serious. You’ve thrown yourself into this film and the scenes that have come out of editing are incredible.”  
I smiled.  
“Thanks but I had the best teacher.” I said winking.

Tom laughed. “You don’t need me to teach you. You’re a natural.” He raised his glass, toasting me gently.  
“No you 100% helped Tom… like in Malibu when you helped me with facial expression etc.”

Tom paused.

“Talking of facial expression.. do you remember that time you text me about the rape scene we are yet to film?”  
I nodded and he continued.  
“Well.. in all honesty I didn’t reply because it’s not something I’m excited to film.”  
I paused shocked. “It’s… it’s not real Tom.” I said solemnly. He shrugged. “I know.. I just.. you’re a bloody good actress Jess. And you’ll put your all in which means it’ll look real. And I have to stand there in the shadows just…… watching.”  
I smiled gently. “You’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. Just focus on the fact that there are cameras. You’ll soon remember we’re just acting.”  
Tom continued chewing then swallowed. “I guess so. Have you spoken to make up yet? About the blood patches they’re installing in your stomach?”  
I shook my head. “No, I thought I was just having them on my arms from where I struggle?”  
Tom shook his head in reply. “No David’s decided that when my henchmen rape you, they’re going to throw in a line about ensuring you don’t fall pregnant and stab your stomach."   
My head reeled taking in what he just said.  
“How the hell am I going to act that convincingly…” I started but Tom raised his finger.  
“David wouldn’t have mentioned it if he thought you couldn’t handle it. You’ll do it. It’ll be exhausting but you’ll do it fine.”

We then went on to talk about the blood patches and different prosthetics and make up. By the time midnight came, we were asleep in bed, curled up in each other’s arms, full and in bliss.

\--

Much to Toms displeasure, I spent the next day in London alone. I had ordered the Drone but I really wanted to spoil Tom considering all he had done for me.

I went round several shops, picking up various items that I thought he might like. I thought I’d finished when I suddenly came across a family run jewellers.  
Pushing open the door, a little bell rang, alerting the owner of my presence.

An elderly man who was sat behind the counter looked up over a fishing machine and smiled. “Can I help you dear?” He asked In a kind Scottish accent.  
“I’m.. i'm just looking for a gift for my boyfriend.” I said cheerily. I liked the way the word boyfriend sounded. I liked the fact that it applied to Tom even more.

The little man stood and squeezed out from behind the counter.

“Well. Uh may I ask your budget ma’am? We have items that fit into any really.”  
I smiled. “Price is no concern.” I said, almost giggling at the fact I could say that.

The man straightened up slightly and seemed happy at the fact I could afford anything. I could almost see the wheels ticking in his head as he estimated the most expensive piece he could try and sell. He turned and walked over to a glass case. Putting on a glove he reached out and pulled out a shiny expensive looking watch. He named its price, brand and then pointed out several special features.

I smiled and nodded happily. “It’s perfect” I said and the man waltzed it over to the counter before I could change my mind. He started pulling out boxing and wrapping paper when I had an idea. “Um by any rare chance do you know if I can get this engraved anywhere locally?”  
The man looked like Christmas had come early. “Why my dear, we do engraving here. It’ll take an hour or two if you want it done today?”  
I nodded. “Is that okay? If I write something down can you put it on the underside of the watch?”  
He smiled brightly and handed me a note pad, telling me to write down whatever I wanted.  
As I wrote, something under the glass caught my eye. It was a beautiful blue necklace and earring set. “Is that for sale?” I asked pointing at it and looking back at the man. “Of course, I actually think that’s the last set we have. It’s been very popular.”  
I asked him to add it to my basket. It would be perfect for Diana.

I really couldn’t wait for her to come visit and I really wanted to leave a good impression. Paying for both items, the man asked me if I could return in an hour and a half. So I left briskly wrapping up warm as the wind started whipping round.

I spent the time picking out new pyjamas for me and Tom. It had always been a family tradition to buy new pyjamas for Christmas Eve in my house.

I loved Tom’s pyjamas, mainly because I knew he would hate them. It had a red shirt emblazoned with “TEAM THOR” and the pyjama bottoms were black with little pictures of Thor’s hammer. I couldn’t wait to sneak a picture of him and send it to chris. For mine, I headed to my favourite store for pyjamas – Victoria Secret.  
I picked up some cute black cotton pyjamas, the same style as my burgundy ones. As I headed to the checkout I had an idea. I looked round for the sexiest underwear I could find. A pair that would set Tom alight. I found a lacy black and red bra which came with a matching thong and garter. It was perfectly slinky and sexy.

Delighted with my buys, I lugged my several bags of shopping back to the jewellers, picked up Diana and Tom’s presents then headed back to Toms.

As I entered the house, I called around for Tom. Not hearing him, I searched around, then realised he was in the shower. Taking this opportunity, I searched for a place I could hide my presents.

Stashing them in a cupboard in the spare room, I hid them well and ran back downstairs. I put on the kettle just as Tom walked in.  
He was wearing grey sweatpants and as he deposited his wet towel in the washing machine, I admired how his abs flexed with the tiniest movement.

“See something you like?” Tom said looking up and catching me staring. I laughed and turned away. “Cup of tea?” I asked, changing conversation.  
“Ooh yes please… also… what did you get up to today?” He asked, quirking one eyebrow.  
“Just a little shopping.” I replied mischievously and passed him his tea.  
“Just a little?” Tom repeated questioningly and I tapped my nose, heading into the lounge.

I flopped down onto the sofa, where Tom joined me. Wrestling for the remote, I quickly scanned through the channels and stopped suddenly.

“Well would you look at that!” I exclaimed suddenly. Tom looked up. “Look at what?” He asked confused. I dashed over and pointed at the channel listings.    

”Look what’s currently playing on sky CHRISTMAS movies.” I said, putting an emphasis on the word ‘Christmas’.

Tom groaned as he followed my finger. Clicking select, The Nightmare Before Christmas burst onto the screen. 

The night went fast, we just snuggled up on the sofa under a blanket watching Christmas films. It was magical and I sat in bliss with Tom whose chest pressing up against me was a Christmas present itself.

Around half one in the morning, The Polar Express came to an end and Tom switched the T.V off. We both headed upstairs and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

\--

“Tom where are we going?!?!”I moaned in the back of a taxi.

Per Toms instructions, I had a cute Christmas jumper on with a thick wooden coat to keep me warm. I was a slightly sad that we were yet to have any snow, but that didn’t stop the harsh winters winds from circling round London. 

As we had climbed into the taxi, Tom had blindfolded me with his Gucci black scarf. It was an itchy material against my eyes and I prayed the trip would be a short one.

An hour later, we finally came to a stop. “Thank god for that.” I started and raised my hands to untie the blindfold.  
Tom caught my wrists and pulled them down. “Not yet dearie.” He chuckled and got out. He paid the driver then opened my door and helped me out. Taking me by both hands, he guided me for ten minutes, telling me where to avoid and step. As we travelled further, an amazing smell hit my nostrils and I soon became aware of cheerful music blaring loudly. I giggled as Tom pulled me to a stop. The music was really loud now.

He put his hands behind my head and started unwrapping the scarf. He stood behind me and held the scarf against my head. He moved his face to my ear. “Are you ready?” He asked excitedly. I nodded and he slowly lowered the scarf.

I gasped.

We were stood in the middle of a busy outdoor Christmas market, that spread over several fields. Lines and lines of cute Christmas stalls stood underneath highly strung rows of fairy lights that almost created a ceiling. The park was very busy, full of families and groups of teenagers, all walking round happily, carrying candy floss, hot food and mulled wine. As I looked around, I saw a massive signpost in the centre. Approaching it slowly, I started reading it.

WELCOME

LONDONS BIGGEST CHRISTMAS FESTIVAL

OVER 200 CHRISTMAS STALLS  
OVER 30 FOOD STALLS  
ICE SKATING  
SPECIAL ICE CIRCUS  
SANTAS GROTTO  
RIDE PARK

AND MORE!!

  
I spun around and looked at Tom who grinned widely. “Where on Earth did you find this?” I asked excitedly.

He chuckled and took my hand. “I used to come here with my friends whilst at Cambridge. It’s been going for years but always seems to get better every time.”

I kissed him on the cheek and we linked arms. “Where do we start?” I giggled looking round happily. “Well we’re here until ten tonight so it’s up to you!” Tom exclaimed and I tugged him forward eagerly.

We spent the morning strolling around the little stalls, we both decided to try and buy as little as possible as we didn’t really want to have to carry loads around all day. I was glad I’d put some makeup on before leaving though as we must’ve been stopped at least thirty times for photographs. I didn’t mind at all, everyone was so happy because it was Christmas.

Then around eleven thirty we both decided to go and watch the 11:45 circus performance.

As we headed to the big top, Tom stopped and frowned. “What’s wrong?” I asked as he looked round. “I could’ve sworn I heard someone shouting ‘Hiddleston’…” he said confused.

I laughed. “Your getting old... you know hearing things.. come on let’s go!” I tugged on his hand and he started to walk forward.

Then out of nowhere, his grip was grabbed from mine and he went flying backwards. Looking down I quickly burst into laughter.

“BEN STOP IT!!” I heard a lady shout from somewhere in the crowd.

Looking back down I giggled as Tom lay breathless on the ground. Standing up off of him and offering Tom his hand was Ben. 

I chuckled and hugged him as he turned around. “Hello again.” He said into my ear and kissed me  
On the cheek.

I patted his back and turned back to Tom who was brushing himself down chuckling.  
“I’m so so sorry.. honestly he’s like a child!” The woman’s voice returned again and I turned around to see a tall, dark haired lady in a red coat and hat. She laughed and slid her arm round Ben, who gave her a squeeze. “I’m Sophie by the way. Bens wife.”  
I looked up at Ben. “I didn’t know you were married!” I said laughing. Tom kissed me on the head and took my hand. “I’ll get you back.” Tom shot at Ben who was buttoning his coat up.  
“I couldnt resist man, fancy seeing you guys here though! And I’m a hundred percent sure Matt and Eddie are coming down later! We should have a reunion!”

Us four started talking and eventually we all sat down ready to watch the circus. The boys sat together in the middle, with me and Sophie at either end. Ben and Tom talked animatedly through the whole thing and although I loved laughing at their snide comments, I could feel Sophie growing more and more frustrated with her husband. I loved Sophie, we could talk for ages but she was extremely mature, and it seemed rare for her to crack a joke. But when she did joke she had me in fits of giggles. She really was Bens perfect other half.

The circus was extraordinary. The fire breathers and acrobats were insanely talented and the contortionist was out of this world. I also adored the fact that the circus didn’t use and exploit any exotic or domestic animals. Tom held my hand through the whole thing and I wanted the moment to last for ever but sadly as the performers took their bows, we were ushered out into the wind.

“Anyone up for some rides?” Tom asked looking gleefully at the ride section of the festival. Me and Ben agreed ecstatically but Sophie shook her head. “I might go get a warm drink… it’s a little chilly don’t you think? I might even sit down… can I get you guys anything?” We shook our heads and arranged a meet up spot.

Sophie headed off to a little café stall and us three bounded over to the rides like children. The boys were much faster than me and I soon found myself lost in a crowd of people.

I continued dodging pushchairs and small children when someone grabbed my wrist. Looking around quickly my face fell into one into one of joy.

“EDDIE!!!” I cried pulling him into a massive hug.

“Well hey there Jess! I didn’t expect to see you here in London! I thought you were out in LA!” He kissed me on the cheek, his smile beaming from simple to simple. 

"I’m uh… I’m staying with Tom this Christmas.” I said quickly, looking down as red flooded myself.

Eddies face broke into an even wider grin and he punched the air dramatically. “YES!!! Ha I win the bet!! Where the hell is matt. MATT!!! MATT!!! IVE WON!!! PAY UP!!!” Eddies head furiously searched for Matt as I laughed at his enthusiasm.

Suddenly he tugged my wrist and before long, I was being dragged quickly through the crowd, my feet barely having a chance to touch the ground. “Eddie slow downnnnn!!!” I giggled as people stared around at us. Eddie stopped and I slammed into his back. Massaging my nose I peeked around him and laughed.

With a face covered in gravy, Matt stood confused munching on something that smelt incredible. “Where have you been?” He asked Eddie.  
“I was looking for you, but look who I bumped into!!” Eddie exclaimed, stepping aside so he could see me.

“JESSICA!!” Matt jumped then shouted out in anguish as whatever he was eating flew to the floor. “Noooo……” he cried and sunk to his knees dramatically.

Me and Eddie laughed at his misfortune. “It’s an unlucky day for you indeed.. you’ve also lost our bet!” Eddie said cheerfully, mocking Matts crestfallen face.

Matts head sprung up and his mouth widened in surprise. “No.way…” he started wickedly looking at me. Eddie nodded furiously.

“Yes way. And she’s staying over his. This Christmas. Time to pay up dude. £80 wasn’t it?” 

I looked at them both incredulously. “You placed a bet on whether me and Tom would hook up?” I asked with a giggle and they both nodded, shuffling their feet guiltily.

I giggled as Matt looked back at his fallen food. “It really isn’t my lucky day.” He murmured and pulled a sad smile.  
“What even was that that fell?” I asked eagerly. 

Matt rubbed his eyes and yawned. “A Yorkshire pudding wrap.” He said through his yawn. Me and Eddie looked at each other. “A what?” We both said excited.  
“A Yorkshire pudding- wait where are you taking me? Eddie let go…”

Eddie had dragged him by the cuff of his sleeve. “Show us where they are and I’ll forget about our bet.” He said dramatically. I laughed and tagged along.

  
\--

“Ugh I think this might actually be better than sex.” I moaned with my mouth full. Eddie and Matt both raised their eyebrows and gave me funny looks.  
“Speaking of… how are you finding Tom in that department?” Eddie said and winked.

I nudged him in the ribs. “Eddieeee..” I giggled and took another bite, hot gravy hitting my taste buds and trickling down my chin slightly.

I wiped it and felt my phone vibrate. Eddie and Matt started talking as I answered.  
“Hello?” I asked cautiously.

“Jessica where the hell are you?” 

It was Tom.

“We waited here for five minutes, decided you weren’t coming so we went in the worst ghost train in the world and you still aren’t here! Are you okay?” He continued concerned.  
I smiled. “I’m sorry love, I bumped into Eddie and Matt and we uh.. got Yorkshire pudding wraps.”  
Tom paused for a very long time.  
“You… got food without me..?” He said slowly.

I giggled. “Aw I’m sorry Tom… Do I have to find a new place to stay over Christmas?”

Tom chuckled. “No.. but I’ll have to punish you..” he said quietly.  
I heard Ben say something in the background and Tom groaned.

“Where are you dearie? We’ll come find you there then go on the bumper cars.”

\--

  
It was around half eleven when we finally got home. We giggled, slightly drunk from the vast amounts of mulled wine we had consumed in the last couple of hours.

The day was probably one of my favourites ever.

After meeting Tom and Ben, we went on the bumper cars – and no mercy was shown. We each went in our own individual cars and attacked each other violently. I was hopeless, trying to spin and ending up just going slightly back and forth in the centre, whilst everyone else just ganged up and bullied me.  
Matt was easily the best driver, he dodged and attacked everyone with precise skill and definitely won.  
After two more bumper car games, we all had a quick go on the Helter skelter, then on this ride that whirled us round and up high in the air. It was exhilarating and I screamed into Toms shoulder, trying not to look down. 

We then met up with Sophie, who was starting to look a little ill. Concerned, Ben decided to take her home before she got worse. Saying goodbye, the rest of us headed to the ice rink.

I was awful.

Whereas Eddie and Matt tried showing off, leaping and pirouetting around, I spent most of my time on my bum. I was utterly hopeless and Tom wasn’t much better. Eventually we just tried shuffling around together, gripping on so if one of us fell, both of us went down.

We then did various other things until around half nine when a massive fireworks display illuminated the sky above.

I collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. Tom sat beside me and leant over me, kissing my lips. “Today was amazing.” I said up to him.

He stood up and quickly started making a fire. “It was lovely to go back there.” He murmured. I frowned.

“You don’t sound happy…” I said.

He looked up at me.

“Oh no today was amazing, I just… half wished it would’ve just been the both of us.”  
I laughed at his adorableness. “You can’t have me all to yourself now..” I said seductively.

He chucked. “Save it for the morning darling. I want to get a good nights rest.” He laughed and headed into the kitchen. I groaned, my drunk self feeling horny.

I was about to go and get dressed for bed when I remembered something. Running to where I’d stashed the presents, I quickly ripped out the pyjamas I had bought. Slipping into mine, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen.  
“Well don’t you look cute….” Tom chuckled passing me some tea. “These are for you!” I said handing him his. His brow furrowed as he unfolded them then a grin illuminated his face. “You can’t be serious!” He groaned, holding the red t shirt up against his torso.

“You have to put it on!” I cried and giggled as he obliged.

I quickly snuck my phone out and as he put it on I clicked record. He chuckled and spun around. “Whatd’ya think?” He said pulling a pose then acting disgusted. I giggled and ended the recording. “You look fabulous.” I said and chuckled as he pulled on the bottom half.

Whipping out my phone, I quickly sent the recording to chris. Then cheekily I opened up Instagram and posted the twelve second clip, captioning it with “Christmas at Loki’s #secretlyteamthor”

Putting it away and chuckling to myself, Tom raised a brow. “What at are you doing?” He asked slowly.

I chuckled and looked up innocently. “You’ll probably find out soon!”  
I looked at the clock. “I might head up now, it’s getting late.” Tom yawned and soon enough we were laying asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

\--

 

“JESS! JESS! WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!” My eyes blearily opened and I felt around for Tom, but the bed was empty.

Leaning up slightly, I looked around and saw Tom animatedly looking out the window. Keeping the duvet around me, I shuffled over to him and peered outside.

I shrieked with glee then turned to Tom happily. “It freaking snowed?!?” I half exclaimed, half asked joyfully.

Tom chuckled and pulled into his arms. He kissed my forehead and

I looked up at him excitedly.

“Happy Christmas Mr. Hiddleston.” I whispered up at him and kissed him on the lips.

We looked out of the window then I squealed as Tom picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"TOM WHAT ARE YO- hahahaha- Tom PUT ME DOWN!!...”

Tom strode out of the room as if I weighed nothing and started descending downstairs. I clung on for dear life, trying to balance myself. “What are you doing?” I asked through giggles as we reached the bottom.

“Let’s see if you’ve been a good girl.” He replied darkly and I could instantly feel myself turn on.

Ignoring the sensation in my stomach, I giggled as Tom put me down in the hallway. He motioned forward. “Ladies first.” He said politely and I giggled walking ahead.

I slowly creaked open the door to the lounge and gasped. I turned sharply back at Tom.

“No.” I said firmly.

He shrugged.

“Tom I cant accept all this. You’ve already done way too much for me.. staying here is enough in itself!”

I gasped at the small pile of presents, all with my name on them.

He spun me around and kissed me deeply. “Can’t I spoil my girl?” He said and squeezed me tight. He spun past me and sat on the sofa. “Besides.. I still owe you after this year.”

I groaned. “Tom you really don’t need to keep apologising!!” 

He chuckled and looked away.  
“Wait there.” I said and quickly ran upstairs. I grabbed the two big bags of presents, taking out Diana’s and ran back down stairs.

  
“Close your eyes!!” I shouted before entering.  
I waited a couple seconds then entered and took the presents out of the bag. I was relieved that the pile was roughly the same size as mine meaning we were quite equal.  
I positioned them nicely then stood up. “Open!” I said gleefully.

Tom looked around slightly baffled then his eyes landed on his pile.  
“Oh gosh.. Jessica.. No you don’t-“  
I crossed the room and lay a finger on his lips. “shhh… I’m allowed to spoil my boy aren’t I?” I said mimicking him.

He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. “You didn’t have to.” He murmured into my hair.

I stood back. “Of course I did Tom, it’s Christmas after all.” He chuckled and rubbed his hand through his hair adorably.

“Well I guess we better open them?” He said slowly. We looked at each other, giggled, then dove straight in.

I reached for the first present, it was almost squarish, but also squishy and I couldn’t quite guess what it was. Tearing off the emerald wrapping paper I squealed with joy. “Oh my god Tom how did you know!!” I shrieked and jumped on him, hugging him furiously. He groaned and we both fell back on to the woolly white rug. “Georgie gave me advice.” Tom chuckled as I admired the Michael Kors bag and perfume set. I’d been eying them up when me and Georgie went to the spa but I didn’t have time to go in and get them myself.  
Tom retreated back to his pile and opened up a square box.”ooh be careful with those.” I said smiling mischievously. I knew he was going to adore it, I nearly sold my left arm just to get it but I knew his reaction would be worth it. He slowly unbound the wrapping paper, revealing a small wooden box.

Lifting the lid curiously, his head spun in my direction. “Jess. Is this what I think it is?”  
I shrugged. “Maybe..” I giggled.  
He opened the box whilst shaking his head. “Where on earth did you find this.” He breathed and delicately lifted out the contents.

He gasped as he moved the little book around, fingering its spine delicately as the light glinted off the title.  
It was an original copy of Coriolanus, used by the first actor to play Tullus Aufidius – a character from the play. I couldn’t remember the guys name but luckily it came with a little certificate of authentication which had all the details on.

Tom and I continued opening our presents, each as surprised as the next. I ended up with quite a collection and I had to scold Tom for spending so much. I had a designer jumper and slides from Gucci, a new Apple Mac as my trusty old Lenovo laptop was starting to slow down. I also had a couple classic novels that Tom knew I would like, a massive box of personalised M&Ms which had my face on one side and Tom’s on the other, perfume and make up (per Georgies instructions.) plus a number of other little pieces that made me smile.  
Tom had one more present left to open and I knew it was the drone. I sat in front of him, as his brow furrowed and fingertips ripped at the packaging.

His jaw dropped.

“Okay, how the hell did you know I wanted one of these. This exact model in fact?!? Your either a witch… or…. Or..” I raised my eyebrow and giggled.

Tom rolled his eyes. “Luke- I should’ve guessed.” He chuckled and started admiring the box. Then he stopped.  
“Jessica this cost more than a thousand pound.. you shouldn’t have spent that on me.” I glared at him. “Shut up or I’ll take it back.” I teased and scooted to the side, leaning my head on his shoulder.

“We should take this outside later.” He muttered, reading the back then looking up at me.

“But first… I have one last present for you. Well two really but it’s all part of one..” I looked at him curiously as he stood and walked out of the room.

He was gone a couple minutes then returned with a small envelope.  
He pressed it in my hands then sat opposite.

“Open it!” He said excitedly.

Nervous with anticipation, I reached inside. My hand brushed against something metallic and I pulled it out.  
There was a keyring of a big red M&M with my name on the back. I grinned then frowned as my fingers grazed over two keys.  
“What.. what are these for?” I asked him slowly, trying to figure out what they might open.

He took the keychain off me and held up the silver key.  
“This.. this is key to my place. This place.”  
I gasped. “That’s.. that’s amazing! But.. are, are you sure?” I said with a giggle. He nodded solemnly, from the moment you kissed me, everything I own is yours. Everything. I mean it Jess… I want you to have everything I have.”

I leant over and hugged him- a tear in my eye. Giggling softly I wiped it away and put my forehead on his. “Does that also mean the jaguar?” I teased.  
He pulled away dramatically. “Everything but that. That car is mine alone.”

I leant forward. “Then what is the other key for?” I asked intrigued. Toms face lit up.  
“Well, from what I’ve heard you have a lot of scripts lined up for after Scars and Stings.”  
I paused.  
“Do I?” I asked incredulously. Tom chuckled. “Well that’s what Luke has told me. Your pretty in demand thanks to David.” I shook my head in disbelief as Tom continued.  
“…So because you’ll be in LA a lot of the time.. You’ll need a place to stay besides the hotel.”  
My hand raised to my mouth in shock as I realised what my present was.  
“So I’ve got you a place on the outskirts of the city. It’s located just on the outskirts of the city so every major studio is a minimum of half an hour away.”  
I jumped on him screaming. 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god!?!?!” I cried out shocked and happy beyond belief. I kissed him then drew back. “You really shouldn’t have done that.” I scolded him gently.

He laughed and stood. “You need it, I hated seeing you stuck in hotel rooms all the time. Besides this means we can stay together if we’re both out in LA at the same time.” He winked and headed into the kitchen, leaving me alone and still trying to recover from his present.

\--

“Why are you laying the table for three? Last time I counted there are only two of us!” Tom chuckled as he watched me lay out Christmas crackers, plates and cutlery. I coughed, giving me time to make up a lie.  
“It’s a tradition.” I blurted out quickly.  
“A tradition?” Tom asked slowly.  
I nodded. “Yep it’s a really well known tradition?? Have you not heard of it?? You always lay out an extra set for people who are no longer with us.” I looked up the sky and back at Tom. He seemed taken aback but definitely fell for it. I was quite proud of the lie actually and continued laying the table. He stiffened slightly and rubbed my back. “Have.. have you lost anyone?”  
I paused and breathed in slowly. “My dad. When I was younger. Very younger. In fact I don’t even remember him at all. But yeah he passed away when I was four. Car accident, killed him instantly.”  
I sprinkled some holly over the tablecloth and turned back to Tom who pulled me into a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He murmured sadly. I shrugged. “I’ll always miss having a father figure but it’s gotten harder to mourn someone I never really got to know. I’ll always miss having a dad but I suppose it’s easier to celebrate their life rather than your loss.”  
Tom nodded and kissed me on the head. “Well I’m always here to talk you know that right?” I nodded. “I know. If anything it pulled me and my mum together. Until she got with my stepfather, then she sort of drifted away… became very devoutly catholic for him and as much as she found happiness.. it was at a lot of other people’s expense.”  
Tom squeezed me understandingly. “I even sent her a Christmas present.. I hope she gets it.” I said softly and looked out of the window. Tom chuckled. “I brought mum a Christmas present but forgot to send it! She’ll think I’m such a bad son.” He shook his head and headed back into the kitchen to check on the kitchen. I stared after him, a massive grin on my face. I couldn’t wait until he saw his mum here, in his house.

I had had a message from Diana a couple hours ago to say she would arrive for half one. So of course, I scheduled lunch to begin just then.

\--

We sat down to eat at twenty five to two and I started feeling nervous. I fidgeted as Tom approached the table with a bottle of champagne.  
“Are you okay?” He chuckled as my leg bopped up and down .  
“Yeah I’m just so excited for all this food!” I moaned, looking longingly at the spread before us. To Toms annoyance I had ‘accidentally’ cooked way too much food.  
“We’ll probably waste at least half of this.” He had grumbled as he had pulled the turkey out.  
Looking at it now, I hoped it would be enough for us three. 

Tom and I said cheers, toasting the meal and countless other things when the door bell rang. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry it's late!!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Xxx

Tom and I looked at each other.

"Who on earth could that be?” I asked Tom pretending to be confused.

He shook his head. “I have no idea… Luke or David perhaps?”

I shook my head in return, “it won’t be David he’s back in Malibu remember?”

We both stood up and headed towards the door.

I let Tom open it eager for his reaction.

“MUM?!” Tom cried incredulously.

He froze for a couple of seconds from shock. Then looked at me and back at Diana. “We.. we weren’t expecting you.. you should’ve said mum!” He laughed and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Now, now….your not going to leave me on the doorstep in the cold are you?” She said jokingly.

I noticed she had the same teasing glint in her eye that Tom did and her face was full of warmth. I could see the similarities between her and Tom and I was instantly in love.

Tom let her in and she took off her coat. Shaking the snow from her hood I sneaked a glimpse of her outfit. She was dressed in black trousers and a black blazer with a lovely smart red top on and a beautiful set of pearls that hung loosely around her neck.

As she turned, she smiled and instantly pulled me into a tight embrace. “Ah Jessica..” she said with a smile and I hugged her tightly back.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” I giggled and pulled away. 

“Mum you really shouldn’t have driven down in this weather.. I mean the snow! You could’ve skidded or-“  
“Oh do shut up Thomas, or I’ll turn around and drive all the way back.” She interrupted him and chuckled.

He smiled back at her and pulled her into another hug. “I honestly didn’t even know you were coming down. Did you decide last minute or.. what?” 

Diana looked at me and winked.

"Dear Jessica here felt guilty for stealing you away and invited me round. You have her to thank for my arrival.” 

Tom looked at me.

"You… you arranged this?” He asked gently.

I nodded and smiled. “I felt kinda bad.. Christmas is a time for family so I didn’t want you missing out!”

Diana squeezed my shoulders “and you my dear, are certainly a welcome edition to the Hiddleston household. You need to hurry up and put a ring on her finger Thomas.” Diana chuckled and started heading in to the kitchen.

Tom hung back and quickly pulled me into a hug. “I… I can’t put into word how much this means to me.” He whispered, his forehead on mine. I chuckled and pecked him on the lips. “You don’t have to say anything, I know exactly how you feel.”

He squeezed my shoulder and we walked into the dining area hand in hand.

Diana looked at our clasped hands and smiled knowingly but said nothing. Instead she turned to a glass and started pouring wine for herself. Tom let go of my hand and darted forward. “Mum let me do that.” He started but Diana gave him a stare. “I’m may be old Tom but your never too old to be able to pour your own drink.”

I chuckled and sat down at my place. Diana glanced around the table and sat between me and Tom. “Is no one else joining us? I had hoped your parents would be here Jess…” she unfolded a napkin and placed it on her lap. I looked down and tried to think of how to explain.

Tom looked at me quickly and then gave his mum a pointed a look. “I.. I’ll explain another time mum. But yeah, it’s just us three for today.” I smiled and Diana looked a little flustered. “Oh I’m so sorry Jess! I didn’t mean to make things awkward…”

I smiled and poured myself a drink. “It’s no problem.. it’s just… me and mum don’t really talk much anymore. She.. she doesn’t like the fact I’m in Scars and Stings if that makes sense.”  
Tom started carving the turkey as Diana lent over and squeezed my hand. “I understand. And I’m always here if you need someone.” I smiled, thankful she was so understanding.

We were halfway through the meal and we had updated Diana on everything that had happened in the last year, from Malibu to London. Like her son, she was a perfect listener and even slightly scolded Tom for his actions, tutting as his face went red.

“I may say Jess, you really can cook. This meal is wonderful!”

It was then my turn to glow red from embarrassment. “Ah thank you.. but.. this was your sons work!”  
Diana smiled, “I suppose at least I managed to teach him something! I’m sure you’re an excellent cook anyway Jess.. perhaps you could cook us breakfast or something?” Tom snorted and laughed into his drink. “I wouldn’t look too excited mum. Jess’s food is a one way ticket to food poisoning.”

I kicked him gently under the table and gave him a look.

Diana chuckled “oh dear! I guess I’ll have to teach you the Hiddleston way Jess! We all seem to have a special touch when it comes to the kitchen!”

We continued eating and twenty minutes later we were well and truly stuffed. Diana lent back with her glass in hand as Tom started clearing away the plates. “You’ve taught him well Diana!” I chuckled and winked at Tom. Diana giggled and started talking about Tom as a child – much to his embarrassment. I loved listening to her talk about him. I thought no one could love Tom as much as me but I was definitely wrong. Diana doted on her son just as much as he doted on her and they shared such a special relationship. Part of me just wanted to marry Tom right there and then so I could call her my mother in law.

As Tom cleared the last dish away, Diana sat up as if remembering something. “Oh gosh! Tom your going to kill me!”

She leapt up and pottered away quickly, her heels click clacking on the wooden floor at speed.

The front door opened and slammed and me and Tom both sprinted after her.

We opened the door and watched as Diana fumbled with her keys. “I brought you a present!” She shouted up from the drive. Me and Tom looked at each other surprised.

\--

“YOU LEFT HIM IN THE CAR MUM!!” Tom shouted and ran out to the car.

I chuckled and followed after him.

Reaching the car I gasped.

Tail wagging and tongue licking all over Tom, was Bobby.

He was so excited to see Tom and was utterly gorgeous.

Diana watched as they reunited, biting her lip and shaking her head. “I can’t believe I forgot about him! I feel awful.”

Tom scooped the dog up and turned to his mum. “So you should.” He teased and cradled the dog in his arms.

I laughed and offered Diana my arm. “I guess I was just so excited to meet you both! Imagine if I’d never remembered….” She said as she took my arm. I giggled softly. “I’m sure it’s okay Diana, the dog had water and food back there and he’s very happy now!” We returned to the house.

Tom was In the living room on the floor playing with Bobby. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?” I giggled as we entered.

The little dogs ears perked up and he bounded over to me, jumping up and crying for attention. “Hello baby!” I shrieked and stroked its glossy fur. I rubbed his belly and melted as his big brown eyes looked up at me lovingly.

He then jumped back up and ran between us all, crying for attention. I looked over at Diana. “I have a present for you too!” I remembered and scarpered upstairs.

When I returned, Tom was showing his mother pictures of the Malibu house. I paused at the doorway watching them both laugh together.

Diana lent her head on Toms shoulder. “I meant what I said earlier Tom.” Diana started and I took a step back so they wouldn’t notice me. I felt wrong eavesdropping on them both but I was too curious for my own good.

Tom pulled away and looked into her eyes. “Meant what?” He asked her slowly.  
“Putting a ring on her finger. I meant it. She’s the one. I can feel it. And I know your sisters will love her just as much as I do.”

My heart swelled and I could feel tears start to brim on my water line. Wiping them away, I listened for Toms reply.

“I… I don’t know mum.”

My heart dropped.

What did he mean? Did.. did he not like me as much as I thought he did? Did he not see a future together?

I scolded myself for over reacting and carried on eavesdropping.

Diana tutted. “For goodness sakes Thomas she’s the whole package! I would be proud to call her my daughter in law.”

I heard Tom inhale gently. “I know.. it’s just.. it’s almost like she’s too perfect. I keep thinking I’m not good enough for her. I let her down a lot this year and I.. I just don’t think she’d accept me. I keep waiting and thinking it’s going to end. And.. I just.. I just don’t know what I’d do if she said no. And besides we don’t have time to even think of marriage! I’d much prefer we wait until all this Scars and Stings business is over and done with..” he trailed off.

“Tom.. we all have to take risks. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She loves you just as much as I do, perhaps even more. She will not end anything with you. That girls a complete keeper Thomas and I’ll be dammed if you let her go.”

I took that as my cue to enter. I wasn’t really sure what to make of the little interchange I’d head.

It was amazing to know that Diana truly loved me but it was troubling that Tom had such… doubts about our relationship. They were fully justified of course but… it was strange hearing him share his innermost thoughts.

Also part of me was glad that he wasn’t planning on popping the question soon.. I had way too much to think about as it was.

“Oh Jess you shouldn’t have!” Diana said gleefully, dragging me out of my thoughts. Tom was looking away with what looked like a pained expression on his face. I sat next to Diana and handed it to her. “I really wasn’t sure what you’d like… I hope it’s okay!” Diana patted my hand and took the gift. “It’s the thought that counts love.”

Tom looked over. “I think my present for you is in the post! If I’d known you were coming I would’ve kept it!” Diana chuckled and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Seeing you happy is a present in itself Tom.” She said and Tom ducked his head slightly embarrassed at her over affection. I stifled a giggle and he looked at me with a wink.

\--

Diana adored her present and instantly decided to take off her pearls and replace it with the necklace. She did scold me however, for spending so much on her but I laughed it off, telling her it was nothing.

We spent the rest of the day showing Diana the presents we had brought each other and watching Christmas films.

Around ten o clock, Tom looked longingly at his Drone. “I wish I could’ve gone out and tried it.” He whispered to me as we cuddled on the sofa.

I giggled. “Why don’t we take the dog for a walk tomorrow? We could find a field or something and try it out?”

He kissed me. “That would be nice.” 

We were interrupted by David who Skyped us both, wishing us both merry Christmas and showed off the expensive Rolex his wife had bought him.

“That reminds me actually!” I said and both Diana and Tom looked up at me. For the second time that day I bounded up the stairs and grabbed Toms watch that I had forgotten to give.

“Another present?” Tom said incredulously as I passed it to him. I smiled as we said goodbye to David and hung up. Diana leaned forward, “your treating him too much Jessica.” She said and laughed gently.

Tom slowly ripped the wrapping paper off. “You got me a new watch!” He exclaimed joyfully and opened the box.

“Oh Jessica its amazing!” Diana said Cheerfully then went back to watching home alone.

I leaned into Tom. “Turn it over.” I whispered as took the watch out of the box and looked at it admiringly.

He inhaled and chuckled gently. “That’s amazing.” He breathed and kissed my hair. He held it up so the gold engraving gleaned in the light.

           “Scarred and stung  
               21st January”

Underneath the writing a little heart was engraved with the letters J and T intertwined. “I hate to sound forgetful.. but why the 21st of January?” Tom asked confused.  
I chuckled. “It’s the day me and you met. The day I was drugged and woke up to you.”  
Tom smacked his head. “Of course how could I forget! I’m such a bad boyfriend.”  
I giggled and kissed him, moving my mouth to his ear.  
“Do I have to punish you?” I breathed barely audible, so Diana couldn’t hear.  
I felt Tom stiffen underneath me and he looked over Diana, who was yawning. As he realised she hadn’t heard, he breathed out in relief.

Diana downed the last of wine and yawned again. “You know I’ve seen this film more than 100 times and I can safely say it’s ingrained into my brain. I might call it a night.”

Tom sprung up and turned the T.V off. “Shall I get your suitcase out the car? I’m sure you know what room is yours by now.” Diana nodded and searched for her keys in her handbag.

Passing them to Tom, he left the room and she headed over to me. She took my hands and smiled brightly. “You know today has been even better than I thought it’d be. I can’t thank you enough for bringing Tom happiness. You know I worried at first that this was kind to be another fling… well how wrong I was. Your perfect darling… absolutely perfect.”

I felt a tear well up in my eye and she brushed it away delicately. She passed me my glass of wine and I sipped it gently.

“That means a lot Diana.” I whispered and hugged her. She hugged me back and patted me on the shoulder. “Also thanks again for the present, it’s truly beautiful. I’ll see you in the morning dear.” She kissed me on the cheek and I caught a whiff of her perfume as she pulled away.

Tiredly she shuffled out the hallway and I heard her meet Tom with her suitcase at the door of the stairs. As he helped her up the stairs, I leant back and breathed a sigh of relief. Today had gone so well. I laughed at how nervous I’d been to meet Diana. She was everything I’d hoped for and more. This was probably going to be one of my favourite Christmas days of all time.  
As I waited for Tom, I quickly scanned through all my messages.

Loads of people had wished merry Christmas and several thanked me for their presents.

Charlie in particular had left me a very enthusiastic message, over the moon at her present from me. I’d managed to get her Bens autograph and shipped it off to her along with a cute perfume set.

Luke, Matt, Eddie. Chris, Elsa and Ben had also messaged me with thanks but as I scrolled through my face fell as I realised my mum still hadn’t got in touch.

I threw my phone on the sofa and put my head between my hands. I raised it back up as I heard Tom’s soft footfalls enter the room. He looked at me concerned. “Everything okay dove?” He said and walked towards me. He crouched in front of me and pressed my hand to his mouth. “Yes.. it’s just.. I don’t know.. I expected mum to text me back or just wish happy Christmas I guess…” I trailed off and looked into his eyes sadly.

He returned it with a sad smile and gave me a small hug. “She’ll come round. You’ll see.”

He paused.

"I know something that could take your mind off it…” he started. I shook my head.

“Can you get me another glass of wine?” I asked. I could see his face fall slightly and I laughed inside.

He smiled. “Of course.” He stood and started leaving.

As soon as I heard him enter the kitchen, I quickly ripped off my pyjamas, leaving me exposed in the new underwear I’d brought.

Slightly on edge because Diana was just upstairs, I sat on the large white rug seductively, the fire illuminating and giving my skin a warm glow. I quickly dimmed the lights very slightly.

Tom returned and nearly dropped the glasses. Not taking his eyes off me, he put them on the side. I bit my lip and smiled up at him. “There’s one present left to unwrap.” I said sexily and watched his pupils dilate.

He walked over to me and patted my head gently. He grabbed my wrists delicately and pulled me up to his chest. He kissed me passionately and rested his hands under my bum, cupping each cheek possesively. “I think this is my favourite present by far.” He whispered and I felt myself turn on. He picked me up gently and cradled me against him as if I weighed nothing.  
“Have I been a good girl this year?” I said and smiled into his eyes. He chuckled darkly. “why I think you have darling.” He said and bit my lip. He carried me into the dining room and I was slightly confused.

“Not the bedroom?” I asked pouting. He put me down, so I was sat on the table. “I can’t have your screams waking my mother now can I?” He said kissed down my neck slowly.

I moaned as his warm breath marked and claimed me. His hands travelled down my arms and glided past my hips, resting on my inner thighs, which burnt under his touch. I could feel my panties get wet from the juices of my pussy as his fingertips trailed closer, stroking me gently over the black fabric. He pushed a chair out of the way and it skidded. We paused and laughed, hoping it wouldn’t wake Diana.

He moved closer and I ripped his tight fitting, black t shirt from him, pulling it over his head. His bare chest crashed into me and I felt his hard muscles crush into my breasts. Our hearts pounded together as I smelt him and lost sense of everything. He kissed all over my collarbone and slowly traced them with his tongue. He continued kissing me down my navel and stopped above the waistline of my thong. I moaned gently and stood up straighter, caressing my back and unclipping my bra, letting it fall to the floor. He looked down and smiled wickedly, watching my breasts fall into their natural position.

With a swift move of his arms, he lay me flat on the table, the smooth cold marble surface gracing my back and contrasting with the warmth of Tom on top of me. He looked down at me and I bit my lip. He gripped my thighs as a result and ripped my panties down, exposing my naked body to the moonlight that shone in from the window. Sighing out deeply, he knelt down and looking down my body, I saw his eyes disappear between my legs. My body twitches with anticipation, knowing what pleasure was coming.

I gasped out sharply as his tongue hit my clit and licked up and down slowly. “Your so wet.” He murmured and my hands grasped at the side of the table. He buried his face in my folds and started licking long strokes up and down, over my clit and opening. He swirled his tongue round and sucked gently. I felt every fibre stand on edge as blood rushed to my clit. I moaned gently as he gripped my ass and mounded it with his tight grip.

He continued licking as his hands moved further up my body to my nipples. He massaged the skin around them slowly and pinched each nipple slightly. I could feel them harden under his grip and I almost shrieked out in pleasure as he squeezed them and sucked my clit at the same time. He took turns licking my clit and stroking my nipples for a bit then pinching my tits and sucking my clit. I could feel myself working towards and orgasm, when his tongue left my clit and his hands left my boobs. Sighing out, I waited to see where his hands were going as they trailed back down my body. He parted my legs further, pushing his face right up close, so I could feel his nose amongst my pussy. 

With a primal groan, he suddenly stuck his tongue right in my opening and swirled it around. The motion he was doing was completely new and I felt my body shake as he pulled his tongue in and out, grazing the side of my vaginal Walls.  
He licked me all the way out and replaced his tongue with two fingers. He slammed them into me roughly and held them still, waiting for my body to adjust. As I clenched my muscles in pleasure, I looked down at him and sighed happily as the moonlight rippled across his muscles.

I felt his fingers shift slightly further and without warning, he started thrusting them in and out. With his other hand he stimulated my clit, brushing his thumb over it and alternating pressure. He continued for a couple minutes, pumping his digits in and out of me and my breaths quickened. I felt my muscles contract and I was ready to scream in pleasure when Tom suddenly pulled his hands away.

I groaned. I hated it when he teased me so.

Moaning, I watched as he pulled a recliner chair from the far corner. He sat in it and watched me smugly. He beckoned me over with one finger and I waltzed over quickly. Giggling like a little girl. “Why hello sir….” I said sexily and straddled him.

He sighed and kissed me, running his hands through my hair. “I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight baby.” He whispered and I nearly came right on his lap. His hands traced my boobs and I allowed myself to life my hands over his perfectly chiselled jawline. I kissed where I touched and sucked gently on his stubbled skin, leaving little ghosts of kisses.

My hands went to his hair as he stood me up slightly and pulled his bottom half off. He kicked his pyjama bottoms off and I lowered myself back down, sat just in front of his erect, throbbing cock.  
My eyes glistened as I bit my lip and lowered myself so I was kneeling in front of him. Taking his tip delicately, I licked the pre cum and sighed at its saltiness. Tom ran his fingers threw my hair, edging my head closer to his cock. I gave in to his demands and started sucking the top, whilst pumping the base with my hand. He groaned as I ran a finger smoothly across the underside of his penis. My other hand went to his velvetly balls and started massaging them gently. I had an idea.

Slipping his cock out of mouth, I lifted it gently and took his balls into my mouth. I sucked on them slightly, noticing him clench on to the chair to stop himself loudly professing his pleasure. I grazed my teeth along them lightly and he moaned. His hands went to my bum quickly and he guided me back on to his lap. He brought his head close to mine, my own pleasure reflected in his features.

“Fuck me Jessica”. He demanded softly and nibbled my ear slightly. I pulled away slightly, holding his shoulders for balance as I stood. Positioning my body, I looked into his eyes intently. With an inhale, I slammed my body down, taking his cock whole. Toms back arched and I straddled him, gripping my body to him gently. “Fuck me.” He breathed again and took fistfuls of my hair. Moaning, I stood slightly again, feeling my walls graze his cock as I pulled away from it.

I slammed down on to it again, feeling our juices mix. Soon I fell into a rhythm of standing and slamming his cock Into me, allowing it to hit that spot right inside me that was burning. He gripped my waist tighter as I rested panting. Deciding my thighs couldn’t take anymore, I gripped him to me and started rocking my hips back and forth, grinding my body right up against him. He placed his mouth on my breast and started sucking on my nipple as I rode him.

Soon enough, we both started gasping faster as I increased the pace at which I fucked him. I felt Tom claw into my back as I held firmly onto the back of the chair, my hands turning into talons as I gripped into the leather.

Suddenly Tom bit into my shoulder and I moaned loudly from the pain. Reacting quickly, he took his hand and pushed it against my mouth. “You. Don’t make a sound slut” he said darkly, silently demanding my obedience. I nodded.  
“Yes sir.” I said sexily, grinding against him still. He raised an eyebrow and placed his hands strategically on my hips, his strong arms stopping my movements.

“I thought I said not a sound.” He whispered harshly and looked evilly. I ducked my head. “You’ve made me angry now Jessica.” He hissed and bit my shoulder again.

I nearly moaned again, then remembered his demand. He cupped his hands under my bum and pulled me up off his warm cock. I felt empty as he slid me away and I whimpered from the empty feeling left inside. He stood up next to me and brushed the hair from in front of my ear. He leaned closer. “Turn around and bend over.” He leered and I complied.  
I felt my boobs flatten against the cold marble and my nipples hardened on impact. I felt my pussy swollen as my ass lay upwards, vulnerable and bare.

Tom grabbed my hair and kissed down my spine, stopping just above my bum. He stepped right up behind me and I loved the feeling of his powerful thighs on my bare ass cheeks. I arched my back into him, offering him entry into my wet pussy. I felt the head of Toms cock rub against my folds, teasing me as it collected my pussy juices, lubing itself against me.

Finally, he buried his cock deep inside me. He slid right in, and I gasped as his big head stretched out my opening.  
“You dirty girl,” he snarled quietly, tugging a little on my hair. He continued fucking me from behind, pulling out and slamming back in to me, my soft body rubbing up against the hard marble table. “Fuck..” I breathed out as I felt myself working up towards bliss. Tom pulled away slightly and with one motion he flipped my body round so I lay on my back. I looked up at him breathlessly and he started slamming into my again. “You know it’s so much easier punishing you from this angle..” he drawled and threw my legs over my head. He groaned primally and drilled into me, his balls Nd cock slapping violently as he gripped my legs up. My hands clung to the side of the table and I could feel myself on the brink of ecstasy. “ harder… harder Tom… make me.. make me cum baby.. Tom make me cum.” I begged as he pumped away vigorously.

“We cum together.” He ordered, slightly red in the face as my body melted into the table below. Suddenly Toms cock hit right deep inside me. “I’m so fucking… close…” I breathed out almost like a cry. I could feel myself losing control over my legs as they shook involuntary from Toms cock which was bringing me right up to the edge of orgasm. Toms pants grew harder and we both moaned away. “I’m so close too baby.” He cried quietly still holding my legs up. “When I say.. ugh.. cum for me.. Jessica I’m going to.. I’m going to.. ughhh…”

Toms moans faded out as a violent wave of pleasure swept over me. My list clung to Toms member as he burst deep inside me. I thanked the heavens for recently deciding to go on birth control. Toms seed seeped into me deep, trailing down my legs. It felt heavenly and he moaned as my pussy involuntarily humped at his cock. He pumped his seed into me and cried out as he rode the last few waves of his orgasm. He stayed still for a minute relishing in our closeness. Then he slowly lowered my legs and slid his soaking cock out of me. I sat up and we kissed for what seemed like ages .

We then burst into a silent fit of giggles at how dirty we both felt. Tom tutted. “Look at what a mess we’ve made.” He said sexily.

I gasped and pulled him closer. I leant up to his ear as he gripped on to me. “I guess we’ll just have to clean up before round two..” I said seductively and pulled away winking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to update you all, the Loki fanfic will be posted on Thursday!
> 
> Do any of you want a sneak peak or do you all just want to wait? 
> 
> :'-)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter for ya all! + an early sneak peak at my new Loki fanfic that I'm posting tomorrow!! Obviously I'f ya don't want to read it then yeah just skip it!! 

The next few days were utter bliss. Diana stayed for three more nights as Tom didn’t want her to drive home with the roads being too icy.

Instead, we spent the time going on walks with Bobby. I loved the walks because I could bond with the cute little blob of fluff but I knew Tom enjoyed them because he could play with the Drone. He made it soar over our heads and away, filming outstretched fields and forests. Then every time we got back he’d leap to his laptop and watch the footage animatedly.

I adored the fact that he truly loved my present but I could tell Diana was confused about the appeal.

One night she tutted gently as Tom plugged his headphones in to watch the film. “If he spent less time fiddling with the controls of that thing, he could appreciate the country side with his own pair of eyes.” She remarked, putting her TV guide down. 

I laughed as she stood up to go and put the kettle on and snuggled into the crook of Toms arm. I smiled up down at the footage, watching the birds eye view of the picturesque countryside.

It was beautiful but even I found it a little boring after a while. Instead I reached to the end of the sofa and started reading the John Le Carre novel Tom had bought me for Christmas.

\---

  
I wanted the holidays to last forever but soon I found myself carrying Diana’s suitcase to the door of the stairs. She followed close behind me, slowly gripping on to the bannister as she descended.

“Mum why on earth are you wearing flip flops? It’s Winter!” Tom exclaimed as he walked out of the living room.   
Diana chuckled as she reached the carpet. “I’m driving Thomas - not walking, I’ll wear what I feel comfortable in.”

Tom shrugged. “If you freeze then it’s not my fault.” He muttered and Diana chuckled then patted his shoulder. “These few days have been wonderful son. I really missed you this year.”

Tom pulled her into a hug and they swayed together for a little bit. “I missed you to mum.” He said, breathing her in.

Diana pulled away and turned to me. “Now you Jessica, you better visit.... and soon! I want the whole family to meet you!”   
I gulped and chuckled. “That would be great !” I breathed and she hugged me, kissing me on both cheeks.

She looked between me and Tom and sighed happily. “You two are just perfect for each other. You look after each other now.” She nodded encouragingly as Tom groaned. “We get the idea  
Mum.” He said huffily and Diana gave him a menacing stare. “Behave.” She warned and they both laughed together. “Ooh before I leave, when can I expect to babysit again?”

I froze. “Babysit?” I asked worriedly. I hadn’t even thought about the possibility of having kids with Tom. Did I even want kids?... with Tom maybe but I’d never really be fussed on the idea of having kids. A thousand worries flew threw my mind when I was interrupted by Diana’s tinkling laugh. “Oh darling your face! I’m not on about real children!! I’m on about the dog!”   
I breathed out in relief and giggled.

Tom chuckled and as if on cue, Bobby bounded towards his master.

Picking him up, he tickled under his belly and the dog flapped it’s tail madly. “Well me and Jess head back on the seventh of January.” He answered his mum happily.   
“Seventh? I thought it was the tenth?” I asked hurriedly.

Tom shook his head. “It was the tenth but it’s been changed, they need us a couple days earlier.” 

Diana fussed the little dog and looked up at us both. “Okay, I’ll send Sarah or Emma to come and collect him. I’ll ring you when we’re closer to the date.”

We waved as Diana’s little Mini Cooper sped out of the driveway. We continued waving until she was firmly out of sight. Tom put his arm round my waist and pulled me closer. “Thank you so much.” He breathed into my hair and kissed the top. “For what?” I asked confused.   
“For inviting my mother. That was pretty brave of you.” I scoffed. “Brave? It was hardly the definition of bravery Tom.”   
“No but not many people would single handedly invite their potential mother in law for Christmas.”   
I frowned. “Potential? It almost sounds like your alluding to something Hiddleston.” I teased squeezing him gently.   
He chuckled and we went back inside.   
“The house will seem a lot quieter now.” He said and I frowned as he changed conversation.   
We entered the living room and flopped on to the couch, snuggling up to one another. “Can I ask you something Jess?” Tom said slowly his fingers grazing my shoulder. I looked up at him. “Of course Tom. What is it?”

He paused for a second as if carefully choosing his words. Then his eyes met mine.

“Why… why did you look so worried when my mum mentioned babysitting? Do you… do you not want kids with me?”

I laughed and hugged him closer. “Oh Tom.” I sighed and put my face into his soft jumper. He took two fingers and lifted my chin back up so I stared him in the eyes again. “I’m serious.” He whispered and I gulped. “If.. If it makes you feel better than yes. If there was anyone I had to have kids with It would be you.”

Toms face relaxed gently. “Really? Do you really mean that?” He asked softly and I nodded.

“Then why did you look so worried?” He asked intrigued.

I looked away to the window. “I.. I don’t even know if I’m ready for kids.. ready for all that. I feel like I have an entire lifetime before me and having kids.. well it’s not something I’ve recently thought about. I mean.. it’s scary isn’t it. I can barely look after myself let alone a child.” 

Tom pulled me closer to his warm chest. “I understand.” He murmured into my hair.

“Your dissapointed.” I sighed and sat up, hearing the tone in his voice change. When he didn’t answer I stood up and walked quickly into the kitchen.

I stared out of the window watching the last piles of snow decorate the garden. I sighed and looked down at the sink that was dripping and echoing around the empty kitchen.

A couple minutes passed when I heard Tom cough. I whipped around seeing him lean against the doorway, his hands in his jean pockets. I smiled sadly at him.

“Talk to me.” I beseeched quietly. He shook his head and looked at the floor. “Tom.” I said again and he looked up at me, his eyes boring into mine. “I.. I’m not disappointed in you Jess. You could never dissapoint me. I.. I just got over excited I guess and I… I forgot about what you might be feeling.”   
I walked over and crashed into him, hugging him tightly. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be a father.” I murmured into his chest and he gripped me round my back.

“I just need time to live my life before I start making big decisions like that. Besides we have an eternity together.” He chuckled and kissed my forehead. “Your right. Kids can wait. I guess.. just as every year passes I feel like I'm running out of time. It's silly I know... but yes.. We should focus on us two first.” I stood back and smiled up at him when the front door suddenly rang.

Tom looked down at me. “If that’s my dad you’ve invited then we’ll be having words.” He chuckled and looked back at the door.

I shook my head. “I genuinely have no idea who that is.”

Tom shrugged and sauntered down the hallway. I flicked the kettle on as I heard exclamations of joy. Rushing to the front door I smiled widely. “Luke!!” I shouted and hugged him tight. He chuckled and walked in, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. “Have a nice Christmas guys?” He asked and took his jacket off.

We discussed and compared our Christmas’s, joking about the weightlifting set Luke had been bought by his over bearing father. 

We moved to the living room and chatted for ages until Luke stopped in his tracks. “I do actually have a reason for being here before you guys think I’m moving in.” He said and chuckled.

I shrugged. “You can move in if you want, in sure we can find space somewhere!” Lukes face lit up with glee. “I’ll share with Tom!” He replied cheekily and I raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll have to fight me for him first.” I winked and tried to look menacing.

“Oh please.. you couldn’t hurt a fly.” Luke said, eyeing me up and down challengingly. Tom chuckled and cocked his head. “I wouldn’t be too sure Luke, my girl knows how to look after herself."

We giggled and Luke pulled out his laptop. “Now, I'm here mainly to say that the finishing details are coming together for your charity night Tom. All guests have been confirmed, we’ve finalised the seating arrangements and menu.. plus music and entertainment have been booked.”

Tom leant forward intrigued. “What about a host? Have we found one yet?” He asked keenly.

Luke nodded enthusiastically. “Yes Ryan’s kindly in London for his wife’s premiere and has agreed to it.”

“Gosling?” I asked excitedly and Luke shook his head.

“Reynolds.” He corrected me and I shrieked with excitement.

Tom looked really pleased and leant forward reading the document Luke had opened. 

“Ooh also, exciting news… here are your two scripts for when you return.” Luke said and pulled two documents out of his bag.

I frowned.

"We already have scripts..” I started them realised what I was holding.

“David has asked me to remind you sternly that no one apart from you two and the team are to know the ending. Even I wasn’t allowed to read them. You have to keep them safe and make sure they don’t get left behind anywhere. Understand?” 

I nodded, realising that this new revisited edition held the ending.

Tom looked up excitedly. “Shall we have a read through later?” He asked enthusiastically and I nodded, picking up both scripts and putting them on the mantelpiece.   
Luke looked up at me and furrowed his brow gently. “Jessica have you thought about your security for Toms charity event? It’s a little short notice to fly Andrew and Lars back out with two days to go…” 

I sat back down. “The event is in two days?” I asked shocked. Luke nodded as Tom lifted his head poised with an idea. “I’m sure my security can look after us both.”

Luke but his lip anxiously. “Are you sure Tom? It’ll be your first public event as a couple… there’s an arrival carpet where press will be ready to take photos… it could get hairy.” I giggled and put my hand on his shoulder. “We’ll be fine Luke, honestly.”

Luke inhaled. “Fine, but that means you’ll have to stick together. All night.” Tom raised his eyebrow.

"I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” He chuckled and stared darkly at me.

My heart pounded and I looked away, feeling a red flush flood my cheeks. Luke coughed and My head snapped up in realisation. “Hang on the event is in two days?... what.. what am I going to wear?”   
“You haven’t got anything?” Luke said worriedly and I shook my head.

“It’s been taken care of.” Tom murmured, clicking open another PowerPoint.

“It has?” Me and Luke asked at the same time.

Tom looked up at us. “Yes, I sent your measurements and preferences to my associates at Armani. They’ve created a dress just for you.”

My mouth dropped.

“They.. they’re making a dress for me?” I said slowly and he nodded as if it was nothing.

Luke quickly turned to me. “Design powerhouses like Armani love events like these. If a prominent celebrity is making an appearance they’ll fight to dress them. It’s almost like free publicity on a grand scale.” I nodded understanding but still shocked.

“They wanted to dress me?” I said incredulously and the boys laughed.

“Jess your becoming a rising star, come the awards show season you’ll be ladened with requests from designers begging you to wear their designs.”

I shook my head in disbelief.

Luke chuckled. “Just wait till the Oscars Jess… they’ll be fighting tooth and nail to dress you. That reminds me actually, I better start looking into that for the both of you..” 

Me and Tom looked at each other.

"We better write that speech tonight.” Tom said quickly and I agreed excitedly.

Tom picked up the laptop and connected it to the T.V.

With a ping the screen turned from Pocahontas to PowerPoint. 

“Hey I was watching that!” I exclaimed and Tom chuckled.

"This is much more exciting.” He said and grinned. I looked at the screen. “What exactly is this?” I asked slowly seeing a list of celebrity names pop up.

Tom sat and Luke stood up as if he were presenting the PowerPoint himself. “These are the list of celebrities who have offered to auction things off for the evening. Bidders will bid on the night either via online - which is also open to the general public- or by holding up paddles.” I nodded.

“Shall I show you what we have?” He added and I edged forwards excited.   
Luke took the laptop and started clicking through the slides.

“So we’ve tried catering for all ages and tastes, just to try and raise as much interest as we can. So let’s see.. ooh this is a pair of Sir Elton Johns glasses… a trip to New York where you can meet Lin Manuel Miranda. Oh I love this one, two VIP tickets to Panic at The discos new tour in Missouri… A guided tour of the new Star Wars film headquarters. A kiss from George Clooney… a date with Kate Blanchett… a date with you two of course….The original red slippers worn by Judy Garland in the wizard of Oz...A trip to Australia with a guided tour of the opera house with Hugh Jackman.. A meet and greet with George R Martin… The list really goes on!”

Luke was gushing with excitement and I shook my head in disbelief.

"How on earth did you manage to get such amazing things to auction off?” I asked Tom in awe.

He chuckled. “A lot of badgering and a lot of promises.”

Luke pointed to another slide. “Oh and here’s the finalised guest plan by the way.”

I gasped as lists upon lists of famous celebrities popped up. I scanned through them, Everyone from Kylie Minogue to Denzel Washington to Oprah and to Cara Delevingne. “Woah.” I whispered and took in the sheer scale of the event.   
“It’s going to be like a military operation.” Luke chuckled and threw a glance at Tom who looked very pleased.  
“Uh Tom… do you still want Morgan Bonvilston there? It can be arranged if it’s too much trouble..” Luke said looking at him fleetingly.

Tom shook his head. “She has to come.” He said definitely and clicked to the next page of guests. 

I wanted to ask who she was but decided I’d look it up myself later; Tom seemed too busy to have time to answer me.

As time creeped on Tom and Luke finalised little details like allergies and arrival procedures.

I listened intrigued and gave my opinion where I could but the boys seemed to have it under control.

Watching Tom, I felt my heart bloom in pride, he was so intent on raising as much money as possible for UNICEF and I couldn’t wait to see all his hard work pay off.

They were reading over the list of UNICEF volunteers who were also attending the event when Luke’s phone buzzed. He looked down at the text and chuckled. "I better be off.” He said looking between me and Tom with a grin.

“The girlfriend?” Tom asked, closing the PowerPoint and logging off.

Luke shrugged. “I promised her I’d take her out for food tonight… we might be a little too late though…” we all laughed.

“You better make it up to her!” I teased and winked suggestively.

Luke went a little red. “I suppose I’ll have to.” He grinned and collected his stuff.

We walked to the door and he gave me a hug. “I’ll see you guys soon.” He said, kissing me on the cheek.

Tom opened the door and pouted. “No kiss for me?” He joked and Luke snorted. “Don’t get your hopes up darling.” He replied and strode out.  
He waved him off and I shut the door behind us. Tom turned around as if to say something and I jumped on him, hugging him tightly. “I’m so proud of you.” I whispered into his ear and he cupped me closer.

We stood hugging for a minute or two, then Tom pulled away. “I’m going for a shower love, care to join?"He purred in my ear. I felt myself turn on instantly but I shook my head.

“I need to feed the dog and let him out the back because someone forgot too.” I scolded lightly and grinned. He rested his hands on my bum. “Okay darling. Guess I’ll see you in bed then.” He teased and jogged up the stairs.

I watched his calf muscles and lean, muscular body bound the stairs and sighed at the view. Turning round, I called for Bobby and went into the kitchen.

Pulling the little dogs food out, I giggled as he came bounding over, jumping and trying to reach his bowl. “Sit!” I asked sternly and he completely ignored me. Sighing, I put his bowl back on the table and raised a finger. “Your not getting food until you sit sweetie.” I said again, cocking my head. The dog stood and whimpered not really understanding. I giggled at the confusion in his eyes and crouched slightly. I pushed on his bum gently and he sat. “Good boy.” I praised and patted his head. 

Giving him his food, I watched him wolf it down, then scratch the door- asking to go out.

I grabbed my phone and followed him into the garden. I giggled as he bounded into the little piles of snow that still desperately clung to the ground, refusing to melt.

I wrapped my hoodie closer to me and sat down on the stone bench, waiting for the little dog to finish it’s exploration of the garden.

I looked up and re ran all the events of the day, smiling stupidly at how happy I felt. I was so excited for this charity event. A little daunted by the amount of famous faces but excited nonetheless.

Frowning slightly, I remembered the name that Tom and Luke had mentioned earlier. Reaching down for my phone, I brought up google and typed in Morgan Bonvilston.

Her IMDB and Wikipedia sites popped up first and I quickly glanced at her picture. She was beautiful, a slender and very tall brunette, who had a long nose and perfect jawline. Reading her bio, I soon found out she was primarily a model, who had dabbled in acting a couple of times but was mainly famous for her fortune. She was an Heiress, her father being some rich Earl who also owned a banking empire. I continued scrolling down then froze. My blood started to boil.

I clicked on the link that made me freeze and started reading it rapidly. “No.. no no no no.” I said quietly, groaning at the page. 

I was greeted with a picture of Tom holding her close to him at some red carpet event. She lay a bejewelled hand on his chest as he pulled her into him. Their height complimented each other perfectly and she shone in his arms.

“HIDDLESTON HOSTS UNICEF FUNDRAISER

Avengers actor Tom Hiddleston has gone and done it again. As if the man wasn’t perfect enough, he’s only gone and organised one of Hollywoods biggest calendar events of the year- and it’s here in London. The star studded fundraiser has been set as an auction, with a wide range of both expensive and rare lots, for example Lot 24 is a kiss from George Clooney. The event is set to rake in over 50 million pounds for the charity- which Hiddleston is an ambassador of. The public will also be able to join in on the event as it was revealed bids could be placed online. We will be covering the event live from the entrance, hopefully catching celebrities as they enter.   
In particular we will be looking out for Tom and his confirmed latest girlfriend, as all eyes will definitely be on them. Trouble could be stirring though as a close insider revealed that Toms ex, Morgan Bonvilston (pictured above with Tom) will also be in attendance. The model, actress and heiress was Hiddlestons last whirlwind relationship before he met Jessica on the set of Scars and Stings (set to be released later in June). The pair dated for four months before calling it off but Sources say that Tom himself personally invited her, leading to speculation that his relationship with Jessica is on the rocks. More news as it comes.”

I furiously put the phone in my pocket and called the dog in. Taking my shoes off, I turned and stormed upstairs.

I flung open the bedroom door just as Tom was exiting the ensuite, tying a white fluffy towel round his midsection, water trickling down his chest. Any other day I would’ve fucked him right there and then but right now.. I was beyond angry. 

“Ehehehe sorry love, if you wanted to join me your two late.” He joked then looked up and stopped as he saw my face. “Love?” He asked uncertain.

He started walking towards me, gripping the towel to himself tightly with one hand and reaching out with the other. I raised my own hand, stopping him in his tracks.   
“You invited your ex to this charity night?” I breathed out shakily, staring him dead in the eye.

Tom looked down and but the inside of his cheek, trying to pick his words carefully. “Jess-“ he started but I stopped him again. “Did.. did you invite her before we got together?” I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. “I invited her last week, while we were Christmas tree hunting.” My face fell. “What.. what does this mean?” I whispered nervously.

"I.. I need her there.”

"You need her there?” I repeated flatly.

He nodded. “Well.. I need her father more than her but-“

“So your using her?” I asked frowning. He nodded. “Sort of. Her Dad is into antiques and things so I personally invited them both and they accepted. They were both over the moon .. whys that such a problem?” 

I blinked incredulously. “Why is that a problem? Because she’s your EX tom!! What do you think the press will say when they see you two meet…?”

Tom sighed. “I thought you didn’t care about the press anymore.” He said plainly.

I shook my head frustratedly. “Tom… you could’ve at least told me.”  
“Why would I tell you? I knew you would react like this. I don’t.. I don’t still have feelings for her Jess if that's the ridiculous idea you've conjured up.”

I turned my body away. “I’m sleeping in the room next door if you need me.” I said annoyed.

Tom stumbled forward. “Jess, don’t be like this.” Tom started and I turned back round. “I need space Tom.” I said hurriedly and shut the door behind me.

I sank on to the bed and sighed. I wasn’t upset exactly. I knew Tom loved me but I was just annoyed. Why did he have to bring his past into this? Just so he could exploit her fathers wealth? Yes it was for charity but it still.. it still didn’t settle right with me.

My mind whizzed back to the article. It said they were together for four months. That was longer than me and Tom had been officially together… was there any chance he still had feelings?

I shook my head. I couldn’t start thinking like that. I would just have to sleep on it, then talk to Tom calmly over breakfast or something. I realised that my pyjamas were still in Toms room. I didn’t want him to think I’d caved in and wanted to make up so soon, so instead I stripped down to just my panties and crawled under the covers. 

 

\-------------/////

 

So for those of you interested... here's the prologue and half the first chapter to My Loki fanfic.. still working on a name so suggestions would be very welcome! :'-)

This Fanfic is very, very slightly inspired by beauty and the beast but it's 100% NOT A FAIRYTALE. 

It will be very smutty and very dark... Please let me know what you think below!!

 

P.S It's set just after Ragnorak, you have to pretend that Infinity war doesn't exist! It's like an alternative ending if ygm!

PROLOGUE 

Once upon a time, in a faraway land named Asgard,  
Two young Princes lived in a shining castle.  
Although they had everything their hearts desired,  
One Prince became spoiled, selfish, and unkind -  
After learning that he was actually the son of the realms most hated rival – A frost giant.

He battled against his Asgardian family, intent on becoming king himself.  
But they always forgave him and tried to change his jealous heart – to no avail.

But then, one winter's day in the cold grips of Iceland,  
The old king- The princes’ father- passed on and moved into the afterlife.   
Divided by their fathers death the young princes quarrelled  
but were forced to work together,  
When their lost, evil sister Hela appeared,   
intent on destroying her old home.

Disgusted by her appearance,   
The brothers worked together to bring her down.  
By beginning Ragnorak, the brothers destroyed their home on Asgard and managed to evacuate everyone on to a refugee ship.

But the younger, selfish prince hadn’t changed his ways,  
And sneaking back into the palace he grabbed the mystical Tesseract,  
A magical shell which entombed the space stone-  
An infinity stone which possessed unlimited energy and predated the universe.

However, the Prince did not know that his father had placed a curse on the stone,  
A curse made especially for the Prince- as the old king had known his son would never change his selfish attitude.   
And as the Prince touched the stone, a crash of blue lightening illuminated the room, scaring the Prince and making him retract his cold hand.

The Prince gasped as a blue holographic figure rose from the tesseracts power.   
It was his mother- Frigga- a beautiful lady who had been slain when monsters had stormed Asgard.  
The Prince then sneered at his mothers image, knowing it was merely an illusion  
And simply brushed her away

But then she spoke and warned him not to give in to his selfish impulses and desire to be great,  
For greatness was found within.

And when he dismissed her again,  
The woman’s beautiful image distorted and the blue energy twisted into the image of his angered deceased father.

The Prince tried to apologise, but it was too late,  
For, the curse had already taken hold.  
Blue lightening crashed around the room wildly, causing a fast and powerful wind to descend around the Prince.  
The kings translucent image grew and the Prince shrunk away as his fathers voice boomed around the room.

“My son.” The deep voice addressed the Prince.  
“You have not become the honourable Prince we tried to make you.   
You have become consumed with jealously, spite and hatred for those who do not bend to your will.  
Today you have proved that you are still untrustworthy and childish.   
Therefore you will now submit to the curse I have placed upon this object and pay the consequences for what you have done.”

With that the blue lightening attacked the Prince viciously,   
The volts making his body tremble and distort in pain.  
The Prince started to shake from the power of the tesseract and howling in pain his body began to transform.

The curse ran through the Princes veins and turned him into a hideous beast;  
A blue frost giant with hollowing red eyes.  
Howling in pain and anger the prince yelled at his father to change him back.   
But the image of the old king had vanished and instead a single paper note lay on the glowing Tesseract.

Reading it aloud, the Prince began to cry and the wind that had been flowing around the room began to blow harder, eventually turning it into a swirling portal, that sucked the young prince through.

Landing in a far off realm and ashamed of his monstrous form,  
The beast concealed himself inside a decaying castle,  
With barely any connection to the outside world, the beast shrunk away into a depression.

However The Tesseract that the old king cursed,  
Was truly enchanted.  
As it would crackle and slowly chip itself away for many years.

The stone was cursed so that by the Princes twenty fifth birthday, it would have disintegrated away completely, leaving only the infinity stone in its place.  
This stone would then awaken a mighty titan named Thanos,  
Who would cross the universe,  
Find the young beast and kill him.

But the curse could be stopped,   
If the Prince could stop being jealous, spiteful and cold hearted.  
Then he would be released from the realm that kept him captured,  
His beast form would forever melt away and he would be reunited with his brother.

Yet, If he did not, then he would be doomed to remain a beast  
Then killed by the mighty Thanos. As the years passed,  
He fell into despair, and lost all hope,  
For who could ever change and tame, A Beast?

 

CHAPTER ONE

I gritted my teeth and threw the wad of paper angrily across the small, squalid hotel room. Sighing out in frustration, I lay on the creaking bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was embossed with mould, cracks and hanging pieces of moss, but that was pretty much the aesthetic of the entire dank smelly room. It wasn’t perfect but that’s why I had picked it. No one was supposed to track me down here.

It was supposed to be safe.

At least that was what Natasha had said. 

Cursing my friend, I groaned and massaged my head.

Leaning down but not looking, I felt around for the paper report.

Picking it up I stared at the emblazoned header.   
S.H.I.E.L.D  
I hated that word.

The mere mention of it had me already thinking possible escape plans and safe houses. But I knew it was no use. If Fury knew I was here then he would have the hotel bugged, on 24hr surveillance and the potential to have it locked down in a couple minutes if he wanted.  
Weighing up my options, I quickly worked out 36 different possibilities.

Concluding that catching the 9:25 flight to Sydney was perhaps the best option, I jumped off the bed and grabbed my belongings- a rucksack- that was always ready to be grabbed at a seconds notice.

Looking back at the paper in disgust, I left it on the bed.

If Fury came here then he’d know I wasn’t pleased with him.

Quickly making sure my gun was prepared, i slotted it into my belt and made a dart for the door. 

Locking the hotel room door, I hurriedly descended the stairs to the front desk.

A young Indian teenage girl was sat reading a Bollywood magazine and I smiled at her quickly, tossing the key on the wooden desk. It clattered making her look up hurriedly.   
“Tell your father that guest 717 left this morning. The room is free.” I quickly muttered in the girls native tongue.

She nodded and went to grab the key but I quickly took her wrist and pressed a crisp bank note into her palm. Her eyes widened at the amount and she looked at me confused. “Tell no one else I’ve gone. Please.” I asked.

She nodded understandingly and went back to her magazine.

Quickly putting on a leather jacket I headed out and hollered for a taxi.

“The airport please.” I asked, sliding into the back of the cab. The car started quickly and I winced at the jolt. Leaning my head back on the seat, I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly. I had hoped that Mumbai would provide sanctuary for at least a year.  
But S.H.I.E.L.D were getting harder to outrun. As I watched the fast passing lines of palm trees and dirty shop fronts, I decided that it would be a good idea to get some rest. So, Closing my eyes I soon drifted into a dreamless slumber.

I awoke with a start and realised I was still in the taxi. Breathing in relief, I looked down at my prize possession- a small simple watch with a crack on the front and a black leather strap, too small for my wrist.   
10:30

I inhaled sharply and leant forward to alert the driver that he’d driven too slow and I’d now missed my flight.

But as I squinted at the drivers dark outline I realised who it was. 

Grabbing my bag and pushing at the door, I heard a faint chuckle from the front.  
“There’s no point in trying...it’s locked. And the glass is bulletproof so don’t try smashing it.”

I snarled angrily at the man’s comment then laughed haughtily.  
“I don’t need to smash it to escape you know.” I said threateningly.  
The man laughed again and continued driving.  
“You won’t want to escape when I tell you why we’re here.” I looked at the window and saw that we were entering some kind of compound. Armed men stood at barriers and I had to make a split second decision before I’d be trapped inside.  
Quickly looking down at the cars handle I remembered what I’d been taught all those years ago and with a quick fiddle, I’d taken the car handle mechanism apart.

The door sprung open and grabbing my bag I rolled out and landed with a thwack on the concrete.

Brushing off the gravel on my palms, I jumped up and sprinted away from the compound. As I looked at my surroundings I hissed. It was pretty much a desert - no cover, all out in the open and hot. Very hot. I knew S.H.I.E.L.D would be on me in minutes. 

Sensing a jeep fast approaching behind, I slowed to a walk. There was no point in over exerting myself.

As the dust from the car whistled closer, I eventually stopped and turned around.   
The breaks screeched and the black shiny jeep stood still, the only sound coming from the whirring engine. 

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow, glaring at the jeep. A couple minutes passed and still no one exited the vehicle.

Sighing in frustration, I threw my hands in the air and marched over to the car. Throwing the back door open and clambering on to the leather seat, the car started turning and drove straight back to the compound.

Two agents sat in the front, one man, one women, both tanned and wearing ear pieces. They didn’t say a word and just drove solemnly, staring straight forward.

As they drove into an empty airplane hanger, I become aware that a small group of people were waiting in the middle, all suited up and folding their arms. 

“What’s going on?” I asked annoyed.

The car slowed to a stop.

With the engine still running, the young lady in the front turned her head slightly.. “You may get out now.” She said sharply and turned forward again.   
Sighing in frustration I slid out.

The car whizzed away and soon it was just me and the small group of people left, stood In silence. 

I took a step forward. 

“Anyone want to explain what’s going on?” I shouted loudly and waited for a reply.

Suddenly a door far behind the group of people opened and they all turned their heads.

Squinting around them I saw a familiar bright red hairstyle bobbing towards me.

“Natasha!” I called out and started marching over to her quickly. I gave a quick glance at the stony group and passed them not making a sound.

I crashed into Natasha and gave her a massive hug.

She hugged me back tightly and gave a quick squeeze. Pulling away she lowered her head slightly. “I missed you kiddo.” She said and smiled. Looking up at her I realised that she hadn’t aged at all.

Then out of no where she smacked me lightly on the side of the head.

“OW!!! What was that for?” I pulled away sharply and massaged my throbbing head.

She chuckled.

“That’s for not letting me know you were okay, a note, a text anything… Oh and for breaking the handle on Coulson’s car..” 

I laughed. “It’s kind of hard to send your whereabouts to a spider.. and Coulson had it coming. He shouldn’t have kidnapped me.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned on her heel.

“Follow me. I have some people who want to meet you.” 

I jogged and matched her stride as we headed to the door.

“Care to tell me what I’m doing here by the way?. I expect S.H.I.E.L.D are behind this… but no ones said a word.” I grumbled.

Natasha looked at me stony. “You’ll find out Evelyn. Soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it! I really hope people will like it! 
> 
> But if you didn't I promise it gets better hahaha!! :'-) 
> 
> XxX


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well um hi everyone!! (If anyone is still here that is!!!)
> 
> I think I have some explaining to do!
> 
> So about a month and a half ago (ish) I was involved in a car incident.. luckily it wasn't too serious but the recovery has taken longer than I had hoped so a lot of things (including this work) was pushed to one side while I got better!
> 
> I really want to thank people who stuck with this work and I hope a few of you are still here to see why I post next! 
> 
> I haven't written anything new in the last month however I have several chapters saved before the incident which I'll post tonight!
> 
> Thank you all so much for being here  
> This ones for you 
> 
> XxxxxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap because I've been gone so long!!
> 
> \- Christmas went by amazingly and now we're all set for our fundraiser!!  
> -But with Toms ex Morgan Bonvilston invited will all go smoothly???.......

When I awoke the next morning Tom was gone. I worried a little until I saw a note tucked under a paperweight on the kitchen worktop.

“Jessica,   
I’ve gone for a run, Luke has organised a car to come and collect you at half ten, it will take you to Armani studios in London where you’ll try on your dress. I have booked you a hotel room so you can stay in London tonight, ready for the charity event tomorrow where I’ll see you!   
If I don’t see you, Have a lovely night,  
Tom”

I frowned and crumpled up the note, tossing it into the bin. I had hoped that today we would talk things through.. but.. it was almost like he was trying to get rid of me. 

Feeling very downhearted, I made myself a cup of tea and trudged back up to my room, where I packed an overnight bag for the hotel. As I threw in a spare bra, I heard then front door close.

Glancing quickly over at my alarm clock I realised that it was twenty five to eleven. Cursing under my breath, I assumed that the person downstairs must be the taxi driver wondering where I was.

But as I flew down the stairs I saw Tom taking off his running trainers.

Sweat glistened down his cheeks and clung to his forehead. He straightened up and smiled slightly when he saw me.

“Your taxi is waiting outside.” He said, motioning with his head.

I nodded. “I figured… how.. how was your run?” I asked trying to ease the awkward air.   
“I needed it.” He replied curtly as we locked eyes.  
“Right…” I trailed off.

I continued down the last few steps and felt Toms eyes bearing into me. As I pulled up next to him, I looked up into his eyes. 

"Can we talk about last night?” I asked quietly, silently wishing he’d just explain himself.

"You have a taxi to catch love… and besides there isn’t much to talk about. I’ve explained why I’ve invited her, you just…”

I stood back and folded my arms.  
“I just…what?” I asked raising a brow.

Tom waved his hand as if searching for words, then lowered it defeatedly. He looked down and shook his head, then looked back up at me, catching my eye.   
“Look it doesn’t matter Jess. We’ll be together tomorrow.. we can talk about it after the fundraiser.”

He put his hand on my arm and brought his body closer. He put two fingers under my chin and raised my head so he could peck me quickly on the lips. 

"Besides you have a dress to try on and a hotel to check in to.” He murmured and I pulled away.

“Why aren’t you coming? it’s like your trying to get rid of me…” I teased with a slight smile and held on to his hand.

“I have lots of things to do and I have to arrive early to meet ambassadors etc.. so it’s much easier for you darling.”

I frowned.

“Wait so I’m arriving alone?”

“Yes I think I wrote that down.. I uh.. I have to meet some important bidders beforehand… is that okay?”

I sighed and grabbed the handle of my suitcase. “Yeah.. its.. it’s fine.” I lied and turned around towards the door.

“Jess what’s wrong?” Tom murmured quickly.

“What’s wrong? It just…. I’m so proud of you for this fundraiser… but it’s putting a bridge between us Tom and I just…. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

With that I opened the door and left, not hearing Toms reply.

\---- 

  
“Ah Fantastico!!! It is beautiful ma’am!” An Male Italian voice exclaimed loudly close to my ear.

I had arrived at the studios an hour ago and had been greeted warmly with a glass of wine and a tour of the studios.

I was then introduced to Alfonso, an Italian man who had spent hours, sewing and creating the dress I was currently wearing.

I’m sure I’d love it.. except I couldn’t see it.

A team of four had blindfolded me before allowing me to see it - they called it ‘part of the experience.’

From what I could feel it was a silk, backless dress with a slight plunge. My hands started gliding down my hips as I took in the silky feel. Suddenly my hands were gently prised away from my curves and someone undid the blindfold, letting it gracefully fall to the floor.

I gasped in delight as my eyes met with the reflection in front of me. The dress was a beautiful deep shade of burgundy. It was a simple yet seductive gown, that had a beautiful train that hid my feet. It matched my skin tone beautifully and surprisingly my red haired matched it well.

“Now, your boyfriend Thomas has instructed that we keep the gown here. It will be delivered to you tomorrow along with a stylist who will dress you and make you…. Ah presentable!” Alfonso added as he positioned the train of my dress so it sat nicely.

“It’s beautiful.” I murmured sadly looking back at myself in the mirror. Alfonso stood up sharply and gripped my hand, massaging the back of it gently. I felt a bit uncomfortable but ignored it for the time being.   
“I sense trouble ma’am.” He said with a frown.

I giggled, “please its Jessica, no need for the Ma’am.” 

Alfonso smiled back at me and withdrew his hand, smoothing down his jacket neatly. “Company policy ma’am. Anyway what’s the matter? You seem…. Upset. Is it the dress?” 

I shook my head. “No of course not! The dress is beautiful!! It’s just…. It’s nothing I’m being silly.” 

"There is nothing silly about sadness Ma’am.” Alfonso shrugged simply. 

I smiled weakly. “Have… have you ever heard of Morgan Bonvilston?” 

He shook his head. “I can’t say I have…. But then I have only recently moved from Italy! Is she… a big star?”

I shrugged. “Apparently. She is very very wealthy and… and so beautiful. She’s gorgeous. It’s just… she’s also Toms ex… and…. Well…..”

“You believe she is prettier?”

I gulped and nodded, staring at the ground. Alfonso stood on his tiptoes and lifted my chin up with two fingers.

“Oh my…. Ma’am may I say, beauty is superficial. It doesn’t last. Even these dresses…. These… stunning creations, will one day be tatters. What matter is your heart. What’s inside and what is chooses. And anyway if she is most beautiful like you say, then surely Tom would’ve stayed with her? He chose to leave her. Which means he loves you.”

I breathed in and massaged my hands. “I… I know Tom loves me. I know that. But I just can’t help feeling.. like second best. I know it sounds silly… but she’s just so pretty and… and nothing like me! How could I ever compete with that…!” 

Alfonso laughed and rolled his eyes. “You are very beautiful ma’am, these worries of yours are unnecessary. You are a strong woman. You shouldn’t have to feel that life is a beauty contest. Because it is far from that. There are way more important things you could and should worry about. Now chin up, take off that dress and sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. “

\----

  
I breathed slowly as the limousine pulled up outside the Royal British Gallery.

Staring across I smiled as Luke caught my eye and grinned. He had already visited the venue earlier with Tom but per my request, he agreed to arrive with me. Although we had faced many crowds and carpets, I was still nervous about arriving by myself.

It made me feel very self conscious and anxious if I didn’t have someone to reassure me. I knew I was just being silly but it helped having someone there.

“I can’t believe how beautiful that dress is.” Luke murmured over his phone, trying to sound alert and awake.   
I giggled and looked down.

“Yes it is really pretty.” We sat in silence as we awaited our turn to exit on to the carpet. 

“Luke… can I ask you something?” I said as he ticked his phone in his back pocket. 

“Of course.”

“Was… was Tom with Morgan earlier?” 

Luke shuffled and fidgeted awkwardly. He looked at his feet then back up. “Yes.” He started slowly and I bite the inside of my cheek nervously. 

“But it was very brief, he just welcomed them, showed them the auction and around… but it was definitely mainly her father he was interested in. I am certain.” 

I smiled and breathed out shakily. 

“Can I just add something if I may, Jessica?”  
“Sure.”  
“I… I think… I think you worry too much.”

I frowned. “How so?”

“I mean no offence of course.. it’s just I feel that you need to trust Tom a lot more. He adores you, but.. but I fear the lack of communication between you both had the potential to drive you apart. Just… just be careful and remember what this night is really all about.”  
He smiled confidently and slid out of the car, not waiting for my reaction.

I sat still for a couple minutes processing what he had said.   
He was right of course, even I knew I was quick to make up scenarios in my head and believe them.

Of course I was vulnerable though. My past relationships had always been broken down and it made me anxious, it made me quick to panic and flee from the slightest hint of trouble.

In that moment I made a promise to myself. I had to stop worrying so much about Tom, I shouldn’t even have to convince myself he loved me, because he does. He loves me just as every bit as I love him. And no way was any model ex going to get in the way.

Feeling a little more better and assured, I thanked Luke aloud (even though he had gone) and prepared myself as the car door was opened.

  
The bright lights flashed and as my eyes adjusted I gasped at how many fans lined the small entrance. It wasn’t a long red carpet at all, just a lovely cream one that went on for about five metres then reached a small flight of stairs into the gallery.

I looked over at Luke who stood waiting for me.

As we started walking I smiled and waved confidently, embarrassed and grateful for the screams aimed at me. I quickly walked over to some girls who were yelling and avidly waving flyers in their hands.

Slightly taken aback and in complete awe, I took a couple photos and tried signing as many things as I could. I tried to reach everyone who was yelling and tried to converse with as many as I could.

Eventually Luke tapped me on the shoulder and suggested we head inside.

Agreeing, I said goodbye to a girl called Chloe, who I had been talking to and headed up the stairs.

But just as we were just about to climb the first couple of steps, the hem of my dress caught between my heel and I started falling forward.

Yelping a little, a thousand thoughts rushed through my adrenaline full system as I hurtled forward.

But just as quickly as I started falling, a firm hand curled around my small bicep and yanked me back upwards. 

With a sigh of relief I turned and looked up at my saviour.

“Ben!” I squeaked with joy and hugged the tall actor.

“That was a close one!” He laughed and pulled away.

"Thank you! You just saved me so much embarrassment!” I giggled as he shook Luke’s hand firmly.

We proceeded to clamber up the stairs and through the gallery doors.

“I didn’t realise you were coming Ben!” Luke said and I murmured in agreement.

He laughed and gestured with his hands. “Toms been talking about doing this for sometime now, of course I had to support him!”

We were briefly stopped in the entrance lobby by the press, who asked to take individual and group photos.

They shouted different things at us and we laughed and nodded, pretending we could actually hear them.

"I know where we’re sitting shall I take you in?” Luke whispered in my ear and I nodded as we left the blinding flashes of the cameras.

\----  

  
“Where’s Tom?” I asked nervously, from my seat and gazing around the massive room.

Ben chuckled and started pouring us all champagne. “No doubt backstage rehearsing his welcoming speech for the one hundredth time.” 

I snorted and Luke chuckled, nodding in agreement. The hall was spectacular, the lighting was dim and the room was almost dark, aside from the bright blue light that illuminated the tables, from the beautiful fish bowl centrepieces, and the massive spotlight fixed on the centre of a stage. The colour theme was blue and white, a link to the charities logo.

All the chair and table covers were a shining white, with all the chair bows matching the same blue that shone from the exquisite centrepieces. There were about thirty tables in the large gallery and at each were seated prominent figures and celebrities, all with their entourages and family/friends.

I had said my hellos as soon as I entered and had been utterly star struck. Tom certainly knew how to make a party… it was almost like an awards evening.. like the oscars or the Golden globes.

Luke had introduced me to loads of new people, from Robert De Niro and Denzel Washington al the way to Meryl Streep (Even if I had almost fainted meeting her in person.)

Now we were just waiting for the event to start. We’d had a beautiful cheese board spread brought to the table and the waiters had slowly vanished, suggesting the auction was about to start. Luke looked down at his phone then turned to me. “Give it two minutes and we should be on a roll!”

I giggled, slightly nervous for Tom.

I wish I could be there backstage to comfort him at least. I had texted him earlier in the day but to no reply. I hadn’t really expected one anyway, he had been busy all morning trying to raise as much awareness as possible, from doing interviews with Good Morning Britain and newspapers and taking calls off foreign bidders.

I looked back up and from across the table Ben gave me a small smile. “It’s going to be great.” He said reassuringly and I chuckled.

Next to me Matt and Eddie were seated, chuckling about something then looking over at me.

“What’s got you two giggling?” I said trying to look at Eddies phone, which he was guarding fiercely. 

“Nothing…” Eddie replied mischievously and winked.

I groaned and tried to make a grab for the phone. 

Matt raised his brow and took it further from my grasp, so I stretched over Eddie making a pass for it.

“What were you watching??!!” I asked laughing.

Behind me Luke tutted. “You three are acting like children!” He said incredulously and turned to a man sat next to him, who I was yet to meet.

I pulled back, feigning moodiness and pouted jokingly.

Matt raised his hands in surrender and tossed the phone back to Eddie, who caught it and slid it into his pocket. “Well if you reaaaallllllllyyyy want to know, we were watching a.. um… a video.” 

“A video of what?” I asked intrigued and Matt snorted. 

"You.” He said with a chuckle.  
“Me?”  
“Yes you, another girl and… and a um a pole.”

I groaned realising they were watching footage from the Christmas party. 

“I was drunk okay!” I moaned and shook my head laughing.

Suddenly everyone behind us started clapping and I looked up confused.

But my confusion turned to joy as Tom strode out confidently on stage with an elderly lady.

He waved cheerily at everyone and straightened his tie as he approached a podium.

He literally took my breath away.

His black three piece suit fitted perfectly and his smile lit up the room.

I breathed out slowly and beamed up at him, hoping he could spot me.

His eyes gazed the audience and as our eyes met he shot me a secret small smile and his eyes shone brightly.

I gave him a little sure wave back and I could see him silently suppress a chuckle as Luke and Matt mimicked my wave.   
I giggled and nudged them both in the ribs.

“Ouch!” They both exclaimed, trying to be quiet- but failing as people turned to look.

“Who’s being the child now?” I giggled in Luke’s ear.

Looking back at Tom, his gaze expertly traveled around the room, trying to make everyone feel welcome. He fiddled with the microphone and leant back.

“Good evening everyone!” He said brightly and I trembled from the smoothness of his velvety voice.

"I want to start the evening by firstly thanking everyone for coming tonight and secondly by saying how well you’ve all scrubbed up! Yes especially you Hugh!” Tom chuckled and motioned towards Hugh Laurie, who nodded accepting the compliment and laughing with his friends.

The crowds laughs died down as Tom continued. “But for once, this night isn’t just about us. This night is all about UNICEF. I have been privileged and honoured to have worked alongside this fabulous charity for many years now and have had many first hand encounters, witnessing for myself just have valuable their work really is…”

I felt bad, but whilst watching Tom I completely zoned out as my lustful eyes watched him intently.

I felt like I was seeing him for the first time.

No matter how much time I spent with him, I lost my words when I saw him. And not spending the night with him had nearly killed me.

I usually wasn’t someone to be overly clingy but surprisingly I had felt empty. Especially as I lay trying to sleep. I had missed his body cuddling mine from behind, his tall figure pulling me close as his legs entwined with mine. But most of all I missed falling asleep to his breathing and smell. He was utterly intoxicating.

Suddenly my attention was ripped away from his beautiful figure as everyone started clapping.

Tom smiled and gestured to the old lady on his left.

As she started talking I turned to Luke. “Who’s that?” I whispered quietly.

Luke adjusted his glasses. “Haha did someone zone out a little? How childish!" He stuck his tongue out and I giggled.

"Anyway, She’s like the official bidding authority..She needs to be here for everything to be.. like legal.. if you get me....? She’s going to explain how it’s going to work. You might want to listen.”

I nodded and pulled back, my attention immediately on the elderly, solemn lady. 

“Good evening all. I’ll keep this short but it’s vital you all pay close attention. The way you bid tonight has been changed due to the size of the venue. Now on your left is a little tablet. Everyone has one. Now, please take your tablet and enter your name. Once you have done this, it’ll take you to an app. Please do this now.”

We all looked at each other, smirking at her solemness and picked up the tablet.

“Do you think I can put ‘The Doctor?’” Matt whispered and I giggled as I tried focusing on the screen.

The lady waited for a painfully long time before continuing. 

“Now, throughout the night several items will be up for auction. When the bidding starts, you use this app to announce that you are bidding. For example, if I wanted to bid for a painting, I would click the green button. Every time you click said green button it increases the current bid by £100. This way we can keep track of who is the top bidder, whilst also include those who are bidding but not here. Now the screen behind me will show the names of top bidders, so we can watch people battle it out! If you are confused by the bidding system, please consult the manual provided. I’ll now hand back over to Tom.”

She stood back, nodded and shook hands with Tom, then left the stage.

Tom beamed and continued. “I hope we all understand that! It is a little confusing! Now I want to wish everyone a lovely evening and once again thank you all for coming! I think I’ve spoken to much tonight so without further ado, I’ll hand the night over to Mr. Ryan Reynolds capable hands!” 

Everyone clapped and cheered as Tom walked off stage and Ryan emerged.

I had never met him before but I could tell from both his cheery reputation and cheeky smile that he would be an excellent host.

I was about to start conversation with Luke when a voice in my ear made me leap forward. “I must say.. you look ravishing in that dress.” 

I whipped around as I banged my shin on the table. 

"Tom!” I gasped as he kissed me on the cheek. 

"Budge up Luke!” He teased and Luke rolled his eyes as he begrudgingly moved a chair over.

“You did great up there.” I said proudly and kissed him on the lips gently.

He looked me up and down, a little blush creeping along his cheekbones. 

“I really missed you last night.” He said with a slight tinge of regret lacing his voice.

I smiled and looked into his beautiful eyes. “So did I.” I muttered gently and took his hand, intertwining our fingers. 

“I…. I wanted to apologise. I realised… I realised last night was made awkward… and.. and I never meant for this to push us apart. But that’s how I am I guess.. I get focused on things and subconsciously push away things that mean the most.” He kissed my hands and looked up.

"And you mean the most.”

He finished quietly. A little lump moved to my throat and I ducked my head bashfully.

“I understand you were stressed Tom.” I whispered and looked up as everyone started clapping.

We had missed Ryan’s speech but he hadn’t really noticed.

I glanced back at Tom, who was staring at his host with a smile. A cheeky thought popped into my head and I bit my lip, looking around. I looked behind me and prayed it was dark enough that no one could see what I was about to do.

Returning my gaze to the stage, I slipped a hand underneath the thick white table cloth and moved it to where Toms knee met my own.

Taking my hand I put it on his thigh and moved inwards, stroking the trouser material gently. 

I felt him stiffen and breathe in sharply as his own hand pulled mine off his leg.

He leant over to my ear and I felt myself fluster as his warm lips grazed my ear.

“Do that again… spy… and I’ll chop that pretty little hand off."

I turned my face to his and smiled teasingly as I laid my hand on his knee.

He raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

”Quite the little slut aren’t we…??”

He drawled and I felt the back of my neck tingle. 

I looked around, slightly embarrassed, to make sure no one could hear his words.

I breathed out in relief as everyone was still captivated by Ryan, who was managing to hold the stage very well.

"Just wait till we get home.” Tom muttered, his warm breathe meeting my cool skin like it was electric.

“I’ll tame your slutty little attitude. You’ll wish you never touched me.” He added and I stiffened, crossing my legs to try and distract myself from the heat that was burning up my inner thighs.

We were silent for a little while, trying to concentrate on Ryan’s hilarious speech about Tom. We giggled along with the crowd and I thought our sexy little encounter had finished.

But as Ryan introduced the first piece to be auctioned off (A holiday for Four to Bora Bora) Tom leaned in again. 

“Are you wearing any underwear?” He whispered darkily.

I giggled silently. “Of course I am.” I replied plainly, turning to him intrigued. 

He had a dark expression on his face and lust in his eyes.

“Take them off.” He dared teasingly with a small grin.

“What?” I replied hurriedly, thinking I’d misheard him. 

"Take.Them.off…. I won’t ask again Spy.” He said sternly and turned back to face the stage.

I looked around, scared that someone would see.

Breathing in slowly, I reached a hand under the table and tugged on the lacy thong, trying to manoeuvre it subtly.

Using my legs I managed to get them to my heels, then quickly bending down I managed to pull them from between my feet.

I froze as Eddie gave me a fleeting glance, but as he smiled I realised he hadn’t caught on as to what was happening.

I could feel my heart and adrenaline pumping from fear as my mind started imagining what would happen if people saw.   
My cheeks redder than blood, I quickly pressed the lace into Toms hand and sat straighter.

“Happy now?” I said curtly through gritted teeth as Tom smirked.

“Wow look at this folks, looks like we have a winner! Congratulations to Mr. David Walliams! The holiday is yours!” I heard Ryan finish as a couple whoops and cheers came from behind.

I looked up at the screen and saw that the holiday had gone for £11,000.

“Next up is a money can’t buy experience. Except in this case, it’s a money can literally only buy this experience. Yes, I’m talking about a date with our man of the hour, Mr. Tom Hiddleston. Oh and his side chick, Jessica!” Everyone laughed and looked at us both as a light shone on us. I giggled at Ryan’s comment and sat forward eagerly.

“Will people really pay a lot to go on a date with me and Tom?” I asked Luke with an intrigued frown.. He nodded furiously and glanced back on the screen. “Of course they will!...., no idea why though, it’s not like either of you are that interesting.”

He chuckled and Tom gave him a plain stare as he fidgeted nervously.

“It will be fine, look how well your doing already.” I whispered reassuringly in his ear and took his hand.

"You know what I might bid on this one.” Matt teased and pulled out his tablet.

I giggled and turned to him. “You don’t need to buy that Matt, we hang out all the time anyway!” 

Matt was about to answer when his jaw dropped open. He pointed at the screen and all our eyes followed.

Tom breathed inwards sharply and gripped my hand tighter.

Luke and Tom started grinning and laughing whilst I just stared dumbfounded at the screen.

“Can… can someone pinch me?!” I cried as my head reeled in shock.

The top bid for a date with me and Tom currently sat at Twenty thousand pounds… and it was climbing with every passing minute.

Tom squinted at the bidders name but it was just listed as an “online user” – meaning it was no one in the room. 

Tom spun around to me and pulled me close to him in a tight embrace. His face rested in my hair and I felt him smell me slightly as I heard his breaths quicken. “We better make this date amazing.”

I giggled and he pulled back. “To be honest… I’d pay anything if it meant time with you.”

I laughed and frowned. “My company isn’t worth that much…! Anyway, I wonder who this mystery bidder is?”

Tom chuckled and glanced back at the screen, shaking his head as the bids kept increasing. “I can't wait to thank them. This… this is incredible.”   
Luke edged forward, wiping a stain of the cuff of his suit jacket.

“Even I didn’t think people would pay this much… maybe five thousand… but not.. not this!” 

A lady who was sat at our table for ten, looked back from the screen at Tom and smiled gently.

She was perhaps in her fifties with long brown hair that framed her delicate features. She was dressed in a simple purple knee length dress and I had been admiring her shoes earlier in the night- trying to ask her where she’d got them from but was yet to meet her.

Her features shone brightly in the dark and as her and Tom made eye contact she mouthed something at him, but I couldn’t quite make it out.

As she turned back around I leant over and put my chin on his shoulder. “What was that about?” I smiled and joked, kissing him on his cheek.

"That’s Amina, she runs the Aid base that I helped at in Sudan. She looked after me and puts her heart and soul into the charity. It only felt right I invite her here.”

My heart melted as he gave her a second glance. I smiled and hugged him, staying tightly as he put his arm round me. “Sometimes I find it hard to believe your real.” I murmured as everyone continued cheering as the bids kept flooding in.

He chuckled darkly and nudged me teasingly. “I am pretty perfect.” He joked and placed my hand on his knee.

Eddie looked at us and rolled his eyes. “Keep it child friendly guys.” He joked and poked Matt who cried out in pain and turned to us.

He rolled his eyes in exactly the same way Eddie did and me and Tom chuckled.

“You better make me best man.” Matt said and Eddie sat up straighter.

“Woah hold up.. I think you’ll find I’m the best man!” They started arguing and me and Tom giggled.

"Maybe you should have auctioned off the chance to be your best man… we’d raise millions by the time these two are through!” I chuckled into Tom and he laughed happily.

“What’s this about being Toms best man?” Lukes head suddenly appeared around Toms torso.

I chuckled. “Eddie and Matt have some strange notion that we’re getting married soon and are arguing for the position.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “They should know by now that I, clearly am Toms first choice.”

“I hate to intercede, but we all know deep down that I am the best man for the job. Ha, get it…. ‘Best man” ahaha” Ben quickly pointed out as he overheard us. 

I pouted and pretended to sit back grumpily. “I don’t see any of you fighting to be my maid of honour.” I exclaimed sulkily, teasing them all. 

“I think Matt would look best in a dress.” Eddie said coyly and took a drink. 

Matt patted him on the shoulder.

“Fine why don’t we both be Jessica’s bridesmaids and settle at that.”

"Guys were not even getting married!” I laughed and took a swig from my almost empty champagne flute.

“Not yet.” I heard Tom murmur into my hair. My heart stopped and I felt nerves run through me.

As I was about to turn round and ask him what he meant, a spotlight suddenly beamed down on us and we pulled apart, looking round dazed.

“Oops were we interrupting something guys?” Ryan shouted from on stage. Me and Tom chuckled. 

“Actually yes Ryan you did!” I shouted back teasing and several people around us laughed. 

He huffed dramatically. “Well by all means take your time, I get paid by the hour….” He joked and people laughed back in retort. 

Tom nodded apologetically and waved him to continue.

“Well to everyone paying attention, you’ll know that the bid for a date with Tom and Jessica has just ended. And I can reveal that it was won by an unnamed online bidder….. for the sum of NINETY THOUSAND POUNDS!” 

I shrieked and turned giving Tom a massive hug, he looked frozen as if unable to believe what he’d heard.

I laughed and he looked at me as if he was still trying to process the news.

“That’s fantastic!” Luke exclaimed as everyone clapped in our direction. 

Ryan allowed the clapping to calm and spoke again. “Yes thank you to our anonymous bidder! Your bid tonight will help so, so, so many people out there who are dependent on UNICEF. We, and I know especially Tom and Jessica, are incredibly humbled and grateful for your bid. Now may I ask the man of the hour to come up here? Come on up Tom!”

Tom gave me a quick peck on the cheek and made his way quickly to the stage, jogging up the steps. Ryan gave him a massive bear hug and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone cooed and laughed at Toms red face. 

“Ha whilst you guys now have to bid for the pleasure of kissing Tom, I can do it for free! Come here you!” Ryan joked, pulling Tom in for another kiss.

This time Tom was prepared and made it extremely frantic, holding Ryan in his arms and briefly kissing him on the lips for a couple seconds. Everyone cheered and laughed in hysterics as they pulled away.   
“Trust me ladies and gents… that is something worth bidding for!” Ryan laughed trying to catch his breath. 

“Now as you know, this particular kiss cannot be bid for online as it has to happen right here, right now. So once again ladies and gentleman, if you’d kindly take out your tablets.. we are now starting the bidding for A kiss from Tom Hiddleston at £500!”

There was a flurry of activity as people reached for their tablets.

Matt looked at me smugly. “Not placing a bid Jessica?” He asked with a chuckle.

I shook my head and laughed. “I own Toms lips… I’m merely lending them out for some lucky person.” I joked and Eddie snorted.

The bids started crawling up and we were slowly reaching eight thousand pound. “I honestly thought a kiss from Tom would reach more than the date.” Luke said pointedly and I chuckled.

We continued watching the screen as Tom and Ryan stood looking up at the screen. His bum looked amazing from where I was sat….  
I shook away the thought and moved my eyes back up to the screen.

Then I froze.

  
A bid had been placed at twenty five thousand. For a second I squealed in excitement. But as the boys turned to look at me, the sad and concerned looks made me look up again.

My blood boiled as I read the name of the bidder.

Everything seemed to freeze around me as the white words blared out of the screen.

  
“Morgan Bonvilston.”

 

My head whipped around. I had almost forgot she would be here.

As I searched the tables, I heard a horrible cackling laugh from four tables back. Focusing and squinting through the dimly lit room, I saw her.   
She sat in a stunning white and gold embellished, well fitted dress. It was also very revealing, barely holding her boobs in and cut out at her hips, showing her glossy smooth skin. Her long brown hair was curled perfectly, falling in loose waves, framing her face. She was leaning casually back, holding her tablet loosely with her well manicured hands. She was focusing intently on the screen but looked up at -who I assumed- was her father and laughed jointing in with the conversation. I could hear the boys talking to me and saying my name but I continued staring at her. I couldn’t even name the emotions that were running through my head… anger, envy… sadness and… almost fear.

She was so rich and wealthy that I just knew she would win.

There was no hope for anyone else. And the determination on her face proved it. 

I frowned as she turned her face to the stage and stared at Tom. Her gaze lingered on his torso and travelled up his jawline. I felt my face clench and I breathed in sharply as she smiled almost possessively.

I shook my head down in disbelief and gave her one last fleeting glance.  
But as I did she turned her frosty gaze to me.   
Our eyes locked and we stared at each other for what felt like eternity. She looked me up and down, a cold sneer widening. She moved a little hair from her sleeve and looked back at me.

Then grabbing her tablet she smiled condescendingly and pressed down. I just knew she must’ve placed a higher bid and sure enough when I turned around, she was still at the top of the list.

Tom had just seemed to realise what was going on- at the same time everyone else in the room seemed to be. He turned to me and we looked at each other.  
In that moment I realised how stupid I had been.

Of course he didn’t love this woman… he looked almost as worried as I did. Of course he had only been using her father. He didn’t want anything to do with her.   
But I could tell from the fear in his eyes that he thought he was going to lose me. I smiled up at him reassuringly but I didn’t convince him.

With a small gulp he averted his eyes to the floor and stared back up at the screen.

I could feel the stares of all the strangers around us and I looked worriedly at Luke.

He gave my palm a small squeeze and I felt Eddie place his hand on my shoulder. “Keep it together Jess.” Luke warned with concern. I sat up straight and tried to breathe out.

“I’m fine. Really.” I said weakly and nodded. I sat frozen, gripping on to Lukes hand and biting my lip nervously as we continued watching the bids.

It got to Thirty eight thousand pounds when the bids started to cease. To my horror, Morgan was still triumphantly on top.

Ryan suddenly spun round on his heel. “Well guys it looks like we have a winner…. Last call for bids!”

Matt leaned over. “Sure you don’t want to place one last minute bid?” He whispered half joking, half serious. I shook my head.

I was tempted… but I really didn’t want to get into a financial fight with her. She would win by a mile off. She was far more richer than me plus with her father behind her… she would leave me in the dust.

And the papers and press would have a field day.

“Going once!” Ryan shouted and waited. Behind him, I could tell Tom was nervous and almost… almost angry. I could see the stern line on his lips as he crossed his arms. He was trying to appear cool about the whole situation but I could read him too well.

“Going twice!” Ryan bellowed again, leaving a longer pause as if he was wishing for someone to act.   
People were starting to sit up straighter now and lots of people stared at our table as if anticipating a reaction from me and the boys. Sensing their stares, I plastered on a small false smile and tried to look as encouraging as possible.

As I crumbled inside, I suddenly heard Ben cough and reach for his tablet. “I’m not having this.” He murmured and I wondered what he was doing.

“Oh wait ladies and Gentlemen! We have another bidder! Looks like someone’s changed their mind!”

I whipped around and looked at Ben. “Ben….” I started but he held up a finger, staring intently at his tablet. “I cannot and will not sit here and watch that… that horrible girl ruin Toms life again.” He said deeply and I nearly sobbed.

“Thank you.” I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. 

For the next fifteen minutes Ben engaged in a battle with Morgan.

Everyone watched both tables waiting for the other to counter react and place bids. We were now reaching sixty thousand and I could tell Ben was feeling a little anxious. “Ben- you really don’t have to do this-“

“Wow ladies and gentlemen it looks like we have a third bidder!” Ryan exclaimed, interrupting me.

I looked up in shock then frowned.

“Eddie!!!” I groaned as he smiled cheekily.

“If Ben saves the day, Tom will make him Best man. That’s my gig.. so back off Cumberbatch.”

He chuckled and clutched his tablet closely. 

"I’m not missing out on this.” Matt cried dramatically and placed his own bid.

I looked at Luke who chuckled.

"I’m not rich enough to play along” he pouted and chuckled.

I shrugged, “same here Luke, they’ve all been in this business longer than I have!”

We sat back and I eyed the board warily as the boys started placing higher bids with every passing minute.

After ten minutes, at around forty thousand pounds Matt pulled out. He apologised and I scolded him lightly for being so willing to depart with that much money.

As I glanced back at Morgan, I could see the sheer determination on her face. She knew the game she was playing and she knew she was going to win.

The room fizzled with anticipation and tension as she continued tapping her tablet.

Around her, her table sat eagerly forward, well – all except one. The man who I assumed to her her father sat back, slumped over. I would’ve blamed his posture for his stand offish behaviour but I saw the look on his face. He clearly seemed down about something.

I shrugged it off and instead turned my attention to the board. We were nearing forty nine thousand now.

"I’ll have to pull out if it goes any higher than fifty five thousand or else my lawyers and PA will kill me. Not to mention my mum.” Eddie sighed.

And it did. It well surpassed seventy thousand pounds in the next few minutes.

“Sophie is going to kill me.” Ben murmured and I reached across the table, gripping his hand.

"Look Ben, thanks for trying but we honestly need to stop now. I’m not having this become a burden. Me and Tom can work through it. It’s just a kiss. We have survived stronger.” 

Ben shook his head. “I really am sorry Jess.” I smiled and pretended everything was okay.

Up on the stage, Toms jaw locked and he looked down in dismay. I saw Ryan give him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as he moved back to the podium. 

Pretending to be the ever cheerful host, Ryan started talking. “Well everyone the final bid currently sits at eighty nine thousand pounds!! Wow can anyone top that? No?...” he paused again.

The room was deadly silent.

“Going once.”

  
Tom locked eyes with me.

  
“Going twice!” 

 


	39. Chapter 39

He shook his head and looked at his feet.

  
“I’m so sorry. You were right.” He mouthed at me and put a hand to his head sadly.

“SOLD! Congratulations to our bidder Miss Morgan Bonvilston! Come on up and collect your prize!” Ryan stood back and gave tom an apologetic smile. Everyone’s attention however was on Morgan, who bounced out of her seat after applying a fresh coat of some Dior lipstick. She flounced her hair as everyone congratulated her and clapped as she strode from her chair.

She almost floated up to Tom, walking through the tables as if we were all beneath her. All the boys stared at her in disgust and I could see a couple other faces give her some looks. “Now… now this is a real publicity nightmare.” Luke groaned and rolled his eyes as she headed closer to our table. As she got closer I could swear I could smell her flowery perfume and looked dead forward. As she passed me I heard her stop next to my left.

“Oh my gosh! Luke! I haven seen you in ages! How are you keeping sweetie?!” I cringed at her condescending tone.

Luke looked up at her. “I’ve been better.” He said flatly and took a sip of his beer.

“Oh come on Luke! This is all for charity! I love charitable events, what’s mine is there’s!”

I nearly choked on my drink and she looked down at me raising her eyebrow.

She gave me a quick dirty look. “Oh. So your Jessica. Enjoying your night? Well...It won’t last honey. He’ll leave you quicker than you think. Trust me. Only people of a certain….. demeanour.... Can handle a man like Thomas.”

“Jess doesn’t need to handle a man to make him stay.” Eddie blurted out and Matt hooted with laughter.

Ben tried stifling a grin behind his drink and turned his head so we couldn’t see his silent laugh.

I Looked down and but my inner cheek to stop my laughter and looked back at Morgan.

She seemed completely unfazed by Eddies comment and shot me the evils. “Anyway… have a lovely night. It was great meeting you all. Oh… and l'm sure we’ll be seeing a lot more or each other soon.” She smiled gloatingly and turned away.

Amina and her friends/ associates shook their heads as she walked off.

“What a piece of work she seems.” Amina remarked and clasped her hands gently.

I smiled brightly.

“Let’s just think of the money eh? Think how much were making already!” She nodded animatedly and a smile returned to her face. “That’s the spirit lovely. You seem like a bright young woman. Are you… Toms friend?”   
I laughed gently. “His girlfriend.”   
She gasped and grinned knowingly. “Ahh that’s wonderful! I always hoped Tom would find someone! Are you.. are you also an ambassador for UNICEF?”   
I shook my head. “I’d love to do something related to a charity. I’ve always felt passionately about the refugee crisis and Child soldiers. That’s always something I’ve tried to be involved in.. perhaps I’ll find something I can do that’ll help. I’m not really sure how to go about it if I’m honest.”   
The man next to her leaned forward. “Did you mention Child soldiers?”

I nodded. “Yes, I think it’s atrocious that children so young are snatched from their families and tribes. I think it’s crazy that I’n such a fast developing world, there are still people who feel entitled to use children as weapons. It’s awful.” 

The man’s eyes shone and he nodded enthusiastically. “Well, I act as a liasion officer for UNICEF with the New York and London branches. One of my friends is the director for War Child. I could put you in touch? I think they’d be very welcoming and would love to have you on board as an ambassador.”  
I sat forward eagerly. “Really?... That would be amazing! Could you really do that!”

He laughed.

“The names Magnus. Take my card and give me a call tomorrow morning, between ten and eleven o clock is probably best. We can discuss it further.”   
He tossed a small piece of card across the table and I pocketed it.

I returned my gaze to the stage and watched as Morgan flicked her hair and sauntered up the stairs. She was gorgeous.. completely out of anyone’s league and one of those girls that just turns everyone’s head. I felt a sinking feeling as her and Tom made eye contact and my pulse raced.

Luke put his hand in the crook of my arm.

“It’s just a kiss” I whispered to my self. 

As she reached Ryan, morgan hugged him then pushed him gently so she could take a position by the microphone.

“Bit rude.” Eddie murmured, scowling at her.

“Good evening everyone! I hope everyone is having a lovely time! I just want to say a couple of words!” Her chirpy voice rang out as she stood confidently at the microphone. Me and Luke exchanged a fleeting shared expression as she continued in her shrill voice.

“I would love to take this opportunity to congratulate Tom on such a wonderful.. wonderful event! Isn’t it just great everybody!”

People clapped as Tom ducked his head and went slightly red.

“Tom is so charitable and lovely… I can’t believe how much money has been raised already! I’m sure UNICEF will benefit greatly. Now as quite a charitable girl myself, I couldn’t wait to bid for something.. and from sheer luck I think I bagged the best prize of the night! Don’t you agree!” She laughed with a tinkle. 

Her family and friends hooted and laughed, along with a couple of others in the crowd.

However to my surprise, most people seemed to be half heartedly laughing, as if not quite enjoying her. She didn’t notice however an tossed her hair again, placing a hand on her hip. 

“Now, I do believe that Tom can’t wait to share this kiss! It could’ve been so much worse! Wouldn’t you choose Me over someone like Ben?” She giggled at Tom, who shrugged and gave Ben a wink. 

I smiled at how professionally he was handling it.

I could see the blaze in his eyes and the awkward ache in his jaw but to the untrained eye, Tom appeared chill and completely unfazed.   
“Well everyone… if you don’t mind… I think it’s time for my smooch.” 

She batted her eyelids and reached out for Toms hand, beckoning him over.

I looked down before he could react, but he wasn’t even given a chance to move. From somewhere far behind us, someone hit a glass with a knife as if to make an announcement.

Everyone’s head spun around looking for the source.

My eyes fell on Morgans table as her father stood up abruptly and had a stern look on his face.

“Excuse me for the interruption Sirs and Gentlewomen, but I have an offer to propose. Tom, if you’d kindly make your way to the microphone, I’d like to ask you something.”   
Tom looked a tad confused and I looked at Luke confused and a little nervous. He shrugged and turned to Morgans father eagerly awaiting the proposal.

The old man straightened his glasses and leant on the table. His daughter looked as if she could kill him and I smirked at her misfortune.   
“Mr. Hiddleston, I’ll keep this short and sweet. I will double, no triple- my daughters bid… if you do not kiss her.” 

You could’ve heard a pin drop.

I shook my head in disbelief and frowned, looking at Matt and Eddie – who looked just as confused.

“Did I hear that right?” I asked Eddie- who apparently had heard the same as I. 

Tom coughed, collecting himself and leant forward. “Um.. I’m sorry sir but could you repeat that?” He asked professionally. 

The man hmmphed and raised a glass. “You sir have done an excellent job tonight, but I’m afraid my daughters…. Charitable nature… is causing her to forget that she has places to be. It would save much time if she didn’t kiss you. Therefore I’d prefer it if I just tripled the bid.”

I think everyone could tell he was lying but no one raised any concerns.

Tom straightened up, his features relaxing slightly. “Is.. is that allowed?” He asked Ryan, who shrugged.

“I expect so? I mean that is a huge sum to donate. Are you sure mister?” Ryan asked with a shrug. 

The old man nodded seriously and pulled out his cheque book. “Morgan, bring me that pen from that podium and come help me out with this. Please everyone, I’ll fix this.. please continue.” With that, he gave his daughter a stern look and sat down.

Morgan looked beyond embarrassed and gave everyone a dark look before descending from the stage. Everyone silently watched her as she strutted furiously back to her father.

As she sat down, Ryan went back to the podium and started introducing the next bid.

I breathed out and everyone around me smiled and blew out.

“The gods are looking down on you today.” Matt teased and toasted me, raising his glass and encouraging Eddie and Ben to join.

As I gave Luke a hug, I caught sight of Morgans father asking her to join him in the corridor.

As they started walking out I turned to the boys. “I’m just.. I just need a moment of air. Can you tell Tom I’m taking a minute?” They all nodded, thinking I needed a minute to get over the nights events.

But as I walked out of their eyeliner, I turned round a pillar and instead followed Morgan and her dad. I felt bad.. but hey- it was probably something Clara would do.

Keeping my distance, I watched as they walked a little away from the main hall.

They passed the ladies toilets and stopped just around the corner. It was perfect. I could stay just around the corner from them, and if needed- I could run straight into the toilets and hide.

As I pressed myself closer I heard them start talking.

“What the hell was all that about Dad! I won my bid fair and square.. I bid with my own money! I…I…I-“ morgan started but her dad cut her off.  
“Enough Morgan. You need to quit it. Now.”  
“Quit what?”  
“You know full well what. You were making an absolute shambles of the family up there. Fawning all over that boy. He has a girlfriend for heavens sake.” 

I almost wanted to jump in and hug her father… until I heard his next few words. 

“And anyway he’s far too beneath you darling. It would be a shame if you were to throw away this prestigious family name to…. To an actor for heavens sake.” 

I paused. Well at least we knew where his daughter got her bitchy attitude from. 

“But dad.. Tom is lovely.. and he’s a good actor! He studied at RADA-“   
“Cut it out. I’ll hear no more of this. Also, stop flaunting our wealth. You need to start being sensible about it. I won’t have you wasting money on something as trivial as a kiss. If you couldn’t get it with your looks honey then I doubt any amount of money will help. Start focusing on the now Morgan- or I might have to re-evaluate where your loyalties lie.” 

Before I could process anything, I heard him cough and start walking towards me.

Freaking out, I quickly pushed my way into the bathroom. 

As I pushed into a stall, I locked the door behind me and breathed out. How could anyone be so… shallow? 

Of course I was grateful for Morgan’s dad interceding with the kiss but he was… so cold towards Morgan.

I almost pitied her.

Almost.

I quickly decided to use my time in the toilet wisely and started to pee.

I sighed out not realising how much I had needed to go- it had been a long time since my last toilet break. Stifling a little giggle I pressed flush and opened the door.

I gulped and froze as I saw Morgan- stood in front of the mirror.

How had I not hear anyone come in?

“Um… hi there!” I said warily, but trying to sound cheerful but she glared at me, staring straight at my reflection like it was the worst sight in the world.

“I thought it smelled.” She said rudely, applying a coat of mascara.

I took a step closer. “Excuse me? What did I ever do to you?”

I asked offended. She laughed and put her mascara in her little make up bag. 

“To me?” She asked, turning around to face me. 

“Oh sweetie you did nothing to me. It’s what you’ve done to Tom that’s angered me.”

I searched for words as she scowled at me.

"You’ve changed him.” She blamed accusingly, staring daggers.   
I stumbled as I tried to formulate a reply. How dare she say those things after what she just did. I wanted to scream at her, to tell her just how much she’d hurt me.

But I knew I had to be better than that.

Shaking my head, I swallowed and looked at her.

"Tom doesn’t have a problem with me. I believe it’s you who has a problem with us being happy… and for that I’m extremely sorry. If there’s anyway I can help-“

"-help?” She snapped incredulously. 

“You’ve “helped” enough.” She added and zipped up her bag. 

“Why do you hate me so much? I should be the one having a go at you for almost ruining my night!” I said frustratedly but not losing it.

She tossed her dark hair and placed a hand on her hip. “Look honey, I loved Tom. More than you can imagine. He told me things he’s probably telling you. I bet he’s taking you all around London, meeting his family…buying you presents. It’s all a lie sweetie. He’ll tell you he loves you. Believe me.. he told me the same. I loved Tom. I would’ve given up the world for him. But then he dumped me. Over text. Four months we were together. Four months we fought the negative comments and criticism. Four months. And after it all… one measly little text. He ruined my image when he was only supposed to improve it and I-“

I raised my finger. “Wait what was that? He was only supposed to improve your image?....” I repeated her words slowly, not quite understanding.

She gulped as I realised her lies. 

“You didn’t want him for him…” I started darkly in a low tone. “You only wanted him to help lift your career. That’s it isn’t it! You used him!” I exclaimed angrily as she turned up her nose.

“Maybe I did. But that didn’t stop my feelings from growing for him. I lo-“   
“Don’t you dare say you love him when you only wanted him for his status.” I interrupted, feeling my disgust grow.

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. “Oh don’t tell me you haven’t done the same. Your using him just as I was. And I’ll bet his entire family think the same. No one as young and naïve as you would just ‘fall’ for a person like Tom.”   
I gasped at her rudeness, feeling my face flush with emotion.

“Why are you so mean?” I asked weakly, pitying her slightly.

She smirked and looked me up and down. “Oh you haven’t met mean yet. I rarely ever show my true mean side. That can come later. For now though… this is a warning. Stay away from me and my business. I don’t want to see you or your sugar daddy at any of my events. I don’t want you to ever contact my father again. And I especially don’t want you to come crying to me when Tom ditches you like he has with all his other flings.” 

She clutched her bag tightly and strode towards the door. She gave me one last look up and down and hmmphed. 

"I don’t even know what he sees in you anyway. Your far less prettier than an of the other girls have dated. And much more curvier. Your not even a brunette.. let alone Tall. In fact… your nothing like his exes… are you even sure he’s not using you? He is a lonely man…. Perhaps he’s simply using you for something…. Physical. Sex perhaps? He is a man after all. A man with needs. And you’re a pathetic little thing after all.” She laughed. “I bet he has you eating out of his hands. Goodbye sweetie.” She said condescendingly and left, slamming the door behind her.

I jumped at the sound and looked at myself in the mirror.

She was right. I was nothing like her.

But I didn’t see that as a bad thing.

I would never want to be anything like that spiteful woman. She obviously had her own problems and her father could 100% be blamed for her attitude.. but still she had no right to be so… so rude.  
I frowned at myself in the mirror and tried to let her comments slide. ‘She just wants to break you and Tom up… push you apart… my mind tried convincing me. 

But as I looked at myself her words hit my mind. I really wasn’t like any of Toms exes.

They were all flawless, tall and brunette. And extremely skinny.   
Me on the other hand… I was a red head.. medium height and certainly not a size zero. I could feel my insecurities begin to build as I bit my lip and shrugged.

Tom loved me for me.

I repeated it in my head as I fixed my hair. 

Tom loves me for me.  
He does.   
He chose you.  
He asked you to spend Christmas with him… he treats you like royalty.

“He is a man after all… he has needs.”

Her words flooded my thoughts again and I sighed.

I couldn’t let her get to me but yet….. surely if I felt so bonded with Tom these words wouldn’t make me feel bad?

Surely if my connection with him was strong her insults and comments could just be brushed away?

I shook my head. Anyone would be affected by her. She was sneaky, trying to get into my head and place false thoughts… she just wanted to cause trouble because she couldn’t get what she wanted.   
I gave myself one last look in the mirror and pulled open the door just as Tom rushed past.

“Tom!” I called after him and he skidded to a halt.

He spun quickly on his heel and looked at me.

He looked extremely out of breath and I noticed his chest rising and falling quickly. “Jessica!” He sighed loudly and walked fast towards me. 

We met and he pulled me into a tight hug, tugging me closer, his biceps straining against his shirt. He nuzzled his face into my hair and I clung onto him.

“I thought…. I thought you’d left… when the boys said you’d gone for air…..” he started and I looked up at him.   
“I just went to the bathroom. Nothing to worry about Tom.”

I lied and rested my chin on his shoulder. He pulled away and raised a brow.

“I just saw a rather flustered Morgan strutting away… are you sure I have nothing to worry about?” He asked and his eyes looked into mine, making my heart race.   
“I…. I….. just promise me you’ll never invite her to anything again. Please.” I said weakly and looked away.

Tom gripped my hands and turned so his back was against the wall. “Jessica, I never meant to bring you harm by inviting her. I merely wanted her father, he’s an avid bidder and collector of items and I thought it would be a great idea… now.. now it’s bittersweet. Yes he donated lots tonight but so did his daughter.. who nearly made me lose the woman I love. Trust me. We are never going near that family again.” He looked up at me, his eyes pleading silently for me to forgive him.

I smiled and shook my head. “If you think one little kiss would’ve broken us apart then you obviously don’t know me well enough Hiddleston…” I teased and kissed him quickly on his lips, which were unusually dry. 

"Ehehehe I keep having to ask myself if your real” Tom said gently and moved his hands to my waist, pulling me in closer.

"Trust me. I’ve asked myself the same question millions of times.” I chuckled and allowed him to draw me in for another long kiss. His hands started travelling up my back as he pulled my face in closer to his.

“What did she say to you anyway?” Tom asked quickly in between breaths. I was about to open my mouth when someone coughed.

“Uh guys… if you don’t mind we’re all going outside in a minute. To watch the fireworks you know?” It was Luke.

Me and Tom pulled away and I straightened my dress. “Fireworks?” I repeated curiously. Luke walked closer.

"Yeah fireworks! You know the things that go bang?”

Tom chuckled. “I think she knows what fireworks are Luke. I think she means why.”

He turned and looked down at me. “Do you not know what day it is, love?” Tom asked me sincerely.

I shook my head.

“Friday? I haven’t really checked my calendar in a while.” 

Tom laughed and kissed my head.

"Your adorable.” He said and took my hand as we started following Luke, who’d turned on his heel.

Luke paused and looked at me with a smirk. “No your stupid.” he snorted and winked.

“Do the words New Years Eve jog your memory?” 

I stopped. “It’s New Year’s Eve?” I asked feeling stupid.

Luke laughed, “Of course it is you idiot. Come on let’s go before we miss the countdown.” 

I looked up at Tom who was laughing with a beautiful, massive grin on his face. 

I smiled, I’d never seen him look so happy and content.   
“Hey.. you know what this means?” I said cheekily, nudging him In the ribs.   
“What’s that?” He asked me sincerely, as our steps fell into the same rhythm.   
“Well… seeing as it’s New Year’s Eve… we can start it off with a bang.” 

Tom stopped and laughed, shaking his head. 

“Out of all of your puns.. I think that has to be the worst.” He groaned and started walking again.

He pulled me closer and lowered his head to my ear. “Although… it does sound fun.” He finished and kissed me on the cheek, winking, then pulling away and jogging after Luke – leaving me to watch his gorgeous body run ahead. 

I bit my lip. 

Perhaps this year would be more interesting than I thought.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone is actually still reading this but I might as well post what I've already written! 
> 
> Also for those who enjoy hiddlesmut.. this is for youuuuuuu!!!
> 
> XxxxX

“Come on Jess we’re going to be late!!” 

Tom called from downstairs as I trundled on to the upstairs landing.   
“You could come and help me.” I grumbled, tugging my heavy suitcase behind me.

I heard a few squeaks and pressure on the floorboards as Tom appeared with a glint in his eye. “I forgot your not a morning person.”   
He put out his hand and I smiled gratefully, passing my suitcase handle.

“This doesn’t count as morning. It’s still dark outside.” I teased.

Tom chuckled and picked up the suitcase with ease, slowly carrying it down the stairs. “I think you might have just forgot the kitchen sink.” He sighed jokingly as he placed it on the carpet.

I snorted and pulled my oversized hoodie jacket hood up. “Do you think I could fit it in?” I asked jokingly and Tom raised an eyebrow.

“Well I know something I could fit in.” He said darkly and I groaned.

"And you say my puns are bad.” I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Tom chuckled. “Ehehehe. Right I’ll run this into the car, can you check everything locked and switched off?” I nodded as he slipped out of the front door.

I quickly wandered around the house, flicking off the plug sockets and checking the door locks. I would miss this place but I was so excited to fly out to LA. I couldn’t wait to see my new apartment. Tom had changed his mind and refused to show me pictures. I had groaned and pleaded with him but to no avail.

He took pleasure in keeping me in the dark- something that had probably rubbed off from his character.

As I met him at the front of the house he threw me a glance. “Everything okay?” He asked and I nodded.

“Chuck me the keys, I can lock the front door.” I said loudly and he walked over. “I have a better idea.” He said slowly and reached into his back pocket.

I heard a little tinkle noise, like metal on metal. 

He extended his palm and opened it.

“A Key?” I asked confused.

Tom smiled and pressed it into my hand.

“Your key.” He said adamantly and grinned.

I cocked my head. “A key for what?”

I said not quite processing what was going on.   
“Eheheh to the house. You might as well have a key for this place. What’s mine is yours.” 

I looked up at him.

“Are you serious?” I said gobsmacked.

Tom chuckled. “It’s not that big a deal, we’ll be doing a lot of press tours and shoots in London in the next few months so it only seems right that we both have a place to stay.”  
“But… but it’s your place?” I stated, still trying to figure out the situation.

Tom laughed. “I’m well aware it’s my place, but now it’s also yours. I want you to be able to come and go as you please. Think of it as a late christmas present.”  
I shook my head. “Tom you need to stop. I can’t accept this. It’s your house for heavens sake.”

Tom stood back so I couldn’t hand him the key. “And now it’s yours.” He said and turned on his heel, leaving me holding the key.

“I hate you!” I called out jokingly and he laughed as he greeted our driver.

Gazing down I realised the small silver key was on a little chain. Smiling at Toms sweet gesture I locked up and tucked the key in my bag safely away in a compartment.

\----

  
“This is ridiculous.” Tom murmured as his security team pushed past a massive crowd of paparazzi, who had somehow found out we were headed to Heathrow airport.

They were calling out and flashing their cameras. I pulled my hood over my head, praying my sunglasses were hiding my dishevelled and tired appearance.

Tom clutched my hand tightly and I stuck close to him as we finally reached the doors. 

“Phew that was not what you want in the mornings.” I said brightly as I looked up at Tom. I could tell that inside he was unhappy.   
I looked up and him and smiled as he gazed out into the dispearsing crowd of photographers. “It’s all part of the job remember.” I said gently and he looked down at me. “All part of the job.” He repeated and nodded, taking me by the hand.

We checked in at the desk and to our dismay were told that our flight was delayed by an hour due to the bad winter weather that had decided to hit overnight.

Sighing, we thanked the lady and decided to take a look around the shops.

“How much alcohol do you think I could smuggle on the flight?” I teased as we wandered around the shop. Tom smirked. “Depends if you count consuming it before boarding as smuggling.” He winked and I chuckled.

Suddenly I jumped into him as something tapped me on the shoulder. 

Slightly alarmed, I spun around and sighed out in relief as one of Toms security guys stood there.

"Excuse me guys.” He said in a gruff but surprisingly light tone.

"Yes?” Me and Tom said at the same time. 

“Uh.. you need to come with me. If that’s okay?” He asked and turned around, walking away without waiting for an answer. 

Me and Tom looked at each other and shrugged. Taking my hand, Tom led us both after the guard who was expertly manoeuvring through the busy crowd.

“Put your sunglasses back on.” Tom called back as people started looking. 

The guard finally came to a slow by a lift and nodded. “Take this to level six. People are waiting for you.” 

Me and Tom thanked him as we entered- still confused.

As the doors closed I turned to Tom who was looking at me intently.

“I want Andrew back.” I grumbled, still tired.

Tom laughed “Ehehe yes.. Andrew does seem way more fun than these guys. Isn’t he the one who’s expecting twins?”   
I nodded then remembered something. “Wait how’s Elsa doing?” I asked, almost having forgot about her. Tom smiled, “well apparently, there’s a baby shower in a month that I expect we’ll be invited to. We better start thinking of a present.” 

I chuckled. “We have to get it a little Loki outfit. I’m sure Chris would love that.”

Tom paused, a grin growing on his lips. “That…. That’s actually a brilliant idea. I might look into it.”

Then he looked puzzled. “Wait have you even watched Thor yet?”   
I bit my lip and looked around. “Uh……., yes?” I lied cheekily.

Tom nudged me and laughed. “You so haven’t.” He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

“We still haven’t written Davids speech.” I pointed out, remembering it was still something we’d yet to discuss.

Tom slapped his forehead, “Fuck… yeah we better get round to that.” Luke might kill us otherwise."

I chuckled as the elevator doors opened with a ping. 

Walking out we were in some large room, full of offices and boardrooms - all separated by sleek glass walls.

As we stepped out, a man and woman approached us. The lady was wearing a black business skirt and jacket combo and the man was dressed in some kind of pilot uniform.

As we approached them, the lady looked at her clipboard and frowned. “Tom and Jessica?” She asked kindly and we nodded. 

She smiled and shook our hands.

“I’m afraid I’ve got some good and bad news. Which shall I break first?” 

“The bad.” I said with a laugh after shaking the pilots hand. “The good.” Tom said at exactly the same time. The woman laughed as me and Tom gave each other a look.

“Well ladies first I suppose.” The pilot joked, looking at me and smiling. 

"Alright well the bad news is your flight has been cancelled. The bad weather warnings have meant that public airlines to LA have been grounded.” 

Me and Tom sighed as we looked at each other sadly. “I guess we’ll just have to book a hotel and wait for the next flight. When would that be?” Tom asked sincerely to the lady, who smiled.

“Hang on...wait for the good news! Should you want to still fly given the circumstances, your direction, David I believe he’s called, has rang and said if possible he wants you to use his own private transport. We can be ready to leave in twenty minutes if your willing to fly in potential bad weather. If you follow me this way I’ll take you to the waiting area where we’ll check your bags and passports.”   
I looked at Tom and rolled my eyes. “Of course David has a private jet.” I groaned and laughed.

Tom shrugged.

“I actually didn’t know he did. But yeah it sounds like something he’d have.” He laughed and we followed the lady.

\--

The plane was insane.

As we boarded, I gasped at how lavishly it was decorated. It had cream carpets and lovely wood décor, with cream leather seats and a little bar.

As we waited for the pilot, Tom sunk into a chair and I continued to walk along the room. As I got to the end, I noticed a little door, assuming it was the toilet I pulled it open to have a look. 

"TOM COME HERE!” I yelled back suddenly from shock.

Tom leapt up and jogged to my side. “What is it dear?” He asked concerned then stopped as he saw the source of my surprise.

“You’re joking.” Tom said slowly and ran a hand through his hair. 

Behind the door was not a toilet but a bedroom. It wasn’t huge, probably the same size as a small hotel room. But the bed was huge and the décor looked expensive. 

“David is so extra.” I giggled as I pulled the door shut. 

Tom remained by my side and pushed his body into mine slightly. “You know.. I’ve always wanted to join the mile high club.” He murmured darkly, his hands going to my hips and his lips going to my neck. 

My head lolled to the side as he kissed up my neck and under my ear. “And how are you going to do that?”

I whispered and turned around smiling gently.

Tom dipped his head and kissed me slowly. “Oh I think the bed comes into it at some point.” He exclaimed and chuckled darkly. I pulled back, “okay I have a proposition. If you help me write Davids speech, we’ll go…. Test the bed.” I winked and brushed past him, making sure to rub my bum against his crotch as I passed.

He gripped my waist and pulled me back. “Your playing a dangerous game.” He growled in my ear and grazed his lips against it.

I felt myself turn on as fire flushed up my inner thighs. I tried to ignore the feeling as I pulled away. I wanted to tease him.. I had to try and remain in control.

As we sat down and took off, I pulled out my notepad and pen.

As I took off the pen lid, I made a point of biting on it seductively and nibbling on the pen, moving it around my lips.

Tom looked at me and rolled his eyes but I caught him giving me a second look. “So how shall we start this then…..sir?” I said batting my eyelids as Tom rolled his eyes.

"You certainly know how to push me Jess.” He said grumpily as he pouted himself a drink.

“Aw don’t be upset sir… just think of it as.. motivation.” 

“Sure.” Tom laughed as leant back. “Why don’t we begin with all the says he’s impacted our lives for the better, then we can go on to how he’s had a positive impact on the industry as a whole?” Tom suggested and I nodded.

“That’s brilliant.” I said coyly and bit my lip, writing it down.

As we continued, I made sure of little ways to tease Tom. After the first four lines, I leant forward and put my hand on his inner thigh, asking him to pour me a glass of wine and batting my eyelids. He rolled his eyes and did so beseechingly.

As he passed it to me I smiled sweetly moved my hand slowly off his leg, making sure to drag the moment out for as long as possible.

“Stop it” Tom laughed and pushed my hand off gently. I pouted and continued writing.

“Oh! perhaps we can talk about how he always goes out of his way to get the best out of his actors?” I suggested as Tom took over writing. He nodded thoughtfully and noted it down in his own words.

I grinned as he intently focused on the paper. “Phew isn’t it getting hot in here?!” I asked with a wide smile.

Tom nodded, concentrating on the paper.

Sighing and still grinning, I pulled off my hoodie.

I waited for Tom to notice. I only had my lacy black bra on underneath.

As I waited, I realised he was too engrossed In his writing. Trying to get his attention I asked him for a drink but he merely nodded. Rolling my eyes, I stood up and pouted us both another wine.

“Here you go.” I said sweetly and he finally looked up. He did a double take and his lips parted a little in happy shock.

“Something wrong sir?” I asked seductively, tossing my hair to the side.

“Uh.. no nothing.. I mean.. No there’s nothing wrong at all.” 

I smiled and passed him his glass. 

“So what’ve we got so far?” I asked taking the paper and cheekily perched on his lap. 

Tom breathed out and his hands went my hips. 

“Perhaps we could finish the speech later?” He asked, kissing the back of my neck.

I uncrossed my legs and stood up.

“Oh no Tom dear, this is much more of a priority.” I teased and smiled sweetly.

Tom made a noise in frustration and grumbled as I sat back down. 

“You know I’m still reaaaally hot.” I pretended and leant back kicking off my joggers, revealing nothing but lady black panties that matched the bra.

As I reclined backwards, Tom tried to concentrate on his writing. I admired him from afar, the way his chest rose and fell, straining against the blue shirt he was wearing.

His Adam’s apple bobbed slightly as he swallowed, trying to form the next paragraph. I watched him bite the inside of his cheek as he continued writing. 

“I’m not too sure how to end it.” Tom said suddenly, leaning back. I sat upright and smirked.

"You could always…..” I started moving hands round my body smoothing over my skin.

My hands suddenly wandered to my panties waistline, where they slipped under. Tom watched me like a predator, his eyes following my hands.

From the glint in his eye and slight bulge I could tell he was aroused. 

“You could always end it… with how he’s… touched….. the lives of so many.” I said putting emphasis on the word ‘touched.’

“That’s it.” Tom said suddenly, jumping up with a snarl, reaching his body over, he grabbed me and hoisted me up over his shoulder, I squealed hitting his back and kicking my legs.

“Put me down Tom!” I laughed as he marched towards the bedroom.   
“Not. A. Chance.” Tom said darkly and shut the door behind us. “This is for teasing me.” He said And threw me roughly onto the bed.   
I looked up at him pleadingly and tossed my red hair behind my shoulders.

"You wouldn’t hurt me.” I said delicately, then bit my lip.

Tom stared at my jawline like a lion watching his kill.

His Adam’s apple moved slightly and my eyes trailed down his slim body, watching each muscle tension and breath he took.   
“There… there are much easier ways to punish you than using pure pain.” Tom said darkly and started walking over to the bed.

He undid his belt and unthreaded it , all the while keeping constant eye contact. His eyes were pure lust and as he looked at me I trembled inside, awaiting his touch. But as he got closer, the look on his face turned to darkness and he roughly grabbed my calf, tugging my body down the bed. I shrieked a little and sat up startled, but soon went quiet as I saw the look in Toms eyes.

He stood with his knees pressed up against the bed and brought my head gently to his.   
Bending down he kissed me deeply, his one hand curling around and caressing my face, whilst the other clenched in a fist against the small of my back, still clutching the belt. 

He continued to kiss me, his tongue flickering along my lips , as his own soft ones tried to make us one. His lower hand started travelling up my spine and I began to stand up. 

“No.” He said simply and pulled me back down via my bra strap not breaking the kiss. He moved his hands to my shoulders and slowly lowered me back on to the bed.   
I looked up at him and bit my lip again, smiling as he peeled of both my socks with a slight ghost of a smile.   
“You need to stop… being such a distraction.” He said and started massaging my feet. I drew them back and giggled as his touch made me ticklish. He raised an eyebrow.

“Pulling away now are we?” He said quietly and leant forward, gripping my knees.

“Arch your back.” He commanded and I raised an eyebrow but obliged.

With a swift pull, he whisked off my bottoms and left me in just my bra and panties.   
He drew in a breath as he looked at me up and down admiringly. He placed his hands on my hips and I shuddered under his touch. As my heart started racing, he pulled his weight onto the bed and positioned himself so his knees were either side of my body and my legs lay beneath him.

He put his weight into his arms and lay them by my head so we were eye to eye. “You look ravishing dear.” He chuckled and kissed me quickly. His kisses started moving down my throats and every peck left a slight mark from his lips as he started sucking the skin.

My breaths quickened and a little moan escaped my mouth as his strong hands began to trace and grip on to my torso.

As our legs intertwined, Tom suddenly rolled us both over, so I was now on top of him.

He lay there for a second looking up at me. “Ehehehe now this is a room with a view” he laughed and held onto my thighs as I rested my hands on my hips.

“I could take charge now you know.” I pointed out and winked. Tom nodded.

“You could… but you won’t” he said simply with a grin.   
“Oh yeah?” I said and bent down, kissing his chest. Just as my hands were travelling up his trousers, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to his sides. 

We looked at each other intensely, his eyes staring straight into mine.

Our quick breaths matched and we waited, wondering what the other would do next.   
Tom swallowed and blinked as I shifted in his lap.

“The moment I release you, your going to play with your nipples. Understand?” He asked, his voice laced with venom.

I paused, testing his patience.

"I said do you understand?” He asked again simply and I shrugged with a little grin on my face.

Tom raised his body and put his face near my ear. His hands travelled up my back and I moaned as his chest crushed against my own.

But then with a pull, he tugged on my hair causing me to yelp. 

Wrapping the strands round his fist he leant closer to my ear. “I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!” He shouted loudly and I jumped slightly. 

My body tingled with anticipation as he pulled away and leant back down. I nodded and felt tiny upon his lap. As I nodded he smirked and awaited me to comply.  
I looked him in the eye as my hands went to my neck. I traced my veins and arteries with my fingertips, stopping around my collar bones. I could feel Toms gaze follow my fingers as I lifted my two index fingers to my lips.   
I delicately and slowly sucked on them both, making sure to make them wet with saliva.

As I drew them out I could feel Tom stiffen even more beneath me and the bulge in his pants was now barely contained.   
I allowed my hands to wander down my torso again, the wet fingers leaving a trail which turned cold when the air met it.  
I unclipped my bra and let it fall on Toms lap. He pushed it off carelessly and stared as my boobs fell out delicately. 

My fingers went to my nipples and I gently began to brush around them in circles. It didn’t take long until I felt the blood rushing to them. I continued to slowly tug and arouse them as Toms chest raised up and down. The nipples hardened as my fingers worked on them and as I moaned, I could feel my inner thighs alight.   
“That’s enough” Tom said sharply and grabbed up at my hands. He reached to his left and took hold of his belt.

“That was the last time you’ll touch anything for the next hour.” Tom said sharply and took my wrists with one hand. He wrapped his belt tightly around both my wrists so they were bound tightly. “I don’t always need my hands.” I pointed out and shrugged.  
From beneath me Tom glared. “Still think your in charge huh?” He asked and gripped on to me as

I smiled. “I’ll always rule you.” I whispered seductively and squealed as he flipped me over yet again.

I chuckled as he flipped me from my back on to my front. He pulled himself off the soft bed and I turned my head to try and see what he was doing. 

I had to catch my breath as I watched him pull off his trousers. 

His penis bulged out of his tight briefs and I watched his muscles move as he pulled off his top. My heart beat furiously in my ears and my adrenaline levels stared to peak. 

Tom caught me staring and chuckled. Then as he looked down he seemed to have an idea.

“You can’t be in charge if you can’t talk.” He exclaimed and bent down.

I felt puzzled but as he pushed my head forward and i felt the tie graze my back, I realised he was gagging me.

I laughed as he tied it around my mouth. “You know I think I like you more like this.” Tom said as he circled the bed and admired me from the front.

I looked up at him and gave him the evils as I adjusted to the make shift gag. “Don’t look at me like that darling.. it doesn’t suit you.” Tom chuckled and moved behind me.

I felt my spine tingle as he patted my legs gently. I awaited his next move and gasped as I felt his fingers trail up my legs and stop under the curve of my ass. “I’m going to take you hard from behind…. So hard you’ll soon learn who’s boss.” Tom said darkly and tapped my ass.

My back ducked at his action and I winced from the pain.

He slapped my bum roughly again but as the pain spread, his lips met the impact sight and he kissed it, moving his nose up and down the skin.

His head travelled lower and his lips kissed every inch of skin he could. With a slight growl he retracted his face and instead pulled my panties slowly down my legs, exposing my pussy to the air.

I could feel Tom breathing heavily behind me and I gasped as his right hand went to my tight lips. He began to graze his fingers up and down, collecting my juices on his finger.

“Your so wet.” He breathed as he continued to finger me. I had to try and suppress the moans as he met my clit with his fingers. He swirled his finger around slowly, building pressure in my lower abdomen. I could feel my muscles contract as he pulled away and chuckled.

“I should make you taste yourself but you’re a dirty little slut….. you’d probably enjoy it.” He hissed and instead put the wet fingers on my back where he traced his name slowly on my back.

“There. Now your forever mine.” He whispered and kissed underneath where he had written his name in my juices. 

His hands went to my bum and I felt him climb on to the bed behind me. As the bed dipped under the added weight, I gasped as I felt his member graze against my leg.

He took it in his hand and stroked it fondly. “I can’t wait to bury deep into you.” He whispered and edged closer to my ass. I could feel his pubic bone grind against my bum and gasped as his penis head moved along my wet lips.

One of his hands moved slowly up my back and gripped my hair into a tight fist. He leant forward and pulled my head back simultaneously.

He moved his lips up my jugular and I gasped as he started sucking on my neck.

I could feel the tension inside grow and grow as he kissed me. I craved him.. I needed him inside me and as I moved my bum back into him, I heard him growl and he drew back, kissing down my spine as he returned to his kneeling position.

“You want my cock don’t you.. you little whore.” He grunted and slammed into me from behind.

I collapsed back into his length as he stayed still, allowing my body adjust to him.

This angle was amazing and I started to moan as he slowly pushed deeper.   
He gripped my hair still and placed his spare hand on my hip, angling us perfectly.

“Tell me you want this.” Tom growled then paused. “Oh wait you can’t.” He laughed and slowly slid back out, only to slam straight back in. 

My body lurched forward from the power in his thrust and I had to bring my body back into him.

He gasped and I listened as his balls started slapping against me.   
Our moans grew together as Tom continued plummeting into me from behind. My boobs started slapping back and forth as our bodies rocked in harmony.

"Fuck… oh fuck.” Tom started swearing and I could feel my thighs tighten. I loved the way he felt as he moved in and out, getting faster with every thrust. 

His grip on my hair tightened and the pain as a result made every thrust even more electric. I could lower my head and the ache it made in my back only made Tom feel even more powerful. 

His long cock was going deeper than he’d ever been before and I could slowly feel my pussy walls almost collapsing from the momentum he had created. 

I tried to tell him not to stop but the gag was tight and I could barely even think. “We… we ugh.. we cum together… u- understand!.” Tom commanded between breaths and I tried nodding.   
I couldn’t hold on much longer anyway and I could feel that Tom was definitely close.

“Jessica…” he breathed and pulled even tighter on my hair.   
He brought his other hand further down the curve of my hip, slamming me harder into his cock and with some final breaths he finally whispered those words I longed to hear. 

“Cum with me.” He breathed and my heart almost collapsed as I felt our juices mix.

A million sparks flew in my brain from ecstasy as wave after wave of pleasure coarser through my body. Except something new also happened. 

As Tom said “baby” it seemed like a jet of liquid streamed from somewhere deep inside me, coating Toms cock and mixed with his own milky cum.

I held still as Tom did some last thrusts, pushing his cum deep inside my walls, trying to fill me deep.   
He held his cock still and released my hair.   
My hands and head gave away and I collapsed into my front, my sweaty breasts crashing into the soft bed. Tom also collapsed on to me, pulling out as he lowered himself into my back.

I heard him panting as he undid my gag with his mouth. He kissed the male of my neck and shifted his body, so he lay beside me.   
He gathered me in his strong arms and pulled me close, his eyes staring into my breathless face. “I fucking love you.” He chuckled and kissed me passionately.

Our legs intertwined and we lay like that for what seemed like eternity. I was starting to doze off when Tom kissed my forehead.

“I can’t believe I made you squirt.” Tom chuckled and nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck. I sat up.

"Wait that was what that was? I thought I’d accidentally peed myself for a second!”   
Tom laughed loudly and pulled me into his chest. “Oh gosh no!! It just.. it just means I did very well.” We laughed at his own self praise and I kissed him gently on the chest.

“You did do well.” I murmured with a giggle and fell into a deep sleep.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've started realising that a lot of my ideas are repetitive and no one wants that so hold onto your horses because after this chapter we're in for a ride and I'm actually really proud of the whole idea I've concocted!!
> 
> I've also *starts crying* almost started writing the ending and it's going to be good lads, it's going to be good. 
> 
> Thanks for hanging in with this story if your still here!!! 
> 
> XxxxxX

“Jessica?... uh Mr. Hiddleston? Is everything okay?? This is your captain speaking!... Do I need someone to open the door?”

I could hear someone far away, as if at the back of my mind. As I slowly woke up, I could feel Tom shift his limbs next to me.   
I blearily opened my eyes and looked straight into Toms blue pair.   
“You can get that.” He murmured and shuffled further under the duvet. “I believe they want you specifically.” I laughed and followed him.

We stared at each other under the covers and laughed. 

“Go and get it! They’ll get worried we’re dead or something.” I teased and poked him in the ribs.

He winced and chuckled. “But I don’t want to move.” He groaned.

"Well neither do I.” I murmured as more knocking ensued.

"Rock paper scissors?” Tom suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"That’s a dumb game based on reaction times…. Let’s do something more grown up.” I frowned with a teasing smile.

“Like what?” Tom asked and pulled me closer.

"A thumb war.” I whispered excitedly and Tom chuckled. 

“Ehehe that takes too long… lets just do Rock Paper Scissors.”

I giggled and rolled my eyes. “Fine.”

  
“Rock  
"Paper"  
"Scissors”

 

“Ha rock beats scissors… I win.” Tom chuckled triumphantly as I groaned.

“Fine. I’ll get the stupid door.” I moaned and began to climb out.

But as Tom smugly sat there staring at me, I whipped around and awkwardly clambered over his lap, taking special care to linger over his cock as I dismounted. We stared at each other as I smirked and he gripped my wrist. 

"Your playing a dangerous game Clara.” He said in character then chuckled.

I smiled back and picked up a blanket off the floor, wrapping it around me tightly.

“Hello?” I said blearily as light from the rest of the plane seeped through the door.

To my surprise a very ruffled man stood at the threshold. He looked slightly flustered and I tried to be  empathetic. “I’m so sorry sir! You must’ve been waiting for ages!” I said and gripped the blanket to my body.

He nodded and smiled. “It’s no problem miss. I just wanted to alert you and your.... Ah your partner.. that we have arrived in LA. You are free to leave the plane whenever suits you both. You are however required to go through security and customs before leaving the airport. I hope you enjoyed your flight and I’m sure I’ll see you both again.” With that, he nodded curtly and left quickly as if embarrassed. 

I waited until he had completely left the plane and dropped the blanket, leaving me completely naked.

Giggling, I turned and walked back to bed.

Tom was sat upright, scrolling and texting on his phone.

“Whatcha doing?” I said as I climbed in and tried to peek at his phone.

He pulled away and stuck his tongue out. “None of your business.” He teased, all his attention still on his screen.

I huffed and leant my head on his shoulder. “We’ve arrived by the way.” I said brightly and looked up at him.

He smiled as his phone pinged and I rolled my eyes.

Slightly annoyed that he was ignoring me, I gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom to quickly tidy myself up.

When I exited the bathroom, Tom had already left the plane with his stuff and was waiting at the bottom of the planes steps. 

He smiled as I joined him and we followed our escort to the large, busy airport.

Our escort led us inside and upstairs into a lounge. “Um.. shouldn’t we be heading straight to security?” I asked the young man curiously.

He turned and motioned to the plush sofa awaiting us. “Of course you should be ma’am, but unfortunately we have an uncontrollable crowd that had somehow pushed its way into the airport. We believe they are fans of you and Mr. Hiddleston.” 

I looked at Tom and we shared a glance.

“So what do we do?” I asked concerned.

The man shrugged. “We will try and get the crowd under control but if worse comes to the worse then we’ll have an individual come up and check your security details here. Well then take you through an emergency exit where a car will be waiting. But for now we’ll keep you here until I receive instructions.” 

He started to walk away but Tom stood and called him. “Is there any where we can grab a drink from sir?” He asked the man politely.

The man shrugged.

“I doubt you’ll make it to the shops without being bombarded. But there is a water fountain around the corridor. It has some cups near it which your more than welcome to use.”

With that he sauntered off. Tom ran a hand through his hair and sat down. He looked over at me and smiled.

“You don’t fancy doing me a favour do you?” He asked sweetly.

I chuckled and put my bags down next to him. I stood opposite him and ran a hand through his hair.

“Depends what that favour is.” I teased and looked him in the eyes. 

“Ehehe you don’t fancy grabbing me a water while I give David a quick ring? I’ll let him know our position.” 

I nodded. “Sure thing.... sir.” I said with a cheeky wink and waltzed away.

\--

When I returned Tom was gone. Puzzled, I sat down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

In fact, 45 minutes passed and I still hadn’t heard from him.

I looked around but the room and surrounding hallways were empty.

I was starting to feel concerned and tried calling him. 

"This is Tom..” his voicemail started and I hung up.

Frustrated by his disappearance, I gathered that he must’ve walked off to find better cell service to ring David. 

I knew he wouldn’t leave here without me so it couldn’t be anything to do with security or customs.

Reaching into my bag, I pulled out my laptop and swung my legs onto the sofa. 

Reclining back I breathed in and plugged my headphones into my phone, waiting for my laptop to turn on.  
Soon I started tapping my head along to some new Kanye song and tried to study intently on my script.

“Scene 17

(The warehouse, a bruised and battered Clara is tied up under a spotlight. We can hear footsteps and multiple male voices echo around her. Feeling vulnerable, Clara looks around tensely. She freezes when three henchman emerge from the shadows)”

Suddenly, I felt a sharp sting in the side of my neck.

Whipping forward, I cursed and sprung around.

I screamed as a masked man leered behind me. I couldn’t make out any facial features, just his eyes. They looked familiar… but I couldn’t quite place them… the ski mask was terrifying and my eyes immediately darted to the needle my attacker held menacingly in his left hand. 

I started screaming for help as I pulled my body off the sofa.  
But my limbs collapsed underneath me - failing to move.

My body crashed into the carpeted floor and as I tried to pull myself up, I noticed my head was starting to spin.

“What.. what ..do you want..?” I stumbled out quietly as I tried pushing my body up. 

The man started walking towards me until he was over my body. Not uttering a word, he checked his watch and stared down at me, as if waiting for something to happen.

My breathing was getting faster and terror and fear coarser around my system. A billion questions flooded my brain as my vision started to gaze. Who.. who was he? Why did he.. why did he want me? And what had he injec-

Everything went black

\----

  
“We don’t have long”  
“Aye speed up, he’ll kill us if we’re late.”  
“Careful… gently.. I SAID GENTLY.. WATCH MY TOES IDIOT!”

I awoke to two men arguing loudly and groaned as my head lolled against a hard wooden surface.

I was sat in a foetal position and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I panicked realising I was in a confined space.   
I shook my head confused and started to panic as I realised I had no clue what was going on. Had I fallen asleep….? How did I end up here? Where was I?

My body ached and as I started to panic, I felt around trying to look for any cracks or anything.. anything that might give me a clue what was happening. 

I could feel myself shaking as my hands grazed up and down the wooden surfaces. I was in some kind of box.. like a wooden crate or something. 

Then Looking at the floor, I suddenly froze.

These weren’t my clothes. I was in some kind of short tight red dress. It was certainly figure hugging and had a beautiful lacy front. It was very sexy.. almost like something Georgie would own.

Wait.

I paused.

That name.

Georgie.

Where did I know that name?

My brain reeled as it tried to make sense of it’s previous thoughts. I squinted into the darkness.

Georgie… she.. she was… wait who was Georgie?

I scolded myself and tapped my head. “Come on… You know her. Come on come on…..” I yelled in frustration.

“HELPPPP!!!” I screamed loudly and waited.

There was no noise and the voices had gone- I was alone. 

I sunk into the corner and wrapped my arms tightly around my knees. 

Why was I so confused?

Why couldn’t I remember anything? 

I tried fixating on the other side of the box and started asking myself questions that might jog my memory. 

"Who put you here.” 

Not a clue. 

"Why are you here”

Nothing.

“What do those people want with me?"

Then a thought crossed my mind.

I had felt this pain before. This weird niggling sensation.. like a painful headache.. almost like a migraine… it ached my body 

A memory flashed into my head.

Two blue eyes.

Two piercing blue eyes, unlike any pair I’d seen before. 

I gasped as the memory resurfaced and my hands tightened into fists trying to prolong the thought…. 

I squeezed my eyes shut as the memory continued. 

I continued focusing on the beautiful eyes when a phrase from the scene I was picturing fluttered through my thoughts. 

“Ehehe Cat got your Tongue?” 

My eyes flew open. 

Tom.

How the hell had I forgotten!

My breathing started to quicken as I reeled in shock.

How could Tom have completely vanished from my memory? It.. it was if no trace of him had been in my brain, 

My hands started shaking and I ran them through my hair as a tear fell down my cheek.

That… that was horrible.

I knew it wasn’t my fault.. it was obviously the effect of whatever I had been drugged with.

But… but still… it was if I didn’t even know myself.. being so empty without memories.. especially of Tom.

It scared me how easily my brain had been overridden by this drug.

As I pulled my hands from my hair, I stretched upwards and paused as my fingers grazed the upper surface. 

Hang on a minute….

I paused as I scrunched my face up confused. 

The ceiling of the small room felt flimsy… as if it was some thin layer of a hard cardboard/ paper hybrid.   
Assuming it must be quite penetrable, I crawled on to my knees and took a fist.   
Praying it wouldn’t hurt, I took all my force and punched upwards.

It shocked me at how easily my hand penetrated the surface and I quickly retracted it back in.

I pulled my face up to the little hole my fist had made an I peered upwards.

It was pitch black outside… but that meant that no one must be there.   
Acting quickly, I took both my hands and tore open the surface from below.

It took a couple of seconds and soon enough, I could stand easily.

As I stood, it dawned on me that I had been sealed in some kind of box and as I looked around blindly, I assumed I must be in some kind of warehouse.

Still Puzzled, but glad to be free – I walked to the edge of the box and started to hoist myself over onto the ground. My heeled foot began to touch the floor when-

 

 

“SURPRISE!!”

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

I screamed and jumped, losing my balance and crashing back into the box.

A light flooded the warehouse and as I lay looking up at the ceiling, a net of balloons released above my head and soon I was surrounded by colourful balloons and glittery strands of shining paper.

Reeling in shock, I pulled myself up, brushed the paper off my head and peered over the edge of the box. As my hands shook, I took in the scene that lay before me. 

The warehouse looked anything but a warehouse. The whole floor was carpeted in fake green moss and the ceiling was a sky of rose gold and white balloons- completely hiding the steel ceiling and beams.

Rows and rows of fairy lights adorned the white concrete walls, providing just enough light to make the place look as if it was night time and several disco balls made beautiful light patterns rotate on the walls. 

As music blared from some hidden sound system, I soon realised that the place had been transformed into an enchanted forest of some sorts.

I seemed to be in the middle of a massive black sparkly dance-floor, which was sporadically dotted with fake willow trees, that were covered in drapes of fairy lights.   
There were even little water fountains and features, all trickling and spouting jets of water that magically caught the light and reflected it around the room.

And as I turned around, I nearly fainted of shock. Four massive white gazebos had been erected and seemed to be full of things I couldn’t wait to explore. But what shocked me the most was the amount of people in and outside them.

“Surprise!” They all shouted again and I started laughing- half choking on tears.

Everyone started rushing over to me and I shook as I hoisted the rest of my body out of (what I now realised) was a huge present box.

As my vision started focusing on individual faces, I realised Georgie was leading the charge.   
“What’s going on!” I shouted, laughing as she bounded over and pulled me into a massive hug.

“Eeeeeekkkk IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!” She cried, as half her hair landed in my mouth. 

Hugging her back then pulling away, I looked at her confused. “What…. What’s this all about!?” I asked as a massive semi circle of people surrounded us.

“I believe someone ‘forgot’ to tell us it was her birthday.” I heard Davids voice from somewhere behind Georgie.  
I groaned as he walked forward in a rather unflattering purple suit.

“Oh. My. God.” I said slowly, shaking my head in disbelief.

“You did not do this for me.” I continued with a watery giggle as I started welling up.

Georgie moved to the side as David crushed me into a hug.   
“You better believe we did.” He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. 

“You really didn’t-“ I started but he put a finger on my lips.

“The look on your face was worth it sweetie. Besides you didn’t think I’d surprise Tom and not you now, did you!” He guffawed and I shook my head, holding it in my hand. 

“The whole drugging and kidnapping…. That was you again wasn’t it!” I laughed accusingly and raised and eyebrow.

"What kidnapping?” He said and smiled knowingly. 

I laughed and nudged him in the ribs as he held his hands up in defence. “Hey.. hey that whole thing wasn’t even my idea this time!”

I stopped and raised an eyebrow.  
“Sure sure.” I laughed not believing him.

Georgie stood forward giggling. “Believe him Jess, he originally wanted another masquerade ball” She shuddered at the thought and I laughed at her horror. “So who’s idea was this?” I asked looking around jokingly menacing.

“That would be mine.”

I heard in my ear as someone grabbed me from behind and hugged my body tightly.

From the way his figure felt against mine, I knew exactly who it was.

“Tom” I breathed as his lips went to my neck and his hands wrapped tightly round my waist.

He spun me round quickly and our eyes locked. I giggled, still just as affected by him as I was all those months ago when I first met him. 

My heart raced and I felt my insides catch fire as our bodies moulded into one. 

“I hate you” I breathed into him as my forehead crashed into his shoulder. He chuckled and I lifted my head up to kiss him.

We parted lips and he smiled, his eyes twinkling. “I believe it is I, who must hate you.” 

I smiled and frowned. “Why's  that!?” I asked mischeviously, my hands moving to his shoulders.

He purses his lips as if holding back a smile.

“I believe… the little spy held back some… ehehe vital information.”

My heart flipped as he used that dark, god damn sexy tone.

“What information would that be.. sir.” I said very quietly, biting my lip as his eyes darkened then quickly relaxed back to their beautiful blue.

“You never told me it was your birthday. Luckily I was so enamoured with you I checked.” He said shaking his head. 

I groaned.

“I… I don’t make a big deal out of birthdays… you of all people should know that Tom.” 

He laughed. “Ehehe True I don’t care about my own birthday.. but I care about others and yours especially. Just think of you’d never been born, I’d never be this happy.”

I hugged him again, hoping he understood how grateful I was. He kissed the top of my head as David coughed behind me. 

I spun around and Tom clasped his hands around my abdomen, holding me loosely and resting his chin on my head.

"I just… want to say..” David started loudly and Georgie rolled her eyes.   
“I just want to say, how spectacular the place looks. Jessica, I don’t know if you know but this place was transformed by the crew here. I personally would’ve preferred uh.. professionals but I must say…. It’s beautiful!” He clapped and nodded animatedly, giving everyone a cheer.

I joined in with his clapping and mouthed thank you to the various people I caught eye contact with.   
I couldn’t believe that they had done this for me… it was…. Breathtaking. 

I moved my head up to the side and zoned out as I looked up at Tom.

“What made you pick the fairytale theme?” I murmured quietly as David continued expressing his love for the décor.

Tom smiled as if keeping a secret then looked into my eyes.

"Well... firstly becuase your basically sleeping beauty with the amount you sleep but mainly because…” He started and leaned closer to my ear, pulling me tighter to his torso.

“Once upon a time… a lonely man was stumbling around the world. He was lost and confused. He had everything he could ever want but he still felt… empty. As if something was missing.” I rolled my eyes and smiled lovingly at his cheesy anecdote.   
“But then one day, the man came across a wise old wizard.” He looked at David and I giggled.  
“The wizard offered the lonely man an opportunity. He offered him the chance to work with a talented beautiful princess.”

I groaned and he chuckled.

“Ehehehe, Take me seriously Jess I’m improvising here!” He laughed and I tried to keep a straight face. 

“Now the lonely man was hesitant to take the offer. He was scared and nervous. He didn’t know what the price would be for working with such a beautiful maiden. He thought people would talk. That even more rumours would be made up about his romantic life. And he definitely didn’t need any more of those.   
But as time passed, the lonely man decided to take the risk. And as the experience progressed the lonely man started to become less lonely. He started to feel excitement again, a feeling he had long forgotten. He decided he was going to pursue this young maiden and would stop at nothing to make her his own. But along the way he forgot how intense his emotions were growing and the negative effects of his past started creeping back into his life. Soon the princess began to doubt the man’s intentions and they parted. The distance started to push them apart and the man spiralled into a hole of self doubt. But the princess was truly a kind soul and saw through the lonely man’s situation. She loved him for him and on one dark night at a beautiful masquerade ball, the beautiful princess forgave the lonely man and made him the happiest and luckiest man in the whole world.”

He kissed my cheek and chuckled as his lips came into contact with a watery trail of tears that ran down my cheeks.   
“That was so cute.” I laughed and kissed him passionately. 

He wiped my eyes and clasped the sides of my cheeks gently.   
“I mean it Jessica.” He whispered and kissed my forehead.   
“I really am the luckiest man in the whole world.”

I laughed gently and ducked my head. “I love you so much.” I whispered and smiled up at him as He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

“I know.” He laughed and looked back up at David who was still talking.

I felt bad that I’d zoned out but I wouldn’t have missed Toms words for anything. I knew he loved him but every time he said it out loud I just bloomed inside. His velvet voice in my ears and the fact that his words were for me alone… I just didn’t know how much more I could take of this beautiful man.

As people started clapping and cheering, I snapped back to reality and started nodding appreciatively- as if I hadn’t missed a single word.

David raised a glass in my direction and called for three cheers. As I chuckled, I suddenly felt myself being hoisted upwards.

I screamed out load and gripped on to whoever was lifting me up high.

Assuming it was Tom I looked down to jokingly scold him. But instead I stopped and shrieked with delight. 

"Andrew!!!” I cried ecstatically and held on for dear life as a second pair of hands came and supported the rest of my body, so I was sat upright high in the air. 

"Lars!” I laughed as I nearly slipped on to the poor man.

“Happy birthday darling!” He laughed and I frowned as I looked into his eyes. 

“Hang on…” I said suspiciously as I looked between the pair.

“YOU GUYS DRUGGED ME!”

I suddenly accused loudly with realisation.

The crowd laughed and they both looked at each other chuckling.

"You should’ve seen your face.” Andrew pointed out and I nudged him jokingly in his side with my foot.

“I can’t trust anyone around here!” I groaned as they started briskly carrying me forward.

I cried with laughter and slight fear as my body swayed unsteadily and everyone parted as David took lead.

“Your going to love this!” David shouted as he entered the first marquee. 

“Hang on!” Tom shouted from behind and I squealed as Andrew and Lars turned sharply.   
“Put her down.” Tom asked and they obliged. 

I looked at him curiously as he walked over behind me and placed his hands over my eyes. I giggled and felt people’s bodies brush against us as they were ushered in the marquee. 

“Tom!!!!” I groaned with laughter as he started edging out bodies further into the white tent.

“I tried to think of how to beat the Loki cake you guys had made for me. And I believe… I did just that.”

With that Tom retracted his hands from my eyes and I nearly collapsed in a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god!” I started laughing and doubled over as Tom hugged me from behind, also chuckling.

“Can I go up to it?” I asked him as the crowd laughed and started taking pictures and videos. Tom chuckled and pushed me forward gently. “Ehehe of course! It’s yours after all.”

Shaking I walked forward and admired the sight that lay before me.

There was a tall glass case, like one you’d see in a museum. Except inside the glass case was an edible life size model of myself, clad in an iced Clara outfit and to my absolute delight, made entirely of M and Ms.

I was creased in laughter and awe as I lay a hand on the glass. “This is incredible!” I laughed loudly and admired the way the M and Ms somehow made an almost perfect replica of my body.

Tom walked closer to me and chuckled. “It took them three weeks to make this.” He laughed and took my hand. “It’s…. insane.” I said quietly, completely in shock at the mastery.

“Although I must say… I’d much prefer to eat the real Jessica.” Toms lips suddenly grazed my ears and I trembled under his confidence. He laughed darkly and lifted his head away as more people flocked around the sculpture.

I feel someone squeeze my free hand and I laughed as Georgie crashed into me and hugged me again tightly.

“You’ve bagged yourself a winner here.” She chuckled and pulled away. I looked adoringly at Tom who was in deep conversation with Luke- who I was yet to speak to.

"I think I have.” I admitted with a laugh and froze as Toms eyes met mine. He winked and turned back to David. 

Georgie groaned and pulled me over to some of the crew. “seriously girl all I got for my birthday was a crappy card and a necklace! Like… can Tom lend my boyfriend some of his romance skills?” She laughed and I beamed as we reached everyone.

I spent the next half an hour in the same marquee, thanking everyone and graciously accepting cards and embraces. I couldn’t believe the amount of people who had turned up for me and honestly couldn’t process how lovely all there words were.   
The sculpture of me had been wheeled slightly to the side so people could mingle but I still couldn’t get over the sheer amazement of it.   
In fact, I couldn’t get over the whole place.

After we spent the night dancing and chatting, I later found out that the other marquees were each full of different surprises. 

Georgie eagerly led me into the next one and it turned out to probably be my favourite. A massive Chinese buffet lay out in a cute little maze formation and at the back was an adorable white decking area where people could sit and eat. It smelt amazing and I couldn’t believe how much food there was.

I could tell automatically that the next tent was Davids idea. He animatedly led me into it and was like a child in a sweet shop. Rows and rows of traditional arcade games had been set up, along with roulette tables and pinball machines. Colourful fruit machines and penny drop games also adorned the aisles, along with claw grabbing machines, pool and air hockey tables. 

“Of course, what would be a birthday without a bouncy castle?” David said and pointed out of the marquee to the back of the warehouse, where a huge bouncy castle slide lay awaiting.

As me and David battled it out on the claw machine, a voice in my ear made me leap forward and my claw dropped the massive stuffed teddy that I was so close to winning.

“I hope we’re not late to the party?”

A voice loudly exclaimed and I smiled widely as I realised who it was.

"BEN!!!” I squealed and leapt into his arms. 

“You know Jessica, I think that statue should replace you in Scars and Stings. It’s much sexier.” Someone else chuckled and I immediately recognised Matts voice as I gave him a huge hug. 

“Guys… I’m so glad you’re here!” I laughed and pulled them both into a hug. 

"We couldn’t miss this!” Ben expressed happily and I stood back. 

“Wait....don’t tell me you guys flew all the way out here for this?” I asked shocked and Matt shook his head.

“We both have to attend Comic con in San Fransisco in a couple days and we didn’t want to pass on this!!” Ben said with a smile.

I grinned widely and hugged them again as David cried out with glee.

“Ooh a claw machine! I used to love those as a kid!” Matt cried and pushed past me to join David. 

Ben shook his head in joking dismay and put a hand on my shoulder. “Eddie sends his apologies, he’s gutted he couldn’t make it....I think his present arrived this morning though so it’ll be back at your apartment with everyone else’s.” 

I stood back confused. “Wait.. people have brought me presents?” I asked as my mouth dropped.

Ben laughed and patted my back. “Ah Jessica your so funny, of course they’ve bought you presents!! David wanted you to open them all here but Tom said you might feel uncomfortable so sent them back to your new apartment.”   
I shook my head in amazement. “I don’t understand what I’ve done to deserve this.” I chuckled and looked around happily. 

"You must’ve been extremely good in your past life.” Ben snorted then jumped as someone slapped his bum.

"Hands off my woman Cumberbatch.” Tom appeared, laughing mischievously.

“Why you little…” Ben started and tried to jokingly poke Tom in the side.   
Tom jumped and winked mischievously before running into the crowd. Matt and David turned to watch as Ben went sprinting after him.   
“They’ll be heading to the bar no doubt.” David chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Bar?” I asked eagerly and Matt chuckled.

“You haven’t seen it yet? It’s insane!” Matt chuckled and grabbed my hand, yanking me after him.

He pulled me into the last marquee and as we approached I noticed a slight change in temperature.

“Brr it’s getting a bit cold isn’t it?” I asked whilst rubbing away my goosebumps. Matt laughed and pointed into the tent.

“That would be because it’s an ice bar.” Matt said slowly and my eyes widened in adoration.

The marquee was full of little white benches and surrounded by ice sculptures of various enchanted creatures including fairies, majestic unicorns and little gnomes.

But the main feature was a long bad, completely made of pure ice, that glistened under the lights. I shook my head and looked at David.

“How on earth do you come up with such ideas.” I sighed in delight and giggled as Matt ran over to get us drinks.

Me and David sat down and I leaned back, closing my eyes happily. 

“You know Jessica, I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much you and Tom mean to me.” David uttered as he sat down slowly.

I chuckled and opened my eyes. “I don’t think we’ve ever told you just how much you mean to us!” I pointed out and squeezed his hand.  
“I mean it Jessica. This film.. the crew and you guys.. well it’s just such a tight production company. Unlike anything I’ve experienced before. It’s truly magical.” 

I furrowed my brow in slight concern as he started to well up. “David…?” I started slowly but he waved me off with a smile. 

"Sorry dear, I shouldn’t be crying like this. Oh look at the state of me!” He laughed heartily and I reached over to the table behind, grabbing a wad of napkins and handing them to him.

“I know it sounds silly.. but… but you and Tom… well your almost like the children I never had.” He started and I watched as he tried composing himself.  
“You know.. when I suffered that heart attack.. it was an eye opener Jessica. It really was. I lay there, just regaining consciousness and I slowly began to think about who would be around me. I only have my wife you see and…. Well I assumed that it would just be her…. But then I found out that you had visited me and…. And it meant the world to me Jessica. It honestly did.”

I gripped his hand and smiled up at him. “You’ve done so much for me David. Honestly… I.. I don’t know where I’d be without you. Had you not given me this role I would never had met Tom… I’d never have had this amazing experience… it’s all thanks to you. And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

He shook his head.

“Nonsense. You would’ve become a star with or without me. I was just lucky to have got to you first. And… well I haven’t really told anyone this yet but… I think this might be my last directors job and honestly if it’s made Hollywood another star then I think I’ve ended on a high.” He smiled and looked past me into the distance as I reeled in shock.

“Your.. your last directors job?” I repeated hurriedly and David met my eye solemnly. 

"Yes.. my time in hospital gave me time to think Jessica. I’ve had the most luckiest of lives and I certainly don’t want it to end anytime soon. There’s still so much I’m yet to do.. so much I’m yet to discover…. And to do that I need to take some time away from the spotlight. I need to spend time with my wife and friends.. and just…. Just retire perhaps.” He shrugged and sighed, looking intently at the sculptures. 

“Oh David!” I half sobbed and reached across the table, pulling him into a hug.

“Wow you guys look like you could do with these.” Matts voice suddenly rang out close behind me and me and David pulled apart as he placed three cocktails on the table. 

He looked at David and frowned.

“Have you been crying?” He asked with half disbelief and half concern.

“Of course not.” David smiled and grabbed his drink, taking a big gulp.

Matt looked at me concerned and I brushed it off with a reassuring nod. 

Matt picked up his glass and raised it in my direction. “To the birthday girl!” He expressed joyfully and took a swig.

I laughed and was about to sip delicately from my straw when someone quite close yelled.

“Stop!!!”

I pulled away from my drink and looked around quickly as Ben bounded over to our table.

David stood up as if about to receive bad news and I looked around confused.

“Is... is everything okay Ben?” Matt asked him solemnly as Ben caught his breath.

“Perfectly fine… ugh... hang on a sec... lemme catch my... huh breath......Phew!!... Everything is perfectly fine. Uh just Tom has a message for you David.. he’s.. uh said 'It’s arrived'. No idea what it means but-“

He was cut off as David yelled out with glee. 

“Oh Jessica dear you have to come with us!” He stood away from the table excitedly and I started to feel slightly anxious. 

“Wait.. what’s arrived..?” I started as Matt patted my shoulder. 

“Let’s just say you shouldn’t finish that drink.” He said with a wink and bounded after Ben who had sprinted away somewhere.

Someone tapped me in the shoulder and I looked up, happy as I realised it was Luke. He chuckled at my confusion and extended his arm, smiling brightly.

“Ready m'lady?” He asked in a fake, posh, English accent and I took his arm nervously.

“Ready for what?” I giggled as people started to follow us.

We walked out of the marquees and across the beautiful dance floor where people suddenly stopped leaping about and joined our following crowd. 

“David what on earth is happening?” I chuckled as he led me to the wall of the warehouse.

“Through that door has all the answers!” He laughed cryptically and I groaned. 

“Not another surprise!” I chuckled and yanked on the door, wincing as a stream of cold night air hit me square in the face.

“I have to go out there?” I Said through chattering teeth. Luke smiled slyly and pushed me forward into the massively, dark and abandoned warehouse parking lot .

“Go on!” He laughed and I slowly edged out into the darkness, looking back at everyone's ecstatic faces. 

Everyone followed me out and stood close to the exterior wall of the warehouse, hugging themselves from the cold wind.

“Stand on the X!” David shouted over the howling wind and pointed me onwards. 

Intrigued and slightly nervous, I edged away from David and the crowd until I was about fifteen metres away.

I looked back at them and squinted as David shouted over again.

“Stay very still and don’t move no matter what happens!!!” He shouted and I replied back with a confused “okay!”

 

 

A couple minutes passed and nothing happened.

 

 

I looked back at David and my friends, assuming this was one big joke.

But as I opened my mouth to yell at them, a noise in the distance turned my head.

A low rumble, like an engine was seeming to come closer and soon a pair of headlights came into view.

“What on earth…” I started and looked back at David nervously.

“JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!” He yelled and looked back at the impending car.

I followed his gaze and squinted through the darkness, trying to make out the model and driver.

But as the car came closer to me at a rapid pace, I started to forget about the brand and started to panic for my life. 

It seemed to speed up and was showing absolutely no signs of stopping. 

My blood started to pump around adrenaline and I looked around nervously.

I had to move....there was no way that car was going to stop... But yet David had been so insistent.... was he crazy? Was this some kind of hologram?...

It was crossing the parking lot faster than I could think and as I realised it was a white stunning Jaguar F type, I knew it would be too late.

The car would hit me.

I pulled my hands to my face as the lights blinded me and I froze as the wheels squealed towards me.

But as I braced for impact, I suddenly realised that the car would’ve hit me be now.

Slowly, I pulled my trembling hands away from my eyes and groaned as I looked dead ahead.

Much Less than a metre away and nearly grazing my knee caps, the beautiful car was stopped, looking as proud as ever, illuminated by the floodlights and billowing smoke.

As I squinted through the blazing lights I realised that happily sat behind the dashboard was Tom and Ben.

They were laughing and gave me a comical wave, before high fiving each other and exiting.

“YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!”

I shrieked at Tom as he exited the drivers side. 

I shook my head slightly flabbergasted as he raised his hands innocently.   
“But I didn’t!! I'm a great driver... as is Ben!! We would never put you at that much risk! Anyway how do you like your new car?”

He said innocently and I rolled my eyes.

"You we’re going so fast.. how could you have known where to stop in this light? What if the brakes failed…? Or I fell forwa- wait a m.. did you just say ‘your new car?...”

I stopped breathlessly, slowly realising his words. 

He chuckled and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Gosh your shaking.”

He murmured and looked into my eyes slightly concerned.

I smiled and shook my head.

“Just the cold.”

I laughed and looked back at the car.

“This cannot be mine.” I said and he laughed. 

“Of course it is. I figured that seeing as you were so determined to drive mine.. I should just buy you your own. That way my precious jag doesn’t end up in a ditch somewhere.” 

I stood there in shock and tried to process his words.

“You…. You bought me this?”

I said slowly and looked up at him.

He chuckled and pressed a key into my hand.

“The wheel is yours to command m’dear.” He laughed and I frowned. 

"Tom… I can’t accept this.” I said sternly and he kissed my forehead.

“Of course you can.” He laughed and took my hand, trying to lead me forward.

But I planted my feet into the ground.

“Seriously Tom. This is too much. These things cost thousands… there’s no way I can accept it. It’s way too expensive.”

Tom frowned then quickly smiled.

“Jessica.. it’s your birthday. Please.. for once in your life. Accept the fact that someone loves you more than humanely possible and wants to treat you the way you deserve. This is your day. The day your beautiful soul was brought into the world. And a day that means everything to me.”

He took my hands and I shook my head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe your real.”

I whispered and he chuckled, dragging me forward. 

He yanked open the door and gestured inside. He helped me in gracefully and shut the door, before sitting beside me in the passenger seat. 

I took in the luxurious interior and carefully stroked the wheel.

"This...This is… mine?” I asked again softly. 

“Ehehe well your name is on the ownership forms so I should hope so.” 

I leant across and kissed him, before pushing the key into the ignition.

"Wait there eager beaver!" Tom suddenly exclaimed and I looked t him puzzled. 

"What?" I asked confused.

He smiled and reached over me, tugging at the seatbelt.

"Looks... like someone's getting carried away with themselves.." He murmured seductively and purposely grazed his hand over my thigh as he plugged the safety belt in. I giggled and raised a brow.

"Looks like someone's getting carried away with themselves." I laughed, parroting him in an innocent but low, sexy voice. He pecked me on the cheek and withdrew his hand. I gripped the wheel tightly as his manly scent lingered around me.

"safety first darling." He said with a sly undertone and winked. I rolled my eyes then furrowed my brow as Tom reached up to the small handle above the window.

“Don’t you trust me?” I giggled as I etched him grip on tightly. 

“On land.. yes.. behind the wheel of a powerful sports car? Not a chance.” He laughed and took a deep breath as I pushed down sharply on the accelerator with an excited squeal. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update!! 
> 
> I didn't think anyone was actually still reading this so I stopped posting!! Had a few comments and kudos recently though (THANK YOU SO MUCH!!) so I guess I'll keep posting!   
> This chapter is more of a tame cute little thing but the next two I'm pretty proud of and honestly can't wait to post!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

“How on earth.. do you have a driving licence!” Tom gasped breathlessly as we exited the car.

I chuckled and stroked the cars exterior fondly.

“Best birthday ever!” I whispered to myself as Tom came and hugged me from behind.

“You know… I understand now what you meant about a person looking sexy when they drive.” He murmured in my ear and I quivered under his grasp.

He chuckled and pulled away, taking my hand and leading me back to the warehouse.

I hadn’t expected anyone to stay outside in the cold and was relieved that they had all gone inside. Me and Tom entered the room together and as we started striding towards the marquee he suddenly stopped as if remembering something.

I looked up at him as he searched around the room quickly.

“Darling… uh could you go find the others. I’ll be right behind you.” He said without looking at me.

“Uh… okay…” I said anxiously and confused. I gave his hand a slight squeeze and continued on into the ice bar marquee where the boys were chatting. “Hey guys.” I said cheerily as I slid on to the bench.

“Finished already?” Luke asked as the others said hi. I nodded and smiled as everyone budged up to give me more room.

“You and Tom have a fun ride?” Matt asked with a sly smile, his comment obviously laced with euphemism. 

“Yeah Tom's always been one for a good quickie.” Ben added and Luke snorted into his drink 

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

“Tom was busy clinging on for his life. I doubt sex was the first thing on his mind.”   
They laughed and David looked around confused. “Speaking of Tom… where is he?”

I bit my lip and feigned a saddened expression.

“I…I...I um… we’ve had a fight. He’s left. We argued whilst driving and... and he took the jaguar and I’m probably never going to see him again.” I sobbed out and wiped a fake tear from my eye.

The boys sat in silence and looked at each other as I pretended to cry.

“What a horrid thing to do.” Matt started and Luke nodded in agreement standing up to try and hurriedly find his phone. 

“That doesn’t sound like the Tom I know…” Ben added and David looked dumbfounded. “But.. but it’s your birthday Jessica!! He surely wouldn’t… but…. Will this affect filming??... are you okay…” he started to ask and I lifted my head slyly with a smile.

“Oh fuck you!” Matt laughed and nudged my shoulder relieved.   
“And the oscar goes to….” Luke chuckled and sat back down.

David looked around confused. “Wait… so you guys are fine…?” I laughed and grabbed his hand reassuringly. “Yes David. I was just pretending.”

David shook his head relieved. “You nearly gave me another heart attack!” He laughed and Matt looked around intrigued.   
“Then.. where exactly is Tom?” He asked and I shrugged, throwing a fleeting glance at the dance floor where I last saw him. 

“Oh he left, he said he’d be right behind me but.. I guess he’s bumped into someone or something.” 

Matt sat back and his eyes widened. “Ohhhhh… yes he’s no doubt gone to get your final surprise.”

“OW!!” I suddenly exclaimed as someone foot collided with my shin.

I looked over at Ben who went a little red. “Sorry Jess!” He exclaimed bashfully. “That was.. uh meant for Matt.”

I waved him off and looked at Matt determinedly.

“Did you say another surprise?” I asked slightly shocked and nervous. 

“Uh… um no.” Matt lied and I smiled.

“Don’t worry I’ll pretend to be surprised. As long as it’s not another car or something! I’ll kill him if he’s spent another penny on me.”   
Luke smiled and the others chuckled.

“It’s more of a someone than a something..” Matt added and Ben gave him the biggest death stare I’d ever seen.

Matt gritted his teeth, realising that he’d almost spoilt he surprise. 

“Hey Matt.. fancy a go on the bouncy castle?” Ben asked slowly and Matt shook his head.

“Not really I’m a bit tire-“

“I wasn’t really asking.” Ben said seriously but with a smile and stood up briskly. 

"Ohhh” Matt realised the hint and smiled at me with an apologetic grin.

“See you around Jess!” He said and gave me a curt little nod.

“He’s almost as bad as Tom holland and spoilers.” Luke shook his head and I laughed.

“What did he mean… someone rather than something??” I quizzed Luke and he chuckled to himself. 

“I think I’ll go join the boys on the bouncy castle.” He grinned and grabbed his drink slyly. I stood ready to chase him, but by the time I had un wedged myself from the wooden bench he had disappeared.

I groaned in annoyance and looked at David. “Looks like I’ll just have to pry it from you then David.” I said darkly and sat down opposite him, raising a brow and pointing a straw at him.

He raised his arms and chuckled heartily. “Woah there.. calm down Clara. I actually haven’t been told anything for once. This is new territory for me.” 

I blew out frustratedly and dropped the straw. 

“I wonder who this mystery person is.” I said and David shrugged.

“A family member perhaps?” He asked and I shook my head. “I.. I don’t really have any family members who’d be interested in seeing me again to be honest.” I muttered and David nodded understandingly.

He suddenly looked around as people were standing up and exiting.   
“Is everyone leaving?” I asked following his gaze.

“I better go ask!” David exclaimed and stood, briskly walking away.

I sat there by myself for a few minutes and realised I hadn’t looked at my phone all day. 

Pulling it out of my pocket, I groaned and scrolled through all the notifications that had popped up then hastily turned it off.

I was way too distracted by my thoughts to reply to everyone.

I slid my phone swiftly back in my pocket and suddenly realised I was completely alone. I looked around confused then also realised that the music had somehow cut out.

“What on earth…” I muttered to myself, wondering how I hadn’t noticed the sudden silence.

I stood up quickly.

Either everyone had left and forgot about me…. Or… or this was the surprise.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, part of me already knowing which assumption was the most likely .

Nervously I tingled with slight excitement as I crossed the ice bar marquee.

As I reached the edge, I took a deep breath and pushed forwards.

I was greeted with darkness.

The whole room was black and I could barely see three feet ahead of myself. As my other senses heightened, I edged forwards slightly, leaving the safety of the marquee.

I walked forward slowly then jumped as the light from the ice bar was turned off.

“I swear to god if anyone try's kidnapping me again I’ll quit!!” I said loudly and from somewhere I heard a little giggle.

“HELLO!?” I called out after pausing and stood still, scanning the dark.

“Hello!!” I heard Matt cheekily reply, followed by a large titter of giggles.

I rolled my eyes as I realised everyone must be stood on the side, pressed up closely against the walls of the warehouse cloaked in the shadows.

Feeling much more relieved, I walked forward a little more, not sure what I should be doing.

“I better not walk into anything!” I called out with a giggle and I heard a couple of laughs.

Suddenly I was blinded by a harsh white spotlight.

I winced as my pupils expanded from shock and blinked to try and quickly cure their sudden reaction.

Pressing a hand to my forehead, I tried to shield myself from the harshness and I squinted forward, but the spotlight seemed to make the rest of the room even darker.

I could only see within the perimeter of the spotlight circle – the rest was pitch black. 

I stopped and walked a couple paces back wondering if the spot would follow- and it did.

Confused, I stood still and wondered what was going on.

To my surprise another spotlight suddenly sprung on at the opposite end of the dance floor.

I smiled and laughed as I realised Tom was stood on a little stage, where the DJ had previously been set up.

I raised my hands slightly and giggled, silently asking him what I’m earth was going on. He winked and reached into his pocket.

Pulling out a microphone he looked straight into my eyes and I melted as he started talking.

“Jessica. I know you hate me rambling on about how much I adore you. So I’ll keep this short and sweet. These last few months have been perfect. The time we have shared together has been perfect. Everything about you is perfect. I honestly couldn’t have asked for a more perfect person to work with. And I think seeing as you found it perfectly fine to try and beat my dancing skills at my birthday party - I therefore am perfectly justified to ask if you’ll have one last dance with me before we call it a night.” He grinned and I laughed, nodding in earnest.

“Of course I'll dance with you silly!” I joked and he started to walk towards me.

We met in the middle and he gripped me tightly to him. He was about to take my hand when a third spotlight lit up on the stage.

“Speaking of all things perfect… anyone object to me having a sing song?”

 

 

I nearly fainted.

 

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS!!” I cried up at Tom who laughed at my shock.

“He’s a good friend.” Tom muttered in my ear and waved at the “Someone” that Matt had obviously been referring to.

Sat there grinning, guitar in hand and ginger as ever, was Ed Sheeran.

In the flesh.

As I reeled in shock, Ed waved back at Tom and nodded happily at me.

He adjusted his microphone and I clung to Tom, almost shaking in shock.

“Jessica, I’m hurt that Tom hasn’t introduced me to you yet but he’s asked me to dedicate this song to you.. so I suppose you can’t be all that bad! Happy birthday lovely!”

I blinked back, barely processing his words.

I couldn’t get over the fact that Ed sheeran was right here.

At my Party.

And I was here, dancing with Tom Hiddleston.

What had I done to deserve this.

I tried shaking away my disbelief and snapped back to reality as I felt Toms hand press against my back.   
“Happy birthday.” He whispered as Ed struck the first chord of the song. I smiled as I recognised the tune and looked Tom lovingly in the eyes.

“Tonight has been incredible.” I whispered and he smiled, happy that I was happy.

“I don’t know how I’m going to beat this.” I laughed and he shrugged.

“Your enough to beat anything.” He said cheesily and I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

“Just like I beat your dance moves.” I snapped back cheekily and he frowned, slightly pursing his lips.   
“I think we all know that it was me who beat you.” He said in retort. I giggled and looked away, feeling myself blush under his intense gaze.   
“Speaking of dancing.. shouldn’t we be doing that now?” I asked and Toms eyes widened.

“Ehehe Oops” he chuckled and changed his hold to one of typical ballroom fashion. As we started to waltz Eds guitar and lyrics pierced the silence.

_“But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_   
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight..”_

Tom continued to spin me around the dance floor and it started to feel like the floor disappeared from beneath us. We stepped in perfect synchronisation, his toned arms keeping me upright as my head reeled from his presence. He released my waist with his one hand and spun me out slowly. I giggled and he smiled, spinning me back into his lean torso. I faced outwards, my back to his chest and as I felt his breath on my neck, there was no moment as perfect as this.

Ed’s smooth voice and the beautiful music echoed around us as Toms lips grazed my neck. He wrapped his arms around me and we swayed gently as the song started to end. I really didn’t want the moment to stop but like every fairytale it had to end.

People started to clap as Ed struck the last chord and with a smile, Tom spun me to face him and kissed me passionately, his tongue exploring mine. “I love you.” He said and pulled away, his eyes shining. I blushed and took his hands, kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you.” I whispered and he nodded. “It’s nothing.” He smiled and I raised a brow.

The marquee and fairy lights suddenly came on and illuminated the warehouse, causing everyone to surge forward on to the dance floor.

As the DJ returned, people came up to us and commented on how lovely the moment was.   
“You did well Son.” David chuckled and patted Tom on the back. “What a wonderful idea.” He added before being called over by a producer.

“You guys make me sick.” Matt joked and pulled us both into a hug, ruffling Toms hair cheekily. “You’ll find someone eventually.” I teased and he looked at his watch.

“It’s getting late.. I uh.. should be setting off soon. As should you Ben. We need to be ready to fly out tomorrow.”   
I eyed Matt suspiciously. “That was an awfully quick change of conversation..” I started and Tom started to agree.

Matt chuckled nervously. 

"unless… you have found someone!” I exclaimed loudly and excitedly.

Matt smiled and went a little red. “I… I… uh.. As a doctor I’m not at liberty to disclose any of my clients information-“ he started and I laughed as Tom butted in.

“Space doctor or not just give us her name.” Tom laughed and Matt shook his head determinedly. “Nothing’s set in stone yet. It’s early days. I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“Fiiinne.” I whined and he kissed me on the cheek.

“Thanks for a lovely evening and happy birthday!” He chuckled, pulling away.

“Yes Jessica, Happy birthday! We’ll have to meet up pretty soon! I’ll set up a group chat online.. we can plan some stuff!” Ben added and pushed in for a hug.

“Ooh good idea Ben! Better add me to!” Luke exclaimed and gave Tom a pat on the back.

I noticed him speaking up into Toms ear and Tom shook his head, looking down at the floor. I frowned a little but just assumed it must be something about work.

As me and Tom started saying our goodbyes, he stayed tightly to my shoulder, noticing that I was getting a little emotional.

“I don’t believe you sometimes.” He muttered as we waved off Georgie and her boyfriend.   
“Believe what?” I asked, looking up at him fondly.  
“You… you think your so insignificant.. when your far.. far from that.”

I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, only pulling away to say goodbye to David. 

“I want you on set, bright and early tomorrow morning.” He said cheerily and Tom looked horrified.   
David paused for a second then broke out in a chuckle.

“I’m just kidding.. I’ll give you guys tomorrow to recover, but I’ll need you up early the day after. We’re starting shooting at 4 in the morning, so you’ll need to be on set for three. Have your head in the game Jessica, we’ll be filming the rape scene. I’m not going to lie, it’ll be quite the intense shoot.”   
I gulped nervously and tried to give him a confident smile. He said his final farewell then left with a group of the crew.

Tom looked down at me and smiled, squeezing my hand. “You’ll be amazing.” He said reassuringly and I put my arm around him.

Ed was the last person to approach us. He looked like he was having the time of his life. His guitar was slung over his shoulder and in his hands he carefully balanced a highly stacked plate of Chinese food. “Anyone care for a satay skewer?” He asked as Tom shook his head chuckling.

“Don’t mind if I do?” I half asked, half exclaimed reaching for the plate. Ed grinned wildly and laughed as I got some of the sauce on my nose. “You know Tom, I was being serious, how have we not been introduced before!”

“Yeah Tom!” I said cheekily and painlessly nudged him in the ribs. He chuckled and shrugged. “Ehehe bad timing I suppose!”

Ed rolled his eyes and tutted dramatically. “Excuses, excuses.. ah well better late then never!”   
I thanked Ed for his lovely song and listened as him and Tom animatedly shared stories of their jaunts in Rome and time in London together.

“I can’t believe you’ve been to Rome with the Ed Sheeran and never told me.” I said feigning disgust and Tom laughed pulling me into a hug. “I’m sorry m’dear” he laughed and nuzzled into my hair.

Ed laughed and shrugged slightly. “Hey me and the girl are planning a getaway soon. Who knows perhaps if our schedules line up we could organise a couples retreat?”

My mouth dropped and Ed looked at me confused.

“Is.. everything okay?” He laughed nervously and Tom nodded for me.

“She’s just a little star struck.” He joked and Eds features relaxed. “Tom..” I hissed and went red, praying the shadowy room hid my embarrassment.

“Haha hey I better be off anyway. I was going to fly straight out to Washington ready for my gig on Thursday but it’s getting a bit late. Know of any good hotels round here?” He asked and looked at us for help. 

Tom started to list off hotels he had stayed in and I bit my lip. “I have an idea..” I said as Ed started searching for his phone.   
“Hmm?” He said and looked up. 

"I.. I have an apartment round here. Me and Tom were going back, your welcome to come around.” 

Ed looked touched by my offer but shook his head. “It’s your birthday Jessica.. I can’t just intrude!!” 

I shook my head and laughed. “Honestly Ed, you can stay, I’m sure you can share the bed with Tom or the sofa or the..” 

"Or the spare bedroom?” Tom offered helpfully and I looked at him raising a brow. 

“We have a spare bedroom?” I asked shocked and he chuckled.

"Ehehe.. _You_ have a spare bedroom.” He replied putting an emphasis on ‘you’.

I shook my head and Ed looked confused. 

“Wait.. do you guys actually have an apartment?” He asked baffled by our exchange.

Tom and I laughed. “I do.. but uh… I actually haven’t been there yet. Tom bought it for me for Christmas.” I said shrugging.

Ed shook his head. “Of course he did.” He laughed and winked at Tom.

“Honestly guys I’ll settle down in a hotel, I’d feel bad intruding.” I shook my head defiantly. “Look Ed, I have been working on this movie for almost a year now and I think I have sufficient enough knowledge on how to drug and kidnap you. Your staying at mine, it’s final.” Ed laughed and looked at Tom.

“Well, we know who the boss is in this relationship!” He looked at me fearfully then winked and I laughed. 

"Believe it or not..” Tom started as we all started walking outside.

“She is yet to actually drug anyone. It’s always her that gets drugged and kidnapped.”

Ed laughed as we approached my car. “Perhaps it’s you I should be scared of then!” He laughed as I popped open the boot for his guitar.   
“Shotgun!” Ed suddenly called and I giggled, sliding into the drivers seat.

“Rather you than me!” Tom laughed clambering into the back. 

“Why's that?” Ed asked, turning his head as I started the ignition.

“Oh trust me. You’ll soon find out.” Tom laughed and we set off into the night. 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly been itching to post this all day haha!!  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S just a little warning in advance there is going to be a particularly gruesome scene coming up in the next couple of chapters, I will trigger warn but it will include rape etc so please if your highly triggered by these sort of things then I will recommend that this could be a decent chapter to end the story on if you don't wish to continue!!
> 
> Thanks again!!! 
> 
> XxxxxxxxxxxX

It was almost dawn when my eyes opened with a flash. Gazing over at the alarm clock it read 5:10.

I groaned, hating my body for waking itself up so early. But as my hazy, post sleep faze started to ease I realised it was a faint ringing that had actually woken me.   
Listening closely, I figured out that someone’s phone was ringing in the living room and seeing as we all had iPhones, I couldn’t quite make out who it belonged to.   
Tearing the duvet off me and trying to not wake Tom, who was deep in sleep, I tiptoed out into the lounge. 

Looking round, part of me still thought that this was some kind of dream that I was yet to arise from.

Tom couldn’t have picked a more perfect apartment if he had tried. We had private parking for two cars, meaning he could park up if he stayed, plus we had a massive balcony, that was positioned and designed to ensure complete privacy. And the interior was to die for. The whole place had a cream and oak colour scheme, with thick carpets and oak furniture, which all seamlessly matched perfectly. The whole place was light and airy, with two bedrooms (one a massive master bedroom, with an ensuite) and one smaller guest room that had two single beds.).

There was also a modest kitchen, big enough to be considered sizeable for an apartment and equipped with the most modern of appliances. It truly was beautiful. I couldn’t wait to put more of a personal touch on it though. Beautiful as it was, it was seriously unlived in and needed some homely touches.

I lazily sunk on to the cream leather sofa and pulled the fluffy grey blanket over me, reaching forward for my vibrating phone.

“Hello?” My tired voice cracked, waiting for a reply.

“Jessica, thank god… it’s me.. Luke.”

He sounded worried. 

"Luke are you okay?” I replied, slight dread filling me as I sat up straighter.

“Um.. yes yes everything’s fine.. I’m such a bad publicist!!” He moaned and I furrowed my brow confused.

“Luke?” I asked again hoping he’d explain.

“Look.. I’m so sorry it’s early but.. but last night… I couldn’t help shake away the thought I’d forgotten something. At first I thought it was your birthday present but that should be at your house.. did you like it?” 

I looked over at the pile of unopened presents and bit my lip.

“Um.. honestly Luke. I haven’t opened any of them yet. I was so tired last night… I just fell asleep!” 

Luke chuckled and I sighed relieved he didn’t think I was ungrateful. “Haha I thought you might! No need to worry!! Anyway it’s just hit me, literally just woke me up.. I’ve remembered!”

“Remembered… what exactly?” I asked with a slight giggle.

Luke coughed at the other end and it sounded as if he was flicking through a file. “Uh back in December… seeing as I knew you’d have a spare day before shooting.. I uh, arranged for your date to be tomorrow! Or well  today.. if you get me.”

I didn’t get him.

“Date?” I asked confused.

"The fundraiser?” Luke said and I jumped up in delight. 

“Oh!! The fundraiser! Of course!!! Oh my gosh!! That’s today??” I asked a bundle of excitement.

Luke chuckled and I could almost visualise him nodding. “Yes, I arranged for the winner to be flown out. They are supposed to be having a dinner with you tonight at the Spago restaurant in Beverly Hills. They flew out yesterday and are staying at a nearby hotel.”

"Any idea who they are?” I asked Luke intrigued.

“Not the foggiest, I haven’t been informed as of yet. I find it strange though, as part of the auction, they had the chance to bring a guest. But your date declined.” 

I shrugged.

“That’s not strange at all! Perhaps they had no one available to come along!” 

“Hmm.. perhaps. Still I’m assigning Andrew and Lars to attend with you. They don’t have to dress formally but I’d still rather the pair of you have some protection. Besides… they don’t even have to sit down with you. They can always wait outside in the car.”

I understood his concern and agreed, when I suddenly realised something.  
“Hang on Luke… all this is fascinating.. but uh… why did you have to tell me at five in the morning!! You know I need my sleep!!” I cried out with a chuckle.

Luke yawned.

“Is that the time? Ah I didn’t realise it was that early….. Sorry Jess! I just had to let one of you pair know!! Well.. I’ll let you get back to sleep!”

We said our goodbyes and I put my phone down. Leaning back I stretched and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Jessica?” Toms voice echoed as he came into the living room.

Keeping my head reclined back, I looked over at him and smiled.

And me smile grew wider when I realised he was only in a pair of tight black briefs that didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Good morning.” I giggled as he bent over my face and pressed his lips on mine.

“I was worried.” He murmured and cupped my face with his palms. I smiled into his eyes then glanced over at my phone.

“Luke rang and woke me.” I said and Tom suddenly looked concerned as he climbed over the sofa awkwardly and plonked himself next to me.   
I threw the rest of the blanket over him and leant into his side. “He forgot to tell us we’re meeting our fundraiser winner for a date tonight at the Spago.”

Tom threw his arm around me and breathed out in relief.

“Phew.. I thought it was something bad for a moment… well… what a lovely surprise to wake up to I suppose! Are you excited?” He asked and I turned my head to his.

“I can’t wait.” I said truthfully and he smiled.

“I just can’t wait to thank them… honestly the money they spent… it’s an insane amount… they’ve helped a lot of people Jess.” 

I laughed and looked back up at the ceiling then groaned. “Urghhh… I guess I’ll have to find something nice to wear.” I laughed and Tom sat up.

“Not too nice though… I don’t want anyone getting any ideas.” He joked and I grinned up at him.

“Why… jealous?” I asked him teasingly and his eyes darkened. 

“No.. I just don’t share what’s rightfully mine.” He said deeply, clearly trying to exude villainy. His grip tightened on me as I bit my lip.

“But.. don’t you want to show me off?..... Sir…” I said seductively and he growled, leaping up and pulling on my body.

I giggled as he flipped me over his shoulder. “TOM!!!!” I yelled in delight as he marched across the living room. I had to duck as we neared a light shade and I giggled in delight as he entered the room. 

Before I could protest, he threw my body on to the soft bedding as if I weighed absolutely nothing. “Tom!!” I said again as he leapt on to my vulnerable body. He started kissing my neck and my hands explored his back, marking what was mine.

“Tom” I said again and he stopped looking up at me.

“What is it?” He asked, looking up into my eyes. 

“What about Ed?” I said, remembering our sleeping guest. Tom chuckled and pulled both our bodies up. 

“Oh fuck Ed” Tom laughed and backed me up against our bedroom wall.

He pressed his body close in to mine and I felt his bulge pressing through both his briefs and my own this pyjama bottoms. 

"I’d rather fuck you.” I laughed and grasped the back of his head pulling his lips into mine.

“Good.” He murmured and parted his lips, pushing his tongue further into mine.

“I love you” he growled and pushed his hands through my hair. He suddenly put his hands either side of my head, palms flat against the wall and stared deeply into my eyes. “I want to see you in your birthday suit.” He said with a slight smirk and I laughed. 

“But my birthday was yesterday sir.” I said with a giggle and he pushed off the wall.

“That wasn’t a request.” He said darkly and traced my collarbones with his fingers. His hands travelled across and down the smooth silky fabric and stopped at the hem.

With one swift lift, my warm skin met the cold smooth wall and my breasts hung exposed, the nipples hardening as the cool air met them.

Tom looked down and smiled.

He crouched and started to lick on my right nipple, swirling his tongue around the stuff bud. His hands lay on my hips and I sighed as he stimulated me, making me breathless with every flicker of his tongue.

I gasped as he started to suck hard on the skin, marking it and making my hormones go crazy. He started kissing down my abdomen and before I knew it, my pyjama bottoms were whisked away and cast somewhere far on the floor. 

Tom kneeled on the floor and pushed my legs apart. I went crazy, feeling his hair graze down my torso, as his hands gripped my thighs. 

My fingers flattened against the wall and my back arched as he started to lick my clit in the beautiful way only he could.

I could feel myself getting wetter by the second, each swirl of his tongue getting faster and more intense around my clit, almost making me burst with pleasure. 

His hands started to lightly skim the skin of my thighs, making my pussy even more sensitive to his tongues touch.

To my dismay he pulled away and stood upright, his eyes glinting in the light. With a primal growl he crashed his lips back in to mine and I could taste myself on his tongue.

My hands tugged on his hair as my breasts crushed against his smooth torso and I let my hands stroke down his spine and trace his defined abs.

He stared me deeply in the eyes as I let my fingers hook over the waistline of his briefs. I looked down then back at up at him and he raised a brow. 

With a sly smile, I tugged them down and kneeled.

Tom moved slightly back from the wall, giving me space as the carpeted floor met my knees. 

I took his length in my hand and guided it to my mouth, tasting his salty pre cum on my lips.

I started sucking his tip, not letting it venture too far back.

I wanted to take his length fully in my mouth but I had to remember the shoot tomorrow and there was no way I was affecting my throat in such a way. I giggled to myself at the thought and returned to Tom, who was moaning in pleasure. 

I fondled his balls lightly, juggling the velvety sacks in one hand whilst taking the base of his stiff erection in the other. I pumped my hand up and down his shaft base, whilst sucking harder on his tip and carried on for a little while until I could feel him starting to come close.

He could feel it too and pulling through every restraint, he took my hands and pulled me back up to his mouth.   
His strong arms lifted my whole body up, so I was pinned between him and the smooth wall. 

My legs wrapped around him tightly, drawing his body closer and he paused, aligning his length with my hips.   
With a kiss, he pushed deep inside me and I thanked the wall for holding on to my shivering body.   
I felt him push deep, filling all the space inside me and completing my soul.

He didn’t wait and with a soft grunt he started withdrawing again, my fingers clasping his hair and pulling his jaw to mine.   
I kissed him as he supported my legs, his fingers gripping around my thighs roughly, claiming me as his.

“I forgot how good you feel.” Tom muttered as he pounded away at my throbbing pussy.

"Oh did you now?” I asked condescendingly through breaths as his thrusting sped up. 

He lightly tapped me on the ass cheek with his left hand and I yelped out from the sting. “Carry on with that tone and I’ll fuck you until you melt into the wall.” He drawled, looking directly into my eyes.   
I bit my lip and threw my head back, already utterly breathless from the feeling of him inside me. “Fine.. I will.” I said in the exact same condescending tone and he moaned out, moving his hands to support me even more. 

My head banged against the wall and I collapsed into it, my back hitting it’s hard surface with every thrust. He was going hard this time, drilling deep, deep inside me. I could hear his balls slapping away furiously and as our juices mixed, he kissed me passionately, his tongue exploring just as well as his penis was down below.   
It was so… hot and as he fucked me senselessly into the wall, I realised he had never gone this hard.

“Fuckkk…” I moaned as our chests collided and my insides transformed, bottling up and waiting for a sweet release. 

“I… I’m close.” Tom groaned as he thruster into me harder and harder, slamming my back into the wall.   
I nodded and moaned, letting him know that I was also ready to cum.

"Uh..Tom.” I breathed in his ear and he jerked forward, burying his shaft deep inside me and moaning loudly as I felt him release. He went still inside me, pumping his thick cock in and out, allowing his cum to spill deep into me. My muscles tensed around his length, holding him captive as I felt myself on the brink of a wild orgasm.   
“Cum for me Jessica.” Tom said with a primal chuckle and I breathed out with a moan, squeezing my eyes tightly shut and leaning my head back into the wall.

I went limp as waves and waves of pleasure coursed through my body, taking me to an infinite high of lust and colours.   
I rode out my orgasm as I felt Tom start to limp inside me.   
With a slight retract of his hips, he pulled out of me and I felt our juices run down my leg. We looked in each other’s eyes as he slowly lowered me to the floor. “That… that was…. Intense.” I said and giggled, pulling him in for a kiss.   
He hugged me and lifted me into a bridal position, holding me like a baby in his arms. 

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he smiled widely. “I told you I’d fuck you into the wall.” He laughed and I gave him a pointed look.  
“Actually your words were “until you melt into the wall’ and not to burst your bubble or anything… but that didn’t exactly happ-“

“Right that’s it.” Tom interrupted darkly and I squealed as he lurched forward, carrying me in his strong arms.   
“TOM!!” I giggled and clung on tightly.   
“I believe you still haven’t learnt your lesson Miss.” Tom growled deeply and carried me into the shower as I giggled.

 

\--------

 

  
“Are you sure the heels match?” I asked Tom nervously as we sat in the back of Andrews black Rover. 

"How many times will I tell you that you look beautiful before you get it?” Tom laughed, scrolling through his phone. 

"You didn’t even look!” I replied frustratedly but with a smile. 

Tom rolled his eyes and made a dramatic point of looking closely at my foot then actually grabbing it and yanking on my leg. 

I squealed and giggled as he spun my body slightly with the grip on my foot so it was on his lap.

"Let’s see what we have here” he muttered to himself and raised my foot slightly, bringing it to just under his nose.   
“Hmm…” he said thoughtfully and paused for effect.

“It seems ma’am has gone with a classic stiletto heel, ideal for any formal occasion such as the dinner we are attending. She has also picked a sturdy leather- good choice I may say – as it will certainly withstand the exertion ma’am will have with the stairs she has to climb. Furthermore might I commend the good lady on her excellent palette. I do say the colour is beautiful much like the owner-“  
“Tommmm…” I laughed and pulled my foot from his grip, setting it back firmly on the car floor. He chuckled and pulled his phone back out his pocket.

“You have nothing to be nervous about.” He said reassuringly and returned to his screen. 

I laughed and looked out of the window at the passing shop fronts. 

After mine and Toms… uh…. busy morning, we had spent the rest of the day opening my presents with Ed, who thankfully hadn’t heard us.

Or at least he was a good actor and polite enough not to mention it. 

I had some amazing friends who had truly been generous, and by the end of it I decided that I needed to write a personal thank you card to everyone who had come.

So we set off to the airport and waved Ed off, who thanked us for the night and promised to be in touch. Then we went for lunch, grabbed some thank you cards and outfits for our date. 

I was so unsure on what to wear but I had finally settled with a plain but well fitting, deep, purple skater dress and accessorised it with a silver clutch and matching silver shoes. I also put on a beautiful silver necklace that David had brought me and a pair of my silver earrings. 

As we got closer to the restaurant I could feel the nerves rise in me. 

I knew it was only a casual date but I felt so much pressure to… to almost perform.

This person had spent so much money on this date and I felt like me and Tom had a duty to make it as fun and memorable as possible.   
I knew Tom would be brilliant, his socialising skills were second to none but I…. I wasn’t as great. I was terrible at conversation starters and usually hated small talk. I just prayed all the questions asked would be by our guest and answered hopefully by Tom.  
“We’re here”. Lars said and gestured out of his window. 

I looked up and gasped at the size of the place. “Well this is rather fancy.” Tom laughed and opened his door, as Andrew opened mine. 

"Your not my chauffeur.” I laughed as he offered me his hand. 

“Just this once.” He laughed and I heard Lars turn round to Tom. “Don’t think I’m offering you my hand.” 

I giggled at Lars and waved goodbye to the pair as I took Toms arm. 

"Ready?” He asked and I smiled, breathing in. 

We walked up to the front desk and Tom smiled, straightening his sleeve cuffs.

“Reservation for-“ 

"Mr. Hiddleston, yes this way please.” The man at the front said and whisked us away to an elevator. 

He pressed a button and gestured us in as the doors opened. He then stopped in front of them, preventing them from closing and smiled.

"This elevator is reserved for our more prestigious guests. Instead of dining in our.. more common setting, you have full private access to our more personal set. This elevator will take you straight there. Please, enjoy and may I say you both look beautiful.” He winked at me and I felt Toms grasp on me tighten. 

The doors shut and I looked up at Tom and burst out laughing. “Can you believe how obvious he was?” I laughed and Tom shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t think he even looked at me for a moment of our exchange.” He laughed as we hurtled upwards.   
With a ping, the elevator doors opened and Tom allowed me to go first, gentlemanly as ever. I gasped as we walked in to a beautiful large room. 

"I didn’t realise your dress was part of the décor.” Tom joked as we simultaneously realised my dress was the same colour as the walls and tables.bThe seats were white leather and everywhere you looked oozed wealth.

As I looked around I realised that all the tables only sat two people. “Uh.. Where are we going to sit?” I asked Tom slowly, looking around. 

"Ah.. Hello guys! My name is Andrè.. I am your host for tonight and trust me.. this basic room is not for you!” 

We both jumped as a deep Italian voice appeared out of no where. 

Whipping around, we were created by a tall and very lean man, roughly Toms height but much, much older.   
“Hello!” Tom said with a laugh and shook his hand firmly.

“Good evening sir and may I say it’s a pleasure to have you done with us tonight.” He looked over at me and smiled.   
“And aren’t you a delight! Good evening miss…?” He asked politely and I giggled, giving him my hand as he kissed it gently.

“Jessica.. but please just Jess is fine.”

“Well ‘Just Jess..’” the man said and laughed at his own joke as I chuckled politely.   
“...Your guest is yet to arrive but I will gladly escort you both to your seats for the evening, and fix you with something to drink?” 

"That would be lovely.” I smiled and he turned, setting off at a fast pace. 

We climbed a small, swirling, glass staircase that was at the back corner of the room and I shrieked in delight as we reached the top. 

"I take it the lady likes this room?” Our host chuckled in his Italian twang and Tom laughed.

"Ehehe it appears she does.” 

The whole room was made out of glass.

And I mean the whole room. 

The floor was a crystally glass mixture, not transparent enough to cause any nausea but enough to allow the lights from downstairs to illuminate this room, making the floor glow with brilliant white light.

As I looked around I marched across the room and walked closely to the thick glass wall.   
It was almost as if we had walked into a glass cube that was sat atop a skyscraper. 

Around and below us, the lights of the night time city blazed and danced, creative a magical atmosphere.

However the glass was so thick that I couldn’t hear any noise at all and it made the view even more beautiful. As I turned back to Tom, he laughed at how happy I was.   
“I want to live in this little cube.” I said and both Tom and the host laughed.   
“That is probably most possible.” The man said and shrugged. “This place probably gets used at least once a year. If that.” 

Tom looked shocked. “But why? It’s stunning.” He asked and looked out at the city. 

The man laughed and nodded.

"Ah yes… but likewise the price is even more stunning. But nonetheless as this is a date for charity, the management have kindly let it get the use it deserves. Now… a seat?” He asked, and guided me to the table.   
It was a round oak table, stood atop a round cream rug and surrounded by three of the same leather chairs I saw downstairs.   
“I understand there are only three of you attending tonight which makes this seating arrangement most….. awkward. However we had one of the cities top mathematicians in here this morning and he believes that where the seats are positioned right now, is the best possible place for maximum comfort. The seats have been placed so that no guest is too far that it creates an uncomfortable gap not too close that it leaves another person left out. The position also allows maximum appreciation of the city skyline, which is most beautiful at this time. Now as I go to get your wine menus might I also recommend taking time to look up? It is a lovely sight.” 

Me and Tom thanked him as we sat down and he nodded, leaving via the glass staircase.   
We waited until he had fully descended until we looked at each other and broke out into laughter. “They… brought in a mathematician…??” I laughed at the craziness of it all.

Tom laughed and looked up. 

"Wow.” He breathed and I followed his gaze.

I was lost for words.

The ceiling - obviously glass as well -seemed to have a slight magnifying sheen to it and thank goodness it was a clear night.

The stars shone above us and with the darkness swamped around us, it was if we were eating in space, perhaps like on a fellow star or something. 

We stared up in silence for a couple minutes until we heard our Italian friend re appear. He went through the various wines and I tried to keep up.

Tom on the other hand seemed to know exactly what the the man was on about.

I just want a simple glass of rosè....I thought to myself as a beep from the man’s com pack rang out. 

"Ooh that’ll probably be your guest arriving!” He said excitedly and quickly took out order.

“I’ll send someone up with your order now!” He said brightly and started off.

“I certainly hope the wine gets back before he does.” Tom murmured and coughed, clearing his throat.   
“Aw but he’s lovely.” I said with a laugh and he rolled his eyes.

“He keeps staring at your chest.” Tom muttered distastefully and I raised a brow.

“Oh does he?” I asked annoyed and made a note to try and catch him out. 

A woman came up the stairs and approached the table with our wine bottles.

As she poured the wine I admired the strange way she was holding the bottle at an angle.   
“How on earth do you do that?” I asked her and she looked up after finishing pouring Toms glass.

“Do what?” She laughed and I pointed at her hands.

“That.. that thing with the bottles! You must be super talented.” I giggled and she shrugged.   
“It’s super easy. Here I’ll pour your glass and you can have a go.” 

Tom laughed and the woman quickly filled my glass. 

“We’re back!” The Italian man’s voice echoed and Tom stood quickly.

I glanced at the woman and she quickly handed me the bottle. 

“Here, take the bottle....Place the neck between those two fingers, now flex your wrist like so.. see your doing it!” I giggled successfully as I heard Tom approaching the table with our guest. 

"And here we have my girlfriend Jessica, as you can see she is immensely childish and has completely forgotten all her manners.” Tom giggled and was accompanied by two other laughs. 

One laugh was the Italian man’s. 

The other?

Well, the bottle slipped as soon as I heard it. 

I froze and the bottle seemed to fall in slow motion, tumbling to the ground where it collided with a crash. 

Shards of glass flew over the glass floor, scattering over both mine and the woman’s shoes. The little wine that was left in the bottle splashed over the poor lady and the glass floor.

She leapt and shrieked a little – startled by the crash. “No need to worry.” She said reassuringly and smiled up at me. 

But I wasn’t listening.

I wasn’t even looking.

My eyes instead had crossed the room.

They should of landed straight on my smiling Tom.

But instead they caught contact with our guest.

“What are you doing here.” I said through gritted teeth and stood sharply, sending the chair squealing across the glass floor. 

“Why Jess, it’s our date! Is.. is everything alright?” Tom started with a very slight frown 

"No… no it’s not.” I said slowly and Tom looked back at me suddenly concerned. 

"Hello Adrian.” I said coolly and the room went quiet. 


	45. Chapter 45

“Adrian.” Tom repeated flatly and looked at me.

I froze, my heart beating furiously. 

"Ah… we’ll leave the menus here on the table. Please…. Eh...take your time and come alert us when your ready to order.” The Italian man said courteously and gave the other woman a little beckon. 

As they left, the three of us stood in silence. 

I could feel my hands shaking and I turned to face the window, away from the trouble behind me.

I took a couple deep breaths and tried to compose myself. 

I turned back around and looked into his smug little face. He was just slightly smaller than Tom and not a patch on him. 

“Sit down.” I snapped and he raised a brow. 

“I thought I was your guest?” He said condescendingly through almost gritted teeth and I rolled my eyes. 

“FOR GOD SAKE SIT THE FUCK DOWN.” I said loudly and he stood back shocked. 

Tom looked at me worriedly and I could see his eyes screaming for me to calm down.

I took another deep breath as he took a seat. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked again blankly and he smirked.

I could see Tom holding back a thousand emotions and I decided if he could then so could I. 

"Aren’t you going to take a seat?” Adrien said cheekily and I threw him a dirty look.

Begrudgingly, I dragged my chair so it was right next to Toms and sat down. Tom took his time, but joined me by my side and under the table, he placed a hand on my thigh to try and calm me. 

“What are you doing here.” I said again slowly and he laughed. 

“So…. angry aren’t you! Is she always like this? Heavens knows she never used to be.” He chuckled and I felt Tom stiffen up next to me. 

"She had to adopt a tougher shell after being called obscenities and horrid expletives by a loved one. I thought you of all people might understand her reasoning.” Tom said plainly and I internally smiled as Adrien’s face fell.

He and Tom stared at each other for a while, each sizing the other up, anger etched in their features.

"I’d appreciate it if you answered my question.” I said, trying to break the tension. 

Adrien’s face lifted and he tried looking deeply into mine but I remained stony as ever.

“Well. After you blocked me on every social media platform available, I knew I had to find a way to speak to you.”

“So you entered the bid.” I whispered angrily and took a sip of my wine. 

Adrien nodded. “Why yes! Hey at least something went to charity I suppose!” 

I shook my head confused. “But… but Adrien… you’re an accountant? You shouldn’t be able to afford that much money. Where on earth did that come from??”

Adrien snorted and looked down at a watch on his wrist. “Oh Jessica, I left the accountancy trade a long time ago…. Now… we’ll now I’ve found much better way to spend my time. A much more profitable way aswell..” he chuckled and flexed his watch, which I now realised was a Rolex. 

“Well… you’ve seen me. You’ve got your wish. Now I think it’s time you left.” I said sternly and he reclined back.

“Oh no… see I paid for a date…. Not a brief encounter. And a gentleman always sticks to his word… doesn’t he Thomas?” He said and purposefully spat out Toms name. 

I went to stand but Tom put his hand out stopping me.

“Indeed he does.” Tom said slowly and I sank back into my chair. I massaged my temples and leaned back.   
“Look Adrien.. please for my sanity… cut out the tough man act and just tell me. Why did you really want this meeting.” 

Adrien frowned when I called it an act and sat forward. 

“For you.” He said simply and Tom sat straighter, his hand clawing into into a fist. 

Adrien’s eyes flickered over at Tom and an amused smile crept on to his lips. 

I sat there stunned. 

"How dare you.” I said softly, shaking my head. 

Adrien looked confused. “What was that darlin?” 

“I SAID HOW DARE YOU.” I shouted loudly, glaring at him and he shrugged, throwing his hands in the air. 

“What have I done now?” He asked as if he believed this situation was entirely normal. 

"I…. I cut you out of my life for good reason and you couldn’t accept that. So instead you exploit Toms charity event that he worked so god damn hard for. You come here expecting me to be happy with your arrival…. And then to make it worse… you tell us that you’re here to….to win me back? How do you not see what’s wrong here?” I bellowed loudly at him and Tom did nothing to stop me. 

Adrien stood and glared at the both of us.

“Watch your town you little bitch…” He started and Tom stood, his hands clasped in fists. 

"How dare you talk to her like that!” He said and I grabbed his arm to stop him doing anything silly. 

“Leave it Tom.” I said simply and Adrien laughed, his grey eyes haunting mine.

“Look at you.. clinging on to your little boyfriend.” His gaze turned to Tom. “And I bet you haven’t been clever enough to realise she’s just using you for your money. Your just a stepping stone. As soon as she’s done with you she’ll jump straight on the next rich, talentless actor to walk her way. Look at her. Does she look like she’d make her own way in the acting world? Hell no. Your money has got her this far. You have got her this far. Your name and the connection to it alone has made her millions. Do you really want that? And hey no doubt she’s faking it in bed just as much as she’s faking this whole innocent act. Do yourself a favour pal.. leave her before she ruins your life. Come with me now and we can both be rid of this…. This…..…. Whore.” 

He said the last word slowly and Tom flipped.

He pulled sharply from my grip and the wine glasses both fell to the table, smashing and spilling their contents everywhere.

Tom looked down at the mess he had caused and I used the break in time to beat him to Adrien. 

And I slapped him hard in the face. 

My hand stung across his eye and nose, making a sharp noise penetrate the air.

Adrien paused for a moment, bringing a hand to his face and nursing it gently. Then he wrinkled his nose and turned to me, fire in his eyes. My hand was still slightly raised from slapping him and he grabbed my wrist, holding it in the air.

“Why you little..” he started but stopped as Tom grabbed the wrist that was holding mine.

“I… I should have punched you by now for your comments about Jess. But I’ll give you one last chance because you paid an awful amount of money to my charity. Now get your hands off my girlfriend and leave.” Toms voice was laced with anger in a way I’d never heard before. Even his character had never sounded this dangerous. A wild fury seemed to course through his eyes and if looks could kill, Adrien would be dead.

Adrien paused for a couple of seconds, then his grip slackened and he pushed my hand away roughly.

He looked Tom dead in the eye and looked him up and down.

"Hm.. I was right. She’s definitely faking it. A girl like that can never love. I’ll leave now but I’m warning the both of you. Watch your backs.” 

He started walking away and Tom stood forward. “Was that a threat?” He asked darkly and Adrien looked back at us.

He laughed and raised a brow. “You’ll soon learn that I don’t threaten. I simply just do. Lovely to see you both. Oh.. and Jess?” He looked at straight at me. “If you ever change your mind about Mr. MoneyPot here… we’ll let’s just say I would’ve fucked you hard in that little purple number tonight. You looked beautiful.” 

With that he winked and descended. Tom lurched after him but it was too late.

“I should’ve killed him.” He said to himself and angrily kicked a wooden part to the staircase. He turned around and stopped as he saw me. 

“Oh Jess..” He said and rushed over to me as I sat hunched over in my chair. I was crying uncontrollably and I couldn’t stop. This was worse than the time in the elevator when I had cried over Tom. I had actually never cried like this in my entire life. Tears fell faster than my body could make them and my anxiety shook all over my body, encasing me in a weary body of shakes. I could barely breathe and my head was hurting from the sobs that were emitting uncontrollably from my body.

“Jess.” Tom said taking my hands. He felt the shaking and tried to hold them sturdily but nothing would work.

I couldn’t look him in the eyes and as much as he said my name, and I wasn’t hearing any words.   
In my peripheral vision, I could see him reach for his phone and hastily type in Andrews number. 

I looked up and as I saw his mouth make words, my hearing completely went, my vision darkness and I blacked out from fatigue, tears and the events of the night.

 

 

\----

 

 

“The house is fully covered, we’ve placed the cameras so there’s no exit or entrance left uncovered. The beepers have also been installed and me and Lars have made the joint decision to carry fire arms from now on.”

I shook my head. “They really won’t be necessary Lars.” I said from my sofa, hugging a large white cushion around my stomach. 

After last nights events, Tom, Andrew and Lars had rushed me home. I had fallen into a deep sleep from shock and whilst I slept through the night, Tom stayed up awake next to my sleeping form.   
Andrew had informed both Luke and David about what had happened, they then both insisted we take the day off to recover and go through security measures to ensure we never ran in to him again.

“Jessica, this is our job. You and Tom were both threatened. It’s only precautionary in case something worse happens.” Andrew said and I rolled my eyes. 

"I’m not the president Andrew.” I chuckled and threw the pillow at him teasingly. He caught it and placed it down with a stony expression on his face, so I poked a tongue out at him. 

“Anyway, I know Adrien. He would never actually harm anyone. He’s just all talk. It’s just a power play.” I commented simply. 

Tom suddenly looked up sharply from his laptop. “Would the old Adrien have spent a fortune just to whisk you away from me?” He inhaled and shut his laptop, walking out of the room.

“Tom-“ I started and Andrew blocked my path.

“So the security details…?” He quizzed and I looked up at him frustratedly.

“Yes… yes… there fine.. absolutely fine.. except the guns. I don’t like them.” Andrew started to protect but I dodged past him and followed after Tom.

I found him sat on the edge of our bed, his head bowed and his hands clasped.

 “Tom?” I asked quietly and he didn’t move. 

"Tom?” I said again and climbed over the bed next to him.   
I put my head on his shoulder and he slowly took my hand.

“What the hell happened last night.” He murmured and raised my hand to his lips.

He nuzzled against it and I patted his shoulder with my other hand, leaning on it with my chin.

“I’m sorry.” I said slowly, my voice breaking. Tom went silent for a bit then looked up at the wall. 

“You don’t have anything to apologise for. Last night was no fault but his. And Jess?... I promise you.. this affects nothing between us Okay?” He looked at me and took both my hands. “With Lars and Andrew we will make sure he gets no where near us again. What he said last night was just to threaten us and I know your worried that it’s made me angry but trust me... All my anger is aimed at that horrible man….. I just… I just wish I’d done something…. I should’ve… I should’ve hit him for what he said to you. But…. But I just sat there…. I mean I could’ve called security or something… anything….” He trailed off and I suddenly realised he was feeling like he’d let me down. 

"Tom there was nothing you could do. If you’d left to get security… we’ll then I’d hate to wonder what would happen. You handled it perfectly. It was me who shouldn’t have hit him. I stooped to his level and that’s the last thing I want to do.” 

Tom pulled me into a long hug and I could feel myself going teary eyed again. 

“We’ll be alright.” Tom said and I nodded into his chest.

“He called me it again.” I said slowly and Tom paused.

“I Know.” He said and my mind started to spiral out of control. 

“You are far from a whore.” Tom said sternly and clutched the back of my head. “It is disgusting to use such a word as an offence and it’s him who should be affected by his choice of words, not you. And I don’t want you believing a word of that rubbish he was spouting about your fame being because of me. That’s utter nonsense.” 

I knew.

Deep down I knew that Adrien wa shirt reacting to the fact that he would never have me again. 

He had lost and he knew it.

I sighed and breathed in deeply. 

“Let’s… let’s just forget about it Tom.” I said quietly and he frowned.

“Forget about it?” Tom asked blankly and I nodded.

“I don’t want to think about it.. so we’ll just pretend it never happened. We won’t talk about it and we certainly won’t let him get between us.” 

Tom looked at me seriously. “Are you sure Jess? Sometimes it’s easier to talk about things then just push them away.” 

I shook my head. “Trust me, I’ll be fine.”

Tom inhaled and clasped my hand tighter. “Fine. I’ll do anything that makes you more at ease with the situation. But.. but the first sign of trouble I want you to talk okay?” He asked beseechingly and I nodded truthfully.

“Okay.” I whispered and kissed him deeply. 

He pulled away and placed his hands on either side of my face.

“Are you sure you can handle the rape scene tomorrow?” He asked, our foreheads touching.

I smiled. “I’ll be fine.” I nodded confidently and he clasped me tightly as we both fell backwards and eventually into a deep sleep.

 


	46. Chapter 46

The alarm woke us both up very early with a jolt.

“Ughhhhh…” I groaned and nuzzled into Toms outstretched body. 

He waved an arm around and slapped the alarm clock, stopping it and pulled the duvet over both our heads.

“Let’s just not go.” He murmured and shuffled further down the bed. 

I giggled as he pressed his face into my chest. 

"You can probably afford to miss this… I however….” I started and giggled as Tom blew a raspberry on my chest. 

“Tommmm!!” I laughed and he chuckled pulling me into a hug. 

We rolled over, so I was pressed on top of him. He held me so I didn’t crush him and I looked down into his eyes. 

"We really need to get up.” I laughed and he nodded.

“Are you sure your good for today?” He asked quietly and I nodded.

“Of course I am. The stupid incident with Adrien won’t change anything.”   
Tom gritted his teeth and looked up at the ceiling then back at me. 

“I’m not just on about Adrien... This is your first.. you know sexual scene. And a tough one at that. It’s going to be one long shoot. The longest even I’ve seen. It’s going to be mentally and emotionally gruelling and-“

“Tom.” I stopped him and laid a hand on his chest.   
“I’ll be fine trust me. We’ve rehearsed for this scene. I’m ready.”

He inhaled and I gave him a quick peck on the lips before clambering off him.

“I’m going to jump in the shower.” I smiled and he chuckled.

“I would join but David would kill me if you couldn’t walk.” He winked and I laughed, gathering a fresh set of clothes and heading in to wash.

 

\--

 

“And your okay with that?” Lars said to Tom, shocked after I explained to him just how intimate this scene would be.

Tom paused and looked out of the window of the car. “Truthfully. I was okay with it. But as it's getting closer....Not one bit.... Ehehe but that's just the protective boyfriend in me. I would never stop Jess from doing something that she truly wanted and I appreciate that it’s for the film. After all it’s Jessica’s decision. She knew what she was getting into and she has the option to withdraw if it becomes too much.” 

"Which it won’t!” I pointed out and Andrew chuckled.

“But Isnt David worried that the intensity of the rape will make people think it’s not a romance film?”   
Lars asked me. I had no idea where his sudden interest in Scars and Stings had come from but I kind of enjoyed answering his questions. It was like a preparation for future interviews.

"No one has ever labelled Scars and Stings as a romance Lars.” I answered quickly and Tom nodded proudly at my answer. 

“The films categorisation is all dependent on personal interpretation. That’s what makes it such an interesting and pioneering piece of cinema. On one hand, a person could interpret Mine and Tom's characters as your typical case of Stockholm syndrome… but on the other hand someone might argue that Clara truly loves the man and is just willing to submit to him. We never give answers which makes the piece such a complex film.” 

Lars nodded and pursed his lips in intrigue. “But the sex scenes are written so romantically..” he semi asked, then stopped himself and I laughed. 

"I knew it! You have been reading Scars and Stings haven’t you!” I giggled and Lars shrugged.

“I thought I’d see what the commotion was all about.” He replied and Tom chuckled. 

"You raise a good point though Lars.” He started as we turned into the parking lot.

“The scenes are so romantically written to distract the reader of the horrors that are truly happening to Clara.” 

“- or to show the difference between love and lust?” I added questioningly and Andrew groaned.

“This sounds like the most frustrating book of the century.” He said pointedly and I laughed as I slipped out of the car.

David greeted us but as I was about to say hello, someone crashed into me and hugged me tightly.

They quickly pulled off me and I realised it was Georgie. 

“Georgie?” I asked with a giggle and she caught her breath. 

“I was so worried!!” She shrieked and hugged me again. 

I hugged her back and laughed confused. “Worried?” I asked and she nodded.

"They told me what happened with Adrien…”

I groaned and looked at David who was speaking intently to Lars and Andrew.

"Does everyone know?” I whispered and she nodded.

“David had to give people a reason. They were a bit annoyed that shooting had been delayed again. But as soon as he told them they all backed off. Just expect a lot of sympathetic looks and “are you okay’s?” She rolled her eyes and I laughed as Tom slinked a hand around my waist.

“We're wanted in wardrobe.” He murmured into my hair and I looked at Georgie.

"I’ll see you later?” I asked and she nodded, waltzing off in the opposite direction

“Right, Tom your down with Mario on floor two for make up..and Jessica your in with Tasha on this floor. I’ll walk you over okay?”

David said as he scribbled something on his clipboard.   
A producer approached him asking about some prop or something and Tom took the distraction to say goodbye to me.

“Knock them dead.” He chuckled and kissed me intently. 

“Oh I intend to.” I said sarcastically and he chuckled darkly.

“Careful.. Spy…..your getting a little too big for your boots.” 

I scowled at him and pulled my hands from his hold roughly. “It’s you who needs to be careful… or else my apparently oversized boot will end up stuck somewhere rather unpleasant.”

Tom laughed and turned around. “See you round spy.” He said and I giggled after him.

“Coming Jess?” David asked and I turned back to him. “Of course.” I smiled and threw one last look at Toms perfectly shaped bum as it strode away.

“Now Jess before we start today I want to warn you how intense it’s going to be. It’s going to be a long day for all of us but especially you and the guys on screen. I hope you remember just how much is involved…..”

I waved him off, shaking my head. “Honestly David I’m great with today. We’ve rehearsed so much, it’s just getting it nailed on camera.” 

David furrowed his brow. 

“Nevertheless… if you have the smallest.. I mean it… smallest collapse of mental spirit I want you to let me know. The company has an excellent production therapist-“ 

“I don’t need therapy David.” I laughed and rolled my eyes but he remained serious.

“It’s just a precaution.” He smiled and we got to the door. Then he paused as if wanting to ask me something. I looked at him and he  looked up from the floor as if guilty or embarrassed

“Also Jess.. uh...um one last thing...I wanted to have a word with you before we launch into filming. I know actual intercourse is strictly prohibited and we would never ask you to have sex on set. But me and the producers were talking last night.. how would you feel about engaging in oral on camera?.. I know this is an extremely uncharted territory for you… and I’m almost embarrassed to ask but it’s strictly professional of course. It’s just… we want the rape scene to be as raw and hard to watch as possible.. and we were wondering… to catch complete raw emotion…..would it be something your fine with? It will never leave set about what we do and there will be as limited people filming as possible. The others are completely relaxed with it but obviously I would never pressure you into something you are repulsed by.” 

I blinked as I processed his words, completely taken aback.

"Wait… so do you mean that when we’ve rehearsed and I’ve pretended to give a.... a blow job or they’ve pretended to…. to lick… down there…. You want us to do that for real??” 

David nodded. “Only if you feel extremely comfortable. I'm not pressurising you at all. I know the boldness it would take and I know that only few would be happy doing it. I’ll give you this morning to sit on it and come to a decision. Just let us know before filming starts.”

With that he smiled and left me to my thoughts.

\--

As Tasha started on my prosthetics and make up, I couldn’t get Davids notion out of my head. I understood his reasoning of course… but….it was such an intimate demand.

It’d mean I’d have to expose the most private part of myself to complete strangers and live with the fact it was recorded for all to see. 

I began to redden and fidget as I internally battled with myself. 

“Uh.. Jess.. I’m going to need complete stillness to complete this eye make up.” Tasha said sternly but softly and I looked up.

“I’m so sorry.. I’m just a little on edge I suppose…” I looked over at the clock. 

"Do you mind if I take five?” I asked quietly.

Tasha smiled and nodded. “Of course. Just don’t smudge anything or eat. I’ll be right here.”

I thanked her and walked down the corridor slowly.

“JESSICA!” Someone hollered and I turned on my heel.

“Hey.” I said softly as Tom marched towards me.

He went to hug me but I shook my head. “Makeup.” I laughed and he crouched then hugged my midsection comically.

He pulled away and looked lovingly into my face. But when I didn’t return the smile he paused.

"Jessica?” He asked and I shook my head, jolting out of my thoughts.

“Sorry.. sorry… I just… can we talk?” I blurted oh suddenly and

Tom looked around.

“Of course darling. What's wrong?" he said and we walked to the stairwell. He sat next to me and took my hands.

“What’s wrong?” He asked again, concerned and I looked down.

“I... I don’t know what to do.” I mumbled and he put an arm around me. 

“About what?”

“David.”

“David?” Tom asked and leant backwards.

I looked up at him.

“He approached me earlier and… and well… he said he and the producers spoke last night and they have suggested that… that me and the boys engage a little more physically than we rehearsed.. to make the scenes as raw and vulnerable as possible.”

Tom looked confused. “What do you mean by more physically…” he started then seemed to realise what I was saying.

“Absolutely not.” He said flatly and pulled his hand away to run it through his hair.

“You are not fucking some random guys just for this movie. Is.. is David insane?” Tom raised his voice slightly and I could detect slight rage. 

"Not intercourse Tom. Just oral. Like when Clara is forced to give a blow job.things like that.”

Tom paused and put his head in his hands.

“I see.” He said flatly and tried slowing his breathing.

“I… I don’t know what to do.” I said softly and he looked up at me.

“Your seriously considering it?” He asked confused and I looked back at him blankly.

“David… David thinks it’s an option so of course I’ve thought about the benefits-“ I started and Tom interrupted me.

“Benefits? Jessica there are absolutely no benefits to this. You’d be throwing yourself away and I…I don’t think I could watch that. In fact, I know I couldn’t watch that. I couldn’t watch the film knowing that some other….. actor has done those things to you. I mean of course I understand the artistic value but…. Look it’s your decision. I’ll support you with whatever you decide but personally.. I think you’d be cheating yourself as an actress if you went through with it.”

He stood up and my gaze followed him.

“Cheating myself as an actress?” I asked, slightly annoyed that he had immediately dismissed the proposal without giving it thought.

He walked down a couple steps and cleared his throat.

“Yes. I know you Jess. You’re a bloody good actress. I know you could pull this scene easily without needing actual stimulation. If.. If you relied on your bodily reactions… I… I think you’d be throwing away an opportunity to improve and show off your skills as a professional.”

With that he said a curt goodbye and turned the corner, leaving me on the staircase.

I breathed out frustratedly and looked around the empty floor. 

Deep down I knew he was just saying these things to deter me from going through with Davids proposal.

I understood that as my boyfriend and someone who cared he’d be entirely against the idea. But.. what if the benefits could outweigh the costs? What if this is what the movie would need to set it apart? Could it be the start of a new cinematic movement? Or would it result in me losing Tom? 

As I stood I looked at my watch and sighed.

I didn’t have long to make a decision and I needed to get back to make up before Tasha killed me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE RAPE SCENE.
> 
> IF ANYONE IS HIGHLY TRIGGERED BY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE OR RAPE THEN YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ANOTHER TRIGGER WARNING BECUASE IM PARANOID SOMEONE MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY READ THIS AND GET TRIGGERED*
> 
> Honestly if your not into rape etc please don't read because I really wouldn't want to upset someone with something I've written!!! 
> 
> P.S I genuinely think this is the longest thing I've ever written so hang on in there if it's bad!! ;-) 
> 
> XxxxX

I couldn’t stop the screaming.

It was coming from my own mouth and I couldn’t even control it. 

And even when my throat finally went hoarse and no sound was emitted at all- I still couldn’t stop. 

I had lost track of time in my little prison. And now my teeth chattered non stop and my arms ached as I stood against a slimy, dank concrete wall. I was surrounded by complete darkness but I knew what my surroundings looked like.

Four concrete walls, covered in everything from ivy, mould and damp rot.. all the way to the weird ancient build up of grime and grease that made a slimy sheen over the cold concrete. The irony was that I was strung up against the wall, my hands tied to a metal loop up high above my head - even though there was a bed a couple meters away. 

Not that it was a particularly clean bed but a bed nonetheless.I would give anything to shake my limbs from the stiff position they had been forced into.

It was a simple mattress covered in a ripped sheet that had some dark brownish stain in the middle that spread out in an almost circular pattern.

I tried to ignore what that stain probably was. 

It was their form of torture. They would push and parade necessities like food, water and comfort in front of me but it was always just out of reach. Plates and plates of rotting, meagre,  meals lay a couple meters from my dirty feet, attracting hoards of tiny little flies and the occasional rat. The creatures didn’t bother me though. In fact they were a welcome distraction from the pain that flooded from the tips of my fingers to my toes.

I ached horribly from the length of time I had had been strung up and my head pounded from dehydration and hunger.   
I didn’t pay attention to who bought the food anymore. It was no one who cared. No one who deserved my attention. And anyway… most the time I didn’t even realise they were present. I was too drained to move my head and look. 

Half of me became embarrassed as time crawled on.

I had become this broken version of myself, as if my body and mind were two separate parts.

I had abandoned my body completely - It was useless, just hanging there, a limp and rotting vessel for my unstable mind. If I could protect my mind then I knew I’d have something left of value. But I knew I had lost. My mind was starting to slip further away with every passing second of isolation and fear. 

I quickly learnt that no one was coming back for me and the isolation and squalid conditions was just a way of trying to break me.

I had promised myself that I would never give them what they wanted. But as the time passed my weary body was soon just craving release and I could feel the emotional toil start to claw away at my mental stability.   
I was too tired to cry and and my head just hung, staring down at my sore, calloused feet. I couldn’t look anywhere else for fear of catching a glance at my gaunt naked body. 

I didn’t feel human. My thighs and arms were thin as ever and my cheekbones had hollowed beyond description. I had open wounds on my back and wrists from the constant rubbing and the flies kept attacking them. I had tried to shake them off but eventually I became to tired to stop them from eating at my flesh. I knew the wounds would probably become infected but I was past caring. I had lost everyone I loved. I had no one left to care about or fight for. And I certainly couldn’t fight for myself.

As I looked over at a crack in the wall, I realised this was the first time I had started properly thinking in a while. I had sort of just been existing. Barely breathing and just… numb. But some sudden sensation had awoken my conscious and I winced as my stiff neck searched the room. 

Ever since I had been thrown in this room a constant dripping sound from somewhere had been a constant presence, it’s little motion meeting with some cold pipe and making a twang that echoed right through me.   
The first night had driven me insane. The dripping hadn’t stopped and all I craved was silence. The drip-dripping followed by the pipe caused me to forget how to focus and the mere task of trying to ignore it just sent me ballistic.   
But somewhere between the third and fourth day I managed to block it out. It was gone. I had become completely dead to any sound other than the ticking of my mind.

I didn’t want sound. I didn’t want to hear dripping of banging of doors. I didn’t want to hear the rats chattering away or distant cried of other people. Sounds just reminded me that there was life out of this room. It reminded me of what could have been if I hadn’t been so intent on destroying my captor. And it mainly reminded me of the countless people dead because of me. 

CLANG

A noise sounded but I didn't move.

It was probably the unlucky sod bringing me my food.

I pitied whoever delivered it.

The smell was driving me mad and I couldn’t imagine what it was doing to someone sane. It was a putrid mixture of rotting food, flesh and urine, that left no corner untouched by its stench. 

I looked back down at my feet and clenched up in pain another wave of intense aching spread through my body. A drop of sweat or some of that horrid damp moisture fell from my nose and Splashed in the puddle of my own urine that had formed around my feet.

The door to my surroundings clanged open and the iron creaked as someone came in.

I carried on staring into the floor and waited for the sound of the plate meeting the floor again.

But it never came. 

As silence ensued I cast a slight glance at the door. 

A very large and broad shouldered man stood, completely blocking the entrance. He was built like a tank and stood well over six foot.

We connected eyes for a second and I should’ve known from them that this was not a nice man.   
He had a very square jaw, with a dishevelled stubble and bald head. His eye colour was hidden from the shadows cast on his face and as he took a step forward, my body tried to crush itself into the wall.   
His stature screamed predator and the smug grin on his face sent fear crawling through me.   
He didn’t speak but his leather boots walked sturdily forward and he completely ignored the rubbish on the floor. His feet met the row of plates with a crack as his whole weight carelessly crunched down on them, transforming them into mere fragments of China.

I looked up at him, trembling from fear and cold and as he got closer, I could almost feel the heat radiating off him and I had to look up into his face. He looked stern, perhaps ex military or a bodyguard of some kind. 

"Francis, no touching remember?”

A sharp male voice echoed from far behind. 

The man in front of me breathed in slowly, as if annoyed by the interference. He turned his head to the side, acknowledging the person behind. 

“You know what He has said about this one. She’s not to be touched.” The man behind said sternly and the man in front of me- or Francis as he was now known- snorted. 

“That hasn’t stopped us before.” Francis replied coolly in a deep, uncaring drawl. I heard the man behind him sigh and walk forward slightly. 

“Things were different before. Anyway…There are others that can tend to your….. needs.”

His reply seemed to switch something in Francis. He leapt around and grabbed the man behind him in a tight hold around the neck. With a frustrated yell, he picked the man up as if he were a rag doll and in a quick turn, he sharply jolted the man’s body into the concrete wall. 

The force of the push made the man’s head flop backwards and smack against the concrete. 

The powerful motion seemed to crack the man’s skull and with a deathly silence, he fell to the floor.   
I looked into the dead man’s open eyes and wished we could exchange places. I watched transfixed as blood started to trickle from the back of his head and on to the floor. 

The moment was ruined by Francis, who stared at me, his chest rising furiously from anger, then crouched over the dead man. Without a care in the world, he bent down and flipped the man over.

Rifling through his pockets, he pulled out the man’s wallet and smiled at the couple of notes stuffed in it. He took them out and crushed them into his back pocket, before also finding a packet of gum and throwing two pieces in his mouth.   
He chewed with his mouth open and breathed heavily as he slowly pulled out a small set of keys.   
He looked through them for a couple of empty seconds, then stood up and walked briskly over to me, barely giving me a chance to react.   
I could feel myself trembling as he stood barely half a meter from my shaking body. He reached up and I closed my eyes tightly, expecting the worse. But with a clang, I heard a key ten and my arms fell like stones. 

I cried out in pain and heard my joints click in agony as I fell to the floor. I could feel ghosts of tears line my eyes as my muscles contracted and ached furiously. 

The power in my legs had completely gone and I had felt my knees buckle underneath me, as if they had snapped straight in two.   
I weakly raised my head up at the man. He was blurry and I couldn’t quite properly focus on him as my head pounded with nausea.

I felt dizzy and as I started to slip into unconsciousness, I heard the man grunt as he bent down and pulled my arms up. 

Within the next couple of seconds and through my blurry vision, all I could see and feel was my limp body being thrown over Francis’s shoulder and the dead man’s lifeless eyes as I was carried away.

-

"Ce se întâmplă?”

“Speak English you fucking blood sucker.” 

“He can’t he’s Romanian Francis.”

"Did I ask your opinion Jack?” 

“Why did ya bring her here anyway? This is our fucking staff room Francis… we don’t want no fucking stinky bitch brought here.” 

I slowly blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light.

I was laying on top of some round metal table, that wasn’t particularly big and my legs hung off it, still aching. 

I turned my head and squinted as everything turned double. I spent a couple minutes blinking the double vision set when I realised I wasn’t alone. 

“Look Francis the bitch is stirring… what we do now?” A new male voice asked in a rough, kind of Chicago accent. 

I tried sitting up but just as I made progress, two hands roughly pushed me back down. 

“Stay down.” I heard Francis bark sharply and as I opened my eyes.

I could see him leering over me and I blinked up at him confused.  As I tried to talk, nothing but a hoarse, throaty noise came out and he smirked. I tried again but this time not even a noise came. 

“We’re here to take of you darlin.” Francis said suddenly In a fake, sickening light tone.   
I highly doubted he was going to look after me, but there wasn’t much I could do but just lay there.  
He put a hand to my forehead and released his pressure on my shoulders.

I heard him walk around the table and my eyes followed his body as he approached a new man. “Not here.” He murmured and the pair looked at me.   
“Then where?” A new voice came from behind me and I jumped.

I rolled my head over and saw a a darker, tanned man sit with his legs resting on a table. In his hands he flicked a coin up and down and looked as if the whole spectacle was boring him.  
Francis snorted and looked over at the man. “See the Romanian speaks!” He laughed and took a drink out of a beer can, before crushing it in his palm.   
“Grab the girl. We’re taking her upstairs.”  
“U….Upstairs?” I croaked out suddenly and all three men looked over at me.   
“Looks like the little bitch can speak Jack.” Francis laughed darkly and nudged his friend who joined in with the laugh.  
“Sexy little thing isn’t she?” The guy called Jack laughed and walked towards me. 

I whimpered as he laid a hand on my shin. He breathed in deeply and looked at Francs with a glint in his eye.   
“Been ages since we’ve had a woman down here.” He said quietly and stroked up my shin, stopping at my knee, where he gripped it loosely. 

There was silence as the three men looked at each other, as if communicating silently. 

"She ain’t a screamer.” Francis said bluntly and Jack raised a brow. 

“How dya know that?” 

“Killed brad in front of her. Little slag didn’t move an inch.” Jack looked up from his feet sharply. 

“Goddammit you killed Brad? Guy wasn’t even here a week!” 

Francis pulled out a little pocket knife and started to lick dirt from under his fingernail. “The guy didn’t fit in. He would’ve ratted.”

The Romanian man stood and walked over to my opposite side. “We don’t need rats.” He said in his heavy accent and looked down.   
He paused and slowly took my hand. He raised it to his lips and dragged my fingers over his rough mouth.   
Repulsed, I yanked my hand away and pulled them both to my chest.

The man tilted his head angrily and then out of nowhere, pulled his hand up and brought it down on the side of my face with a smack.  
I yelped out in pain and the three men laughed. 

“You don’t quite understand what’s going on here do you honey?” Frankie asked and grabbed my legs roughly, sliding me down the table until I had to sit up on the edge.   
He then took my face roughly and pulled his own face up close. 

"We’re in charge round here. And you’ll do exactly as we say. Alright?” He sneered and I could feel his horrid breath hit my nostrils.   
I stared at him defiantly and he pulled his head away with a low sigh. He turned around and I relaxed my shoulders slightly.

Then knocking me completely off guard, he turned sharply on his heel and I felt something razor sharp drag down my face.   
I screamed out in pain as blood began to pour out into my hands and I raised my hands to my face, feeling a long slice, begin just above one eye and travel down to above my lip. I cried into my hands, feeling the blood deep through my fingers and on to the floor. 

"You gone and marked her now Francis!” Jack said and popped a piece of bread in his mouth.   
“Bitch deserves it.” He said simply and stared into my face as I tried to stop the flow. He shook his head and marched over to me. With a twist of hand, he roughly grabbed my hair in a fist and pulled me upwards.   
I squealed in terror as he pushed me forwards. We stumbled forward and I realised we were in some kind of staff break room. It had a couple table and chairs, with a fridge, Tv and worktop with a sink and kettle. 

It was at the sink where we stopped.

Francis pushed me into the wall and looked down at me. “Stay there.” He said sharply and bent down, opening a cupboard where some pipes were. He leant into the cupboard to turn the water on and something stupid switched on in me. With a little spark of bravery, I took all my might and shoved the man’s body forward so he collided with the pipe, knocking his head.   
I jumped and looked for somewhere to run, forgetting there were two others. 

Francis yelled angrily in pain and quickly backed up on his hands and knees.  
I fearfully looked for an exit and threw my body towards the door but it was too late. The Romanian grabbed me from behind and as I flailed around he slammed me down into a chair and pulled a knife out to my throat. “Move an inch and you’ll breathe no more” he said through gritted teeth and I looked up as Francis wiped a bloody nose on a dirty towel.

He breathed in and turned around, flicking both taps on. 

Water gushed on and we waited in silence as the sink filled. 

I could hear my heart scream in fear, thudding fast and loudly through my body and I started to shake with adrenaline. The sink filled, water splashing over the sides as Francis turned it off.  
He looked over and I felt my body propelled forward as the Romanian shoved me into Francis’s grasp. 

My knees knocked the bin over and a mixture of horrid litter spilled out on to my feet. 

"Let’s clean up that wound of yours.” Francis hissed and grabbed my head. He roughly twisted my hair round into his fist and pushed my body forward. 

I stood no chance and soon my body propelled head first, sending my face straight into the ice cold water. I cried out as my forehead hit the taps on my way down but my cries were soon submerged into the water.   
Francis’s strong hold held me down and I fought with every thing I had to try and bring my head back up to the surface. 

I started to flail my limbs around, hoping to kick him but he stood just out of reach. 

Desperately, I took my nails and pulled them down his arm. He winced as I drew blood and I used the slight break to pull my head up.

But no soon as I took a breath, my head was soon pushed straight back in and my face grazed the bottom of the sink. 

The cool water gave my cut slight relief and the water cooled the pain. I tried to hold my breath as Francis continued to push my head as far in as he could.   
I stayed that way for at least a minute until I had to breathe again. Opening my mouth, water spilled over my tongue and I tried gulping down as much as I could. My dehydrated body was certainly appreciative for the fluids, but the burning in my nose couldn’t take it much longer. 

I was starting to feel dizzy when a sudden yank sent me backwards and out of the water. 

Francis dropped me to the floor where I spluttered and coughed up water.   
My skin was covered in goosebumps and I tried to ignore the mounds of litter that covered my feet. 

“I have an idea.” Jack suddenly barked and we all looked at him as he looked through a near cupboard. 

He stood back and showed us the container he had pulled out.   
“Let’s clean up that wound eh?” He laughed and I cried out, struggling to my feet. 

Francis laughed and swept my feet from underneath me with a swift kick. I landed on my back and tried to catch my breath as Jack stepped over me. 

With a swift motion he emptied a massive load of salt into the water below. Him and Francis then leant down and roughly grasped one of my arms each. The Romanian came from behind and took hold of my head. I was completely stuck and as much as I kicked my legs, their force far outweighed my own.

I screamed the moment the salt water came into contact with my open cut. I kicked and kicked, trying to pull myself free but it was no use. The salt attacked my exposed flesh and pain coursed through the wound, setting my face alight with agony.   
I could feel myself almost fainting from water intake and pain when they pulled my head back out.

“That’s enough.” Jack said and they slung me into a chair. 

I breathed the cool air welcomingly in and sighed from exhaustion as my hands trembled.

The three of them stared at me and I felt my eyes droop and start to close from fatigue.  
Suddenly, a massive amount of water fell on me as Jack threw the basin full of salt water over my body.   
I jolted upright and shook the water from my hair. They laughed, leaning against the work top as I rubbed my eyes. 

As I looked back up at them I started to feel uncomfortable under there gaze. 

“Al naibii de fierbinte!” The Romanian uttered and I looked up at him confused.

“W…what?” I asked, my teeth chattering from the icy water.   
He laughed and pointed at my chest, then looking at the others and uttering more Romanian words that I couldn’t understand. 

The three of them laughed and Jack stood up straight. 

"Fuck it boys, I say we do it here. If the others finish their shift early I’m sure they’ll just want to join in.”

I looked at them blankly and confused. 

“Stand up.” Francis demanded but I remained still. He glared at me pulled out his knife dramatically.   
He flicked the blade and walked up to me. I eyed the blade fearfully and then looked into his menacing dark eyes.

“I won’t ask again.” He whispered and I stood, not wanting another incident with water. He smiled as I stood.   
“Good girl.” He whispered and put the blade away.   
He reached out and I flinched as he manoeuvred my body. 

"We won’t hurt you if you behave like a good little girl.” He uttered and spun us around so we had switched places. He smiled and sat down. 

Cockily, he placed both hands behind his head and stretched out his feet. 

“Take my cock out and suck it.” He ordered simply and I opened my mouth in shock. 

“W-what..” I said with a slight tremor of fear. 

“You heard.” He said, his voice laced with danger.

I shook my head and took a step back. “I… I’m not doing that.”

Francis raised a brow and looked at the boys stood behind me. 

Within seconds they had grabbed me and wrestled me the the ground in front of his outstretched body.

Jack took my arms and pinned them behind me, sitting on my legs so I couldn’t move, whilst the Romanian took my head firmly from behind.   
Francis chuckled and slowly undid his own zip and briefs, allowing his cock to spring free.

I tried fighting but it was no use and as soon as his length had sprung free, the Romanian opened my mouth forcefully and slammed my head down on it. 

Francis gasped out as his length entered my wet mouth and I spluttered as his cock reached the back of my mouth and I tried pulling away but it was no use. 

The Romanian had a stiff hold on my head and by tugging roughly on my hair, he pulled my head up and down, making it fuck his raging erection.   
Francis moaned and I could feel him tensing beneath me. “M…make her touch my balls.” He hissed through breaths and Jack grabbed my palm, pushing it towards Francis’s balls. 

I tried to resist but as my fingers came into contact with his hairy sacks, I had an idea. 

With a sharp yank, I tugged on them hard and Francis cried out in pain. “YOU BITCH.” He shouted and the men pulled me off of him.

Francis had gone red in the face and crouched over in pain.   
I smiled triumphantly and even had a slight giggle as his blood vessels protruded in pain. 

“That’s it.” The Romanian said angrily and left me with Jack.

He marched over to his coat that was slung over the table and pulled out a set of handcuffs.   
I tried to fight Jack, but he was too strong and soon my arms were rendered useless, bound by the thick steel handcuffs.

Francis seemed to have recovered from his ordeal and as he whipped his limp penis back away, he turned to the Romanian. 

“I have a way to teach this bitch not to mess with us.” 

He strutted over to the gas stove and flicked the stove to life. 

He turned back to me and pulled out his knife.

Keeping constant eye contact, he suddenly sliced upwards, ripping my thin shirt in two, so my breasts dropped, fully exposed.

The men paused and stared at my chest. 

"Those are some lovely tits you got there princess.” Jack whispered in my ear from behind and I could feel his erection burn through his trousers, and press in to my ass.

“Shame I still have to punish her.” Francis hissed and Jack pushed me forward to the stove.   
I was confused but fear started to flood through me as we reached the open flames. 

Francis and Jack stood either side of me. “This is to teach you not to fuck us around little slut.” Francis whispered and I screamed. 

I screamed so loud that my lungs nearly collapsed.

But the pain was too intense and dots started to blur my vision as the smell of melting flesh filled the air and the boys pulled me back.  
I looked down at my chest and cried out both in pain and at the horrific sight that was my left boob.  
They had pushed it on to the naked flame and held it so the flame had burnt the entire nipple away, leaving a disfigured patch of peeling skin and blisters.

I whimpered in pain as the cold air hit the burnt skin and tears rolled down my cheek as the pair looked at my boob. Francis looked pleased with himself but Jack actually looked slightly repulsed.

"So much for a good pair of tits.” He muttered and Francis grabbed my face, pulling it to his. 

“You put just one foot out of line.. just one foot… and I’ll make sure both of your tits melt until there’s toe gaping holes in your chest.” He pulled back and I winced, yelping out as a fresh wave of pain flooded over me. 

They turned me around and pushed me so I had my back up on the table. 

“Lie down.” Jack murmured and I cried, swallowing back my tears as I complied.

“Good girl.” He whispered and tugged on my trousers.

“Please..” I whispered as they all stared at my exposed pussy.

“I love it when they cry.” Francis snorted and pushed my legs apart roughly.  
“Wait!” The Romanian cried out and moved closer to the table. He looked over at Francis and laughed.

“I haven’t tasted good pussy in some time. Let me have go at that sweet thing.”  
Francis snorted and I whimpered as The Romanian pulled his weight on to the table. He kneeled between my legs and stared in to my eyes. He placed both his hands on my ankles and slowly dragged them up my calves. He smirked and teased my inner thighs, stopping just above my dry pussy lips. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to not react to what was happening. I wanted to just curl up and die, to not feel at all.

But my body betrayed me. 

As soon as the man’s cool tongue slipped over my clit, I gasped and shuddered. The man moaned in to my folds and started lapping up in my juices. I got wetter and wetter, my body actually craving the man’s tongue. “S..s..stop.” I stammered as I began to get even more breathless. 

“So the spy is secretly a little slut.” Jack laughed breathlessly and as I looked over at them, I realised they were both sat back in their chairs, masturbating to the sight before them. 

Jack suddenly groaned and pulled his own hand away.

“Get off her.” He snarled at the Romanian and pushed him off me.

He tumbled to the ground and yelled angrily but Jack didn’t care.   
A predatory lust filled his eyes and as his long erection bobbed between his legs, he hoisted me off the table and threw me to the ground. He released the hand cuffs and pushed my arms down.

“Doggy style” he hissed and through tears I nodded.

I crawled on all fours and winced as Jack smacked my ass.  
“Pretty little tush you have here darling.” He said and I whimpered back at him.

“Hang on.” Francis barked and I saw his feet come into view. 

“Seeing as you’re a little slut…… fuck me with your mouth while he fucks you from behind.” 

“I… I can’t…. please… stop this.” I cried and they laughed. I continued to protest but my mouth was soon silenced with the thick head of Francis cock. 

“Start sucking bitch.” He demanded and I allowed my tongue to naturally curve around his tip. 

Francis growled at the sensation and bucked his hips into my mouth, forcing his length further into me.  
I started sucking his cock, letting him fuck my face when I suddenly felt something press into me from behind.

I cried out but it just seemed like I was moaning around Francis’s massive length.   
“Your enjoying this aren’t you?” Francis laughed as I shook my head furiously. “Ooh do that again it feels fucking hot” he panted and I refused.   
Jack smacked me hard on my ass and I yelped.

“Do as your told bitch.” He hissed as he pushed fully inside me.   
I shook my head again and Francis gasped, his breaths starting to become more irregular. 

My tears started to fall and I started to choke in pain as my body was rocked back and forth by the men’s powerful thrusts.

A fresh wave of tears flew out my red eyes as my boobs slapped back and forth. Every time they slapped against my chest, pain screamed from the burn wound. I started to feel sick as I caught sight of the blistering an raw flesh. It stung horribly and made the gash on my face feel like a mere paper cut. 

Francis seemed to deliberately grind his pubic bone into the cut on my face, moaning in pleasure every time I cried out in pain.

The men’s thrusts and moans filled the room and somewhere far behind us, I could hear the Romanian pleasuring himself with glee.  
My knees began to throb from friction burn and I could feel myself close to buckling on the floor. 

From behind, Jack suddenly gripped my hips, digging his fingers into my soft skin. I could feel his calloused, rough hands massaged the skin, exploring my ass and hugging around my abdomen.

One of his dirty fingers began to travel down to my warm pussy lips. I spluttered around Francis’s cock and Jack sneered, “so fucking tight..” he groaned and pushed harder into me, pushing as deep as he could go. His body crashed into mine and it wasn’t long before he was close to cumming.   
“Shit..” he breathed and moaned. 

“Let’s…uh.. full her... fuckk..right up.” Francis snorted between breaths and I tried to wriggle free but Jacks grip held me firmly on his cock.  
“Uhh… that’s it sweetie. You try and run from… uh.. Daddy Jack.. ugh… that’s it baby.. struggle.. STRUGGLE.” He roared with pleasure as I squirmed underneath him, my eyes closed as more tears leaked through the sides.   
“I’m gunna cum Jack”. Francis panted and bucked his hips roughly into my face. 

With a loud primal roar, Francis came violently, thrusting his hips and pumping his cock as far as he could.   
“Take it all.. slut.” He breathed and stared up at the ceiling.   
I felt Jack yell out in pleasure behind me and soon, he too was pumping his seed deep inside me.   
The two continued to sporadically thrust into me, until they sloppily pulled out. 

“Fuuckkk.” Jack breathed and sat down in the chair behind. His erection started to limp as he caught his breath and lit a cigarette.   
I stayed in my doggy position, crying in to the ground; tears decorating the concrete. 

I screamed in agony and breathed out as my clit craved release. My body hadn’t wholly betrayed me and I was almost proud of the fact I had resisted their assault on my senses. But to my regret I wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“The bitch didn’t come Jack”. Francis grunted as he slipped his glistening cock away.  
“We not good enough for ya pretty?” The Romanian stood and the others laughed as he let his almost cumming tip bob free.  
“You haven’t even tasted pleasure yet sweetie.” He grunted and I screamed. 

He pushed roughly into my rear end. I scrunched my face in pain and breathed out. “STOPP.. PLEASE.. PLEASE.. I…I can’t take it… oh.. ow PLEASE!!” I cried as he assaulted my ass. 

The Romanian laughed and gasped out. “She’s fucking tight lads.” He commented between breaths as he pushed all the way in.   
He started fucking from behind and my body was once again rocking in pain.  
Except this time I also had the torture from the sensation of my bottom being torn by his thick length.

I bit down on my tongue and let the feeling of hot blood in my mouth distract me.

My cries continued and I could hear Jack and Francis laugh as their friend continued to drive into me.   
“Fuck..” the Romanian panted and I heard footsteps as Jack walked over to me.

I yelled out as he pushed his cigarette into my back.

It burnt my flesh and I cried as the ashy smell mixed with my blistering skin. “P…please…” I whispered as he dragged a hand through my hair.   
“Sounds like the bitch wants to cum.” Jack laughed and laid down. He crawled underneath me and soon I felt a tongue glide along my clit.

He licked furiously, lapping up a mixture of wet pussy and blood that had dripped from my bleeding butt. I started to whimper as his tongue worked my clit and I felt my head spin as the Romanian continued to thrust into me.   
Soon both me and the Romanian began to pant together in rhythm. “She’s going to come boys.” Francis grunted from the chairs and I felt ash from his cigarette burn my back as he flicked the cigarette with one hand.

I winced but soon the pain was diminished by a furious orgasm that rattled through my nerve system. I whined in pleasure as my body fought my mind and soon I felt the Romanian also release deep into me.   
He pulled out and threw my body forward.

I crumpled on to my front and yelped as the open flesh wound scratched along the bare floor.

I lay there, panting from exhaustion and I could feel my eyes starting to close. 

 

I woke up sometime later and they were still abusing my body. 

This time I was laid on the table face down and someone was fucking me from behind. I was dry and the friction of the man’s pubes was starting to itch.

As I re adjusted to the light I realised that I had gone completely numb down there.

I felt stretched beyond repair and I assumed that they must have continued fucking me even whilst I was passed out. 

I winced as the table re opened my burn wounds and I cried out as the table rubbed at the blistering skin, peeling it more and exposing the flesh to the dirt. I gripped the edge of the table, trying to stop myself from crying out. 

As I wearily lifted my head, I had to shake off the dizziness that followed from hunger. 

Francis and the Romanian were fast asleep in their chairs and I realised that Jack must be the one pummelling into my raw and used vagina.   
He came eventually but I was past feeling. I could feel him pull out and he slapped my ass roughly.

“Your so good.” He sighed and pulled out another cigarette. He lit it and tossed a match on to my back.

I winced as the heat burnt my lower spine but it was soon numbed by a much bigger wave of pain.   
I cried out as something cold and long was pushed into my vagina.

“STOP!!” I cried and darted forward.

Jack grabbed my lower back and pulled my body down, making the plastic of the pipe graze my vaginal walls. It scraped at the inner skin and I yelped in pain as I felt the rough lips of the pipe draw blood.

It wasn’t particularly sharp, but the plastic end hit deep inside my and I stifled a cry as it dug into raw flesh. Jack laughed and slowly pulled the pipe out. He wiped it on his jeans and stood back.

“Calm down darling. I was just playing with my pipe.” He laughed, amused with his joke as he waved a smoking pipe at me.

From behind, Francis stirred and awoke with a start.   
“The fuck you think your doing Jack?” He grunted then looked at the pipe.

He grinned and lit himself a cigarette. “So.. you trying to stuff the pig eh?” He laughed and Jack shrugged.

“Was just wondering if the bitch would take anything. She’s done well to take us all.. I was wondering what else would fit up that hole of hers.” 

I closed my eyes and tried to block them out but their words remained as sharp on the air as ever.

I heard Francis walk around to my head. He gripped my hair and tugged my head up sharply, looking into my eyes. He looked repulsed and shoved my head back down roughly. 

I cried out as my nose hit the hard table surface with a crunch and I blinked foggily as blood started to drip down.

“The fucking slag don’t even look human anymore.” He grunted and Jack paused with a snigger.

“Where those clippers you bought?” He asked Francis who pointed over to the filing cabinet.

Jack took a swig from a beer can of some kind and marched over. I prayed he wouldn’t find them but to my despair Jack returned with an electric pair of hair clippers. 

He flicked a switch and they sprung to life in his hand.

The buzzing pierced the silence and echoed around the room. The sound bounced around my skull and I winced in agony as a headache began to form.

“Please… no.” I breathed out and Jack laughed. I had no energy to fight back and he knew it.  
He grabbed my wrist and flung me into a chair.

“I’ve always fancied myself as some kind of posh barber,” he said to Francis who grunted and finished his beer.   
The buzzing grew closer to my skull until I felt it come into contact with my scalp. I stopped my tears before they started and instead watched strands of bright red hair fall to the floor. 

It wasn’t the hair that I cared about. More what it represented. My former life. My former self. The red head spy who was unafraid of anything. The badass, confident girl who could kick these guys asses in a snap. She was gone. And instead. This… this person who I didn’t know resided inside me. She was a hopeless, whimpering ghost of a girl, with no ambition to survive or fight. They had broken me. They had twisted and turned me into something in recognisable and now pain was becoming the only thing that reminded me of my own humanity. 

As Jack yielded the clippers, I could feel cool air meet my bald scalp. I wiped the strands of hair from my face and looked up as the Romanian stood in front of me.

"The fuck you done now!” He barked at Jack, the alcohol obviously settling in.

“What?” Jack asked innocently as if he hadn’t done anything. 

"You’ve fucking turned her into that goblin thing from the hobbit. I’m not putting my dick in that.”

He spat and Francis laughed. “You’ll put your dick in anything. Shut the fuck up and sit down.” 

“I WILL NOT SIT DOWN. WHO THE FUCK D'YA THINK YOU ARE?” The Romanian guy shouted now angrier than ever. 

Francis rolled his eyes and the Romanian flipped.

With a smash, he cracked a beer bottle down on the table and pointed it at Francis. I looked down as shards of glass flew near my feet.

Jack dropped the clippers and I thanked him silently for the cease of buzzing.

“Calm down buddie.” Jack said and stood behind the man.

“I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN.” The Romanian yelled and turned on Jack who dodged a poorly aimed swing. Behind him, Francis stood up and towered over the Romanian. He grabbed him by the shoulder and twisted him round, throwing him into the chair.

“Calm the fuck down. We don’t need you turning on us. You got a problem? You take it out on the cunt sat there.” He pointed at me and I flinched. 

The Romanian stood and took a deep breath, our eyes connected and a wicked grin formed on his cheeks. He stumbled over to me and I looked away.

He grabbed my chin and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on my lips. He pulled away and I spat, repulsed by the feeling of his unshaven beard and beer flavoured kiss.

He slapped me hard and I let my head hang as he pulled another chair over and sat opposite me. “We’ve ruined you.” He whispered almost proudly and reached out.

With his outstretched hand he grabbed my burnt and fleshy boob and squeezed it hard. I screamed as my vision turned into dots of different colours and sparks. He laughed and found a bit of burnt, peeling skin.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he ripped it off and exposed a long raw strip of skin. I cried out as my nerve endings stung in agony and he laughed, pressing his thumb into where my nipple should’ve been.

I could barely scream from my hoarse throat and I gulped in cool air as blood rushed around his thumb and dripped into my bare lap. With a grin he then reached over and grabbed Francis's blade that had been carelessly left.

"You don't want a boob that looks like that." He whispered and I cried out as he pushed the blade edge into my bunt boob. I started to black out as he started carving deeply into my muscle, slicing away as fresh blood flooded down my stomach. The pain ran agonisingly through my chest as he pulled the blade away. He then stared thoughtfully at my boob for a moment while I whimpered and clutched the wound, trying to stop the blood that was gushing down my front. He then looked back at Jack and Francis. 

“What if the slag spawns.” He suddenly said and stood up.

Jack scowled up at him and swallowed his drink. “The fuck you on about now mate?” He asked and Francis suddenly looked concerned.

“He’s worried we’ve got the bitch pregnant.” He snorted and stood up. He walked over to the cupboards and started searching through them.

“So what if we’ve got her preggers? It don’t matter to us. The slag will probably die before a baby sees the light of day.” 

Francis stood up with a murky bottle of something and grabbed a glass.

“It matters,” he said pouring the clear liquid into a glass. “Because then the boss will know we’ve been fucking with his toys.” He threw the bottle in the trash and looked at me. He smirked and walked closer. “This’ll take care of it boys.” He said and the Romanian stood up. Francis took his seat and it suddenly occurred to me what the clear liquid was.   
The smell of it hung in the air between us and I looked at it.

“Is.. is that bleach?” I croaked and Jack winced. “Jeez that’ll leave a sour taste.” He said as the Romanian grabbed my bald head and tugged it backwards.

I shook my head and flailed my limbs weakly, trying to knock or deter Francis from his task. But as the Romanian clamped down on my nose, I had to open my mouth and Francis took his chance. He poured the smelly substance straight into my mouth.

I refused to open my throat at first and tried spitting it out, but Francis clamped my jaw shut and soon the burning taste gave me no choice but to swallow.

I gasped for breath as the Romanian let my head go and I screamed as the liquid travelled into my body, burning at the flesh. I gagged and spluttered as my body tried rejecting the bleach. It tasted awful and soon my body tried hacking it straight back up. 

I fell to the floor as my muscles spasmed uncontrollably and I crouched on all fours as my throat propelled the bleach straight back up. 

I threw up over the floor, the putrid bleach and sick burning through my nostrils and throat as it spurted out over the wood.

The smell of sick soon burnt through the air and Jack covered his nose. I pulled my head back up and looked through my tears as sicky dribble hung from my nose and mouth.   
I coughed the last of it up when something hard collided in to my side.

I cried out as Francis’s boot crunched into my ribs and sent me flying on to my side. 

My head landed in my own sick and I shouted for him to stop but it was no use.

His foot continued to kick in to the side of me, cracking my ribs and I panted as I felt my ribs break inside me. I curled up into a ball, trying to protect my organs and face as his heavy boot continued to slam into my body. I felt bruises forming as I cried in agony.   
My heart pounded as my face rubbed into the bleachy sick and I started to feel warm blood running down my nose again. 

As the kicking ceased, I kept myself tightly in the ball.

“What the hell Francis?” Jack asked and Francis took a couple steps away from my body. 

“Need to make sure anything inside her don’t survive.” He grunted and I felt a wave of nausea pass over me. I unballed myself as I felt more bile rise up into my throat.

But as I unravelled my arms from around my abdomen, I screamed as Francis brought his boot heavily down on my stomach, stamping on my navel and making me double over in pain.

I collapsed on to my front, folding myself in on my agonising middle. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE.” A new sharp, clear voice rung out into the room. The others went silent. 

They obviously feared this man.

I heard one pair of footsteps cross the floor but I couldn’t look up. I was barely alive and as my breathing started to fade, I felt someone roll my body over. 

I lay there on the floor, trying to focus on the face that had appeared above me.

It was him.

My captor.

The reason I was here in the first place.

I whimpered as his face focused and he put a hand to my forehead. “Shhhh little one.” He whispered gently as I trembled under his warm touch. “I’m here to save you. My men will deal with these monsters. You’ll be safe.. claarraaaa.” With that he stood and I passed out. 

But what I didn’t hear was him thanking the men and paying them. “You know how to play them boss.” Francis said and picked up my limp body.

The cold hearted man laughed and looked down, taking care not to step in my sick. He straightened his jacket.

“You.... took care of any….. possible outcomes?” He asked and looked at Jack. 

“The usual. Bleach. Kicking. Should work.” 

The man walked to the door. “It better have. Because I have a lot of breaking to do with this one. And if she’s pregnant… well...ehehehe even God won’t be able to help you three.”

 

 

The screen cut to black and the editing room went quiet. We were all sat in a small black room, having just watched the rape scene unfold.

A lot of the staff had left half way through and none of us knew how to react to what we had just watched.

“Surely they won’t let you air that?” Someone in the back piped up and David shook his head.

“I’ve spoken to the officials. As long as no genitalia is showed It can be aired but with an extreme age warning. It’s just whether its morally right to air which is the problem.” 

Everyone went silent.

Even I couldn’t process the scene I had just watched and I was in it.

I was sat next to David in a white dressing gown, naked underneath and still covered in fake blood, fake sick and the fake boob prosthetic that was starting to itch.

I shook as cold air whistled through the studio. “I tell you what Jess… that’s some damn crazy acting you just did.” A random cameraman said trying to break the silence and I smiled up at him.

Jason, the actor who played Jack, nodded and looked at the small crowd of us all. “Uh Can I also just mention the fact that none of the sexual acts were real? Like Jess acted out of all that with no stimulation. No real oral, no nothing. I think that’s some damn skill.” A couple nodded and some people clapped but I ignored them.

I had suddenly realised that Tom had left the room.

I stood up as people started to talk and bunch around David. Nope.. as I scanned the room he definitely wasn’t there. 

I quickly ran out of the room and looked around the corridor. “TOM!?” I called out but was only passed by a small group of chattering interns. They stared at me as I ran down the next corridor and bumped straight into Tasha.

“Ah Jess! I was just coming to find you! Do you know if David wants to do a retake? Because if he does I have enough prosthetic for one more-“ 

“-Do you know where Tom is?” I interrupted breathlessly.

She pursed her lips annoyed that I didn’t answer her question but turned and pointed.

“Try the balcony just off conference room 6. He ran in there and someone went after him.”   
I thanked her and darted up the hallway. I counted the rooms until I saw a number six and pushed through. It was a long dark room but the white lines curtains flapped inwards with the breeze, meaning someone was outside.

I walked alongside the table wondering if anyone was even out there when I paused hearing voices. 

“-you just have to remember it’s not real Tom. It’s not real.” 

I frowned. Was that Georgie?

“I know it’s not. But…. But I can’t unsee what I just saw. I can’t Georgie I can’t,”

There was a short silence and I heard a packet of some kind rustle. 

“Look, that’s the hardest scene out of the way. It gets easier from now on. And hey.. you read the script.. you knew the basic stage directions…”

“Yes but reading it is entirely different to… to seeing it. I don’t think I can look at her again without seeing… all of that..” his voice broke and I couldn’t stay hidden any longer.

I pushed on to the balcony and stopped.   
Georgie and Tom were leaning over the edge, looking out over the studios. Her hand was patting his back comfortingly as he bowed his head between his hands. I squinted as I looked into his palm and frowned. 

“Since when do you smoke?” I laughed and the pair looked around.

“Oh hey Jessica!” Georgie said with a smile and came and have me a hug. “I think you two need to talk.” She whispered in my ear and rubbed my back.

I nodded and squeezed her back. “Thank you.” I whispered and she looked over at Tom. “I’ll cover for the pair of you if anyone notices your gone. Take some time.” Tom looked up and smiled sadly then turned back to face the view.

I took a seat at one of the little wicker chairs and looked up at him.   
“You left the screening?” I half said- half asked and he didn’t reply.   
I sighed and stood back up, walking over to him.

He shakily drew the fag to his mouth and blew out. He coughed as the smoke passed through his nose and stubbed out the cigarette. “I never could smoke.” He said and looked down. 

I put my hand on his shoulder and he tensed. Confused, I retracted me hand and stared up him puzzled.

“Tom.. what’s going on?” I asked in earnest and he looked at me sadly.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” He started and I gestured to the two wicker seat. We sat down and I took his hands.

“Was it… was it the rape scene?” I asked and he inhaled sharply. He shrugged and drew a hand to his brow, massaging it as if he was stressed or tense. “It’s okay.” I said reassuringly and smiled up at him. He breathed in and looked at the sky. 

“I know. It's not that.” He said simply and closed his eyes. I sat back confused.

“Then what’s the problem?” I asked and he shook his head.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Anyway, you need to get cleaned up and dressed before you catch a chill.” He stood up and walked towards the balcony doors. “I’m going to get a drink. I’ll catch you later.”

With that he left and I let out a frustrated yell. He would never open up to me and it really bugged me. He knew I would stop everything to help him but he would just never accept it. He was too much like me I suppose.

But this time it confused me. I hadn’t gone through with Davids oral proposal so I thought he’d be happy. And… he said he knew it wasn’t real? So why was he acting so strange?

I sauntered back to the editing room where some of the crew and David still lingered. They crouched over the row of computers, pointing and murmuring at different shots.

“There she is!” David beamed as I entered.   
I smiled and someone stood, allowing to me to sit next to David.

He turned to me then frowned. “Why on earth are you still in that get up?” He laughed and I chuckled.

“Uh.. Tasha wasn’t sure if we need to retake.” 

Davids mouth dropped and he laughed.

“Retake? Jesus Jess don’t you realise what you’ve just pulled off?” 

I shrugged and looked as people stared at me happily. David took my hands and looked me deep in the eyes. “Jess, what you just pulled off is unlike anything I’ve seen before. Literally a thousand things could’ve gone wrong in that scene. Your prosthetic could’ve failed, you could’ve forgotten your lines.. the choreography could’ve looked superficial…. But what you just did… well you’ve proved you’re an actor alright.” Some of the crew murmured in agreement and I looked around.

“So.. so we don’t need to retake?” I asked confused. I had expected to have to do take after take and although I was exhausted from the first shoot, I assumed that I’d need to just suck it up and press on.

David shook his eyes and laughed again. “Don’t you get it? You just astounded us. That.. that scene should’ve taken at least ten takes. We all prepared for take after take but you… you just smashed it. Honestly I’ve never seen anything like it. The emotion.. the vulnerability. Bloody brilliant.. bloody.. bloody brilliant.” He finished and I laughed happily as someone patted me on the back.

“So…are we finished for today?” I asked and he shrugged. “You guys have a two hour break now to clean up and eat lunch. I’ll stay here in editing and we’ll try make a start on this scene. Then we’ll discuss how we’ll spend the last half of the day.” I smiled and stood as people parted to let me pass.

“By the way Jess have you seen Tom?” David asked and I shrugged.

“He’s in a mood about something. If I see him I’ll tell him your looking for him.” 

"Thanks dear.” David murmured and turned back to his screen. 

I looked through the rooms for Tasha but when I couldn’t find her I collapsed into a make up booth and looked at my weary body.

I gasped.

I had forgotten how awful I looked. My transformation had been extraordinary and the special effects guys honestly deserved award after award for their work. 

My fingers travelled up my gaunt looking face and I met the edge of a lasted looking bald cap. We had worked and worked in rehearsals to quickly get it on during takes.

My mind flashed back to the moment of filming where the camera panned to the actor playing Francis, so the actor playing Jack could slip it on professionally. 

I dug at the edge of the cap and rolled it upwards, revealing my hair. I had originally begged David to let Jack actually shave it off but he was having none of it. He wanted to finish up and re touch scenes from previous filming which required my naturally red hair and the last thing we wanted to use wig after wig. 

I massaged my scalp and winced as my body ached from being thrown around. I reached for a make up wipe and started to rub at the fake blood that was concealed around my nose when the door opened behind me. 

“Been looking for you every where!” I heard Georgie laugh and she sat in the make up artist chair. “You look like shit.” She added and I cast her a fake scorn.

“I’ve had better days.” I laughed as I scrubbed at a piece of stubborn bruising make up that wouldn’t come off.   
“Oh come here.” Georgie said and took the make up wipe from me. “Lean back.” She ordered gently and pushed the chair back so I faced the ceiling. 

She started to rub at the blood and grabbed another wipe.”so how did things go between you and Tom?” She asked and I made a strangled frustrated groan.

“He’s infuriating.” I said and Georgie laughed. “Surely he’s not that bad.” She laughed and I opened my eyes.

“He won’t tell me anything. I honestly don’t know what to do with him. I followed his advice earlier, I decided to say no to Davids oral proposal..”

Georgie snorted and laughed. “Davids what?” She asked ludicrously and I giggled then explained Davids idea.

"Jesus Christ the guy is crazy.” She laughed and rolled her eyes as I finished.

I giggled and gave her my hand as she went to wipe more stuff off.   
“So I don’t know what Toms problem is! I did as he suggested and he walked out halfway through… then I ask him if it was because it was a hard scene to watch and he said no!! Like what’s going on!” I said frustratedly and Georgie paused. 

“You need to think it through from his perspective.” She said quietly and I looked over at her.

"What do you mean?” I asked confused and she folded the wipe over then looked back at me.

"Just think how intense that scene was. Think how brutal and disgusting it was to watch. I certainly could barely stomach it and I honestly don’t know how David will get the thing greenlighted. It’s going to create a stir in the world of cinema put it that way.” She ripped out another wipe and I furrowed my brow.

“But Tom said he was fine.” I said puzzled and Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Of course he’ll say he’s fine. He’s a guy. Guys do that. Anyway I bet the last thing he wanted was to make you feel guilty for doing your job.”

“He could’ve just said that then!”

I moaned and closed my eyes with a wince as Georgie pulled off a sticky strip of fake skin.

"It’s not just that though Jess. First he had to sit through that screening of you basically being tortured and exploited by other men.. and then... and then he realised that he has to do almost the same. I think just the toll of acting evil is catching up with his concious.”

“So what your saying… is that Tom feels bad for acting out something that’s not even real?” 

Georgie nodded. “I think that’s what’s going on.” She rolled her eyes and blew out with a laugh. “Jeez… he’s so polite he feels bad for fake hurting you. That’s so like him.” 

I nodded as I suddenly realised Toms dilemma. “I..I need to find him.” I said and stood up sharply. 

“But I’m not even half finished!” Georgie whined and threw a dirty make up wipe in the bin. 

“It’s fine. No one will pay attention to me anyway. Let’s go.”

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooo.... I don't really know how that last chapter went down but I hope it was alright!!   
> I came up with a little idea last night that I thought might lighten the mood so I hope you all enjoy! It's kind of just a funny little idea I had that could act as a chapter filler while I edit and finish the next big story arc!!   
> Hope you all enjoy!! 
> 
> XxxxX

  
Well how wrong I was.

As we marched through the studios, people threw me all kind of looks from intrigued to completely disgusted.

I stared into the floor every time we passed people, wishing I had listened to Georgie and taken the rest of my make up off.   
I suppose it also didn’t help that my only garment was a towel but it could’ve been worse. 

“There he is.” Georgie suddenly hissed in my ear and pointed across the cafeteria.

I groaned.

"I have to walk through.... there?” I said and gulped. 

Georgie laughed and pushed my lower back, sending me hurtling through the crowd.   
I avoided the weird and gawping looks and my eyes burnt holes into the floor as I reached Tom's table. 

He was sat with a couple of producers but was far from their conversation. His eyes were fixed on some far wall and when I touched his arm he jumped slightly and turned. I caught my breath as his eyes met mine and he smiled slightly.

“Everything okay?” He asked and I looked at the others.

“Mind if I borrow Tom for a second?” I asked sweetly and one of the men chuckled. “Borrow him for as long as you like.” He said and returned to his conversation. 

I dragged Tom into the nearest corridor.

We stopped and he looked down at me concerned.

“Jess-“ he started but I jumped on him suddenly and hugged him to me fiercely. He chuckled and gripped me back, resting his chin on my head.

"What’s wrong?” He asked gently and I pressed my face into his chest. 

“I understand.” I murmured and he stroked my back, twirling a strand of hair in his fingers.

“Ehehe understand what?” He chuckled and I looked up at him. 

“I spoke with Georgie. She… she explained how hard it was for you… for you to watch that scene. And then she said how you might be feeling knowing that you have to act similarly.”

Tom inhaled and pulled me tighter to him. “I… I don’t want to sound silly.” He said bluntly and I nodded. “I know.” I said empathetically and he shook his head, looking up at the ceiling and inhaling. “It’s just.. seeing the clip back was… it was hard Jess. I’m not going to lie it was horrible. I felt myself almost throw up… I mean… I know it’s all fake…I know it a just acting but.. it’s just horrible. It just run through my head that there is people out there who do actually treat women like this…. Who don’t care about their value or.. or..” he trailed off and I clasped his hand.

“It’s awful I know.” I murmured and I felt his hand tremble slightly.

“…and also there’s the fact that I have to.. to also act whilst seeing you in pain and… and I’ve never had a problem with acting villainous before! I mean.. we even used to role play for heavens sake!! I just don’t understand why it’s affecting me so much Jess… I really don’t.” 

I took his face in my hands and and brought it so our foreheads rested on each other. “Tom, you are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever had the chance to work with. And not just because I find you so damn sexy but also because you’re a mighty good actor. You’ve done films and plays that one can only dream of doing. No one doubts your ability to manage the role.. otherwise David wouldn’t have picked you." I paused and he shrugged humbly.

"I mean I it I'm. Your acting Is incredible. Everyone goes throughout times where they doubt themselves. I.. I guess we need to start at the foundations again. Completely get in the mindset of your character when we film then immediately part from his characteristics and personality when the cameras cut off. It’s what you used to do and it worked amazingly.” 

Tom nodded and looked up at the ceiling again.

“I’ll figure something out.” He said quietly and kissed my forehead. “Thank you for talking to me.” He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Tom I’m always here for you. I’ll never judge your feelings or laugh at something serious. I’m here to support you just as much as you support me. But.. you just have to tell me these things or it puts a barrier between us that not even I can climb.” 

Tom shuffled his feet guiltily and smiled. “I love you.” He said happily and pulled me in for a kiss.

"And I can't wait to meet Clara in our bedroom again." He said darkly, his lips grazing my ears and I felt myself tremble inside. 

“There you pair are!! Jess I thought I told you to send Tom my way if you saw him?” 

We jumped and turned around as David and his friend Johnathan turned a corner. I blushed embarrassed and Tom laughed.

"You didn’t tell me he was looking for me?” He half asked and I shrugged innocently. “It may have slipped my mind.” I laughed and David shook his head.

“Right before you both disappear again.. Tom your spending the afternoon with me. I’ve got a couple things I want to go though with you plus we have a last minute costume change that I want you to see.” Tom nodded and looked at his watch quickly. 

David turned to me.

“And you Jess, you better get scrubbed up. I’ve been informed by Luke that you have a certain important photo shoot today….?”

Tom laughed as I tried hard to remember what David could possibly be on about.

He bent down and whispered in my ear as I bit my lip. 

"I think he means the vogue shoot.”

I jumped and covered my mouth dumbfoundely. 

“That’s today?!” I cried and internally cursed at myself for forgetting. 

David laughed and nodded. “Definitely today. You have a car coming in an hour and it will be a rush to the studio. The car will bring you back here when your finished.” I smiled excitedly and turned to Tom as David waltzed back down the corridor.

“Ahhhhhh!!!!” I said loudly, jumping up and down.

“Ehehehe excited?” Tom asked and I smiled brightly.

“This is… this is like the biggest moment of my life.” I said and he chuckled pulling me into a hug.

“Then go enjoy yourself. I’ll be waiting for you back home.” I laughed and gave him a kiss. “Shall I bring back takeaway?” I asked and he nodded with a huge grin. “Sounds like a date .” He chuckled and he walked me downstairs where Tasha was waiting impatiently armed with make up remover and shampoo.

 

-

 

  
“Hello there dear! My name is Fiona and I’ll be whisking you through this process as quick and as painlessly as I can!” 

I turned sharply and jumped up from my chair as the door in front of me swung open. I smiled as an older lady walked briskly towards me. She was tall and leant down to shake my hand enthusiastically. 

She had bright red, horned rim glasses and short grey hair with pale skin and a beautiful smile that beamed when she spoke.

I looked up at her twinkly eyes and started to speak “Hi my names-“

"Jessica I should hope!” She laughed and interrupted.

I giggled and she gestured me into her office. 

“Take a seat lovely!” She laughed and sighed as she kicked her heels off and sunk into her big leather chair. 

“Now.. I take it this is your first time working with Vogue?” She asked and leaned forward on her well manicured hands. I nodded and smiled. “I’m so nervous.” I admitted quietly with a chuckle. The lady leaned back and smiled.

“Absolutely no need for that darling!! We’re like a family here!! And on the plus side.. there’s always plenty of cake for our guests!”   
I sat upright at the mention of cake and she laughed before placing a hand on her keyboard.

"Now..” she started, turning her iMAC to face me. “One thing you should know is that this shoot has had months In the making. All our articles take intricate planning but February is a special month and we always like to play on the idea of Valentine’s Day.. so as you can imagine… most years can get quite repetitive.” I nodded trying to follow as she scrolled through past editions of February Vogues.

“This year we think we’ve come up with a great little shoot. Shall I run through the set?”   
I smiled widely and leant intently towards the screen. 

“Now.. we’ve come up with the theme of ‘Bold Love.' Your photographers Annie and Edward will be aiming to try and capture the seductive and lustful boldness of a female. We’re looking to encapsulate the way that women can seduce and use their power over their lover. It’s a little different your usually light and happy valentines message if you get me!” I chuckled and grinned widely. 

I loved it.

“That’s such a fresh angle.” I said and she nodded.

“I have to say it’s partly because of Scars and Stings. Clara is such a different and new character to the Hollywood screen. We felt only the newest of ideas would do.” We laughed and she stood suddenly.

"Follow me. We have a strict schedule to stick too or else Miss. Wintour will have our heads!!"

Fiona took me to meet my photographers Annie and Edward. Edward was lovely, really open and chatty and so funny. Annie on the other hand was quiet and more reserved, especially when she wasn’t with Edward.

“So this is your first shoot?” She asked quietly, adjusting her camera lenses as Edward and Fiona left the room quickly.

I laughed and nodded looking around the studio. “Yep… I’m probably going to be so useless at this!!”  
Annie giggled slightly and looked through her lense, resting the focus. “You’ll be fine! Honestly it’s so easy. And anyway I’ve seen a couple of the promo shoots for Scars and Stings and their pretty-“

“HELLO??” 

Annie was interrupted as the door to the far end of the studio green room opened.

A tall slender lady with dark skin and beautiful brown eyes strode into the room. I recognised her from somewhere and it really bugged me.

“Oh dear I really am lost!!” She moaned and smiled widely as she caught sight of us sat down.

“Well hey there I don’t suppose you could help me? Darn this baby brain I tell you it’s-“ she stopped as if realising something and stared at me with a puzzled expression.

“It’s Jessica right?” She asked and I nodded.

“That’s me! I’m sorry have we met… you seem really familiar?” I laughed and asked, biting my lip. The lady laughed and shook her head, tossing her lovely dark curls. 

“Nope we certainly haven’t met but I’m a massive fan! I’m soooooo psyched for Scars and Stings!! You don’t understand how many nights I’ve spent having trapped wind with this bloody baby… that book gets me through it! It’s a miracle I tell you!!” She laughed and stroked a hand over a slight bump that curved through the fabric of her tropical maxi dress. 

“But.. I definitely know you from somewhere.. it’s strange..” I said and Annie laughed. 

“Probably the T.V.” She mumbled and I looked at her.

“Hmm?” I asked, my mind whirring as I tried to remember.

“Oh come on she’s like the queen of Lip sync battle.” Annie blurted out and my mouth formed into a perfect ‘O’

“THE CHRISSY TEIGAN!! Oh god I’m such an idiot, I’m so so sorry…..!” I exclaimed, embarrassed at my late realisation. 

Chrissy laughed and waved me off. “Literally don’t even worry about it. How are you doing anyway? You in for an interview?”   
I nodded and looked at Annie.

“I.. I um I’m doing the cover for the February issue.”

Chrissy shrieked and pulled me into a massive hug. “That’s amazing!” She cried and I tried not to crouch into her baby bump. 

“What are you in for?” I asked and she giggled, rolling her eyes. “Just one of those 70 questions with” pages. It’ll probably be in the same issue as you!” I nodded and Annie frowned.

“Are they doing 70 questions with you Jessica?” She asked and I shook my head. “Just a standard interview I think!” I replied and Chrissy inhaled sharply. I looked st her quickly as she winced and I stood. “Do you want to sit down?” I asked and gestured towards my seat.   
She took my outstretched arm and smiled. “Bless you honey.”

She chuckled and sat down, massaging her lower back.  
“I’ve had such a bad pregnancy this time round.” She said blowing out gently. “The first was so easy but this time… he’s a little kicker I’ll tell you that!” I laughed and pulled over a wooden box and sat on it.

“Ooh is that cake!” Chrissy asked and I followed her gaze. “It sure is.” I said excitedly and stood up.   
There was a massive table, covered in thick Victoria sponges and small chocolate cupcakes.

“Yeah those are for you.” Annie laughed and I bounded over to the table and grabbed the three of us some cakes.  
“Man I want a cover shoot now!” Chrissy moaned as she stuffed her mouth with a red velvet slice. “It does have its perks!” Annie laughed and we soon started chatting like old mates. 

“You know, you and Tom should really come on the show.” Chrissy said all of a sudden and I looked at her confused.   
“Show?” I asked with a giggle.   
“Yeah lip sync!! You and Tom would totally be amazing! Anyway you both have a legendary reputation for trying to out dance each other! I mean.. I saw how you worked that pole girl!!!” I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

“Pleaseeee don’t bring that up.” I cried and she giggled.

“Only if you come on the show!” She begged and I raised my eyebrow. “We can’t just show up!” I laughed and she shook her head. “Of course not! But we’re starting a new series in a couple weeks and I’m sure I can get you guys on!” She paused. “In fact… I’ll ask right now.” 

She pulled out her phone and started typing. “You really don’t have to-“ I laughed and she waved her phone. “Too late!” She laughed and I groaned. 

We spoke a little more when her phone pinged and she leapt up in joy. “Your in!!!” She said and I squealed as she continued reading.

“They’d love to have you both! Apparently the Obama's were scheduled to do it for the week starting Monday the ninth of February but they’ve had to cancel!.... Ooh Apparently the producers have been trying to find replacements for like a month now!!! You know I really think fate wanted us to meet today!” 

We laughed and I frowned. “Hang on…. The ninth is Toms birthday!” I giggled and Annie chuckled into her cake. “What a surprise that’ll be!” She said and I shrugged. “He loves any excuse to show off his dancing… it’ll probably be the best birthday present he ever receives!”   
Chrissy nodded and scratched behind her ear thoughtfully. “Your really going to have to pull it out of the bag Jess… got any ideas?”

I smiled to myself and Chrissy looked intrigued. 

“Oh....Trust me.. I'm going to leave Tom in the dust. Let's just say I have a good friend who owes me a favour.” I said cryptically and laughed at Chrissy and Annie’s confused expressions.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post guys!! To make up for it I've edited the story slightly so there's a little smutty chapter up next for y'all!!   
> XxxxX

  
I was exhausted beyond belief. 

"You better be happy this time” I muttered in annoyance under my breath as I pushed into the editing room, where David,Tom and the crew stood, eyes transfixed on the screen in front of them. 

I crept into the room behind them and curled into a big leather chair, pulling my blanket tighter around myself. 

My hair was sopping wet from the intense shooting we had just filmed. It had probably been my most tasking scene next to the rape and I was shaking from cold.

In the original novel, Scars and Stings ended with an intense battle between Clara and her captor where she not only battled him but also her conscious, which was torn between her love and her loss. It was a scene which revealed to the audience not just how broken Clara was but how she would never truly recover. In the scene, Clara eventually escapes over a high wall, leaving her captor tied up and wounded from a potentially fatal wound.

David on the other hand wanted to change the ending but tease the audience into thinking the plot had been kept the same. He decided that we’d shoot the scene but it wasn’t to be the films true ending - which was still a tight secret.

Instead of Clara escaping, she would choose to return to her captors side. It was an intense decision, spurred on mainly by the captors expert manipulation over Clara and it was truly heartbreaking to act a character who was just so…. Defeated.

David took a complete twist on the book scene, making the complicated fight a sharp, well choreographed routine in a muddy dilapidated courtyard, with rain hammering down and wind bellowing louder than we could talk.   
It was a complicated piece, full of intense hand to hand combat and which ended in a very passionate, vigorous kissing sequence – one that could easily rival the film, The Notebook. 

Me and Tom had been covered in mud,sweat and water since four that morning and with every take something went wrong.

The first four times it had been the set breaking, then it was forgotten choreography...then it was our costumes not fitting correctly..

Problem after problem just seemed to curse the shoot and it was really grinding everyone down. I had never seen David so tense and his temper seemed to flare with everything that went wrong.

We had ended the last take with a sigh of relief, nothing had broken, nothing had stopped working and no one had forgotten a move. But we all knew how particular David was being and had to wait until he deemed the shoot good enough to call it a day. 

I watched my on screen self with slight pride. I was scaling the wall when Toms arms grabbed me around the waist and flung me into the mud. I winced and touched the back of my skull, remembering how much that had actually hurt. I was actually blown away by how much better everything looked on screen and I didn’t want to gloat but I thought I actually looked kind of badass whilst fighting. 

As Clara sobbed on screen and sunk down into the mud, her knees trembling, the clip came to an end.

The room came to a quiet standstill as people watched David scribble on his clipboard. He bit his lip and stood up.

Looking around he blew out slowly and shook his head. In my head I started to curse him until his face broke out in a beautiful big smile.

“FINALLY!!” He yelled and shook his fist happily as everyone cheered.

I smiled up from my chair and David spotted me. He pointed at me with a smile and strode towards me. Before I could react he pulled me in to a massive embrace and laughed, pinching my cheeks and pulling away.

I giggled as Tom slid over and put his hands on my shoulders. He started to massage them gently and I lay my head back, looking at him.

“You know what this means?” He asked me and I frowned.

“No?” I half asked and he looked over at the group of celebrating workers.

“It.. it means we’ve got six scenes left to film. And the ending of course.”   
I spun the chair round shocked.

"Six?” I asked again in disbelief and he nodded.

“Crazy isn’t it.” He said and took my hand as I stood.

“Its..it’s gone so fast.” I murmured and hugged him tightly. 

We stood in silence, watching the people who had become a family around us. Jonathan and Peter laughed together and my mind flew back to when I first met them and the rest of the team.

They meant everything to me now and I honestly couldn’t imagine better people to work with. I held so many memories with them and we’d been together through thick and thin. 

"Why the glum faces you two?” Jenny, a camera operator suddenly piped up and David turned to look at us.   
“It’s.. it’s just we don’t have long left and… and it’s been such a pleasure working with you all.” I blurted out and Tom rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

David laughed and opened his arms, rushing towards us both and pulling us into a tight hug. “Let’s not think about that just yet kiddo.” He laughed in my ear and patted my head tenderly.

Suddenly the door opened and Georgie rushed in looking stressed.

“DAVID!!” She yelled and looked around.

“ANYONE SEEN DAVID?!?” She shouted again and David responded with a wave. 

“Thank god!” She said exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. 

People parted, letting her through and as she approached David, I caught her eye and tried to ask her what was going on.

She shook her head dismissively and put her hands to Davids ear. 

As she whispered, Davids eyes grew and his mouth dropped. 

“NOW?!” He asked Georgie who nodded and slipped out of the room, leaving David looking speechless. 

“Uhh… David….?” I asked confused and Jonathan put a hand on his best friends arm.

“What’s up?” He asked solemnly and David looked up at him almost fearfully. 

“She’s here.” He muttered and a couple of the producers gasped and hurried off.

“She’s early?!” Jonathan almost shouted and David nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Uh.. who’s she?” I asked still confused and David looked at me and Tom quickly.

"What are you two still doing here? Go go go!!” He said quickly with earnest and Tom looked around worriedly. 

“Go where? David… what’s going on?” 

David threw us a glance as several hands started ushering us out of the way. 

“Katherine Harvester is here.”

Tom inhaled sharply and tugged on my arm.

“Let’s go.” He hissed urgently and pulled on my arm. 

"Wait… what.. what’s happening?!?” I cried, puzzled and annoyed that no one was explaining what was going on. 

"Just come on!” Tom said breathlessly as he pulled me out of the editing room and started striding down the hallway.

"Tom-“ I started but he shook his head.

“Jessica, listen. I’ll explain in a minute. We just need to get cleaned and dressed in something smart. Do that as quick as you can and meet me on the balcony in conference room six in ten minutes.” 

With that he pushed in to his dressing room and I made a strangled, frustrated noise before pushing in to my own.

I quickly ran the hair dryer through my hair and put some frizz serum in it, letting the curls hang loosely. Then I ran over to a pile of clothes that had built up over my time spent here and grabbed a pair of black jeans and paired it with a smart top. I threw myself a glance and gasped at the bags under my eyes. With a little giggle at my tired state, a grabbed a concealer and tried to hide them.

  
\---

  
“Good you’re here!” Tom leapt up from his seat and grabbed my hands. I looked into his eyes as his features relaxed and he bit his gum nervously. 

"Explain please!” I moaned with a laugh and we sat down. 

“Right.. Someone extremely important is here- ” he started and I sat forward.

“-Katherine Harvester?” I said and he nodded.

“Who is she? And why’s she making everyone so… so tense?” I asked and frowned, running my hand over my brow.

Tom looked out across the car park and sighed.

"Katherine Harvester is Hollywoods biggest secret.” He said slowly and I leant forward confused.

“Hollywoods biggest secret?” I asked and he nodded.

“She… how can I put it…. Right… you know how every company has a director? A big boss who just.. owns everything? Well if Hollywood was a business she’d be director.” 

"But why is that such an issue?” I asked and slouched back, resting my aching muscles. 

“She’s on every acting, filming and crew board out their. The Academy, Cannes, the globes.. she’s always on board, every big premiere – she’s invited without question. And every time something exciting is on the rise, you can bet a visit from her. “

“But isn’t that a good thing? I mean.. if she’s on every board then surely she’s the one to make friends with?” 

Tom laughed out almost sarcastically and crossed his legs.

“If there’s one thing Katherine Harvester is famous for.. its for having no friends.” He slightly snorted and I gave him a pointed look. 

“That’s not something to laugh at Tom!” I said sadly, feeling sorry for the woman.

Tom sat up and placed a hand on my knee. 

“Oh I didn’t mean it like that. I mean.. she doesn’t want friends. She doesn’t have time for friends. Think Anna Wintour and Vogue. The woman is a machine. But with the machine comes the robotic attitude to everything. No time for fun, no time for talking and No time for relationships. Jessica.. this woman is every directors nightmare. She… she could shut us down if she wanted.”

I gasped and suddenly sat up concerned. 

“What?” I whispered and Tom nodded, slightly lowering his voice. 

“She spots the trends of the future. Let’s say if you suddenly started seeing loads of comedy films or horrors.. she would’ve planned that two years in advance. The woman just gets the film world. She can make or break a films success rate, persuade their audience… the influence she holds over critics is…. Is insane.”

“So why is she here?” I asked worriedly and Tom frowned.

“I’m not entirely sure. She’s never turned up to a film I’ve been in before. But I know when Eddie stared in the Theory of Everything she turned up and he said it was single handedly the scariest hour of his life. Rumour has it she will visit big release films during production. That’s when she’ll judge them. If she gets a good impression then the film is likely to be a huge blockbuster… If not… then… then…” he trailed off and it suddenly hit me how pivotal this woman was. 

This… Katherine Harvester could ruin the film before it even hits public cinemas and screens. Her feedback from this visit might tear everything we’ve worked for. If she didn’t like what she saw… then it could be the end of everything.   
“Do.. do we have to meet her?” I asked and Tom breathed in shakily.

“It's very likely" he exhaled and I could feel the butterflies grow in my stomach. 

“What… what will we have to say?” 

“Not entirely sure. Eddie said she asked some pressing questions. She can be… a little rude at times apparently.”

I gulped and could feel my palms start to shake. “What.. what if I ruin it for us… what if I say something she doesn’t like?”

I asked Tom who smiled confidently and rubbed the back of my hand.   
“You have nothing to worry about. I’m yet to meet one person who doesn’t adore you.” He laughed and stood up.

“Well.” He said and pulled me up jokingly, kissing me quickly on the lips. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

As if on cue, his phone started to ring and he whipped it out. “It’s David” he frowned and answered it.   
“Hello?... Yes…. Conference room nine… I’m sorry. I was updating Jessica on.. uh our situation. She… She wants to see us? Of course. I’ll let her know. Okay. We’ll try… Be there now.” 

I paused as he pocketed his phone.

“Everything okay?” I asked and he nodded with a slight gulp. 

“She’s in conference room nine. It’s just down the hall. And she wants to speak to us." 

I froze and Tom grabbed my hand. "Listen.. just.. just avoid any hard to talk about subjects.. she'll probably want to discuss the sexual scenes and twist it negatively.. just let me answer those.. I've been quizzed about it before and David had told me exactly how to answer. Just.. just try and be confident with anything she throws at you." 

  
\--

We knocked on the door and almost immediately it was whipped open by Jonathan. 

"Tom, Jessica!” He said with a slight forced smile and gestured us in. 

A couple producers and David sat around the board meeting table, chattering amongst themselves but occasionally casting nervous glances at the woman stood looking out the window. 

I took in her slender frame that's was enveloped in a thick black fluffy coat. She pulled her shades off her head and held them out effortlessly. A man in a dark suit who I didn't recognise scrambled forward and took them off her, then scuttled back to the edge of the room. 

“Hi guys!” I exclaimed cheerily to the others and the tall lady whipped around.

I nervously took a seat and tried to look at her without making it own awkward, obvious stare.

From what I could tell, she was in her early sixties but still oozing with the confidence of a young starlet.

Her dark brown bob was cut to precision and her eyes gazed over the heads of everyone as if they were completely beneath her. 

Her pale and wrinkling skin contrasted with her dark almost hawk like eyes that pierced whoever they lay on and she wore a constant frown, her lips barely moving as if disgusted by us all.

Her nose wrinkled as she shrugged her black fur coat off and laid it on the table next to her Balenciaga handbag. 

Tom strode over to her with a massive smile and offered her his hand.

“A pleasure to meet you Mrs Harvester.” He said in his deep, alluring British tone and she sighed.   
“It’s Miss not Mrs.” She said plainly and took a seat, leaving Tom a little dishevelled. He scratched behind his ear and awkwardly took the seat on her left.

He looked a little taken back and I slinked into the chair next to him, putting a hand on his knee comfortingly.

“And you are?” Her clear voice rang out and I paused as I realised she was talking to me.

“Jessica.” I said confidently with a smile and she reacted blankly as if I hadn't even said anything.

"Could someone pass me my handbag?” She said with a drawl and a little laugh escaped my lips.   
Her eyes immediately bore into my own. 

“Something funny… Jessica was it?” She asked and raised her brow. 

Shit.. I thought and tried to remember that I needed to be confident.

I smiled nervously.

“Your handbag is right there. Can’t you… can’t you get it yourself?” I laughed and the room went silent.

I could almost feel Davids eyes burn in to me and from everyone’s nervous faces I could tell I may have crossed a line. 

Her eyebrows narrowed then she waved her hand as if unfazed and looked at Peter who nervously gulped and passed her her bag. 

“Now..” She begun, pulling out a leather bound notebook and a black ballpoint pen, then laying it on the table. 

“Tell me, where are you in the grand scheme of things?” She said in an almost bored tone and everyone looked down at David. 

"Um.. well.. we have Six scenes left to film and then the ending of course.” He said confidently and with immense pride.

Everyone smiled and nodded but Katherine showed no expression.

"Six.” She repeated flatly and scribbled something down. “Pushing it a bit aren’t you David? Isn’t your release in March?” She added and gave him a stern stare. 

Next to her, Jonathan nodded and leant forward. “We have had a couple push backs but we are guaranteed to meet the march deadline. Everything from advertisements to interviews has been completed. It’s just a matter of finishing editing and filming.” 

The woman stared at him coldly.

“I believe I asked David.” She said then looked around the table. 

“You see, I came here today with the impression that I was going to be greeted with a completed product. It seems I’ve clearly been…..mistaken.” She said and shut her notebook, staring boldly at David who shrunk slightly back in to his chair. 

"If I may Miss. Harvester, Scars and Stings is a novel that not only means lots to thousands of people, but also to us. We want it to be perfect. We want it to live up to people’s expectations and go beyond. That’s why we’ve spent so long perfecting each scene and creating Davids vision.” Tom said confidently and David threw him a small smile of appreciation. 

Katherine pursed her lips and reopened her notebook. “I see.” She said curtly and looked over at Tom.   
“And what.. in your opinion is Davids vision?” She asked and Tom smiled. 

“David is a man with an extraordinary ability to create perfection. So much that I envy him. He has taken this novel and given it the screen time it deserves. The script is incredible, the characters even more so. And he picked an amazing set of people to work on it.” 

Katherine frowned and tapped her long nails on the desk.

“That’s all good..” she began and breathed out slowly.   
“But Mr. Hiddleston...I have to present my dilemma to you. You see when I heard Scars and Stings was being adapted for the screen I was beyond excited. It’s a revolutionary novel that has had an impact on the literary word in such a way it’s almost admirable. It’s the first ever intelligent erotica to hit the shelves. It goes a layer deeper than erotica novels before it by combining the clever use of mentality and the cruel world of dominance and depression.” She paused and i could tell everyone was hung on her words.

"So...you can imagine my disappointment when I heard which low calibre director had been handed the task of bringing it to life.” 

A couple people gasped in shock and looked at David who had began to go red.

Toms hand gripped round mine a little tighter and I looked at her incredulously. 

“Excuse me?” I said out loud and her head whipped around, her eyes meeting mine with an almost amused expression. 

"Jess…” I heard Tom warn under his breath and I tried to remain calm.   
“David is a brilliant director-“ I started but she cut me off with a single rude dismissive wave.

“Oh I never said he wasn’t. I don’t doubt his relaxed, directing style isn’t a pleasure to work under. But when you’ve been in the business as long as I have girl, you’ll realise that there are two different breeds of director. One creates pioneering works of class and exploration. The other.. well the other creates something to support an already popular ideal. They play it safe by jumping on the trend of the moment. They know what works and stick to it. As you can probably tell.. I’m far more impressed by Directors who take a leap and try creating something entirely fresh.”

I shook my head and laughed a little in disbelief. “David has taken a million leaps with this film. Firstly, he cast me. I have no status in the film world at all. I have absolutely no experience in front a camera, I’m barely out of Drama school….. he could’ve played it safe and cast a much more experienced and well known actress but he took a leap and chose me.” I paused and Tom shot me a small smile, almost egging me on.

I coughed, clearing my throat and stared right back into her unamused and unmoving face.

"Secondly, I don’t know if you are aware, but David is yet to release the ending of the film. He has kept it entirely on lock down. Even me and Tom are yet to see the scene… he’s giving it to us the day before-“

"That’s not a risk child that’s because he’s so dissatisfied with the original ending. Heavens knows a lot of people were.” She interrupted and re opened her notebook.

I sat back in silence, shocked at how rude she was being. I knew she was Hollywood royalty but no way in hell was she disrespecting David and getting away with it. Not on my watch. 

Katherine picked at her fingernail then looked back at me. “You know I don’t actually enjoy your tone Jessica.” She said and Tom sat up defensively. 

I smiled sweetly.

“Well you know I don’t actually enjoy being in the presence of people who find it perfectly fine to be rude and disrespectful.” 

She laughed out and rested her chin on her clasped hands.

“Hmm.. you really haven’t had much experience have you? I tell you what Jessica. Seeing as you think you can challenge me at my own job, I’ll give you one chance. If you can answer a question of my choice to a satisfactory standard I’ll leave and not give the film my final judgement until after viewing. However, if you prove that your just the big mouthed, lacklustre actress that I think you are, then I’ll pass my judgement now and base it on my opinion of you.”

Her words were followed by silence. 

Everyone looked over at me, the desperation of the situation etched on their faces.

“Don’t do it.” Peter mouthed and shook his head slightly.

I looked over at Tom.

“I have complete faith in you Jess. And I know David will too."

"I don’t have all day.” Katherine uttered and I leant forward with a big smile. 

"Ask away.” I said and her lips almost released a small smirk. 

“What.. in your own words.. would you say to those who claim that both the film and novel glorify rape culture and violence?” 

She shut her notebook with a snap and leant back, crossing her hands loosely in her lap and looking extremely smug with herself. 

Next to me I heard Tom breathe in sharply and heard others display the same reaction.

I cast a quick glance at David who put a hand on his head and shook it miserably. I took a few seconds to think my answer through and leant forward, keeping eye contact and trying to seem like I was confident with my answer.

"Well..” I started and people started to look down at their laps, barely containing their fear. 

“..Having recently filmed the novels notorious rape scene, I can assure anyone who thinks we may have glamourised it that we certainly have not. Playing Clara has been an emotional and vulnerable task for me. She goes into the deepest depths of depression and self loathing. Everything she was and everyone she loves is taken from her and she is stripped to a bare, bloody shell of her former self.” David looked up and smiled gently, egging me on. I looked at him and breathed in deeply, trying to pick my words carefully. 

“There is nothing acceptable, nor appeasing about rape and it’s about time Hollywood and the film world started incorporating real and raw moments into its works. I can’t believe we live in a time where films taboo subjects like race and rape and extreme suffering.. it’s time we started showing real life problems and If that means including it in anfictional erotica novel then at least it’s a start. Sure, the novel has some steamy bedroom scenes and Clara definitely has some almost enjoyable sexual experiences but that doesn’t automatically label this as a romance. We show every road Clara has to travel down and we show it in immense spectacular detail which is what makes the film so… ‘fresh.’” I put emphasis on my last word hoping she’d get the message. 

Tom gave my hand a squeeze and I breathed in shakily. 

Everyone’s eyes went to Katherine who sat back thoughtfully and flipped her notepad shut.

Leaning forward, she grabbed her bag and slowly pulled her gloves on. She then threw her assistant a scathing glance, which somehow told him to pick up her coat. 

With that she stood and looked over at me. “Jessica. Come with me please.”She said sharply and I nervously stood as she pushed the conference door open. 

She stopped and looked at me as I gave Tom a quick hug. 

"Jessica will escort me to my car. She won’t be gone for long.” Katherine barked sharply and I followed her out the door. 

We walked in complete silence down the corridors. Katherine’s heels and my squeaky dolly shoes made the only noises that surrounded us and even her assistant seemed to blend into the silence. I kept giving her fleeting glances, hoping she would show anything, any sign of emotion hinting if what I had said had been accepted. 

We reached the exit to the car park when she stopped and opened her umbrella. She strode out across the car park and I looked at her assistant who shrugged and pulled his own umbrella out.

Sighing to myself, I pulled my hoodie over my head and braced myself to get soaked a second time.

Katherine was just sliding in to her Rolls Royce as I caught up.

Her assistant was about to shut her door when she stopped him with her hand. “I can shut my own door Harold.” She said and he nodded, slipping in to the passenger seat, next to the chauffeur. 

Katherine looked up at me and paused. Her eyes travelled up and down my body and she smirked as the rain hammered down, reaching every inch of my body.

"I’m appalled.” She said suddenly and my eyes flew up from the ground to meet hers. 

"Pardon?” I asked meekly and she put her handbag on the cream leather seat next to her.   
“I said I’m appalled.” She repeated and my heart sank. I thought my answer had been at least okay to merit her approval but obviously not. 

"I’m appalled that it’s taken this long for someone to challenge me.” She suddenly said and I looked at her shocked.

I could see the ghost of a thin smile playing on her lips and she nodded.

"I think I might have misjudged you Jessica. You stood up for what you believed in and you made a very old lady very amused for once. Please. If your ever in Calabasas.. feel free to pop in to my office for a chat. I think I’d like to get to know you some more.” 

My mouth dropped and she rolled her eyes. “I…I don’t know what to say… Um thank you?” I blurted out confused.

She didn’t reply and instead reached into her handbag. “I must say.. you’ve restored my faith. I honestly couldn’t see an ounce of Clara in you but after your defence of David… I’m convinced. You know I’m almost excited to see how this plays out. Tell David I’m interested to watch the film and judge it fairly not based on my own potential misconceptions.”

She gave me what looked like a small smile and I beamed inside.

“I almost forgot. Give this to David. It’s his official nomination letter for the lifetime award. Will you be in attendance?”   
I took the large white envelope and tucked it under my hoodie to stop the rain from ruining it.

“Yes, me and Tom are introducing the award.” I smiled proudly an she nodded.

“Well then Jessica. I suppose I’ll see you there. Good day.” 

With that she pulled her door and with a snap, the car sped off, making a flurry of rain skirt up the sides and soak my legs.   
I watched the car pull away and shook my head, slightly speechless over the events that just happened.

  
\--

  
I took a while to get back and finally pushed the door back in to the conference room where everyone was sitting in practically the same position we'd left them in.   
All except David who was stood gazing out of the window and pacing along, rubbing his neck worriedly. 

In fact they all looked completely on edge and I couldn’t see one face that didn’t have slight worry plastered on it.

Even Tom looked nervous. His leg bounced up and down as if stressed and he looked down at the floor until he heard me enter.   
His and everyone else’s heads flew up and I gave a small intake of breath.

I looked over at David and gestured for him to sit down. 

His eyes searched mine and as he sat, he breathed in shakily. I took a couple steps in to the room, shaking my head sadly.

“I’m.. I'm so sorry guys.” I said sadly and looked down at my feet.

Everyones faces fell and when I looked back up, David was staring in to the floor, his head clasped in his hands. Tom rubbed his back comfortingly but even he looked extremely upset by my words. 

I walked over to the table and sat down glumly.

“I… I shouldn’t have spoken up.” I began and Jonathan patted my shoulder.

“It’s okay kid. You stood up for David and that in itself is what matters.” 

I shook my head and looked around. 

“No. What matters is that we need to get back to filming. What else is Miss. Harvester going to base her judgement on?” 

My face broke into a smile as people looked up, realising I had been acting. 

“So.. so.. she’s paused her judgement?” Peter asked and I nodded excitedly. 

“Her exact words were ‘ Tell David I’m interested to watch the film and judge it fairly not based on my own potential misconceptions.’ She even said she’s excited.”   
I heard David breathe out slowly and he looked up at me with a small grin as everyone let out tells and squeaks of excitement.

"Thank you Jessica.” He mouthed  and I nodded happily as he looked up at the ceiling. 

"Even if you did save the day…” Peter started and stood, looking at me. “I’m still going to kill you for that prank. You nearly gave David another heart attack!” 

I suddenly felt my chair yanked back and I giggled with surprise as Tom pulled me up and grasped my hands. 

“Oh I’ll punish her alright.” He said and winked at Peter who groaned and laughed along with everyone, who launched into an excited chatter.

“I’m so proud of you.” Tom murmured and pulled me in for a hug. “So proud” he repeated and I felt his chest rise and fall against my own. 

“I thought I had ruined everything”. I breathed out and he stroked my back lovingly. “You could never mess anything up.” He sighed and kissed me as David stood and called me over.

  
\--

  
“Well I think it’s time we call it a day” David sighed as everyone started filtering out of the room.

We had spent the last hour discussing Miss. Harvesters visit and the pressure to live up to her expectations. 

"Don’t you want editing to finish up first?” Jonathan asked and David stood up, tucking his shirt back in. 

“I think we’ve all had enough stress for one day. Go back to the hotel, rest, relax. Tomorrow we’re going to throw ourselves right into editing. Have a nice night all.” He answered with a smile and waited until everyone had filtered out the room in excited groups. 

He looked around the room and pushed his chair in. “Once again Jess. Thank you… For everything. Both of you, I mean it.”  
We smiled as Tom put his hand round my waist. “Thank you David.” Tom smiled and I took Davids hand.

“Let’s smash this film.” I chuckled and he patted my head, kissing me on the cheek.

“Take it easy you two. I’ll see you both bright and early.”   
He started walking and stopped before the door. “Actually.. Can I treat you both to drinks? Especially seeing as it’s your birthday soon Tom!” Tom smiled and chuckled.

“Ehehe that would be grea-“

I nudged him sharply in the ribs and he stopped in his tracks, wincing from pain but trying to keep a straight face. 

“We were actually just thinking of having an easy night in David. We’ve got a busy week!” I said cheerily and David grinned.

“True true! No worries! I’ll see if Peter wants to join me in the spa… if you change your minds your more than welcome to join!” 

With that we said our goodbyes and waited for the door to snap behind him.

"What was that for!” Tom moaned and pulled away from me to nurse his sore side.   
“Oh come on.. I didn’t hit you that hard!” I laughed as he tenderly rubbed at it.   
I sat in the edge of the table and but my lip.

“Can I ask you something?” I said quietly and Tom looked up.

“Fire away” he said and leant on the windowsill opposite me.

"If.. if someone gives you a letter for someone else and you purposely hide it away from them…is.. is that illegal?” 

Tom straightened up and folded his arms. “Uh… yeah I think so.. why.. is everything okay?” 

I giggled and took his hand.

"Come on I’ll show you.” I said secretively and pulled him out of the room.

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've just realised that this is my 50th chapter!! I honestly didn't think the story would go on for this long but im so happy it has! Once again thank you for everyone who has taken time to read, follow and give kudos to this story!!!
> 
> This one is for you!!
> 
> XxxxxxX

  
“You hid it here?!”

Tom asked ludicrously and I giggled as I crawled on my hands and knees and reached under the massive bed.

On the way to the studio room that we were now in, I told Tom that I had to hide Davids letter before returning to tell them all about Miss Harvester. 

“I needed it to be somewhere he would never stumble on by accident.” I giggled as I grabbed the envelope and pulled back out from under the bed.

Tom laughed and stretched down, offering me his hand. 

“Here it is! Wanna look?” I asked and passed him the smooth envelope.

I let him look at it while I gazed around the room. We were in what most of the crew called the “sex studio.” It was a shooting room that had been transformed into a bedroom of sorts.  
The entire exterior was black; a big black four poster bed, black walls, black rugs and black furniture. But it was also decorated for an expensive and peculiar taste, with many of the pieces of furniture having hidden alternative purposes. 

For example, the massive desk of drawers had a little wooden switch, that brought out a small spanking table, which was used in one of the scenes.

My favourite piece in the entire room though was the amazing canvas on the far wall.  
I walked over to it and gazed at the beautiful picture. It was an abstract piece with black and white swirls that looked as if the pattern were being manipulated round by wind.

The peculiar thing about this canvas however, was that it dipped in the middle and what looked like a large black blob of paint protruded, drawing the eye in.  
I however knew what the blob was actually for and as I pressed it, I turned and looked back at Tom innocently.  
He held my gaze and delicately placed the letter on the bed. 

Walking to the studio door, he smirked to himself and locked it shut with a bang.

Silence cloaked the room as he turned on his heel. 

“You’ve been a naughty little spy…. haven’t you Clara “ He said in a low dark drawl. My spine tingled a little and I felt myself blush under his cool gaze as I ducked my head bashfully.

“I believe I asked you a question” He suddenly barked and my head whipped straight up, slightly scared by his sudden authoritative tone. 

“And I believe I didn’t answer.” I replied coolly and I saw him grit his teeth as his jaw edged upwards. 

“Your sailing dangerous waters.” He hissed and my eyes darted to his tightly clothed biceps as he pulled off his tie and threw it to the floor. 

“I’d sail any water to get away from here.” I snapped back and he laughed darkly. 

“Oh Clara..” he began and started walking towards me. “Please drop the act… it’s growing… tiresome..”  
He swallowed and my eyes followed the movement of his Adam’s apple. 

“There. Is. No. Act.” I said through gritted teeth as I backed away slowly.

He chuckled to himself again and rubbed his chin, his fingers grazing over his freshly shaven jawline. I clenched my teeth, feeling the effects of his presence alight my lower abdomen. 

"Ehehe of course there is. You pretend like your some tough, hateful, revenge lusting heroine. But the moment I’m between your legs you turn into the trembling pathetic girl you truly are.” 

We went silent for a moment as he stopped and looked proud of his comeback.  
I smirked and folded my arms.

“Oh you think I actually enjoy our little….. encounters? Please. I’m bored stuck down here. I need something to…. Quench my boredom.” 

Tom chuckled and raised an brow.  
“Feeling bored now?” He asked suggestively as his eyes blazed into mine. 

I shivered as his gaze roamed over my body, sizing me up like a blood hungry predator.  
“Your being unusually nice today.” I remarked and raised an eyebrow, keeping my arms folded.

"Don’t take it personally.” He drawled and moved forward. 

I winced as my head hit against the bedroom wall and he continued walking as if he was ready to claim me.

“You know… you intrigue me Clara..” he continued and reached out, his hand grasping my shirt material and pulling me forward into his hold. His hands moved down my arms, pinning them to my side as he looked down at my chest. I could hear our breathing echoing around as I feel myself turn on under his touch. “Kiss me Clara.” He said dominantly and I slowly edged my chin up.

Impatiently, Tom grabbed my chin roughly and started kissing me passionately, searching every crevice of my mouth with earnest. I gasped as he unpeeled my top and pulled away, unbuttoning his own. 

His hands explored my naked torso and with an expert grip, he unhinged my bra and let it drop to the floor. I felt the blood rush to my nipples, which started to harden from my excitement and the cold air.

Tom shrugged off his shirt and his hands went to my boobs. His fingers circled my buds, and my hands went to his defined waist.  
I started unbuckling his belt as our breaths grew faster and my lips went to his jawline as my hands worked on the belts difficult buckle. 

“Here.” Tom breathed and released my boobs, letting them gracefully fall from his predatory grasp. He stood back and easily unclipped the belt, then took off his trousers and threw them on the bed. I looked down and I felt butterflies in my groin as his bulge pressed against the tight black material of his Calvin Klein briefs.

His hands went to my hair and we kissed again, this time a little slower than before and I allowed myself to explore his mouth as he had done to me. My hands dragged slowly down his chiselled abdomen, lightly touching the V shape of his abs and then crossing on to the soft cotton fabric of his briefs. He tended as my fingers brushed over his bulge and I slowly retracted my hand and pulled away from his mouth.

"What if someone hears us?” I whispered breathlessly and Tom raised a brow.

“They’ve heard you screaming before from my dungeons. I doubt these screams will sound any different.” I laughed into his mouth as he pulled me in for a rougher kiss. 

With primal determination, he pushed me back in to the cold wall and I gasped as my back met the cool smooth surface. 

"I see you were admiring my artwork.” Tom said slowly, his lips grazing over my ear and sending a burning sensation through my thighs. I sent a glance at the canvas I had been looking at and smiled knowingly. 

When I had pressed the middle of the canvas, it had activated a hidden mechanism, which made the wooden frame of the canvas unhinge and slowly lower in to an X shape. The canvas material rolled away and slotted in to the middle, completely hiding itself from view.

Tom pushed off of me and I watched him lustfully as he walked towards the chest of drawers. With a swift pull, he opened a drawer and pulled out four leather cuffs.  
Knowing what he was doing, I bit my lip happily and shrugged my jeans off, watching him attach the cuffs to each point of the large X that now emblazoned the far wall. 

“Come here.” He said just audible enough and I trembled with excitement as I slowly walked towards him.  
He took my arms and turned me around slowly, pushing me backwards so my back hit the cold wooden intersection of the X.  
Pressing his jaw to my collarbone, he started slowly kissing up my right arm, leaving a little wet trail until he reached my finger tips. Then he took my wrist and bound it, using the leather cuff that was now attached to the wood. He smiled up at me evilly and went back to my other arm.  
“Your mine.” He growled and started kissing up the other arm, slowly marking me as his. He cuffed the other arm and I immediately felt myself quiver from vulnerability. I couldn’t use my hands and was at the complete mercy of Toms touch.

He stood back, admiring my strapped up body and moved forward, his hands going to my hips.  
Looking dead into my eyes he took each index finger and slowly started to trail them inwards, letting them meet just above my wet folds. I gasped as he suddenly dragged them downwards, parting my pussy and letting the cold air breeze through them, making my senses heighten. I sighed and pressed my head into the wall behind me as Tom lowered his body so he was kneeling in front of me.  
With a sudden movement, he picked both of my legs off the floor and pulled them over his shoulders so they straddled around his face.  
I let out a little squeak, feeling slightly unstable and Tom laughed before bringing his soft wet lips to meet my throbbing clit.  
I gasped as his tongue pressed down on it, sending electricity tingle through my stomach. I moaned as he started to lap it up and down in long strokes, pushing his tongue deeper in to my wet pussy. 

His tongue flickered in and out of me as he brought his fingertip to my clit and brushed around it lightly. I twitched uncontrollably as the combination of his touch and tongue built a tension inside me.

“Tom… Tom…” I breathed out and he pushed his tongue further into me his actions insistent on giving me Pleasure.  
I suddenly cried out with a hoarse, raspy voice as I was driven to ecstasy, my body completely on fire. Tom didn’t stop though, and he continued working me as I rode an intense wave of pleasure. Just as my orgasm was ebbing, another one, even stronger than the last, crashed into me. I strained against my restraints, and my cries were ragged and raw in my throat.  
By this point, I was nearly delirious. My head slumped down, chin touching my heaving chest. My body was shaking and spasming, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure of Toms touch.

Delicately, Tom dropped my legs and stood slowly with a grin. “Still bored?” He drawled and I shook my head, my chest panting up and down. I raised my head from my chest and he launched a passionate attack on my mouth, kissing me and pushing my body further back in to the wall. I felt my muscles slacken underneath me and relax from my orgasm. 

Tom let me recover fully, almost preparing my body for a second explosion of pleasure. He kissed me gently and let his fingers trail down every inch of my body, claiming it as his own. A couple minutes passed and I could feel him slowly start to lose control.  
Sighing he bent down and wriggled out of his briefs. I gasped as his length sprung free and bit my lip as he edged forward. 

"My turn.” He whispered in my ear and my spreadeagled body quivered as his hands grasped my hips. He suddenly pushed forward, letting out a deep moan he eased himself inside of me. I groaned, squeezing my eyes tightly shut as my pussy adjusted to his familiar wide girth.

My fingers curled into fists, fingernails digging into my palms as his lips went to my threat, kissing and sucking in to the skin.  
He started, inching himself in, little by little. Each advance left me gasping for air, sending an equal mix of pain and pleasure through my body.

And then, with no warning, he thrust himself completely inside.

I let out a loud, gasping cry. I was completely taken off guard as the flash of agonising pleasure hit me.  
I tossed my head back as Tom stayed steadily inside me and kissed my lips roughly. “Your beautiful.” He murmured and anchored his hands on my hips, giving himself momentum as he thrust into me.

I writhed against my restraints, begging for him to fuck me harder as I was driven closer and closer to orgasm by his relentless thrusts. Tom’s breaths started to fall heavier as he penetrated further into me, his hands slipping up my curves and pulling teasingly on my nipples.

"Harder,” I pleaded, squeezing my pussy around the burning hot pressure that was penetrating me, filling me so completely.  
Despite my exhaustion, I was hungry for, more of this sensation. I had never felt a more intense, burning desire, and in that moment, the world fell away, ceasing to exist. The only thing that was real, the only thing that mattered, was Tom and the feeling he alighted inside me. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yessssss...” I hissed between gasping breaths, as he increased his pace and thrusted harder over and over again. I felt myself working towards a second orgasm and as the tension built again in my thighs, I could feel Tom was also close. His chiselled jaw crashed into mine and he kissed me, making my was tilted back by the ferocity of his kiss. 

And then, I lost myself completely. 

Ecstasy flashed behind my eyelids as each and every nerve ending in my body exploded. My eyes were squeezed shut against the assault of intense pleasure that crashed into me and I jerked against the restraints as my body shook underneath Tom. 

I rode out my second orgasm with little breathless intakes and then, just as I was coming back to earth, I felt Toms grip tighten on my hips. He let out a growl as he drove himself into me one final time before his cock exploded inside of me.

“Jess…” He sighed and let out a low guttural moan as his face contorted in primal pleasure. “Fuuuck.” He growled as he pumped the last of his seed into me. He cradled my face with exhaustion and his hands reached up to my cuffs.

He pulled them both free and did the same to my leg restraints. I gasped as my muscles relaxed and he slid out of me, our mixture of wet juices trailing down my leg.

We looked up at each other and I giggled almost guiltily. Tom smiled lovingly and was about to kiss me deeply until he quickly drew away. “Shit..” he breathed and I looked up at him.  
“What’s wron-“ I started but he pulled a finger up, silencing me and cocked his head.

Silence filled the room and I started to fill with terror as I realised why Tom was so worried. 

Footsteps seemed to echo outside the thin walls of the studio and I looked up at Tom fearfully.

“Perhaps they’ll walk past.” I whispered and Tom looked around the room quickly. 

“Have you got the key? Someone’s locked it.” A voice suddenly said outside the door.

Me and Tom looked at each other scared shitless.

As fear coursed through me I whipped my head around the room.

“In there!” I spotted and pointed at the wardrobe that was perched near the bed. I ran over to it and pulled its heavy doors open.

“It’s empty.” I whispered in slight relief and started to climb in. I held the door open for Tom who gathered our belongings off the bed and threw them in next to me. He was about to propel himself in when he pulled away. 

“What are you doing? Tom get the fuck in here!" I whispered fearfully and he ran back to the bed. I edged further back in to the wardrobe as Tom returned and shut the door behind him. I pressed my back against the wardrobes end, giving Tom more leg room.

“Ehehe This is cosy.” he murmured and I looked at him scathingly.

“Why did you go back?” I hissed incredulously and he showed me Davids envelope.

“I had to get this-“ he started but stopped as voices grew louder. 

 

“So yeah, tomorrow we’ll be filming in here. I want scene thirteen wrapped and done. Tom and Jess are here so we need to make the most of them before there break.” 

It was David. 

Tom looked at me, his chest raising and falling quickly. I prayed they wouldn’t here us.

“Well we can fit camera one there… camera two will be most effective by there. We’ll leave cameras three and four in studio eight. There much to big to operate in here.” 

That was Jenny, our lead camera operator. 

“I think it’s just those two” I mouthed and Tom nodded slowly.

They continued to talk about camera positioning and shooting for what seemed like eternity. I could feel my palms starting to sweat as my naked body started to stick to the wooden interior. 

“You know Jenny.. this could’ve waited till tomorrow I don’t know why-“ 

I looked at Tom wide eyed and my mouth open. 

David had been interrupted but the sounds that ensued shocked me. 

His sentence had been broken by the sound of someone approaching his jaw and kissing him passionately. 

I looked a thing Tom who's mouth seemed to drop further and further with every wet sound of lips interacting. But as soon as it started, they stopped and I heard David splutter.

“Jenny.. what... what on earth are you doing?” 

“I….I thought-“

“You thought you could kiss me? Are you insane!”

I looked at Tom and his shocked expression matched my own. 

"I’m sorry sir… I… I don’t know what came over me.”

"I have a wife Jenny. You know that.”

“I…I know”

“Then why did you do that?” 

There was a pause. 

“I…. I like you David. You know how much you mean to me.”

“Jenny… what happened in the past… is In the past for a reason.”

“Then why did you invite me back? I thought you might have missed me.”

"Missed you? Jenny your one of the best cinematographers I know. I wanted you to help me not… not this!”

I pressed closer to the edge of the wardrobe, trying to hear what was happening. 

“Look Jenny… I’ll let this slide. Not because I appreciate the move but because we’re so close to finishing this film. But no more advances okay? I can’t have this behaviour around me and the production. Understand?” 

“Y..yes. I’m.. so sorry. I’ll go now.” Jenny almost whispered and I felt sorry for her as she left.

I heard Davids feet squeak along the floorboards as he paced around the room. I held my breath as he passed the wardrobe and I felt Tom do the same.

Suddenly a phone rang and I jumped, thinking it might be one of mine or Toms. But to my relief it was Davids. 

"Hello darling? Yes I’m okay, how’s your day been?”

His voice started to get quieter as he walked out of the room, until the door snapped shut behind him. 

I looked at Tom and carefully pushed the wardrobe door open slightly. 

Peeping through the small crack I nodded at Tom, confirming the room was empty. We both slipped out and I nervously giggled in relief. 

"What... what on earth was all that about?" Tom panted and pulled his briefs back on as I started to change. 

"I... I think Jenny just tried to make a move on David!" I said in disbelief and Tom shook his head. 

"I... I can't believe it." He said and ran a hand through his sweaty but perfect hair. 

"But what did David mean by 'the past?'.... has something like this happened before?" I asked and sat down on the bed.

Tom walked over to the X and restored it to its canvas state. "I... I have no clue." He said and frowned thoughtfully. 

I picked up the envelope that had fallen to the floor and shrugged. "Perhaps it's not our business to know." I said and Tom offered me his hand. 

"Come on. I think it's time we head home." 

I nodded and yawned, realising how tired I was. 

"You know... even if we just overheard the studio scandal of the century... I still had fun you know." I said with a smile and Tom laughed. 

"Ehehe.. it certainly made the night less.... boring." 

I smiled and he kissed me sweetly. 

"Ive had an idea." I said suddenly and Tom pulled away. 

"The envelope... lets... Well...why don't we throw him a surprise party?! We could have the whole studio surprise him with the letter!" 

Tom smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's all great.... but can we plan it over dinner?" As if on cue, his stomach rumbled and I giggled. "Sure. But as long as you cook!" 

Tom rolled his eyes and opened the studio door, letting me walk through first. "Why of course I'm cooking. I want actual food not a disaster." 

I scowled at him and he laughed as we walked hand in hand out of the corridor and into the night sky. 


	51. Chapter 51

“YOU WHAT!!” Georgie shouted and I grabbed her arm as people threw her looks.

"Shhh…” I giggled and ducked my head bashfully. 

“You and Tom fucked in the sex studio!” She whispered ecstatically and laughed as her phone pinged and she picked it up to turn it off.   
I nodded as she looked back up at me and could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

Georgie started laughing her head off and tossed her dark hair back, sitting up straighter. “Girl…. That’s actually hilarious. You… you’d never seen the type to…to..”

“To what?” I asked as she searched for words.

“To do it somewhere slightly public.” She giggled and I stared into the ground. 

“Don’t remind me.” I said through gritted teeth lightly and she cackled with a smile. 

“Don’t tell me you were scared! Me and Jake have fucked on the balcony of conference room six before. What a time that was.” She sighed happily and looked into the distance. I stared at her in disbelief at her boldness then laughed. 

“At least David didn’t nearly catch you.” I said quietly and she nearly spat out her drink. 

“WHAT!” She swallowed and laughed out. My cheeks went even redder as I went on to explain the whole Jenny situation.   
Georgie listened patiently and eat her pasta salad thoughtfully with a smile. 

“But you can’t tell anyone!!” I said urgently as I finished and she nodded seriously. 

She swallowed and looked past me at the moevement around us.

“It’s happened before.” She whispered and I looked at her intrigued. "Hmm??" I asked confused and she coughed, clearing her throat. 

Georgie shook her head and shut her pasta pot. “They… they had an affair.” She whispered and my mouth dropped. 

"But…. But David adores his wife!” I said shocked and Georgie waved her hand and shrugged.

“I guess all couples go through rough patches. It was a veryyy long time ago though. I didn’t even work here! But the girls up in HR talk about it all the time. Apparently it was just the one time but David forgot a close friend of the family worked in security…. And yeah they were caught on camera. Unlucky I suppose.” 

I shook my head in disbelief and threw a glance at David who was chatting to Jonathan and Peter.

"I… I just can’t picture it.” I said laughing and Georgie chuckled then took a swig from her water bottle. 

"If Tony cheated on me I would rip his balls off.” Georgie said plainly and I laughed, nearly spitting my drink out.

“Anyway… what’s happening for Toms birthday?” Georgie said and packed her lunch back into her handbag. I chuckled secretively.   
“You must promise not to tell anyone. Not a word.” I said solemnly and Georgie rolled her eyes.

“You know by now I’m not a blabber mouth.” She laughed but offered her pinky finger as a promise.   
I took it and smiled excitedly.

"Well.. you know how he loves to dance? Well I’ve got him on to lip sync battle for the week of his birthday.”

Georgie’s mouth dropped. “That’s insane!!!” She cried in awe and I threw her a look. 

"Shhh!!! He doesn’t know yet!” I said and looked around just in case he appeared. 

Georgie seemed ecstatic and sat up straight. “Your actually joking.” She said excitedly and I laughed at her enthusiasm. 

"Nope I’m deadly serious. I need to beat him at his own game… and where better?” I shrugged and stood up as David called me over to the set. 

"What’s up big man?” I asked and David laughed, wiping his brow and looking into the monitor of a camera. 

"Right… that last take was brilliant. Well tick that off the list... We were just watching this shot here of a bedroom scene we took the other day.. you see this facial expression you pull right here? Can we incorporate that into line 337 of today’s shoot? I really think-“ 

"David, it’s your wife"

Someone behind us suddenly said and both me and David turned from the monitor to look at the runner who had spoken. She was holding a phone out and David frowned. “Why on earth is she ringing me at this hour….” He took the phone and wandered off to the side, listening intently to his wife’s voice.

My eyes followed him then turned back to the monitor. I watched myself on the screen and frowned. 

"Hello gorgeous.” 

I jumped as Toms velvety voice graced my ear. He chuckled and slinked his arms around me as I pressed pause. 

"Well hello there good sir.” I laughed and kissed his cheek. 

“Doth the fair lady need assistance?” Tom said and looked at the screen intrigued. I shrugged. 

“David wants me to recreate this face here.” I said pointing at myself and Tom squinted then nodded. “But.. it’s quite an intimate expression.. I don’t know if I’ll be able to exactly replicate it. I guess I’ll just stand in the mirror and try some faces.” I added and Tom chuckled. 

"I can think of other…ways of getting that face to show.” He mutters and I laughed as he spun around and kissed me. 

"Keep it kid friendly you two!” Georgie giggled as she put her rubbish in the bin.   
I pulled away from Tom and poked my tongue out mischievously. Georgie laughed then I frowned as her face fell. 

“What’s up with David?” She asked and I followed her gaze. 

I felt Toms hand grip my shoulder slightly from concern.

David was hunched into the wall and seemed to be sobbing to his wife.

“Shall I check he’s okay?” I asked and Tom rubbed my back comfortingly.   
“Let him finish his call.” He murmured and Georgie looked around.

“I’ll get everyone else to leave.” She said quietly and motioned to the group of camera men and crew who were throwing looks and David. 

“Jess.. Tom?” Someone said loudly and I looked to my left, watching Jonathan walk forward.

He looked worriedly over at David then stopped just in front of us. 

“Everything okay?” I asked quietly and Jonathan shrugged sadly.

“Step outside with me a minute?” He asked and nodded at the fire exit which led to the car park.   
“Sure thing.” Tom replied and took my hand. 

Jonathan led us outside and lit a cigarette with shaky hands. “Is… is everything okay Jonathan?” I asked worriedly and Jonathan exhaled slowly, looking up to the sky and ran a hand through his hair.   
“I think filming may be halted for a week or two.” He said slowly and Toms eyes widened in shock.   
“How come?” He asked nervously and Jonathan looked at the ground. 

"D..Davids sister has passed away.” He said, trying to stop himself from tearing up and my stomach sank. 

“Oh Jonathan..” I said and lurched forward, pulling him into a hug. 

"Thanks kiddo.” He murmured and hugged me back then pulled away. 

“She… she used to work on set with us. She was a brilliant set designer.. it just… it just ran through her veins….”

Tom patted Johnathan’s back and he looked up with a sad smile.

“She always put David in his place you know? We’re going to miss her real bad.”

“Is that what David was just told over the phone?” I asked and Jonathan nodded. 

“A load of us will be travelling with him to Nashville tonight. I just wanted to warn you both in advance that there will be a delay in filming. Just in time for your birthday I suppose.” He pointed out to Tom and smiled. Tom shook his head and looked at me.

"Would you like us to accompany you? For support or.. assistance or anything?” Tom offered but Jonathan shook his head. 

“I think.. I think it’s best you two stay here. No offence of course, but you two are quite high profile now and I doubt the last thing Davids family needs is thousands of fans turning up and screaming.” 

I nodded understandingly and wrapped an arm around Tom.

“Well we’re here if you need us.. I had this week booked off for the two of us anyway.” I smiled and Jonathan nodded. “Thank you.” He murmured and stubbed his cigarette out. “Make the most of your time off kids” he smiled sadly and pushed the door back in to the studio.

Tom looked at me and raised a brow. "Why did you book the week off?” He asked curiously and I smiled.

I tapped my nose and winked.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”” I laughed and he threw me a dark look. 

“I’ll make you spill your secret…spy.” He hissed and I laughed, rolling my eyes and pushing the door open.


End file.
